Mi Amore
by n1god
Summary: Se conocen historias de como un humano llega a Equestria, Que tal si cambiamos los papeles y que esta vez sea un poni el que llega al mundo humano y no cualquier poni si no una de las cuatro princesas, esta princesa estará enredada en algo, pues sus sentimientos parecerán confusos cuando conoce a alguien que le ayuda a tener una vida mas llevadera en ese mundo. M-H2
1. Tu llegada

Por donde comenzar… Un dia estoy con la yegua mas hermosa… y al siguiente… resulta que tiene que regresar a su mundo, nunca pensé que llegaría este dia. Solo desearía que un tuviera que irse, pero por las cosas como están, creo que sería bueno que lo hiciera pero… no quiero que lo haga aquí con migo no tiene a nadie mas que yo, y en su mundo tiene familia, amigos, todo tiene hecho ahí en su mundo. Seria egoísta de mi parte pedirle que se quede, además de verme mal con ella.

¿?: **Si quieres que me quede** …=Dijo la yegua= **Solo dilo** … **y lo hare**.=Dijo acercándose a mi=

No sabia que decirle, las ganas de decirle "Si quédate por favor" era demasiado pero… no podía hacerlo, dos de sus familiares estaban justamente frente a mi, esperando mi respuesta, ella me miraba de forma tierna esperando también mi respuesta pero el mirarla a ella y a sus familiares solo hicieron que recordara los buenos momentos que pasamos ella y yo… Todo golpeo mi cabeza llenándola de recuerdos, aquellos recuerdos de cuando nos vimos por primera vez…

 _MLP No me pertenece pertenece a Hasbro y a su creadora Laurent Faust, no estoy recibiendo ningún bien monetario por esto, hago esto por entretenerme y entretener al lector…_

Soy estudiante, y al igual que muchos acabe de reprobar el tercer parcial de matemáticas, los autos atropellaban lagartijas descuidadas, al igual que algunos perros y gatos, todo en completa armonía, me habría gustado seguir con esta armonía justo cuando Salí de la escuela unos amigos me esperaban, se suponía que hoy saldríamos fuera del pueblo a un rancho donde haríamos una fiesta de bautizo, yo no me negué y decidí ir con ellos, termine yendo con el uniforme puesto incluso, eramos 4 en un auto y no tardamos en comenzar a platicar en lo que llegábamos.

¿?1: He supieron? Mañana nos toca jugar contra los del Nejas.

¿?2: De que sirve saber con quién jugaran de igual manera ustedes perderán

¿?1: Ah bájale tú, el que asusta a los jueces.

Yo estaba carcajeándome de riza igual que los demás, a cada momento.

¿?3: He ya cálmense que se van a romper las medias, además recordemos que tu equipo es malísimo.

¿?1: Pues yo no he visto que tu juegues, es más acá en la cajuela tengo un balón para que juguemos. A ver si como roncas duermes.

¿?4: Yo le entro de igual manera ya perdieron.

Eran estas cosas que hacían que estuviera con ellos, las carcajadas sobraban, quizás algunos no entendían el humor de nosotros pero… si los conocías y sabias el porque nos reíamos era por la ironía de las palabras. Al llegar entramos en terraseria y comenzó a verse muchas personas, era una pequeña fiesta, había un grupo de mariachi tocando en medio del camino, donde había muchos autos estacionados, con muchas personas alrededor de los mariachis, algunos bailando, incluso cantando con en coro con el Cantante principal del mariachi, una fiesta clásica entre familiares y amigos.

¿?1 Órale ya llegamos, vamos a comer algo y luego jugamos.

Y asi fue, los 4 bajamos yo solo deje mi mochila en el carro, lo último que quería era perder los escasos apuntes que tomaba de la escuela, casi al salir la música fue la que me encanto, yo solo segui a mis 4 amigos entre toda la gente a la cual comenzamos a saludar, algunos ni siquiera nos miraba de hecho estaban mas entretenidos escuchando la música y bailando, terminamos llegando a una mesa la cual tenia toda clase de comida, desde birria, carne azada, posole, entre un sinfín de menciones, en bebidas desde licor hasta agua de sabor, yo no tomo, asi que solo tome un vaso de agua de horchata, tome un plato y me sirvieron posole el cual comenzó a comer.

¿?1: Eh=Grito a unos chicos= Aquí hay reta.=Dijo divertido=

Frente a mi había un grupo de chicos de entre 8 y 12 años jugando futbol, Eran un total de 10 niños y nosotros 4, pero igual éramos mas grandes que ellos asi que… estaba bien. El cabron nos apresuro para jugar con ellos, pero yo tengo la costumbre de comer hasta llenarme, y bueno tubiemos que esperarnos media hora para que se nos pasara la comida, y una vez listo fuimos a jugar con los chicos, pero estos niños estaban cansados, y rápidamente sus padres… se pusieron frente a nosotros 4 y nos dijeron.

Padre: Reta… 4 contra 4.

Por mi parte no hubo problema, yo prefería ser portero… me daba flojera estar corriendo de tras de un balón como un idiota, de hecho ni siquiera me toco jugar mucho, solo pare 3 de 4 que me dispararon.

¿?1: Animo we yo me pongo de portero tu juega.

Yo: Nel.

Me termino convenciendo, después de todo era un juego y bueno yo no había participado mucho, Paso alrededor de media hora y casi ganábamos, de no ser por algo que llamo mi atención desde el cielo parecía un rayo, pero… como va ser un rayo estamos a 37 grados y el cielo está más despejado que cualquier otro dia, ese instante de distracción costo que perdiéramos pues yo tenia el balón y uno de los adultos solo me lo arrebato y golpeo con fuerza el balón para que diera en la portería, aunque también tuvo la culpa el portero. Ya después de otra media hora que mis amigos me insultaban y maltrataban y nos reíamos de lo ocurrido, de como fue que me distraje idiotamente…

¿?3: ¡Jajaja! Hubieras visto tu cara=Dijo a carcajadas= Volteaste con cara de… "Sentí una perturbación en la fuerza"=Dijo aun riendo=

¿?2: Que fue… Viste un lindo pajarito jajajaja=Dijo en burla=

Sabia aguantar las burlas pero no siempre me tocaban siempre después de todo, no hay amistad si tus amigos no se burlan en tu cara y la verdad era gracioso recordarlo jajajaja.

Yo: Mejor cállate que recordemos que fuiste tu el que dejo pasar el balón por la portería.

¿?1: Shhh Todo era parte de la estrategia, hacer que tuvieran moral y se les subiera la confianza para anotar otro gol para nosotros.

Yo: Si claro=Dijo con sarcasmo= Al igual que fue parte de la estrategia dejar que nos ganaran no?

Al voltear mire a los padres jugar con sus hijos, felices al igual que algunos abrazaban a sus hijos y fue ahí donde comprendi.

Yo: Perder por ellos… Buena estrategia.

¿?1: No siempre en la vida es ganar, a veces hay que dejar que otros ganen para que estén bien con alguien.

¿?3: Concuerdo, vamos al lago de mas adelante.

Yo: Em… Me vine solo con uniforme.

¿?: Cierto… Bueno si gustas quédate aquí, nosotros iremos a darnos un chapuzón.

No me molestaba que ellos fueran igual, prefería escuchar la música del mariachi y comer, era casi lo único que se hacía. Hasta que.

Chica: VOLO VOLO.=Grito animada=

Yo voltee y vi a un adulto que tenia un gran canasta con monedas, todos con excepción de mis amigos fui a formar parte de esto y tomar dinero, no me fue tan mal 24 monedas de 10 asi que bien los valio, pero… no me saco de la cabeza aquel rayo… el rancho era grande y no había problema si uno se paseaba de hecho muchos lo hacían solo para mirar, el rancho no tenia animales puesto que solo lo usaban para fiestas, me dirigí hacia donde había visto el rayo, trate de evitar que me siguieran pero, parecía que todos estaban mas entretenidos con la música, que aun estando alejado se escuchaba muy bien.

Quien diría que la curiosidad era fuerte, pero ese rayo no tubo que aparecer, por mi le habría dicho a los chicos, pero seria solo otra burla y le sacaríamos como mil explicaciones de lógica diciendo lo contrario o rechazando lo que ocurrió o que de plano ocupo lentes o una cirugía laser, la cuestión es que seria un producto de mi imaginación, pero estoy completamente seguro de que no fue eso… Camine siguiendo el camino hecho por ruedas de un tractor por lo visto, fue mas o menos una hora, pero algo que me hizo darme cuenta fue de una pluma… Una pluma larga de color… ¿Rosa? Al final de la pluma terminaba en un color Purpura, por curiosidad la olfatee y su olor no era para nada desagradable, de hecho tenia olor a perfume… ¿Ja que animal usa perfume?

Pero con forme caminaba me di cuenta de unas huellas, de un caballo estoy seguro, eran pesuñas las huellas que estaban en la tierra, pero me di cuenta de que comenzó a oscurecer, pero la música aun se escuchaba a lo lejos pero recordé que no había pedido permiso para estar en esta fiesta, lo mas probable era que mi madre se esta preguntando donde estoy, pero ella conociéndome solo sacara conclusiones muy acertadas.

Con una risa nerviosa por lo que me esperaba en mi casa solo regrese por donde vine, no sin antes sentir una mirada de algo mas adentro del rancho, podría ser cualquier cosa pero… era una mirada un poco inquietante, como cuando sientes que alguien te mira, podría ser un Coyote, o incluso un correcaminos, son muy vistos aquí en mi pueblo, pero no quise sacar muchas conclusiones porque lo ultimo que quería pensar era que un Lobo del desierto me este mirando y esperando para atacar, asi que solo me fui de ahí.

llegue a la fiesta y lo primero que vi fue al mariachi tocar, aquella cansancio llamada "Bien venida" no se si era coincidencia o… simple casualidad pero yo tenia que irme y parecía que los demás me esperaban.

¿?: Hasta que aparece el desaparecido, vámonos se nos hace tarde.=Dijo con sarcasmo=

¿?3: Si, creímos que un lobo te comió y le daría diarrea.=Dijo divertido=

Yo: También los odio.=Dijo acercándose=

Solo subimos al auto y arrancamos, yo solo pensaba en aquella pluma que encontré, de hecho la tenia conmigo y rápidamente un cabron…

¿?4: ¡A ver!=Me la arrebato=

El solo miro la pluma por unos segundos y dijo.

¿?: Donde la encontraste? No parece pintada O ye Güey, no sabes de que animal sea esto?=Miro a otro de mis amigos.=

¿?1: No, de hecho no me suena.

¿?3: Un dodo?=Dijo divertido=

Todos nos carcajeamos de risa, pero una vez que nos calmamos solo me regreso la pluma y me dijo.

¿?: Quien sabe pero al menos ya tienes el recuerdo de esta fiesta.

Tenia muchas dudas en mi cabeza, quería decirles que vi huellas de caballo pero, no me atrevia creo que no tenía la suficiente determinación, terminamos llegando al pueblo y fui el primero en bajar, tome mi mochila y me encamine a casa, vivía en la zona centro, asi que no tenia pierde alguno, había una calle la cual pasaba por toda la ciudad, la llamábamos la calle ancha, apenas puse la llave en la puerta y esta se abrió dejando ver a mi madre la cual estaba algo enfadada.

Madre: ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?=Dijo enojada=

He lidiado antes con mi madre, per algunas veces es absurdo, me daban ganas solo de entrar e ir al baño y fue lo que hice mientras ella me seguía regañando, poco interés puso en sus palabras las cuales iban a gritos.

Madre: Desde hace horas que salieron de la escuela a donde fueron?

Yo: A la fiesta del bautizo de Nuñes, te lo había dicho hace dos días…=Dije subiendo las escaleras= Te invite y dijiste que no querías venir.

Ante esto ella no me dijo nada, solo volteo su cara con algo de enojo y se fue de la sala, yo solo entre a mi habitación, no era muy basta tenia lo que ocupaba, mi laptop, mi tele, mi cama y me mesa de trabajo, aun lado una puerta con baño asi que no puedo quejarme… Solo avente mi mochila aun lado dando gracias de haber entrado a vacaciones de invierno, me deje caer en la cama mirando aquella pluma que tenia aun en mi mano.

Yo: Que seras…

Hablaba como si la pluma me entendiera, uno diría encontrar una pluma, cualquiera lo hace todos los días, pero esta pluma tenia algo que me incitaba a buscar su origen, no todas las plumas huelen a perfume, lo se era tarde pero… No podía quedarme con la duda en me cabeza, quería saber de que animal era esta pluma y algo tenia que ver las huellas del caballo. Pero ahí cruzo por mi cabeza.

Yo: Pegaso?=Dije crédulo mientras miraba la pluma=

Yo era partidario de las criaturas míticas, tanto como duendes, Elfos, Orcos, Hadas, Dragones y un sinfín de criaturas mágicas y míticas, tengo incluso pequeños libros que hablan de ellos, pero solo para tener algo que leer en la noche como un cuento y la sola idea de encontrarme con un pegaso… era un poco emocionante.

Yo: ¡Ama!=Grite=

¿?: ¿Qué?

Yo: ¿¡Mi padre se llevo el carro!?

¿?: No, y no vas a salir.

Yo: Voy a cenar quieres que te traiga algo?

¿?: Entonces ve.

Era la debilidad de mi madre, la comida como cualquiera, pero esta vez no iba por comida, decidi llevarme una linterna, ¿Qué? Le temo a la oscuridad bien?, baje hasta la cochera, para tomar el carro, era blanco para cuatro personas… unas 20 si están bien acomodadas, apenas me subi…

¿?: Adonde?

Voltie mi cabeza y mire a mi padre, tenia una mirada fija pero un poco flexible.

Yo: P-por algo para cenar…

¿?: Te dio dinero tu madre?

Yo: No.

Dicho esto solo me dio un billete y lo guarde.

¿?: Tráeme 5 al pastor.

Se dio media vuelta y entro a la casa, yo apenas tenia un poco de sudor por los nervios, no era muy bueno mintiendo y eso se me notaba. En fin… Solo encendí el carro para ir al rancho, si… Uno diría entrar en propiedad privada es un crimen… Pero bien dicen "Sin evidencia no hay sentencia" asi que no podían culparme de nada y no había cuidador en ese rancho asi que no había problemas, además quedaba en un lugar olvidado de la mano del hombre… Comencé a conducir fuera del pueblo, dirigiéndome aquel rancho, solo esperaba que lo que fuera que estuviera ahí, siguiera en ese mismo lugar… Pase media hora condiciendo en la oscuridad de la noche ayudado por las luces altas del coche, cuando llegue a la entrada apague todo, tomando solo la linterna, a pesar de que había un cercado hecho de alambre de púas, no era difícil colarse por debajo de estos.

Yo: Bien…=Encendí la linterna= En nombre del friki…

Fui al lugar donde encontré las huellas, pero parecían algo borradas por el viento, que de hecho era frio ahora que lo siento, camine siguiendo las borrosas huellas, escuchando a los grillos, algunos búhos y el aullido de unos coyotes muy lejos, a veces pensaba que esto no era para nada buena idea y en mas de una ocasión comencé a arrepentirme y darme media vuelta, pero… ya estaba ahí y el viaje había sido en vano. No estuve seguro de cuánto tiempo estuve siguiendo las huellas pero de lo que estoy seguro fue que comencé a escuchar que alguien apartaba las ramas, o que estas crujían. Apenas pude ver una figura oscura moverse, yo use la linterna para ver pero lo único que vi fueron esas mismas huellas, además de escuchar que algún galopeo no muy lejos de donde yo estaba, me intrigaba un poco que sea un caballo dado que aquí no tienen animales.

Fueron tres veces que ese animal se me escapo y lo estuve siguiendo como un idiota… estuve a nada de mandar todo al demonio, solo quise alcanzarlo una vez más si no lo lograba me largaba, segui de nuevo las huellas con sigilo, esta vez apague la linterna para evitar espantar al animal, quería atraparlo con mis propias manos, pero… había un detalle que a pesar de ser animal suelen ser más fueres que un humano, así que tome una rama algo gruesa solo por si las urgencias…

Yo: Eso… Despacio y con… (CRACK)

Comencé a maldecir todo lo que me sabia, desde a Jesus, hasta los nórdicos y a los griegos, maldije a cada dios con tal de que se ofendiera por el ruido, pero descubri que no fui yo quien hizo ese ruido, mire mi alrededor y no había ramas en el piso, solo tierra y piedras algo grandes, segui caminando con sigilo, cuidando de no pisar nada para no espantar a la criatura, pero… solo escuche una especie de gemido ahogado, muy cercas de mi, sin mas use la linterna pera mirar a mi alrededor, pero… grave error…

(Grrrr)

Fue lo único que pude escuchar… sabia muy bien lo que estaba de tras de mi y era solo cuestión de adivinar, apenas di la vuelta y solo mire una criatura negra como la noche saltar sobre mi con un hocico abierto con grandes y afilados colmillos al tiempo que esta criatura solo rugia para intimidarme… y lo logro.

Caí al suelo, con el lobo en mi pecho, apenas pude poner la rama en su hocico para evitar que me mordiera el cuello este no solo usaba su hocico, si no también sus garras las cuales me arañaban los bazos y la ropa que tenia puesta, era mucha fuerza de parte de este lobo el cual estaba empeñado en matarme… parecía muy enojado, tal fue su ira que mordió con fuerza la rama y de un movimiento rápido la aparto de mis manos dejándome sin nada que lo detuviera. Este animal me miro con enojo, sus labios vibraban del puro enojo, sus ojos parecían rojos por la escasa luz de la luna, en cualquier momento daría el golpe final y yo no podía hacer nada, estaba prácticamente en choque. No podría mover un musculo por el miedo que sentía al ver esa criatura, solo serré los ojos esperando así no sentir tanto dolor, temblaba de miedo… pensando que en cualquier momento mi existencia ahí había llegado… Pero de la simple nada el lobo fue arrojado lejos de mi, este apenas dejo salir un chillido, al tiempo que miraba de un lado a otro buscando al culpable, yo hice lo mismo, buscando quien fue el que lo hizo, pero una luz evito que viera de quien se trataba, solo mire como un rayo de color azul fue lanzado hacia el lobo, el cual fue arrojado otros 3 metros lejos de mi, este comenzó a correr alejándose del lugar, la luz no cesaba, y la verdad temblaba de miedo por lo ocurrido con el lobo, estaba feliz en cierta forma y muy agradecido por mi salvador pero… no podría verlo solo escuche una voz de una chica, su voz era muy encantadora, pero cuando la luz ceso solo pude estar mas sorprendido.

¿?: Estas bien?=Dijo preocupada=

Creo que es la negación… Porque no podría creer lo que miraba frente ami… no podía no debía, no debía hacerlo. Lo que había frente era la dueña de aquella pluma, no era una pegaso, bueno si y no lo era, parecía una unicornio y a la vez una pegaso, su pelaje era rosa, en sus pesuñas y su pecho llevaba adornos dorados, los alcance a distinguir por la escaza luz, el color de su crin variaba en el color amarillo, un rosa fuerte, y purpura. Era alta pero no era ni siquiera grande como un caballo mas bien como un poni, la pregunta era… ella fue la que me hablo o ahí alguien mas?

¿?: Si entiendes lo que digo?=Se acercó a mi=

Apenas pude ponerme en mis cabales, y alejarme un poco era increíble que ella hablara, vi que ella movió sus labios y de ellos salieron esas palabras.

¿?: D-Deja que te ayude.

Ayudarme? Como? Como lo hizo con el lobo? No loco, trate de ponerme de pie pero rápidamente sentí un dolo intenso en mi pie derecho, y no pude evitar dejar salir un grito por el dolor, cosa que asusto a esta yegua, ella solo dio dos pasos atrás y rápidamente tome la linterna que estaba a medio metro de mi para verla mejor con la luz… Pero no era una simple fantacia, apenas aluce a esta poni ella se cubrió con una de sus alas, para evitar que la luz la molestara, solo quede mas perplejo mire como algo de color azul envolvía mi linterna y una fuerza comenzó a hacerse presente para arrebatármela y lo logro, esta linterna solo bolo unos metros alejándomela de mi.

¿?: No te asustes solo quiero ayudarte.=Dijo con una voz calmada=

Dejarme llevar por una criatura asi? Que mas queda "El que busca encuentra" y encontré a esta criatura… ella se acercó a mí con algo de miedo y yo la esperaba igual con miedo, parecía que ambos solo esperábamos que ninguno de los dos hiciéramos algo fuera de lugar, pero apenas ella estuvo lo suficientemente cercas, un olor peculiar me llamo la atención era el mismo olor que tenía la pluma, aquel mismo olor a perfume, solo saque la pluma y ella miro extrañada su propia pluma, fue ahí donde ella me dijo.

¿?: P-perdí muchas cuando llegue a este lugar…=Dijo sentándose a un lado mio=

Ella se movió un poco y mire que una de sus alas estaba lastimada, la tenía colgando, me dio algo de lastima al verla pero también me causo curiosidad, aun mas de la que yo tenia, quería comprobar si lo que tenia enfrente mio era real o solo una alucinación por quedarme… No se dormido en plena carretera condiciendo?...

Estire mi mano para tocarla pero ella me detuvo con su pesuña delantera, poniéndola sobre mi mano, la cuestión fue que pudo tocarla y comprobar que ella… Era real.

¿?: Donde estoy?

Yo: E-em…=Trague saliva= Tierra… Mas precisamente México… T-tu caíste junto con aquel rayo?

Ella permaneció callada un momento, al tiempo que levanto la mirada al cielo, como si esperara la respuesta de algo, pero… nunca paso nada ella volvió a voltear hacia mi y dijo…

¿?: Si… En que año están aquí?

Yo: Bueno a principios del siglo XXI…

¿?: ¿!que!?=Dijo exaltada= P-pero… si solo fue un hechizo para viajar en el tiempo para…

Ella comenzó a hablar de viaje en el tiempo? Dijo hechizo? Quien es ella para decir algo asi? Ella siguió hablando de cosas que no pude entender, hablo de algo llamado Canterlot, luego de un imperio llamado Cristal, yo prácticamente me perdi.

¿?: No debería estar yo aquí.=dijo un poco espantada=

Yo: Eso lo se…

¿?: Que quieres decir?=Me miro=

Yo: B-bueno tu.=La señale= O tu especie no existe aquí. Bueno los caballos si pero… Los unicornio o pegasos y esa clase de cosas no. Mucho menos existen los hechizos o Magia como le digas.

¿?: N-no?=Dijo triste=

Yo: No… se podría decir que eres la única aquí que puede hacer eso.

Su voz era madura, eso podía identificarlo, podía saber también que era como de mi edad o un poco mayor, pero no dejaba ver de un lado a otro.

¿?: Yo… No me estas mintiendo verdad?...=Dijo un poco dolida= Tiene que haber algo de magia en este mundo.

Yo: Lo siento, lo más cercano a la magia o magos son los ilusionistas, y créeme que eso es decir mucho.

Su mirada lo decía todo, su vista paso al suelo al tiempo que comenzó a entristecerse, solo mire como su cuerno comenzó a irradiar de un color azul, sentí un sentimiento cálido que recorrió mi cuerpo, al poco tiempo su cuerno dejo de brillar y pude mover bien mi pie, ya no sentía aquel dolor y los rasguños que tenia en mis brazos habían desaparecido, ella seguía mirando la nada del suelo, estaba triste, parece que acabe con sus ilusiones de poder regresar a donde sea que ella haiga venido.

Yo: Oye… Gracias… P-por lo de hace un momento, si no hubieras aparecido quizás yo…

¿?: De nada… No podía dejarte ahí.

Yo: Porque no dejante que te viera?... escapabas.

¿?: Estaba escapando de esa cosa, los animales aquí son menos racionales.

Yo: Siempre lo han sido…=Me puse de pie=

Ella me miro yo solo mire su forma, era prácticamente un caballo, pero… no parecía por completo a uno, algo que llamo mi atención fue una especie de tatuaje en sus flancos, parecía la den corazón hecho de cristal y algunos adornos de oro alrededor de este, yo solo rei un momento dado esta situación y el hecho de ese tatuaje pero no quería decir algo que luego lamentara así que solo dije.

Yo: Oye… Si tu quieres… Puedes venir, las personas de por aquí reaccionaran aun peor que yo si ven a una criatura como tu.

¿?:Tan malas son?

Yo: Hay cada persona, que créeme, no te gustaría saber su historia… Acompáñame, puedo darte un techo, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de loque hiciste por mi…

¿?: No quiero ser una molestia ni para ti ni para nadie.=Dijo insegura=

Yo: Tu no molestas.=Sonrei= Ven si estás conmigo… te prometo que nadie te hará daño alguno.=Estire mi mano hacia ella=

Chance of perspectiva

Lo admito… no quería quedarme en este lugar, una criatura casi me devora de no ser por este chico… Dice que no existe magia en este mundo… como hare para regresar?... Mis tias… mi familia… Shining Armor, no podre ver a nadie mas.

Chico: Vienes?

Solo asentí con la cabeza poniéndome de pie, el me guio por un camino que parecía hecho por algunas carretas, pero conforme caminábamos mire a lo lejos algo extraño, llevaba cuatro ruedas hasta que el chico me dijo.

Chico: Sube, que el camino es largo y la verdad=Se rasco la parte de atrás de la cabeza= voy muy tarde.

No supe a que se refería con esto, el solo abrió una puerta de las cuatro que tenia esta cosa y me dijo que me subiera y toma asiento, yo estaba extrañada, como se supone que movería esta cosa? Lo supe poco después que el se subió a esta cosa, unas luces se brillaron dentro de un cristal que parecía tener números y una aguja como si mirara un reloj, al poco tiempo sentí como esta cosa se movia y el chico movía lo que parecía ser un timón, pero hecho de hule.

Chico: Una y media de la mañana?=Dijo sorprendido= Me carga la…

El solo me volteo a ver por un momento, parecía enojado por las altas horas de la noche, pero no entiendo como es que esta cosa se mueve sin siquiera usar a alguien que tire de ella.

Chico: Oye… como es que te llamas?=Dijo curioso=

Yo: Me llamo Mi Amore Cadenza… Pero puedes llamarme Cadence.

Chico: Cadence?... Valla nombre=Dijo divertido= Dime Cadence, exactamente que fue lo que hizo que llegaras a este mundo?

Cadence: Bien veras estaba en…

Fin del cap.

Ramake, del Viaje de una princesa… Lose, se que borre la anterior pero muchos tenían razón incluso mis amigos, que tenia que haber neutralidad en Cadence, que ella tomara partido en las decisiones, puesto que ella esta enamorada de Shining Armor… Pero aquí los tomare mucho mas en cuenta, tuve que cambiar mucho la historia para que no pareciera igual a la otra y no aburrirlos espero y me perdones por haber borrado la otra historia, pero fue para hacer mejor el trabajo.


	2. Invitada

¿Explicaciones? Demasiadas, según me conto mi acompañante y lo poco que le entendí, fue:. _Que hubo un problema en su mundo, y que trato de regresar en el tiempo para evitar parte te los acontecimientos de ese problema, no entro en muchos detalles, solo dijo que ella tuvo que usar el poder de un "Corazón de Cristal" tal parece que lo ocurrido la hizo llegar aquí._ creíble o no me hacía dudar más que nada la existencia de la magia, ¿y quien no?. Para mi mala suerte me esperaba una buena regañada, la otra mala noticia es que eran las dos de la mañana y todo estaba cerrado, bueno eso en parte era bueno, otra mala noticia era "¿Dónde oculto una Equina?" Esta pregunta la llevaba conmigo todo el camino…

"Veamos… El cuarto de mis padres… los 3 cuartos de baño… El sótano, No ni loco bajo ahí, bueno está el cuarto de… Cierto lo usamos como almacén. No, no tengo donde esconder algo como esto"

Cadence: Ocurre algo?=Volteo a verme=

Yo estaba mas adentrado en donde esconder algo como esto… y aun peor, pensaba en las reacciones que podría tener la sociedad al mirar algo como ella, ¿Nervioso yo? Hasta las nubes. Pero que mas hacia solo trataba de resolver esto, mis padres no eran tontos, y… mientras mas pensaba en ellos mas miedo me daba la regañada que me esperaba, Solo respire para calmarme y aclarar lo que ocurría.

Yo: No, Solo es el cansancio.=Mentí desanimado=

Parecía que no me creyó, no la culpo ella también se esta haciendo a la idea de lo que puede pasar si llegasen a saber de ella.

¿Cómo me las arregle para llegar a casa? Muy fácil, de hecho esperaba nunca llegar, con todo el miedo del mundo solo meti el carro en la cochera, las manos me temblaban solo por el miedo a la regañada que me esperaba, Con mi padre no había problema el era flexible. Pero cuando se trataba de mi madre, esa es otra cosa.

Yo: Espera aquí.=Salí del auto=

No se si ella dijo "Si o dijo Porque" no le di importancia, mas que nada comencé a revisar la casa, cuarto por cuarto, subi por unas escaleras topándome con una puerta importante, pues afortunadamente solo escuche los ronquidos que provenían de la puerta de mis padres, yo solo suspire aliviado ante esto, baje por las escaleras a un ridmo algo acelerado pero no sin antes toparme con…

¿?: Que bonito.

Pare de golpe mientras un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo rogando que no fuera quien yo creía que era, al voltear mi cabeza mire a Cadence mirando la casa, por una parte estaba aliviado pero por otra estaba un poco enojado de que no se quedara donde le dije.

Yo: Te pedi que te quedaras ahí.=Dijo un poco enojado pero en voz baja para no despertar a sus padres=

Cadence: Tranquilo, al mirar las luces supe que no había nadie, asi que entre.=dijo también en voz baja=

Yo: Ah…=Suspiro= Bien... Curar tu ala creo que seria lo mejor.

Cadence: Tienes un botiquín aquí?=Voltio a verme curiosa=

Yo: Ese es un problema, No. Pero según yo la farmacia aún debe de estar abierta, tiene servicio las 24 horas. Iré por unas vendas. No creo tardarme. Crees poder solo quedarte aquí?

Cadence: Pierde cuidado. No are ruido.

Yo: Gracias.

Cambio de perspectiva.

Solo mire como el salió por una puerta, tenía un andar un poco apresurado por lo visto, algo que mi tia me enseño, es: No husmear en casas ajenas pero… Era muy curiosa el tipo de arquitectura que tenían en este mundo, sobre todo los muebles que tenían aquí, eran grandes, debo suponer porque como su raza esta erguida deben hacerlos a su tamaño, el lugar era iluminado por una especie de esfera la cual brillaba de un color blanco y amarillo, camine por toda la planta baja, me tente muchas veces el subir por unas escaleras, las cuales daban al primer piso, decidí no ir ahí arriba, lo último que quería era que alguien que estuviera arriba me viera.

Camine hasta entrar a una cocina, la mesa quedaba a la altura de la base de mi cuello, solo había un florero con unas rosas y unos laureles, use mi magia para poder olerlas pero… estas no tenían olor, mire mas de cercas y las gire, parecían estar hechas de hule.

Yo: Porque usar flores de plástico?

No quise darle mucha importancia, mire el resto de la cocina, no era muy diferente a las que hay en Equestria, había un reloj de manecillas en la puerta que daba a la cocina, eran las 2:15 de la mañana y la verdad comencé a sentir el sueño.

Cambio de perspectiva.

Agradezco mucho a verme topado con Arturo, un amigo que trabaja en la farmacia y es doctor… Bueno… Casi, solo le faltaba medio año hasta que lo expulsaron por faltarle al respeto al director de la Universidad aunque tuvo un muy buen punto…

Arturo: Bueno vendas… Según me dijo mi padre, ya sabes es Doctor pero de animales.=Dijo gracioso=

Yo: Veterinario.

Arturo: Eso, El me dijo una vez, cuando se le rompió el ala a mi agila que tienes que acomodarle el ala en su posición original, y vendarla de manera obtima, que digo con esto, que la amarres en su alrededor y que se mantenga su ala en su posición, vale?=Dijo indicándome con su brazo como debía poner las vendas.=

Yo: Si, Esto cuanto tomaría?

Arturo: Bueno varea mucho del tipo de Ave, lo máximo son 3 semanas, tienes que darle comida variada, en cuanto al medicamento, no es muy necesario es solo cuando esta esta herida, o muy lastimada.

Yo: Algo mas?

Arturo: Después pasado el tiempo, remueves los vendajes y se le tiene que dar rehabilitación, es solo que le ayudes unas veces a estirar su ala, y que la aletees para que valla moviéndola poco a poco, esto toma un mes, y no… No menos=Explico claramente=

Yo: Animo, Muchas gracias Arturo.

Arturo: A ti, nos vemos. Por cierto mi águila ya tiene huevos, cuando nazcan te doy la tuya.

Nos despedimos y yo Salí de la farmacia, divague en mis pensamientos un momento, solo esperando que de ella no se sepa nada, creo que es ahora un miedo, uno diría "Encontraste una criatura mítica" Eso igual a mucha fama y fortuna, sin embargo esta sociedad si bien la conozco suele ser muy cruel, incluso yo hice cosas que no están bien, después de todo nadie es perfecto.

Al llegar a casa, solo rogaba con que Cadence estuviera ahí quieta sin que nadie la viera, abrí la puerta y entre a la casa cerrando la puerta de tras de mi, mire primero la sala y ahí estaba recostada en uno de los sillones, por lo visto estaba dormida, no la culpo… yo estoy igual de cansado, me acerque a ella tratando de no despertarla, pero al fin de cuentas la tenía que despertar para vendar su ala. Comencé primero a moverla un poco, ella abrió sus ojos y me miro.

Cadence: Tardaste…=Dio un gran bostezo=

Yo: Estaba algo retirada la farmacia… Ven deja te pongo las vendas.

Ella tomo asiento en el mismo sillón donde estaba, dándose un poco la vuelta para poderle poner las vendas, su ala estaba caída, apenas la tome con mi mano ella dejo salir un pequeño gemido de dolor.

Yo: P-perdón.=Dije nervioso=

Cadence: D-descuida…=Dijo algo dolida= Solo hazlo rápido.

Le tome la palabra, tome las vendas, con una mano acomode su ala en su posición original, me guie por la posición de su otra ala, mientras movía su ala solo escuchaba como trataba de aguantarse el dolor entre gemidos, mientras cerraba los ojos, comencé a vendar la ala para quedar en esa posición, me tarde alrededor de 5 minutos, porque no sabía cómo vendar, podría describirles a detalle el alivio de Cadence cuando deje de tocar su ala, ella solo dejo salir un suspiro de alivio al tiempo que se sobo con su pesuña delantera su ala.

Yo: Lo siento nunca había hecho algo parecido.=Dijo apenado=

Cadence: Es lo de menos…=Volteo a verme= Cuanto tiempo tendré la ala así?

Yo: 3 semanas como máximo, puede que contigo tarde menos, pero… Porque no te curas a ti misma como lo hiciste conmigo?

Cadence: No tengo mucho conocimiento de magia medicinal. Ese es el problema.=Dijo algo triste=

Yo: Ya veo…

Cadence: No quiero parecer aprovechada pero… Donde dormiría?

Yo: Precisamente eso te iba a decir, no hay otro lugar… Pero no veo problema con que duermas en mi cama, tengo un sillón de uno en mi cuarto.

Cadence: N-no me parece bien que…=La interrumpi=

Yo: De hecho según me dijo un amigo, para tu recuperación tienes que estar cómoda y no mover para nada tu ala, o algo que moleste a esta.

Cadence: Eso lo entiendo pero…

Yo: Pues lo siento mucho si no te parece, además… Aquí el que está en deuda… Soy yo no tu, me ofendes si no duermes en mi cama.=Dijo algo firme=

Creo que me escuche muy brusco pero… al menos era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella, después de todo, ni siquiera estaría aquí de no ser por ella, le debo demasiado y la verdad no creo poder pagárselo de un dia para otro. Ella parecía un poco nerviosa, parecía que no quería hacer lo que le pedi, pero al final me hizo caso, la guie por las escaleras, hasta un pasillo largo en el cual se miraban otras escaleras y 4 puertas, la guie al fondo a la izquierda, en donde había una puerta la cual daba a mi habitación, al abrir la puerta invite a entrar a Cadence, parecía extrañada por lo que había, no tenía un desorden de hecho recogí hace dos días, la cama era grande, la compre yo porque suelo tener la costumbre de estarme moviendo mucho, de hecho he perdido la cuenta de las veces que me caigo de la cama, a pesar de ser grande.

Cadence: Enserio no te molesta?

Yo: Para nada…. Solo que, tendre que pedirte que te escondas de mis padres también.

Cadence: Porque?

Yo: No quisiera explicar es todo… Sería complicado además que mi madre siempre ha tenido una lengua muy suelta.

Cadence: De acuerdo.

Cambio de perspectiva.

Era demasiado amable a pesar de todo, me cuesta creer que este mundo es como el lo dice, el salio de la habitación dijo- que tenia que apagar las luces- Su puse que eran esas esferas que brillaban, solo espero que no estén calientes. Mire su cuarto un momento tenia tres puertas, una era por donde entramos y había otras dos, supongo que una es para el baño y otra para un ropero, había muebles también y una mesa de trabajo, pero algo que llamo mi atención fue un pequeño librero el cual parecía solo tener un total de 15 libros y aun le faltaba llenarse.

¿?: Si no leo mucho, de hecho ni siquiera son lecturas largas si no cortas.

Voltee y mire al chico, el solo se acerco a un sillón pequeño y se sentó en el, no quería que el durmiera ahí esta es su casa y yo prácticamente una "Invitada" y creo que eso es decir mucho…

Chico: Duerme… Lo vas a necesitar estos días.

El tenia razón, a mi nunca me paso esto, de tener un ala rota, Twilight me conto que eso le paso a su amiga Rainbow y que paso semanas en el hospital, creo que seria lo mismo que pasaría aquí, me dirigí a la cama con algo de nervios, no estoy acostumbrada que alguien mas aparte de Shining este en la misma habitación que yo, tuve que tragarme la pena y los nervios solo para estar en la cama, este dia fue el mas raro de toda mi vida.

Apenas me recosté sobre la cama, tome las cobijas y las coloque sobre mi, apenas alcance a escuchar un susurro de parte del chico parecía reírse.

Chico: Otra noche en vela.

Tal parece que no es su primera vez que duerme tarde, pues será el yo por otro lado suelo dormir algo temprano.

Cambio de perspectiva.

Decir que esta es extraño lo es, pero… La verdad estoy mas que feliz por este suceso.

Fin Del Cap.


	3. 3 Semanas

¿Cómo cuidaba a Cadence? Era de hecho difícil, mi madre al dia siguiente me termino regañando, lo hizo cuando estaba almorzando con mi padre, ella solo llego y me regaño diciéndome que no podría salir en dos semanas… Saben que fue lo que le dije?

Yo: De hecho no tenia planes de salir en estas vacaciones….

Irónicamente, su castigo no funciono, al igual que muchos, mi padre no dijo nada el era como yo… O mas bien dicho, Yo era como el. El nunca entraba en conflicto, el trataba de no hacerlo, lo ultimo que el quería era quedar mal con alguien, des pues de todo el era quien me quitaba los castigos al cabo de una o semana y media. Mi padre trabaja como "Fármaco Biólogo" Osea que el hace medicinas, o lo intenta, Mi madre por otro lado es Doctora… Y no, mi niñez no fue la mejor teniendo a estos dos con migo, si un dia me hacia yo el enfermo de niño ya sea mi madre o mi padre me desmentían en caso de mi madre, usaba el termómetro, o incluso sacaba todo su Equipo de doctora, Pero creo que era peor con mi padre cuando se daba cuenta que me hacia el enfermo.

Padre: Estas enfermo?=Dijo extrañado= ¡Bueno! Creo que puedo usar la nueva medicina que acabe de hacer.=Dijo sacando una inyección con un líquido verde= No te preocupes… ¡Solo dolerá un monton!.

Por donde lo miraras yo salía perdiendo… Pero me estoy saliendo del tema, Mis padre no estaban la mayoría del tiempo, al menos no en la tarde, o dependiendo el tipo de horario que ellos tuvieran al mes, mi madre por su horario se salía por la mañana para regresar en la noche, mi padre igual, pero cambiaba y ellos no los podía ver en ningún momento puesto que trabajan en la noche y regresaban ya entrando la madrugada. Era por eso que mis padres no eran tontos, ellos tenían estudios muy avanzados.

Dejando eso de lado Cuidar a Cadence fue en parte un Ped… Problema, Mas que nada la alimentación.

Cadence: ¡No!, No como carne=Dijo exaltada=

Yo: Perdón solo pregunte.=Dijo nervioso= Solo lo dije como tu hablabas pensé que el tipo de alimentación variaba en tu caso… Pero frutas y verduras si, ¿no? Como todo anim…

Me tape la boca, creo que decir animal sería prácticamente un insulto hacia ella, y creo que casi se lo tomo de ese modo puesto que me frunció el ceño algo enojada.

Yo: Lo siento es que… No estoy a acostumbrado a esto aún.=Me senté en la cama=

Era difícil adaptarme a su presencia, y creo que ella pasaba por lo mismo pero aun nivel aún más alto.

Yo: No… No quería decirte eso.=Me disculpe= Perdón.

Solo sentí como su pesuña se poso sobre mi hombro, yo voltee a verla y me dijo.

Cadence: Tranquilo, no eres el único que esta tratando de hacerse a la idea. Pero también yo debo entender que estás acostumbrado a ver ciertas cosas y como identificas estas.

La verdad me sorprendía la forma en que usaba sus palabras, además parecía entender mucho, Solo le sonreí y ella termino correspondiéndome, logre calmarme gracias a esto asi que solo le dije.

Yo: Te traeré algo de comer, Mis padres ya se fueron.

Lo malo de mi casa era que éramos prácticamente unos carnívoros, ¿a que me refiero con esto? Que casi siempre comemos carne, a petición de mi madre no podía salir de la casa sin embargo esto afecta si ELLA está en casa no crees? Después de todo si no se da cuenta no hay nada de que temer. Mi padre siempre me dejaba dinero para comprar algo de comida en caso de que no hubiera nada en la cocina, Sali de la casa en dirección al mercado, después de todo solo quería despejar mi mente de todo esto al menos un momento…

¿?: ¡AJA PERDIDO!

Casi al salir de mi casa estaba frente a mi Bryant, era un chico con lentes de edad entre 13 y 15 años, pelo corto y playera siempre de colores brillantes.

Yo: Que onda Güey, a donde la llevas?

Bryant: Mi madre ma mando al mercado.

Yo: Mórbida casualidad vamos.

Lo conozco por uno de mis amigos, de hecho es hermano menor de uno, pero eso es historia para otro dia, platicamos un poco sobre que ha pasado estos días, me termino contando que dentro de una semana ira a tocar en la plaza, por la noche, esto se hace todos los jueves y ese día caerá en jueves, a demás ese dia suele estar concurrido por parejas, y donde toca Brayant es una orquesta sinfónica así que, será entretenido solo ir a escucharlo. El mercado es como cualquier otro, tiendas en todos lados vendiendo diferentes cosas, y objetos, desde comida hasta ropa, era ver un sinfín de cosas, mi idea era llevarle a Cadence algo de fruta, algo dulce solo hasta saber que otras cosas podría comer.

Bryant: Jajaja llevas como para alimentar a un caballo=Dijo en burla puesto que llevaba demasiada fruta.=

Irónicamente el acertó, quien lo diría, el solo llevo algo de carne y verdura solo me dijo que harian…

Bryant: aremos Caldo, ¿Quieres venir a comer con nosotros?=Volteo a verme=

Yo: En otra ocasión, además tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Bryant: Bien, si cambias de opinión sabes a donde ir.

Yo: Bien, Nos vemos.

Nos despedimos, el tenía que ir más al norte del pueblo para ir con una tía suya, no se para que y me importa poco. Solo pude pensar en como podía y debía mantener a Cadence oculta. Lo último que quiero es que se sepa de ella. No tarde en llegar a casa, abrí la puerta entrando a la casa cerrando la puerta detrás mio, me dirigí a la cocina y tome un cuchillo y una tabla, comenze a picar algo de fruta y ponerla en un recipiente hondo, tenia manzana, naranja, Mango y un tozo de sandía, una vez que pique todo, subí las escaleras, apenas abri la puerta a mi cuarto mire a Cadence leyendo uno de los pequeños libros de mitología, lo curioso de esto era que su cuerno brillaba en un tono azul cielo, mientras el libro frente a ella levitaba con un aura azul. Cerré la puerta y Cadence volteo a verme curiosa por lo que tenía en el recipiente.

Yo: Traje algo de fruta, perdón si me tarde pero aquí, la fruta suele terminarse rápido.

Me senté en la cama al lado de ella mirando con asombro que ella estaba a punto de terminar el libro, ¿Sorprendido? ¡Demasiado! No soy un lector arduo y no es un libro grueso el que lee, sino un libro ligero, de apenas unas 90 páginas y eso que tiene dibujos. Me era increíble que ella casi terminara el libro, este solo hablaba de la mitología Nórdica, afortunadamente o al menos eso creía.

Cadence: Eran muy bélicos en ese entonces debo suponer.=Volteo a verme cerrando el libro=

Yo: Y aun lo somos=Dijo en susurro=

Cadence: Perdón?=Dijo extrañada=

Yo: Si, eran… toma.

Estire el recipiente con la fruta, y ella comenzó a comer con ayuda de su cuerno, levitando cada pedazo de fruta hasta su boca, esto me dejaba impresionado, nunca había sabido de la magia, o al menos no de esta forma.

Cadence: Come… tu tampoco has comido nada.

Ella solo levito un pedazo de naranja hacia mi, yo la tome con mi mano derecha, mientras que Cadence solo esperaba a que yo comiera, estaba apunto de negarme a comer, pero la boca se me hizo agua y la verdad tenia ganas de comer, asi que le tome la palabra cosa que le agrado a Cadence, puesto que ella me sonrió cálidamente… Ahora que la miro la verdad me gustó mucho su sonrisa, no solo eso la forma en que sus ojos me miraban, era tierna pero encantadora. Comimos sin apuro alguno, permanecimos en silencio todo ese tiempo pero de hecho no era incomodo ese silencio.

Yo: Te agrado la lectura?=Dije al tiempo que lleve un trozo de manzana a mi boca=

Cadence: Era curiosa la forma de los dibujos de los nórdicos, pero eso que Odin era un dios bélico… no me agrado mucho que digamos.

Yo: En esos años las guerras abundaban, y Odin, según la mitología, dice que si peleaste de forma inigualable te llevaba al "Cielo" El cual era Ashgard.

Cadence: Si, leí de eso.

Yo: Oye… Explícame un poco de como haces magia.

Creo que este cambio de tema cambio su humor, rápidamente comenzó a explicarme, que era algo que probenia de su Alma, me dijo que esa Aura que vi en su cuerno y en el libro era parte de ella, que era energía que ella transmitía del interior de su ser hacia el mundo ósea aquí, que esta energía se podía emprear en diferentes cosas, y transformar ósea que de ahí vienen los hechizos, al principio me pareció un poco confuso pero, con forme me explicaba, me parecía fascinante.

Cadence: Prácticamente asi es como funciona.

Yo: Ya veo, Oye y no podrías usar un hechizo que te cambiara en apariencia?

Ella me miro extrañada.

Yo: Me refiero a que, si te puedes convertir en una humana. La verdad eso de mantenerte aquí encerrada… No me gusta.

Cadence: Conozco hechizos pero son para convertir cosas en otras. Pero eso de convertirme en otra criatura es otro asunto… Sería prácticamente crear un hechizo, practicarlo y tener una base para eso.

Yo: Nunca viste a un unicornio cambiar de aspecto o algo parecido? Algo que cambiara de apariencia a voluntad?

Ella permaneció callada un momento mientras fruncía el señor por un momento, esto me inquieto un poco, crei que había dicho algo malo, y quería disculparme por eso apenas lo iba a hacer pero ella dijo.

Cadence: Si…=Dijo un poco seria= hubo seres que pueden cambiar de apariencia, creo que puedo intentar su magia.

Yo: Ocurre algo?=Trate de mirarla=

Ella solo aparto su mirada muy bruscamente mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, quería que no la viera, pero pude mirar un poco el lado de su rostro, mire como su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, al tiempo que vi una lagrima salir de su ojo derecho. No supe que hacer en ese momento, apenas iba a poner una mano sobre ella, pero solo se limpió la lagrima con su casco delantero, tratando de calmarse, paso un momento hasta que ella volteo a verme de nuevo, pero algo triste, quería decirle algo, pero sentía un fuerte nudo en mi garganta que no me dejaba decir nada.

Lo único que pude hacer fue abrasarla, solo para que lograse calmarse, ella solo de dejo hacer recostando su cabeza sobre mi pecho, su respiración parecía agitada, pero ella comenzó a apretarme fuerte con sus cascos delanteros, diciendo muchas veces las palabra "Shining", no era difícil deducir que era alguien a quien ella quería.

Cambio de perspectiva

Aunque no fuera su intención… El… Me hizo recordar lo ocurrido el dia de mi boda con Shining Armor… Cada vez que lo recuerdo, solo me hace pensar en la vez que casi lo perdía… y ahora ese miedo termino haciéndose realidad. ¿Que podía hacer ahora? No tengo a nadie.

¿?: Tranquila Cadence…

Voltee a mirar al chico, solo acariciaba mi crin, tratando de calmarme, pero pese a eso solo pasaba por mi mente lo ocurrido en ese dia, con su ayuda trate de calmarme pero por mas que lo hacia solo lograba ponerme mas triste… Yo quería regresar a Equestria, poder estar de nuevo con Shining, con mis tias… y poder ver a Twilight… O al menos ver por última vez a Shining Armor.

Cambio de Perspectiva

Estuve media hora tratando de calmar a Cadence, su agarre por fin se aflojo, la verdad que alivio porque comenzaba a dolerme y demasiado, Cadence solo levanto su mirada mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, pase una mano por su largo crin, era sedoso y suave, muy diferente a lo que yo esperaba.

Yo: Dije algo que no debía…=Dije apenado=

Cadence: No… Es solo… Un mal recuerdo es todo…=Dijo algo cortada=

En efecto dije algo que no debía, valla suerte me cargo al hablar… Pero me causaba mucha curiosidad, pero… hablar de algo que ella me dijo fue un mal recuerdo, seria cosa de que ella me lo dijera a su tiempo.

Yo: Cadenc yo…

No pude terminar la frase pues escuche el teléfono sonar, esto espanto en cierta forma a Cadence, por mi parte solo me exrañe, me puse de pie y fui al teléfono de mi mesa de trabajo.

Yo: Hola?...

¿?: Oye Güey, Nos vamos a juntar para ir al Palace, ¿le entras o te quedas?

Yo: ¿Justo hoy Güey?

¿?: ¿Qué no puedes?

Yo:=Voltee a ver a Cadence= No… Tengo que cuidar la casa no hay nadie.

¿?: Okey se entiende, no quieres algo de allá?

Yo: Me traes mi Sneak Peek para abrir los sobres.

¿?: Ok y quien tira el dado?

Yo: Dale tu.

¿?: Vale llegamos ya entrada la noche.

Yo: Sale, Suerte, y cuídense.

¿?: Animo.=Colgó=

Colgué el teléfono, y mire a Cadence quien me mirada de manera extrañada.

Cadence: Porque no ir con ellos?

Me senté en el sillón y la mire al tiempo que tome mi laptop.

Yo: Porque pasarías todo el dia sola aquí… Además Recordemos que tengo el regaño de mi madre.=Comencé a reír=

Cadence: Gracias…

El cómo pasábamos los días sin aburrirnos era un tanto difícil, algunas veces solo encendía la televisión para ver las noticias, otros me las arreglaba para conseguirle algo de lectura a Cadence, me dijo que le gustaba tanto comedia y las novelas, bueno era un tanto fastidioso ir a la biblioteca todos los días, de tres libros que me permitían llevar regresaba dos, puesto que Cadence terminaba de leerlos, la Bibliotecaria se extrañaba por esto, era algo que la asustaba en cierta forma, no veía problema después de todo era para que ella tuviera algo en que distraer su mente, otros días Cadence se enfocaba en tratar de cambiar de forma, estuvo dos días tratando de transformarse con ayuda de su magia, pero en todos sus intentos no lo podía lograr, ella terminaba agotada y terminaba durmiéndose en la cama.

Yo por otro lado aprovechaba ese tiempo, para ir con mis amigos, la verdad comenzaban a "Preocuparse" Por mi ausencia, puesto que ya llevaba mas de una semana sin verlos.

¿?: Que onda tu. La novia ya te dejo salir? =Dijo en burla=

Yo: Lo dice el que no tiene verdad?

¿?2: Te chingo, ajajaja.

Tenia el tiempo contado, bueno en cierta forma, cuando salía me preocupaba por pensar en otra forma de entretener a Cadence, la verdad creo que se aburría mucho entando sola en la habitación, me gustaría que ella pudiera cambiar de forma solo para que pudiera salir de la habitación al menos por unos momentos, pero aun faltaba tiempo. La alimentación de Cadence era prácticamente mi prioridad, al menos desde mi punto de vista era muy poca comida la que le hacia así que opte por preguntarle que comida podía hacerle.

Yo: He… Heno frito?=Dijo extrañado= Es posible? Digo no se quemara?

Cadence: No, si sabes cómo cocinarlo ven deja te muestro.

¿Me vi idiota? Si, 4 veces fui a comprar heno, porque se me terminaba quemando, tanto fue mi idiotez que solo le deje la cocina a Cadence, y al cabo de… No les miento 5 minutos ella ya estaba comiendo feliz como una potrilla de 5 años. Lo admito mantener a Cadence oculta de mis padres era un reto, lo bueno era que lograba evitar que se acercaran al cuarto, ¿Cómo? Haciendo algo que solo hago si acaso una vez cada 6 meses, Arreglar mi cuarto, era tedioso además de aburrido, pero si era por evitar que entrara mi madre a pedirme "Arregla este cochinero" cualquier cosa hacia.

Un dia casi… CASI, descubrían a Cadence, de hecho fue un dia que ella tomo un baño… por mi parte había llegado a la casa y fui a mi habitación y solo escuche a mi madre quien estaba del DRENTRO, de mi habitación diciendo.

Madre: Hijo te estas bañando?=Dijo entrando al cuarto de baño=

Les juro que sude mucho mas que una mujer en menopausia, al cabo de unos minutos ella salio y ella me miro que estaba yo en la habitación.

Madre: Porque dejaste la llave abierta?=Dijo firme=

Yo: Fui a la cocina por una manzana.=Dije mostrándosela=

Madre: No la vuelvas a dejar abierta.=Dijo saliendo de la habitación=

Yo serré la puerta de mi habitación secándome el sudor de la frente, entre al baño y mire una tina donde en ella se encontraba Cadence algo asustada, tenía la crin húmeda, al igual que todo su pelaje, su crin al estar húmedo y caído por la humedad tapaba uno de sus ojos, ella solo me miro y me dijo.

Cadence: Te puedes salir?

Yo: C-co-como lo…=Tartamudeo=No te vio?

Cadence: Magia?=Señalo su cuerno con algo de obviedad= Solo me hice invisible.

No saben el alivio que me dio a de mas de sacarme un susto tremendo.

Yo: Te traeré una toalla.

Cadence: Por favor…

A pesar de todo lográbamos pasar un buen dia, todas las noches antes de dormir ella practicaba un poco mas su magia para convertirse en una humana, pero era como todos los días, no lo lograba por más que ella lo intentara convertirse en una humana. Terminaba frustrada, irritada y enojada, una vez incluso me grito…

Cadence: ¡No me estés molestando! =Dijo enojada golpeando el suelo con su pesuña=

Yo sabia que no era su intención, pero la forma en que lo hizo me dio demasiado miedo, su rostro mostraba ira irrefrenable, de hecho pensaba que me lanzaría algún hechizo solo por eso, yo solo Sali de la habitación para dejar que se relajara y se tranquilisara, si algo me enseño la escuela es nunca meterse con un animal enojado y la verdad esta vez se merece que me refiera a ella como un animal. Solo, fui a la farmacia, era noche además que Arturo me pidió que fuera para allá.

Cambio de Perspectiva.

Estoy harta, vez tras vez no logro crear el hechizo, es molesto llevo dos semanas y no he avanzado nada. Nunca pensé que fuera tan fácil crear un hechizo. Lo peor es que acada momento tengo que esconderme de sus padres justo cuando estoy a punto de lograr hacer funcionar el hechizo, eso es lo que mas me molesta.

Yo: Oye Cadence

Cadence: ¡No me estés molestando!

Yo… Me di cuenta de lo que acabe de hacer solo cuando el cerro la puerta, ¿Cómo pude gritarle?. La frustración me controlo y lo peor es que me desquite con quien no debía y con quien no se lo merecía...

Cadence: ¿Qué hice?=Dijo triste=

El no tiene la culpa de que yo este aquí, de hecho el hace lo que puede para hacer mas llevadera mi vida aquí… Y que hago acambio?... De que servia salir tras el si sus padres estaban en la casa, además que como el me dijo en innumerables veces, que solo llamaría demasiado la atención si salgo. Solo espere a que regresara, me recosté sobre la cama cuidando de no recargarme sobre mi ala mala, ya quería quitarme esto pero… Aun no debía.

No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo paso, creo que fueron un par de horas, creo que se enojo por lo que le dije… solo recosté mi cabeza sobre la almohada mirando la puerta esperando a que se abriera pero nunca paso… Termine durmiéndome mientras lo esperaba.

Solo me desperté hasta que sentí que alguien estaba en la habitación, abrí los ojos y solo mire una silueta oscura, era de esperar siendo que ya es de noche.

Yo: Estas mejor?=Dijo acercándose=

Encendí mi cuerno solo para mirarlo… El me entrego una barra de chocolate, no parecía molesto…

Cambio de perspectiva.

Había entrado a la habitación topándome con que Cadence estaba dormida, verla tan calmada y apacible mientras dormía, me parecía prácticamente ver a otra Cadence, la verdad no parece la misma que me grito hace unas horas, entre para serpretarla pero parecía que ella se dio cuenta de que había llegado, ella se movio un poco mientras levantaba la mirada para verme, me senté al borde de la cama, mientras ella abría sus ojos, parecía cansada pero feliz a la vez.

Yo: Estas mejor?

Ella hizo brillar su cuerno, dejando ver su rostro, en el cual tenia una amable sonrisa, solo le entregue una pequeña barra de chocolate, solo para que comiera algo como "Botana". Una aura azul envolvió la barra y solo se lo llevo a la boca para comérselo, ella paso el bocado, después de eso volteo a verme algo timida.

Cadence: Disculpa…=Dijo arrepentida= No debí gritarte… Tu no tienes la culpa de nada.

Ella solo bajo la mirada, tratando de evitar que viera su rostro, yo solo acaricie su crin.

Yo: Cadence… Es entendible tu enojo, nadie quisiera estar en tu posición, según me explicaste, la magia es difícil… Pero con el tiempo veras que se volverá mas fácil.

Ella solo recargo su cuerpo contra el mio, dejando su cabeza sobre mis piernas, era un poco extraño pero… se sentía bien tenerla junto a mi, comencé a acariciar su cabeza pasando mis dedos entre su pelaje y su crin.

Yo: Cadence.

Cadence: Si?=Se levantó para verme=

Yo: Mañana será la tercera semana, te podre quitar las vendas para que puedas empezar a estirar tu ala.

Cadence:=Sonrió= Que rápido pasa el tiempo.

Era cierto, de hecho yo no sentí que haiga pasado tanto tiempo, pero debo admitir que con ella a mi lado… Hizo mas confortable ese lapso.

Nos quedamos un rato mas despiertos, termine recostándome sobre la cama al lado de Cadence sin darme cuenta, creo que tampoco ella se dio cuenta, pero… Si puedo serles sincero. Me había hartado de estar en sillón, la espalda comenzaba dolerme. Poder sentir el cálido rose del pelaje de Cadence era una sensación placentera, lo mismo con su crin, pasarlo entre mis manos y acariciarlo, era algo único…

Al día siguiente…

Cambio de perspectiva.

No recuerdo haber dormido tan bien desde que llegue aquí… ¿!Pero qué es esto!?, Apenas abrí los ojos el… El… Me… Me estaba abrazando contra el. Pero había otro problema… Bueno es vergonzoso… Que… Yo también lo estaba abrazando contra mi…

Yo: Ocurre algo?=Dijo una voz soñolienta=

Lo termine despertante sin querer, pero, al vernos uno al otro y en la posición en la que estábamos, nos sonrojamos, el fue el primero en separarse bajándose de la cama yo la verdad termine mas apenada que el…

Yo: P-p-perdón yo no quería que…=Dijo nervioso=

Era divertido verlo pasar por esto, en cierta forma.

Cadence: Jiji, descuida… Me podrías hacer un favor?

Yo: C-claro.

Solo me moví un poco mostrándole mi ala, la cual estaba vendada, el entendió, la verdad estaba ansiosa porque me quitara estas vendas, a diferencia de otras veces, ya no sentía dolor cuando tocaba mi ala, fue quitando la venda hasta que pude por fin estirar mi ala, era un gran alivio poderla estirar después de mucho tiempo, el solo se quedó mirando mi ala, por un momento, cuando recogí mi ala el solo me miro con una sonrisa, parecía feliz al igual que yo.

Yo: Solo falta rehabilitarte pero no creo que en tu caso funcione, conoces bien el vuelo debo suponer…

Cadence: Se volar, sin embargo no vuelo mucho. Estoy mas acostumbrada a caminar.

Yo: Que lastima…=Dijo desanimado=

Cadence: Porque?=Dijo extrañada=

Yo: Tenia planeado llevarte a que estiraras las alas, pero si dices que estas acostumbrada…=Dijo con algo de sarcasmo=

Cadence: Que planeabas hacer?=Dijo feliz=

Fin del Cap.

Comenten… Después de todo me motivan a continuar.


	4. Al cielo

Le había pedido a mi padre, que si me dejaba usar el carro, el acepto con la condición…

Padre: Procura llegar temprano esta vez=Dijo en burla= No querrás que te castiguen de nuevo.

Habia un punto alejado del pueblo donde solo hay árboles, solíamos ir mis amigos y yo en verano puesto que en los días lluviosos se llena un lago muy hermoso, pero como estamos en invierno ahora está muy baja el agua del lago. Cadence entro al carro al lado mio algo curiosa por lo que tenía planeado para ella, solo le pedí que se volviera invisible solo hasta que saliéramos del pueblo, pase por los lugares mas concurridos solo para que ella pudiera ver el lugar, gente trabajando en obras publicas, los policías dejando pasar a la gente al otro lado de la calle, las diferentes tiendas… Obvio tuve que tener cuidado de pasar por una carnicería, lo último que quería era empezar mal el dia.

Cadence: Esos uniformados son guardias?

Yo: Algo parecido, ellos se encargan de mantener el "Orden" (Siendo que no hacen nada)=Penso para sus adentros=

Cadence: ¿Han llegado a participar en conflictos?=Dijo curiosa=

Yo: Em, No para eso están los militares.

Cadence: ¿Pero que ellos no son militares?

Yo: No, es completamente diferente, ellos se podría decir que tienen un puesto mucho menos que eso. Los militares participan en acciones un poco mas conflictivas, en cambio los policías solo hacen, como te dije, Mantienen el orden o la paz en si.

Cadence: Entonces Los militares se encargan de los asesinatos y ese tipo de cosas?

Yo: No, Para eso están los investigadores o criminólogos. Ellos se encargan de eso, se investiga quien fue el culpable y luego entran aquí los policías o los militares. Dependiendo del tipo de persona que cometió los crimines.

Cadence: Es un poco más complejo de como se hace ese tipo de cosas aquí…

Estaba a punto de decirle algo pero escuche por la calle principal una voz conocida.

¿?: ¡HEY! Espérate.

Me estacione cercas de la banqueta y un amigo mio llamado Alejandro, a quien conocemos como Fish estaba del lado de mi ventana, el era alto de edad de 24 años, cabello corto y casi siempre de playera o camisa blanca.

Fish: Oye we ahí tengo tus sobres.

Yo: Pos si no fuiste a entregármelos, ahí luego paso por ellos, no los vallas a abrir.

Fish: Son tuyos no míos… Por cierto casi se acerca las fechas de navidad y las posadas, vamos hacer una el 24 quieres venir?

Yo: Si porque no.

Fish: Es todo… Pero hay que calorcito…

Yo: Y eso que no estamos en verano JAJA=Me carcajee=

Fish: Bien nos vemos, pasas luego por tus sobres. Ah y adivina te toco el tapete del Sneak Peek.

Yo: ¡Ah! Neta? Luego voy a reclamar mi premio cuanto salió en el dado?=Dijo feliz=

Fish: Era el de 21 caras, te salio el 20, que más querías?=Dijo riendo=

Yo: Jajaja vale pues nos vemos luego.

Fish: Adonde ganas?

Yo: A dar la vuelta.

Fish: Bueno ahí los vidrios.

Nos despedimos chocando puños, el solo se apartó de la ventana y se fue, yo solo segui conduciendo hacia nuestro destino, al llegar a la carretera le dije a Cadence que podía volverse visible, ella me hizo caso y solo mire como aparecía a un lado mio.

Cadence: No estamos en verano?=Dijo extrañada=

Yo: No, estamos en invierno.=Dijo con simpleza=

Cadence: ¿!Invierno!?=Dijo exaltada=Se supone que en invierno debería estar nevando, no haciendo este calor.

Yo: Parece que alguien tuvo una buena infancia.=Dijo riendo= Bienvenida al Invierano.=Dijo en burla=

Cadence: Que pasa con el clima aquí?

Yo: Mucho, es extraño y de hecho difícil de explicar.

Cadence: Aquí nadie se encarga del clima?=Dijo sorprendida=

Yo: Conoces a la madre naturaleza?=Voltee a verla, pero no dijo nada= Aquí todo funciona por si solo, de hecho las temperaturas por estar en un país árido hace que sea imposible que nieve en ciertos lugares.

Cadence: Dices que aquí nunca ha nevado?=Volteo a verme=

Yo: Mi abuelo me dijo que cuando tenía 28 años nevó, solo esa vez nevó aquí. Pero a que referias, con que si alguien se encarga del clima=Dijo extrañado al final=

Cadence: Bueno… Deja te explico cómo se trabaja.

¿Extraño? Creo que esto hace ver a mis libros de mitología, una simple realidad comparado a con todo lo que ella me termino diciendo, ¿Pegasos controlando el clima? ¿Ponis "Terrestres"? Según ella me explico son quienes trabajan la tierra y los unicornios que ¿estudian magia? antes de la llegada de sus ¿"Tias"?

Cadence: Y es por eso que…

Parecía una maestra enseñándole a un alumno y yo era el alumno, pero parecía que conforme me contaba, su voz comenzó a tornarse algo triste y melancólica, ella dejo de hablar, solo volteando a la ventana viendo el paisaje de los arboles marchitos y algunos con hojas las cuales caían lentamente, me entristecía verla así.

Yo: Cadence…

Cadence: Si?

Ella no me volteo a ver solo siguió mirando el paisaje.

Yo: Ya llegamos.

Pare el auto para salir, era terracería a donde quiera que vieras, había gran cantidad de árboles a nuestro alrededor, justo donde pare, a unos 5 metros hay un pequeño riachuelo, el cual si lo sigues a unos 100m esta el lago, donde ahí una pequeña cascada la cual llena este lago. Baje del auto y abri la puerta para que Cadence saliera, ella miro el lugar, pude mirar como su humor mejoraba un poco, me arrodille frente a ella y le dije.

Yo: Adelante, da un paseo.

Cadence: Es seguro? No hay nadie?=Dijo algo insegura=

Yo: Te lo puedo jurar.

Ella me sonrió feliz, al tiempo que me dio un abrazo, termine correspondiendo al abrazo, fue ahí donde ella dijo.

Cadence: Gracias por traerme.=Me dijo al oído=

Al separarme del abrazo, ella camino un poco mientras estiraba sus alas hasta donde podía la albergadora de sus alas, se veía más crecida, en cierta forma, ella comenzó a agitar sus alas y elevarse del suelo, de un momento a otro ella comenzó a volar por los cielo hasta lo mas alto, perdiéndola de vista entre las nubes…

Cambio de perspectiva.

No saben lo mucho que extrañaba volar, el poder estirar las alas de esta manera me devolvía una parte de lo que perdí, el poder pasar entre las nubes era algo que solo podíamos hacer los pegasos y los alicornios… Ver todo este lugar desde lo mas alto, me parecía fascinante, podía mirar unas cuantas granjas, incluso alcanzaba a ver el pueblo del cual salimos, un gran camino negro se miraba, en el cual pasaban muchas de esas cosas que se mueven solas, termine recostándome sobre una nube, no eran muy diferentes a las nuestras, intente saltar sobre ella pero de ella no salió nada, solo termino desasiéndose.

Cadence: Después de todo hay diferencias…

No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo me pasee por el cielo, pero lo que si puedo decirles es que lo disfrute como nunca. Aun siento algo de dolor al volar pero, no lo siento mucho, comencé a bajar mirando el lugar y aquel riachuelo, en el cual se miraba el transporte en el cual venimos, y lo mire ahí, sentado sobre el, el me alcanzo a ver a lo lejos, lo supe en cuanto mire que comenzó a saludarme, aterrice en el suelo casi frente a el.

Yo: Tienes hambre?

El solo me mostro algo enrollado en algo de papel, lo desenvolví e ra un Sándwich, la verdad si tenía algo de hambre, el se bajo y me dijo.

Yo: Y bien? Sientes algo de dolor cuando volaste?

Cadence: Bueno… Si… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Yo: Arturo me dijo que es normal, que en unos dos días pasara, que no es nada grave.

No se dé dónde saca todo esto, pero se las arreglaba siempre. Creo que puedo hacer algo para alegrarle el dia jijiji, solo espero y no se enoje.

Cambio de perspectiva.

Habia hecho algunos Sándwiches, a si que no había problema si nos los acabábamos, comimos sin apuro alguno, termine sentándome en la arena al lado de Cadence, solo se escuchaba el riachuelo llevar el agua, y algunos pajaros que pasaban sobre nosotros, Cadence fue la primera en terminar, parecía que el cambio de ambiente le sentó muy bien, ella se puso de pie y me dijo.

Cadence: Ven vamos a dar un paseo=Dijo sonriendo=

Yo: A Pie?

Cadence: Jajaja, No nada de eso.=Dijo riendo=

Ella me miro por un momento y supe de lo que se trataba.

Yo: Acaso has visto que lleve alas?=Dije señalando mi espalda=

Cadence: Quien dijo que las ocupas?=Dijo divertida mientras su cuerno brillaba=

Me asustaba un poco la forma en que ella se refería a eso, un aura de color azul cielo me envolvió al tiempo que Cadence comenzó a volar hacia el cielo, por mi marte… Estaba aun mas asustado porque comenzaba a elevarme y desprenderme del suelo. Comence a gritar algo asustado, siempre le tuve miedo a las alturas y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

Yo: ¡Cadence bájame!=Dijo asustado=

Cadence: Jajaja, vamos no te asustes, No dejare que te caigas, solo disfrútalo=Dijo divertida= Veras que esto te encantara.

Yo: Encantarme? Eso funciona cuando alguien usa una poción, No cuando me desprendo de la seguridad del suelo.

Cadence: Pareces un niño jajaja=Comenzó a reírse=

Yo: ¡Y tu una potranca, Suéltame!

Cadence: Estas seguro?=Ella se detuvo poniéndome frente a ella y señalándome abajo= La caída es muy alta.=Dijo riendo=

Yo: ¡NO ME SUELTES!

Miedo? Si buscas en el diccionario aparecería yo, termine abrazando a Cadence con contar que no me soltara, me importaba poco lo que ella pensara de esto, pero lo que yo no quería era caer 100 metros hasta tocar el suelo, Creo que exagero el miedo me hace ver el doble de altura.

Yo: Juro que esta me la pagas.

Cadence: No te gusta?=Dijo triste= Pensé que si…

Estaba a punto de replicarle hasta que mire mi alrededor, nunca había tenido una vista igual, el poder mirar todo desde arriba sin la necesidad de un globo, un Helicóptero, o un avión, hacia esta vista algo inigualable.

Cambio de perspectiva.

Fue difícil pero… Parece que termino cediendo, su cara es comparable a la de un potrillo cuando le das un regalo, no era difícil mantenerlo al lado mío con mi magia, parecía asombrado por lo que miraba.

Cadence: Sabes que es lo mejor?=Me miro=Que aún no termina.

El solo me sonrió parecía mas confiado de mi, eso era una buena señal, estire mis cascos para que los tomara en sus manos y lo guie aun mas arriba, justo donde había un enorme conjunto de nubes, las atravesamos y solo lo deje caer.

Yo: ¡Cadence!=grito asustado=

Me dio tanta risa pues solo cayó sobre la nube como si fuera un colchón. El solo miro confundido la nube incluso mire que la golpeo un par de veces pero no se deshizo, el solo se puso de pie no muy confiado de la nube y me miro.

Yo: Q-que hiciste?=Dijo un poco cortado=

Cadence: Había aprendido un hechizo para que los demás pudieran estar sobre las nubes como los pegasos y alicornios como yo.

Yo: Alicornio?=Dijo extrañado=

Cadence: Es lo que soy.=Sonrio=

Baje hasta ponerme frente a el, parecía perdido en lo que miraba, lo cual solo eran nubes, creo que es lo mejor que pude hacer para que tuviera esta hermosa vista.

Cadence: Ya… No estas enojado verdad?=Dijo tímida=

Yo: Me elevaste casi un kilómetro del suelo, siendo que tengo… Miedo a las alturas=Dijo un poco apenado= luego me dejaste caer como si nada, pensando que moriría. Como crees que estoy?=Dijo con sumo sarcasmo=

Cadence: Perdón… Pero fue divertido no?

Tenia un semblante algo molesto, pero, pude mirar que su mirada se suavizo, bastante de hecho, me acerque a el y me dijo.

Yo: Es cierto me divertí.=Sonrio= Tienes un sentido del humor algo extraño sabias?

Cadence: Me lo dijeron una vez en la academia.=Sonrio=

El se sentó sobre la nube, mirando aún más arriba hice lo mismo y mire algo volar tenia forma extraña pero algo conocida.

Yo: Un avión.

Cadence: Siempre vuelan tan alto?

Yo: Si… Gracias por traerme aquí.

Cadence: También gracias a ti, quien sabe que hubiera pasado si no me hubieras encontrado.

Yo: Sabes Cadence… Me alegro mucho de haberte encontrado, mas que nada, haberte conocido.

Me sonroje un poco, y parece que le dio risa cuando vio esto.

Cadence: No seas asi.=Dijo algo enojada=

Yo: Oye yo no fui el que se sonrojo.=Dijo en burla=

Enserio voy a competir con un chico? Pues si quiere jugar es justo que los juegos se jueguen de a dos no creen?

Cadence: Sabes…=Me senté a un lado de el= Dicen que el sonrojo… Es una pequeña muestra de sentimientos que uno tiene hacia alguien.=Dijo poniendo sus cascos en el pecho del chico=

Lo mire de forma tierna, y ocurrió lo que quería, el termino sonrojándose, y justo como el lo hizo con migo me reí solo para regresarle su chistecito. Quite mis cascos de el dejándolo demasiado sonrojado, solo hasta que se semblante cambio.

Yo: Muy graciosa=Dijo algo enojado=

Cadence: Verdad que no es bonito cuando alguien se rie de esa forma?

Yo: Supongo que no puedo ganarte verdad?

Cadence: Nop…=Dijo inocente= Te quieres quedar un rato más?=Voltee a verlo=

Yo: Si es posible si…

Nos quedamos sobre aquella nube todo el tiempo, mirando como el atardecer se hacía presente, viendo como los colores jugaban en el cielo tornándose de colores amarillos, purpuras y rosas.

Yo: Tu crin tiene esos mismos colores.

Voltee a verlo pero su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte, justo donde el sol comenzó a esconderse.

Yo: Tan hermosos colores que solo se ven en el atardecer…

El me miro de una manera tierna… sus ojos parecían serenos, pero muy penetrantes, solo sentí como su mano recorría mi rostro, acariciándolo lentamente… era un extraño sentirlo pero no era para nada desagradable… tomo mi mejilla tratando de llevarme hacia el, estaba tan… tan… perdida.

Cambio de perspectiva.

Sus ojos eran hermosos… La forma en que ella me miraba solo me atraía aún más… pase mi mano sobre so rostro acariciándolo, lentamente, termine poniendo mi mano sobre su mejilla, pude sentir como ella comenzó acercase a mi… pero… también me acercaba a ella, decir que no quería era prácticamente mentirles, asi que no lo hare. La rodee con mis brazos para abrazarla, ella no puso queja alguna, de ella parecía que lo disfrutaba… sentí sus cascos delanteros sobre mi pecho, al tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, yo termine haciendo lo mismo, acercando mi rostro al de ella… Pero… Ella me alejo con sus cascos lentamente, solo negaba constantemente con la cabeza, ¿Abre hecho algo mal ahora?

Cambio de perspectiva.

No puedo… No puedo hacer esto…

Yo: ¿Cadence?=Dijo extrañado=

Cadence: Vámonos…=Dijo triste=

Yo: ¿Cadence que ocurre? Dímelo por favor.

Decirle esto… Seria prácticamente romper su corazón y… seria cambiar la forma de pensar que el tiene hacia mi, tengo miedo de que el reaccione de manera mala pero… tampoco quiero hacerle esto a Shining Armor…

Cambio de perspectiva.

Yo: Si no quieres decirme, esta bien, no te obligare a decirme algo que no quieres decirme.

Ella pareció un poco más tranquila cuando le dije esto, al igual que como subimos ella uso su magia para llevarme, solo que esta vez íbamos hacia abajo, pude ver por ultima vez el lugar desde lo alto mientras descendía, pero… me habría gustado que al menos ella me dijera que fue lo que paso, no entiendo que es lo que pasa, solo espero que ella me cuente a su debido tiempo.

Al bajar ya era de noche, subimos al auto y lo encendí, fue alrededor de media hora de camino por terracería hasta que llegamos a la carretera con rumbo a casa. Esta vez si había un silencio incomodo entre los dos y Cadence lo podía sentir, en varias ocasiones ella volteaba a verme, como si tratara de decirme algo, pero solo se quedaba callada.

Yo: Sabes solo espero no tener que volar de nuevo muy pronto=Dijo divertido=

Ella solo se rio un momento por lo que dije.

Yo: Ademas, me sorprende que las nubes no me dejaran caer, digo no es que sea gordo, si no que, bueno si tengo mis kilos.=Dijo riendo=

Pude sacarle una risa a Cadence, la forma en que se reia me agradaba.

Cadence: Solo espero que no vuelvas a gritar cuando vuelvas a volar.=Dijo riendo=

Paso demasiado rápido el tiempo, pues habíamos llegado al pueblo, es algo que nunca voy a entender, el tiempo pasa mas lento cuando vas que cuando regresas. Enigmas de la vida cotidiana, paso un tiempo y seguí conduciendo, Cadence hizo brillar su cuerno, solo la detuve, le dije-"que no era necesario, en la noche no abundaba la gente, de hecho muchos a estas horas estaban con sus parejas en la plaza principal, dando un paseo"-. Pero al decir esto solo logre deprimirla más, no entiendo que es lo que pasa por mas que intento averiguarlo… Al llegar a la casa estacione el auto en la cochera, nos quedamos un momento en silencio antes de salir, suspire algo cansado… Estaba a punto de abrir mi puerta pero escuche a Cadence.

Cadence: Sobre lo de esta tarde… siento no haberte correspondido.=Dijo triste= Es solo que…No, No puedo.

Yo: Descuida… Ven vamos a dentro te parece?

Ella solo asintió, abri la puerta para que Cadence bajara, no había problema esta noche, mis padres no estaban, asi que podíamos hacer cualquier cosa por hoy, pero ella solo me dijo que quería descansar, no le dije nada solo la lleve a la habitación para que descansara, ella solo fue hasta la cama y se dejo caer sobre ella, solo mire que ella tomo en brazos una de las almohadas y la abrazo, decidí solo dejarla sola un momento, cerré la puerta y baje las escaleras. Tenia yo un mal sabor de boca, me refiero a que algo no me gustaba… A pesar de todo Cadence prefiere reservarse algunas cosas. No voy a decirle nada, que me diga las cosas cuando crea que sea necesario, o cuando este dispuesta a decírmelo.

Aún era temprano, y no tenía sueño asi que decidí solo dar un paseo por un momento. Las noches eran frescas pero no tanto como para que llevara un abrigo o algo parecido, Sali de la casa y comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, pero me acorde que tenia que ir por mis cosas a la casa de Fish, bueno creo que ahora si tengo rumbo fijo.

Tercera persona.

Era un lugar cristalino, era prácticamente un castillo, justo en una sala se encontraban dos alicornios, una era blanca, con crin ondeante multicolor, la segunda era una de color azul oscuro, de crin parecido, al igual que la blanca su crin ondeaba. Pero había dos unicornios uno purpura y uno blanco, el blanco era un semental y el purpura una yegua.

¿?: Princesa Celestia… Donde podría estar? =Dijo la unicornio, a la alicornio blanca=

Celestia: Aun no lo se Twilight… No es fácil encontrar la presencia de Cadence...

Twilight: Princesa Luna. Usted dijo que podía saber de ella si visitaba sus sueños.=Volteo a ver a la alicornio azul=

Luna: Puedo visitar sus sueños… El problema yace en que al no estar en este mundo no puedo hacerlo, es por eso que necesito saber de su ubicación.=Volteo a ver a Celestia=

¿?: Cuanto tiempo va seguir tomando esto?=Dijo el unicornio un poco irritado=

Twilight: Hermano cálmate.

Celestia: Shining Armor, esto no es fácil, mi hermana y yo necesitamos tiempo para encontrarla y traerla.

Shining: ¿Cuánto más precisamente? Cadence se fue desde hace una semana y no ha vuelto, además no sabemos en donde esta precisamente.=Dijo enojado=

Luna: Armor, entendemos que estés molesto, pero esto lleva tiempo, además aun que quisiéramos y supiéramos en que mundo esta, necesitamos buscarla por todo ese mundo para encontrarla.

Shining: ¿Y que asegura que sea un mundo pacifico al que fue? Hay un sinfín de posibilidades…y… Si…

Shining apretó los dientes enojado pensando lo peor, sin remedio salio de aquella sala cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Twilight: Princesa… Cadence aun esta viva verdad?=Dijo preocupada=

Celestia: No puedo asegurarte nada Twilight.

Twilight: Como puedo ayudar? Quiero encontrarla, y también mi hermano.

Luna: Es difícil que solo querer... Esto es algo que tenemos que hacer mi hermana y yo, además, Cadence es de nuestra familia, al igual que la tuya.

Celestia: Lo que Luna dice, es que nos dejes a nosotras buscarla… Si nos tomara algo de tiempo pero te puedo asegurar que la podremos encontrar a tiempo.

Twilight: Con los Elementos no podrían ayudarlas?

Luna: Los Elementos de la armonía dejaron de estar en nuestro poder, solo tu y tus amigas puedes usar su poder.

Twilight: Pues enséñenos a buscar a Cadence, quizás de ese modo la encontremos mas rápido.

Luna solo miro a su hermana, Celestia asintió al tiempo que miro a la unicornio.

Celestia: Bien… Pero quiero que te quede claro una cosa Twilight, los mundos que llegues a ver no serán para nada bonitos, asi como existe luz, ahí oscuridad, incluso hay mundos que no pueden albergar vida.

Twilight: Y como sabremos que Cadence esta en ese mundo.

Luna: De ese nos encargaremos mi hermana y yo, buscaremos su precensia y ustedes solo nos mostraran los mundos. Será un poco mas rápido.

Celestia: Siendo ese el caso… llama a tus amigas, las esperaremos aquí.

Twilight: ¡Si princesas!=Dijo un poco mas alegre=

La unicornio salio por la puerta, dejando a ambas hermanas solas.

Luna: Enserio crees que este viva?

Celestia: viva o no tenemos que encontrarla. No quiero que nada le pase.

Fin del cap.


	5. Ausencia

Estos últimos días, Cadence y yo hemos estado un poco distanciados, ¿la razón? Desde lo ocurrido aquel dia que salimos ella y yo, ha estado un poco… Decaída, he tratado de animarla, pero por más que lo intento, termino fracasando, de hecho ni siquiera ha seguido con la magia, por mas que la miro solo me deprime su estado de ánimo, estamos a mitad de diciembre y lo peor es que ella no intenta si quiera transformarse en humana, parece que ya no quiere seguir.

Yo: Oye Cadence…=Entro al cuarto= Voy a salir… ¿No quieres algo?

Solo mire que ella estaba sobre la cama mirando el techo, ella apenas volteo a verme y negó con su cabeza.

Yo: ¿Porque no practicas un poco? Mis padres no están hoy.

Cadence: Luego…=Dijo desanimada=

Yo: B-Bien, regresare en unas dos horas mas o menos.

Cadence: Cuídate…

Solo salí del cuarto, no tenia mucho que hacer estas vacaciones, al menos no creo que algo salga mal en este lapso de tiempo. Apenas cerré la puerta de la casa mire a lo lejos a un grupo de chicos, mas precisamente…

Fish: ¡JUSTO AL QUE BUSCABAMOS!

Eran un total de cinco, entre ellos Fish y Bryant.

¿?: Animo justo veníamos por ti vamos a hacer una carne asada.=Dijo animado=

Yo: Bien vamos.

(Tercera persona)

Cadence estaba mirando por la ventana aquel grupo de seis chicos quienes solo se fueron alejando del lugar, Cadence algo triste solo se recostó sobre la cama, mirando al suelo.

Cadence: Tia… Donde estas…

Horas después…

Primera persona.

Había llegado de la carne asada, no fue la gran cosa, unos familiares de unos amigos llegaron de provincia y solo fuimos a… Celebrar su llegada, no quería quedarme mucho tiempo, para que Cadence no se sintiera sola en este tiempo. Llegue a casa, abri la puerta y solo mire una nota pegada a la puerta, era una nota de mi madre solo pidiéndome que fuera a traer unas cosas de la tienda, tome la nota y la guarde en mi bolsa del pantalón, segui mi camino subiendo las escaleras, hasta llegar a mi habitación.

Yo: ¿Cadence?=abrí la puerta=

No vi a Cadence en la cama como suele ser su costumbre, de hecho no se miraba en ningún lado, mire la puerta del baño y me dirigí ahí, con la esperanza de que ella estuviera ahí.

Yo: ¿Estas aquí Cadence?

Abrí la puerta del baño y tampoco se encontraba ahí, baje hasta la sala, quizás se encontraba en la cocina y no me di cuenta, pero resulto lo mismo ella no estaba, comencé a asustarme revise la casa de arriba abajo tres veces buscándola, pero… No la encontré en ningún lado, trate de atar cabos sueltos, (Mis padres aun no llegan, Asi que no es posible que ellos la haigan visto… Aunque… P-puede que halla regresado. Pero ella dijo que no contaba con la magia necesaria para eso… ¿Pero y si la encontraron?) Estaba alarmado por esto, además de asustado, trate de no adentrarme mucho a especulaciones, asi que subí rápido a mi habitación pero me encontré con que la ventana estaba abierta siendo que yo la deje cerrada.

Yo: ¿E-escapaste?=Dijo triste=

¿Sara que se harto que la tuviera encerrada siempre? Es una posibilidad muy válida, pero no es su forma de actuar, ella nunca actuaria de esta forma, Sali de la casa mirando el cielo, esperando toparme con ella, pero pasaban los minutos, y los minutos se convirtieron en horas y… No la miraba por ningún lado, fui a lo mas alto que había en mi pueblo, que era la Parroquia de Dolores, Uno de mis primos era un Acolito, y a veces me dejaba subir hasta lo mas alto de la parroquia, prácticamente la parroquia equivale a una cuadra completa, de altura, no tengo mucho tanteo asi que yo pienso que unos cincuenta si tiene.

Yo: Primo, Puedes dejarme ir arriba de la parroquia?

Primo: B-bueno, la cuestión es que el Padre, esta aquí y…

Yo: Vamos primo por favor, hazme un paro.=Suplico=

Primo: Vale… Pero ve por las escaleras de la tercera cúpula, para que no te mire.

Yo: Gracias primo te debo una.=Dijo corriendo entre los pasillos=

Primo: ¡Dos!=Aclaro=

Yo: ¡Una, lo que paso en la Cruz no cuenta!

Solo seguí corriendo hasta llegar a un pasillo alargado donde se miraban unas escaleras al final, estas escaleras iban en espiran hacia arriba, comencé a subir y termine en otro pasillo, pero…

¿?: No es lugar para que corras hijo.

Me tupe con el cura, llevaba su traje puesto, al poco tiempo escuche las campanas sonar, que daban la primera llamada para la entrada a la misa.

Cura: ¿Qué haces aquí?=Pregunto curioso=

Yo: Solo voy por unas cosas=Dijo un tanto nervioso=

Cura: Ah si, las cosas para la eucaristía, si están en el salón de tu derecha.=Dijo amable=

No soy muy católico, pero solo le seguí la corriente para poder subir hasta arriba de la parroquia, cuando lo perdí de vista seguí mi camino para ir hasta lo mas alto, pase por un pasillo algo angosto, donde había una puerta pequeña en el techo, junto a unas escaleras, subí por las escaleras y abrí la puerta, para salir por fin al techo de la cúpula mas alta, me tuve que aferrar bien a las salientes, para evitar caer, mire unas salientes que hacían una escalera hacia abajo para tocar el techo de la parroquia, comencé a bajar con cuidado, me aferraba demasiado a las salientes, la verdad me daba demasiado miedo ahora que no tengo la magia de Cadence cuidándome para no caerme. Cuando por fin llegue mire el cielo tratando de buscarla, lo único malo eran las nubes las cuales tapaban mucho el cielo.

Yo: Bien, puedes estar ahí y no podre verte.=Dijo con mala gana por la cantidad de nubes que había=

Me senté esperando a que el cielo se despejara, miraba con atención el cielo esperando cualquier anomalía, pero lo único que miraba era una que otra cometa, de color rojo volando a las lejanías, ocasionalmente un avión pasando sobre el cielo, palomas y otro tipo de aves, pero ni un rastro de Cadence por ningún lado, muchas veces el aleteo de un ave me hacia la creencia de que era Cadence pero no… Miraba el cielo esperanzado en verla pero nunca la mire.

Pasaban las horas y comenzó a oscurecerse, a pesar del que el cielo se miraba mas despejado, no miraba ya nada por la escasa luz de la noche, a pesar de que hubiera luz, gracias a la electricidad, no podía mirar nada, mas que una que otra estrella. Me termine bajando del techo de la Parroquia, justo por donde vine, me encontré con mi primo el cual dijo.

Primo: Pensé que te habías ido.=Dijo extrañado= Bueno oye ya acabe por hoy, era la ultima misa, quieres venir a Cenar?

Yo: En otra ocasión primo.=Dijo triste=

Primo: Si cambias de opinión sabes donde encontrarnos, sabes que siempre hacemos comida de mas. Nos vemos.

Mi primo era un poco despistado, no le daba bien el poner mucha atención, solo supire tratando de quitarme el sobre peso que llevaba, Sali de la parroquia junto a toda la multitud de gente que estaba saliendo por el fin de la última misa, frente a la parroquia esta la plaza principal, no se miraba sola, de hecho estaba muy concurrida hoy, había algunos vendedores ambulantes, niños, adultos, en si demasiada gente.

¿?: ¡EH! Güey, aquí.

Voltee a mi derecha y observe a Bryant quien llevaba un traje de gala, junto a una trompeta en su mano derecha y una hoja en su otra mano.

Bryant: ¿Viniste a escuchar la orquesta?=Dijo un tanto alegre=

Yo: Vengo de paso de hecho…

Bryant: Porque no te quedas? Solo a escuchar, dentro de poco comenzaremos a tocar.=Dijo animado mientras tomaba su trompeta=

Yo: B-Bueno...=dijo no muy decidido=

Bryant: No acepto un no como respuesta, te negaste a venir a comer caldo, esta vez si no puedes negarte.

Yo: Vale, me quedo.=Dijo tomando asiento en una banca de la plaza=

Bryant: No ven tocaremos en el centro de la plaza en el Quiosco.

Sin mas solo lo segi, pero… No podía quitarme de la cabeza a Cadence por mas que me distrajera, me abria gustado voltear al cielo, pero solo lograría toparme con arboles porque la plaza esta llena de ellos. Al llegar al centro de la plaza mire un conjunto de músicos jóvenes arriba del Quiosco, junto a su traje de gala y instrumentos que variaban desde, Violines, Saxofones, Trompetas, Clarinetes, guitarras, violoncelos, clarinetes, Etc.

Yo solo tome asiento en una banca frente a la orquesta. Quizás algo de música me pueda tranquilizar… ¿A quién engaño? No estoy tranquilo, y lo peor es que si tocan música que haga que me ponga peor. Me paro y me largo.

Yo: Quien diría que la música, influye mucho en nuestros sentimientos…

Ellos comenzaron con una canción conocida como "Luz de Luna" me agrada la música no les dire que no, después de todo es algo que a nosotros los humanos nos identifica. Pese a escucharlos, pude quedarme un tiempo escuchando la orquesta Sinfónica, me abría gustado que tan solo Cadence hubiera estado aquí conmigo…

De una canción a otra fue pasando la Orquesta, fue muy entretenido haber venido aquí, las canciones vareaban, en entonaciones y ritmo. Fueron alrededor de 7 canciones las que me quede a escuchar, le di una señal a Bryant que yo me tenia que ir, el solo se despidió con una señal con su mano, al tiempo que yo hacia lo mismo, a pesar de que me alejaba de la plaza la música aun se escuchaba a lo lejos. Estaba demasiado preocupado por Cadence, mas que nada lo que pudiera pasarle si alguien la viese. No estaba para nada tranquilo, ni siquiera fui a casa hasta ya entrando la madia noche, ese dia estuve en vela en mi cuarto esperando frente a la ventana a que Cadence entrara por la ventana en cualquier momento, pero… El pasar de las horas solo acababa con mis ilusiones, el sueño comenzó a vencerme poco a poco quedando dormido sobre el sillón, frente a la ventana, a veces despertaba ocasional mente por una brisa de aire de la ventana, pensando que a lo mejor era Cadence pero no era asi. Creo que esto pasa cuando alguien no quiere que alguien se valla… En mi caso Cadence…

=Al dia siguiente=

Desperté ya entrado el medio dia por la desvelada que tuve, lo único que me despertó fue mi padre tocando la puerta pidiéndome que fuera a desayunar, solo conteste forzadamente, no tenia ánimos de muchas cosas, entre ellas comer y eso que es lo que mas me gusta, baje a la cocina, desganado, me abría gustado seguir dormido pero es mejor que mi padre me despierte que a que mi madre me despierte, suele ser un poco mas brusca, pero lo hace para que me despierte porque, ella sabe que me suelo quedar dormido la mayoría de las veces y como son vacaciones… Seguro ella me despertaría con mas fuerza, lo que ella no quiere es que me vuelva en un perezoso.

Al llegar a la cocina solo encontré a mis padres comiendo sin apuro alguno, solo mire mi plato de comida y un vaso de leche, trate de poner mi mejor cara, lo último que quería era que mi madre hiciera su trabajo de doctora, tratando de averiguar que era lo que tenia, lo mismo con mi padre, estuvimos en silencio un tiempo, no solíamos hablar mucho a la hora de la comida al menos que fuese para algo importante, al terminar solo recojimos la cocina, mis padres este mes por desgracia estarían en turno nocturno en sus trabajos, y ellos dormirían en la mañana, asi que no podría verlos mocho.

Madre: Hijo… Quieres que hagamos algo para navidad?

Yo: Pues como ustede son podrían estar, un amigo me invito a una posada el 24.

Padre: Se entiende, ya será para el siguiente año… Ire a descansar…

Mi madre solo me miro por un momento, parecía que trataba de encontrar algo de mi, pero solo se dio media vuelta y se fue junto a mi padre, yo solo suspire pesadamente. Decidi ir a caminar quizás… o solo quizás encontraría a Cadence este dia. Las calles cariosamente estaban solas, un viento frio soplaba por las calles moviendo la basura que había, incluso mire una bolsa volar con la corriente de aire. Les juro que por un momento pensé que esa bolsa se burlaba de mi, o era mi imaginación?... Camine entre la calle mirando pasar a los autos y uno que otro autobús el cual estaba lleno para dejarlos en la central camionera. Constantemente miraba el cielo pero… Solo me topaba con una gran cantidad de nubes grises que tapaban mi vista, esto me enojaba demasiado, por el hecho de que no podía ver mas allá, llegue a la plaza y el lugar estaba solo, nada mas estaban los establecimientos abiertos, eran estos días un poco calmados, pero se entendía, eran fechas navideñas y muchos ahorran el dinero para los regalos.

Yo: Maldita mi suerte… A lo mejor todo lo que ocurrió estos días con Cadence… Solo fue una alucinación mia…=Razono un poco= Aun que las alucinaciones no se comen mucha comida y te meten en problemas en más de una ocasión.

¿Sera posible que… Mi propia mente me haya jugado una broma tan pesada? Solo rellenar la ausencia de alguien, imaginando a alguien como a Cadence… Supongo…

FIN DEL CAP.

Lamento si salio el capitulo corto.


	6. La magia del invierno

**_Nota del autor: Cap Largo, por favor leer con detenimiento Por favor y gracias. b u_u d (Una carita)_**

Dos días… Dos días que me pase buscando a Cadence, en esos dos días busque por cielo y tierra cualquier indicio de ella, pero solo parecía que el clima no mejoraba, parecía estar encadenado a mis emociones, puesto que comenzaba a nublarse. No puedo seguir pensando en ella pero si lo dejo de hacer, lo primero que cruza me cabeza es un, recuerdo de ella, es cruel que uno trate de olvidar y tu mente sea la primera en recordarte a quien acabaste de perder… Aunque pareciera una idiotez, solo deseaba poder al menos despedirme de ella.

Era de dia y tenia algo de dinero, pero no tenia ganas de nada, ni siquiera de ir a los videojuegos, y eso que suelo jugar mucho… De hecho desde que Cadence había llegado, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que jugué… Ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera tengo ganas de eso, no tengo ni siquiera a donde ir, la casa esta sola y me aburri de ver la televisión. Ni siquiera el internet me entretiene.

Yo: Vallamos con estos cabrones…=Dijo desganado=

En efecto no quería hacer nada, pero de eso a estar recostado en la cama lamentándome, solo seria desperdiciar el tiempo, tome curso a la zona sur del pueblo, a casa de Fish, tome una calle la cual tenia uno que otro árbol por cuadra, pese a eso llegue a un árbol el cual cubria la entrada a una calle cerrada, llamadas (Privadas) estas calles contienen como minimo una casas, la de mi amigo era la del fondo, una puerta de color blanco de metal, tenia una ventana abierta y solo escuchaba las carcajadas de uno de mis amigos, toque la puerta tres veces y al poco tiempo recivi respuesta.

¿?: ¡Quien!=Se escucho dentro de la casa=

Yo: La pizza Güey que mas=Dijo con sarcasmo pero con algo de enfado=

¿?: ¡ah! Simón, déjala ahí ya la pagamos.=Dijo divertido=

Pese a su chiste eso ayudo un poco mas en el ánimo, porque me gano en su contestación, al poco tiempo Fish fue quien abrió la puerta.

Fish: Pasa amiguito=Dijo animado= Justamente esta Ojos, también.

Ojos: Ahí ta, trae la baraja para jugar.

Entre a la casa y mire una mesa casi entrando, junto a 4 sillas rodeando esta mesa, justo en una estaba Ojos, quien me miraba con suma atención para luego decir.

Ojos: ¡Y esa pinche cara de desilusión! ¿!Que!?=Exclamo=

Fish: Asi tiene la cara.=Dijo divertido= Dejalo

Ojos: JAJAJAJA, Buena… Ya ven Güey siéntate.

Tome asiento frente al Ojos, quien me miro, solo esperamos a que Fish trajera una baraja, la puso en la mesa y Ojos comenzó a barajear.

Ojos: Pinche clima culero, deje la ropa esperando a que se despejara el dia y ni madres.=Dijo un tanto harto=

Fish: Las noticias dijeron que esto seguirá. Que quizás valla a llover.

Fish tomo las cartas y comenzó a repartir, trate de al menos olvidarme un momento de Cadence pero… No podía, con forme pasaba el tiempo, iva perdiendo vez, tras vez, al punto en que comencé a llamar la atención de ambos, trate de poner mi mejor cara pero… Parecía que ellos no se convencían mucho, puse un poco mas de atención al juego y pude al menos cambiar las cosas pero, una de dos, o de plano estoy demasiado deprimido o estos me quieren chingar.

Ojos: A ver…=Se a cómodo en su silla= ¿De quién se trata?=Puso todas las cartas de lado=

Fish: Esa actitud no es tuya. ¿Que ocurre? Y no salgas con que "No es nada"

Yo: Es solo que… Bueno… "Una chica" Bueno… Se fue.

Fish: Yo no veo problemas con una relación a distancia.

Ojos: Es cierto ya vez que su novia esta en otra ciudad estudiando para doctora…=Sonrio= ¡Oye! Te presento a mi prima Katherine, te va a gustar=Dijo tratando de animarlo=

Fish: Pero que ella ¿no estaba con Gustavo?=Dijo extrañado=

Ojos: ¡Estaba! Tú mismo lo dijiste, que dices Güey, vendrá para navidad.

Yo: No Ojos…

Fish: Esque…=Se puso de pie y dijo juntando sus manos= "Ella es especial" ¡JAJAJAJA!

Ojos: ¡JAJAJAJA!

No me hizo mucha gracia su chiste, aunque no les parezca, por supuesto que era algo especial.

Fish: Ya perdona Güey, pero en serio, no es pera que te pongas asi, después de todo ya sabes lo que dicen.

Ojos: Si es fiel regresara.

Yo: O solo te olvidara…

Solo me puse de pie y me fui al sillón que estaba contra la pared y me recosté.

Fish: Venga, dinos como se llama quizás la conozcamos.

Yo: No es de aquí Güey. No sigas.

Ojos: ¿Como que no siga? Si alguien te pone asi…=Lo interrumpi=

Yo: No es nadie relevante.=Dijo algo harto=

Fish: Claro que es alguien relevante, y más si te puso de ese modo.

Yo: De que sirve… Ya no esta.

Ellos dejaron de preguntar, cosa que me alivio por un momento, Ojos encendió la radio y puso la estación de canciones, pero parecía que incluso la estación se puso de acuerdo para poner canciones, relacionadas a lo que me pasa, solo poniéndome mas deprimido, al menos una de todas las canciones me tranquilizo un poco, fue ahí donde se escucho la puerta, de que alguien la tocaba del otro lado, Fish se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, miro a una chica de estatura media, Fish miro a la chica y dijo.

Fish: ¡Gorda!=Exclamo divertido=

Esta "Gorda" que de hecho no tiene nada, es la hermana de Fish, Anna Karen, tiene pelo largo de color negro y ojos cafes. Ellos suelen llevarse de una manera un poco peculiar pero divertida en la mayoría de los casos, cuando ella no esta de mal humor.

Anna: ¡Hazte a la chingada Alejandro!=Lo quito de en medio para pasar por la puerta=

Yo: Que lindura=Dijo en susurro en el sofá=

Anna: ¿¡Que!?=Dijo enojada=

Yo: N-nada.=Dijo nervioso=

Anna: Mas te vale.=Subió las escaleras.=

Es un poco temperamental, pero con el tiempo uno se acostumbra, me quede una hora mas ahí con ellos escuchando las canciones las cuales, gracias a la suerte ninguna hablo de lo que me estaba sucediendo como hace rato, decidi irme ahora que ninguna canción se fue en mi contra, lo ultimo que quería era deprimirme con otra maldita canción. Quien diría que las canciones afectan mucho nuestros estados de animo.

Fish: Pues de rato… Y… Ya sabes si ocupas algo, puedes venir aquí y contarnos cuando quieras.

Ojos: Si Güey, eran bromas nada mas, solo…

Yo: Cotorreo lo se… Nos vemos y gracias chicos.

Fish: Cuando quieras we aquí estamos para lo que ocupes.=Dijo amable=

Sin mas solo Sali de la casa, abri la puerta y la cerre, pero cuando levante la mirada al cielo, un punto blanco me llamo la atención por un momento, mire que este punto callo lentamente hasta mi alcance y lo tome, pero se convirtió en agua al tiempo que lo toque, esto solo me extraño, alce la mirada y solo mire copos de nieve caer a montones junto a un viento frio el cual comenzó a golpear mi cuerpo y mi cara, rápidamente un escalofrío me invadió por unos escasos segundos, no podía creer lo que pasaba frente a mis ojos, solo lo pude creer minutos después de que sente mis copos de nieve sobre mis manos, corri a dentro de la casa de Fish, abriendo la puerta golpe, espantando a Ojos y a Fish.

Yo: ¡Güey, esta nevando! =Dijo sorprendido=

Fish: Aja y Anna esta flaca no?=Dijo en burla=

Yo: No Güey neta esta nevando.

Ojos: Vamos al baño si vas a salir con jaladas Güey.

Yo: Vean lo con sus propios ojos, Ojos

Ellos no muy convencidos se pusieron de pie, casi jurándome que me golpearían si no era cierto, pero en el momento que ellos abrieron la puerta, quedaron igual que yo, sorprendidos por lo que pasaba justo frente a sus ojos, al poco tiempo reaccionaron sorprendidos por lo que pasaba, tomaban los copos de nieve en sus manos tratando de creer lo que pasaba.

Ojos: ¡Güey! ¡Esta nevando!=Exclamo con fuerza=

Fish: ¡Güey! ¡No me digas cabron!=Dijo con sarcasmo=

Tanto ellos como yo salimos a la calle, salimos primero de la privada y al salir a la calle lo primero que vimos fueron a personas mirar el cielo, con la misma cara que nosotros teníamos, creo que era obvio el porque de sus caras, después de todo en un país donde no debería nevar es común ver esas caras.

Ojos: Fish…=llamo su atención=

Ojos llamo nuestra atención, al poco tiempo de que volteamos Fish recibió un golpe de una bola de nieve en la cara, tanto Ojos como yo nos carcajeamos a mas no poder, pero al tiempo que Ojos miro que fish se limpiaba la cara y se agacho a juntar poca nieve de la que había en el suelo Ojos comenzó a correr, y asi inconscientemente todos en esa calle comenzamos aquel juego que solo podían gozar las caricaturas y personas que Vivian en lugares fríos, ese tonto y inmaduro juego, inundo a toda la cuadra completa, era casi un juego individual uno contra uno, sin confiarte de nadie, por el miedo a recibir un buen golpe en la cara.

El frio no lo sentíamos porque corríamos, brincábamos, incluso escalábamos algunas casa, en caso de Fish, Ojos, y yo, fueron alrededor de tres horas de juego, tres largas horas de esquivar proyectiles de hielo. Algo ironico es que ahora que está el frio los carros que usualmente pasan a gran velocidad, ahora pasaban lentamente por el miedo a resbalar, en muchas ocasiones Fish y Ojos apresuraban a los conductores, pues era costumbre de ellos ir rápido, y ahora por el miedo mismo a resbalar o chocar a causa de esto no lo hacían. Pero hablando de miedo, "paso una camioneta blanca, parecía nueva, de vidrios polarizados y sin placas" ellos no dijeron ni madres, porque sabían que esas personas eran de mala muerte, son personas que. Queriendo y no, no tienes que hacerles nada, o si quiera ponerles atención solo disimular que no ha pasado nada.

Yo: Los de Don Mario…

Fish: Como diario.

Ojos: Eso rima con canario.=Dijo divertido=

Pese al frio todos tuvimos que regresar a nuestras casas para tomar algo que nos abrigara, pues el viento comenzó a sentirse demasiado fuerte, tuvimos que dejar por la paz el juego con la nieve, pero los niños poco les importaba, ellos aun seguían jugando aun con el frio, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, llevaban chamarra, bufanda y guantes, para resguardarnos un poco del frio entramos de nuevo a la casa de Fish, al menos ahí se sentía un poco mas calido, mi atención paso al reloj de la sala y mire que eran las 8 de la noche, era de esperar.

Ojos: Oye Güey encargamos una pizza para cenar?

Yo: Animo, nos vamos michas del coste.

Fish: Vale deja hablo para encargarlas.

Justo en ese preciso momento, alguien tocaba la puerta, Fish fue a abrir la puerta y se topo con dos amigos míos, ambos entraron, uno era Meño llamado (Manuel), era de cuerpo algo grande, no gordo, si no fuerte, pese a su estatura promedio, por lo regular viste de manera roquera, puesto que le gustan muchos grupos musicales. El otro es Tony llamado (Marco) su estatura es baja pese a su edad, mide metro y medio de edad de 24 años, es energético siempre y de buena actitud la mayoría del tiempo, el viste por lo regular colores brillantes.

Tony: ¡Que onda!, ¿llegamos a buena hora?

Fish: Justamente, apenas íbamos a encargar algo para cenar.

Tony: Ahhh… No tengo mucho dinero hoy, maldición… Pero puedo pagar apenas un refresco grande.

Fish: Simón, tu Meño, y nosotros pagamos la Pizza no hay problema.

Y asi fue, tras cuarenta y cinco minutos de esperar, la Pizza llego, la verdad nos dio algo de lastima el repartidor, puesto que el frio si parecía afectarle, no quisimos ir a la mesa, de hecho ese sa misma noche cenamos en el piso.

Tony: Y bien de tomar de que la quieren, Naranja, manzana o de que?=Dijo a punto de salir por la puerta=

Ojos: De lo que arre.=Dijo tomando una rebanada=

Tony: Seguro?=Aclaro antes de salir=

Fish: Clarín corneta de lo que sea ve y tráela.

Tony: Fría o al tiempo ¡JAJAJA!=Dijo cerrando la puerta=

Se la mamó el chico la verdad me hizo reír como no se imaginan, Fish fue a traer los vasos en lo que Tony llegaba.

Meño: Y como nos chingo la BanList?

Ojos: Muchas cosas veras.

Cosas de frikis comenzaron a salir de la boca de ojos, poca importancia le puse, de hecho estaba mas entretenido comiendo, lo poco que entendí de ellos fueron de unas cartas que habían limitado o prohibido, Konami si que sabe como trolearnos, al cabo de unos minutos mas Tony entro por la puerta con dos refrescos grandes los cuales parecían tener escarcha alrededor.

Meño: No había fría Güey=Dijo con sarcasmo=

Tony: Les juro que la pedí al tiempo.=Dijo tratando de aguantarse la risa= No pensé que estuvieran tan frias.

No se si reírme de la ironía o de una clara idiotez, pero era de esperar algo asi, puesto que el clima era frio, nos quedamos una hora y media hablando y comiendo sin apuro alguno, olvidándonos incluso de nuestro alrededor, solo importaba nuestras palabras, las cuales en mas de una vez nos sacamos una carcajada bien hecha, era un claro convivio de amigos… El tiempo pasaba y comenzaba a ah hacerse tarde, me puse de pie y me despedi, sin embargo Tony hizo lo mismo puesto que el trabaja en las mañanas.

Tony: Sale yo los dejo.=Fue a la puerta=

Yo: Igual.

Fish: Quedence un rato mas.

Tony: Eso dijiste hace una hora y nomas no nos vamos.=Dijo riendo= Mejor otro dia=Abrio la puerta= Nos vemos que pasen buenas noches.

Ojos: Simon cuídense.

Yo: Sale, nos vemos.

Fish: Se lo lavan.=Dijo riendo=

Yo: Y te guardo el agua pa las gárgaras.

Tony y yo vivimos para el mismo rumbo, asi que pudimos irnos juntos por el camino, platicando y recordando de lo ocurrido cuando Fish había recibido la Pizza, pues, cuando el repartidor llego, el entrego la pizza y Fish entrego el dinero, cuando el repartidor se fue, Fish entro a la casa pero tropezó, y cayo al suelo pero cayo de cara con las manos arriba evitando asi que la pizza fuera la afectada, lo único que el dijo tras ese golpe fue. - ¡Pero la pizza se salvo!- O solo recordé sobre como Tony trajo el refresco frio.

Yo: Neta no había mas fríos Güey?

Tony: Huy perdón, a la próxima voy al polo sur.

Yo: Jajaja, na sabes que es broma.

Tony: Si lo se… Oye me conto Fish lo que te ocurrió. Si es una chica ¿verdad?

Yo: Nadie puede mantener un secreto hoy en dia verdad?

Tony: Solo queremos ayudarte. Aun que por otra parte no veo que debas ponerte de ese modo, aun que halla sido alguien valiosa, no lo valen.

Yo: No la conocias es el problema.

Tony: No… Pero, después de todo lo ultimo que muere es la Fe, quizás luego regrese.

Yo: Ya no se que pensar Tony la neta.

Tony: Bueno… Nos vemos Güey.

Había una esquina el tenía que ir hacia la izquierda y yo a la derecha, sin más solo nos despedimos, saludándonos desde la distancia, no tarde mucho en llegar a casa y por lo que miraba desde afuera mis padres no estaban, abri la puerta usando una llave que tengo y entre cerrando la puerta detrás mio, camine a la cocina con la idea de prepararme un chocolate caliente, deje calentando la leche y el chocolate juntos en lo que iba arriba y dejaba mi chamarra, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero… No quería hacerlo, se me hacia doloroso abrirla y que no hubiera nadie y asi fue cuando la abri. No había nadie en la habitación, solo mis cosas, abri la puerta del armario y guarde mi chamarra voltee a ver la ventana la cual aun seguía abierta desde que Cadence se fue… Eche un vistazo atreves de la ventana, mirando las calles iluminadas por los faroles y la nieve la cual reflejaba la luz, había uno que otro carro que pasaba de manera lenta, con el miedo presente a resbalar, un último vistazo al cielo, con la esperanza de encontrarme con aquella alicornio volar por los cielos, pero no podía ver nada gracias al cielo nublado, por aquellas nubes que eran completamente grises, por muy mal que me parezca cerré la ventana, y me dirigí a la cocina.

Me quede un rato esperando a que el chocolate hirviera, tenia ganas de comer algo caliente y no pensaba dormir hasta cumplirme el gusto, pasaron unos diez minutos y estuvo listo, tome el chocolate y unas cuantas galletas de canela y las subi al cuarto, era mas que nada la costumbre, es algo que creo seme quedara… Al llegar al cuarto puse todo en mi mesa de trabajo, sin apuro alguno comencé a comer, de que me preocupaba de dormir temprano, después de todo estoy en vacaciones, asi que no hay apuro. Pero al poco tiempo escuche un toqui do algo débil, parecía venir de debajo de la puerta, fue un disgusto la verdad, justamente porque apenas había alcanzado a ponerme cómodo

Con apenas esfuerzo fui a abrir la puerta, al hacerlo me tope con un chico un poco mas joven que yo, no era difícil adivinar quien era sin embargo…

Joven: Disculpa aquí encargaron una hamburguesa?

Yo: No…

Joven: Pero el numero de la casa es.

Yo: Si hay dos números iguales, pero es la del frente, ellos son el A, nosotros tenemos el numero original.

Joven: Bien gracias. Y disculpa.

Creo que a tonos nos ha tocado ayudar a un repartidor al menos una vez, lo malo era que no siquiera tenia ganas de bajar, tuve que volver a subir y seguir con mi segunda cena por puro gusto, por asi decirlo. Al llegar al cuarto tome asiento de nuevo, solo suspire al tiempo que tome mi baso de chocolate, estaba a punto de darle un sorbo cuando escuche de nuevo otro maldito toqui do.

Yo: ¡NO HAY ANADIE!=Dijo harto=

Ósea uno no puede ponerse cómodo sin que alguien toque, sin embargo el toqui do volvió a escucharse, pero este toqui do era algo peculiar, era como si golpearan un Vidrio, puse un poco mas de atención y voltee a ver a la ventana, que era de donde venia aquel sonido, me puse un tanto ansioso pero a la ves nervioso, me puse de pie y fui a la ventana, al abrirla no había nada… Solo voltee abajo con el pensamiento de que "Alguien aventó algo a mi ventana" Pero no había nadie, voltee de un lado a otro pero solo miraba copos de nieve caer desde el cielo, mientras un frio entraba por la ventana…

Yo: Cruel mente… Hacer esto es irte contra ti mismo.

No quise torturarme mas, asi que solo segui cenando… pero por mas que trataba de hacer los pensamientos de Cadence a un lado, solo lograba que ella fuera la primera en aparecer en mi cabeza, incluso hubo una que otra vez que imagine su voz, simplemente es mi corazón el que pide verla una vez mas, aun que el corazón no sea el que mueva los sentimientos…

Yo: No comer a gusto puedo…

No quiero seguir lamentándome por la ida de Cadence pero… No puedo dejar de hacerlo… Pude haber estado toda esa noche ahí, de no ser por un aleteo algo fuerte, al tiempo que escuche que algo caía al suelo. Me esperaba por Enésima vez una mala jugarreta de mi mente, sin embargo soy demasiado curioso por todo, soy humano y asi somos. Sin embargo al voltear, y mirar al suelo… Me tope con un bulto Rosa y blanco. Me puse rápidamente de pie y me acerque, comencé a tocarlo y a quitarle lo que parecía ser nieve, tome lo que parecía ser la cabeza y sacudí un poco la nieve, pero al quitárselo, mire el vivo rostro de Cadence en cual reposaba en mis manos, pero… No sabía si estar Feliz por verla una vez mas o preocupado por el estado en el cual se encontraba.

Pude sentir un temblor de su parte, no era difícil adivinar el por qué, tome una cobija y la cubrí con ella, con la esperanza de que ella pudiera reaccionar, pero sus ojos permanecían cerrados, trate de levantarla para recostarla en la cama, tras hacerlo le coloque una colcha enzima para tratar de calmar un poco su temblor, coloque una almohada debajo de su cabeza, pero ella movió su cabeza para voltearme a ver, pude mirar de nuevo aquellos hermosos ojos de color purpura, sus orejas fueron hacia atrás al tiempo que ella me sonrio de manera tierna, lejos de decir algo ella solo cerro los ojos nuevamente, mientras dejaba salir un suspiro de alivio.

Yo: Cadence…

Solo acaricie su cara, esperando a que todo esto fuera real, y lo era…

Yo: Que bueno tenerte de vuelta…

Cadence: Gracias por recibirme…

Voltee a mirarla y vi que ella estaba despierta, sonriéndome con una felicidad imposible de ocultar. La verdad me agradaba ver mucho su cara, siempre irradiaba felicidad, esa era una de las cosas que me gustaba de ella.

Cadence: Disculpa por tardar… Los pegasos hacían ver tan fácil mover las nubes y controlar el clima…=Dijo un poco apenada=

Yo: D-Dices que tu…

Cadence:=Asintio= ¿Te gusto? Quería darles un invierno como debe de ser… N-no estás enojado verdad?=Dijo tímida=

Yo: Desapareciste por dos días, te busque por cielo y tierra y me preguntas si estoy enojado?=Dijo firme=

Cadence: Entonces si?

Yo:=Sonrio= Cadence… Yo… Contigo no puedo enojarme.

Cadence: Que bueno saber eso.

A pesar de tener todas las cobijas enzima suyo, la abrace contra mi, su cabeza se recargo en mi hombro, pude sentir que ella se frotaba contra mi varias veces, el poderla tener en mis brazos me daba una sensación placentera, al tiempo que me separa y su rostro quedo frente a mi ella dijo.

Cadence: No te molestes… Pero… tengo hambre.

Yo: Extrañamente me esperaba algo parecido=Dijo divertido=

Cadence: ¿No tendrás algo caliente?.

Yo: Para tu buena suerte si, tengo chocolate.

Cadence: Podrias traérmelo?=Dijo tierna=

Yo: Algo mas alteza?=Dijo con algo de sarcasmo=

Cadence:=Sonrio= Por favor.

Yo: Claro.

Fin del cap.

 ** _Nota del autor: Con respecto al Lemon que leyeron por idiotez mia… Técnicamente ese no era para la Pagina Fanfiction, sino para otra XD. Bueno cualquiera se equivoca, fue mas bien por cansancio. No estaba a todas mis neuronas ese dia y la verdad por contal de acabar rápido solo subi uno de los dos documentos que tenia en la pagina. Lo demás creo que lo deduciran, esto solo me hizo estar mas atento de ahora en adelante… Despues de todo "De los errores se aprende"_**


	7. Lo que tenia que pasar

**_Nota del autor: Corregí el capitulo anterior. Por favor y gracias, leer antes que este._**

Tengo un inconveniente justo ahora…

Cadence: Y… ¿Como me veo?=Dijo algo timida=

Ustedes dirían, solo díselo y ya… Pero dejen les explico mas afondo como es que ella esta y cómo fue que llegue a lo que estoy justo ahora. ¿Vale?.

Era una cálida mañana, y como siempre me levante para traer algo para que desayunáramos Cadence y yo, pero por mas que yo me esforzara en levantarme temprano ella ya estaba despierta desde hace media hora "Como minimo" tengo que admitirlo, desde que regreso, estoy mucho mas tranquilo con ella a mi lado. El único problema que solemos tener es…

Yo: Cadence… Ya sales?=Dijo tocando la puerta del baño=

Cadence: Dame un minuto…=Se escucho del otro lado=

Yo: Eso dijiste hace cinco minutos…

Bueno prefiero pelear con ella que bajar al otro baño y me vean mis padres y digan algo como "¿Y porque no usas tu baño?" y luego tener que arreglármelas para inventar una excusa que no haga que mis padres suban a mi baño, fuera de eso todo esta bien. Solo mire como la puerta del baño se abría y salía Cadence. Con el pelo algo húmedo.

Cadence: Puedes entrar.=Dijo entre risitas=

¿Desesperado? Si entre rápido al baño para poder "relajarme" es algo que no entiendo, siempre, cada vez que me levanto tengo que ir al baño o no estoy agusto, bueno es eso o que mi riñón reviente.

Cadence: Te dije que no comieras tanta sandia en la noche.=Dijo relajada mientras se recostaba en la cama=

Yo: Me gusta la sandia…

Cadence: Eso ya lo vi…

Yo: Por cierto… Cuanto tiempo durara la nevada Cadence?

Cadence: De aquí a primavera=Dijo con simpleza= anque recoger en invierno será mas complicado porque solo soy yo.

Yo: Recoger?

Cadence: Si.

Yo: Hasta donde se nadie recoge la nieve, esta solo se hace agua y se va, ya sea a los ríos o lagos, pero en este caso al alcantarillado.

Cadence: Pero la nieve tarda mucho en derretirse=Dijo extrañada=

Yo:=Salio del baño= Sera en tu mundo pero aquí… Tu puedes poner un bloque de hielo y en menos de 15 minutos ya está hecho agua tibia.

Cadence: Tu mundo es muy curioso… Pero asusta, y ¿como hicieron para que las hojas de los arboles cayeran en Otoño?

Yo: ¿Y el mío es carioso? El viento las tira, pero de hecho se marchitan y caen solas. Bueno que se te antoja para comer hoy?

Cadence: No se…=Comenzó a pensar=

Yo: Sabes que… Hare unas quesadillas, ire a traer queso, porque no practicas tu magia para que puedas cambiar de forma.

Cadence: No hay nadie?=Dijo curiosa=

Yo: Nop solo tu y yo… Nadie te molestara.

Cadence: Desacuerdo, tardaras mucho?

Yo: Si acaso media hora en lo que voy y traigo lo que falta, y preparo la comida.

Cadence: Bueno.

Sin más salí de la habitación tomando una chamarra gruesa, al salir de la caza, lo primero que vi fue… Adivinen, nieve, a pesar que las noticias trataban de explicar este acontecimiento solo lo tomaban como consecuencia del cambio climático y el calentamiento global y esas cosas, era mejor caminar por la calle con la nieve que con el calor enzima, como quiera las nubes tapaban el sol, asi que no había problema alguno. Bueno al menos para nosotros, pues los vehículos tenían que esperar a que la nieve fuera movida, y esto lo hacían personas de servicio, con palas y bueno… Les tomara MUCHO tiempo para hacerlo. Yo caminaba como un pingüino, con mis manos dentro de mi chamarra y caminando casi de lado a lado, era mas que nada por el frio, el vivir años en un lugar cálido, hace como debilidad el frio.

Al llegar al mercado lo primero que hice fue comprar leche y queso, una vez que hice las compras me pase a comprar algo de fruta para en la tarde, me lleve algunas manzanas, mangos y media sandia… De nuevo.

¿?: Aja Güey como andas.

Al voltear me tope con Tony, quien venia al igual que yo cargando, con bolsas con el mandado, al acercarse a mi me saludo y lo salude.

Tony: Que llevas?=Dijo curioso=

Yo: Fruta, leche y quezo y tu?

Tony: Pos las cosas para la posada.

Yo: Cierto es en 3 dias.

Tony: Si.

Yo: y que van hacer para la cena?

Tony: Pues teníamos planeado un menudo, pero creo… Creo yo que lo van a cambiar a pozole, lo andaban platicando ayer en la noche.

Yo: Cualquier cosa es bueno, oye no sabes que me va tocar llevar a la posada?

Tony: Me dijo el Meño que llevaras 7 refrescos, ya vez que el otro año solo llevamos 4 y no ajustamos… El ojos se va llevar pisto, pero creo que solo seria para algunos de nosotros. Ya vez que el ojos no va a ningún lado si no hay pisto.

Yo: Si es muy típico de él.

Tony: te vez de mejor humor que el otro dia. Nos conto el Fish que se pudiera estar tratando de una chica?=Dijo divertido= Eh picaron?

Yo: Tony no creeras que…

Tony: Oye=Me interrumpió= llevala a la posada, Diana la novia de Fish ira también Cintia la novia del hermano de Fish, creo incluso otras dos… no me acuerdo de sus nombres.

Yo: Es que, ella bueno…

Tony: Nada de que no se puede, llevarla ¿a cabo qué? Es solo de cotorreo y pasar bien la noche buena…

Se escucho un sonido.

Tony: Vergas…=Tomo su celular con su mano libre= Que onda?... Si ya voy para allà, me quede hablando con… SI ya los tengo, si alcance, bien bien luego te digo.=Colgó= Bueno te dejo, tengo que ir por otras cosas toda via.=Comenzó a irse=

Yo: Bien llevare los refrescos al rato.

Tony: ¡No olvides la novia jajajaja!=Dijo a lo lejos=

No se si termine diciendo si la llevaría o no... Creo que termine comprometido, no quise darle mucha importancia ahora, solo me dirigi a casa con la esperanza de no perder mas tiempo, al pasar por uno de los templos mire el reloj y vi que había pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que sali de la casa, apresure mi paso para llegar a casa, abri la puerta entrando a la casa, cerrando la puerta de paso, entre a la cocina y fui acomodando las cosas en su lugar, la sandia en el refrigerador, y lo demás en una pequeña cestilla para la fruta, en cuanto a la leche y el queso lo deje a fuera pues lo usaría dentro de poco.

Yo: ¡Oye Cadence! ¿¡Cuantas quieres!?

No tarde en recibir su respuesta. Pidiéndome 3, comencé a cocinar sin apuro alguno, haciendo las de ella y las mías, tome dos platos y dos vasos y serví las raciones, puse leche y fui con la carga hasta mi habitación, tuve que tocar con mi pie pues mis manos las tenia ocupadas, solo mire una luz debajo de la puerta de la habitación, no le di mucha importancia puesto que Cadence, esta practicando su magia, solo mire que la perilla de la puerta giro y la puerta se abrió, entre a la habitación y mire a Cadence en medio de la habitación mirándome, al poco tiempo mire como su cuerno se iluminaba y era rodeado por un aura de color azul cielo, ayudándome a cargar con lo que tenia, ella tomo asiento en el suelo recargada a la cama, poniendo las cosas los platos y vasos en el suelo, yo me sente a un lado de ella al tiempo que ella dijo.

Cadence: Tardaste sabes?=Volteo a verme=

Yo: Me quede platicando con un amigo.

Cadence: Y… Que quería?=Dijo curiosa=

Yo: Solo platicamos sobre la posada que será en tres días…

Cadence: Posada?

Antes de decirle tome una quesadilla para poder tener algo en el estomago.

Yo: Es una especie de fiesta, que se hacen en la noche. Es algo sobre la cultura religiosa.

Cadence: Entonces son muy devotos debo de pensar?

Yo: Pues… No exactamente, de hecho nosotros la hacemos para pasar un buen rato, no somos muy religiosos que digamos.

De hecho no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que entre a misa por propia voluntad.

Cadence: Pero no seria acatar las leyes o reglas de su dios?

Yo: Crees en los ateos?

Cadence: Bueno los hay de donde vengo.

Yo: Imagina que mis amigos y yo somos a si.

Cadence: Ah… =Dijo un tanto confundida=

Yo: No mal interpretes las cosas, es solo que no tenemos la misma forma de pensar que la iglesia, es todo.

Terminamos platicando sobre el origen de las posadas, nunca pensé que esas malditas clases de catecismo sirvieran, al menos eso… porque no se de que serbia la comunión y la confirmación, mientras hablábamos comíamos, ella termino contándome un poco mas sobre su mundo acerca de las fiestas que ellos celebraban, me dijo que hay una fiesta en fechas de invierno llamada "Corazones cálidos"

Cadence: Es una celebración muy hermosa… Explica como fue que los Terrestres, los unicornios y los pegasos, se unieron para crear a Equestria… Hay una obra de teatro para esta incluso…

Era divertido imaginarme todo lo que me decía, pensar que había caballos actuando en una obra de teatro me hacia reir.

Cadence: Y… Esa posada, crees que pueda ir?=Me miro de manera tierna=

Yo: Me agradaría mas que nada, que fueras. Pero aun esta el problema de tu… aspecto.

Cadence: Si no pudiera, cambiar a humana… Crees que aun me dejarías ir, aun que sea invisible?

Estas palabras solo me hicieron imaginar un sinfín de situaciones, ya sea que yo este sentado en el sofá junto a ella y alguien llega y se sienta sobre ella y bueno pierde la invisibilidad, otro seria que cuando este parado y este ella al lado mio, alguien chocara con ella y cayeran al suelo y por consiguiente, perdiera ella la invisibilidad. Tenia un fin de teorías parecidos a esto y la verdad era un poco arriesgado tenerla a ella invisible, mas que nada porque no sabría donde esta.

Yo: Creo que… Sera mejor que hagas un buen esfuerzo Cadence, no seria bueno que en plena fiesta te descubrieran y bueno… Quisiera evitar explicar, de donde apareció una Alicornio.

Cadence: Creo que tienes razón=Dijo algo triste=

Yo: Vamos… No te desanimes, aun quedan tres días, y la tarde es larga.=Dijo un tanto animado= Deja llevo las cosas abajo y luego subo para que sigas practicando te parece?

Cadence: De hecho.=Se puso de pie=

Yo: Bien, ahora regreso.

En el momento que sali de la habitación, mire un resplandor debajo de la puerta, solo saque mi conclusión muy fácilmente, baje los trastes y los lave, lo último que quería era una regañía de mi madre por no lavarlos, tome una manzana y subí a la habitación, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, un gran resplandor salió de los bordes de la puerta, al tiempo que escuche que algo cayó al suelo, yo rogaba a los 4 vientos que no fuera mi laptop o mi televisión, no supe que fue lo que se cayó, pero se escucho algo pesado.

Abrí la puerta y lo que mire me dejo con la boca casi tocando el suelo si yo fuera una caricatura, mire a una chica en el suelo de piel clara, pelo muy idéntico al de Cadence, tapando un ojo suyo, con algo de dificultad ella se puso de pie, pero por mas que trataba no pude si quiera apartar la mirada.

Cadence: Y… ¿Cómo me veo?=Dijo algo timida=

Es justo aquí donde comencé ¿que creen que debería decir?

Yo: De-Denu-Desnuda.=Tartamudeo=

Cadence: ¿!QUE!?=Exclamo sustada=

Fin del cap.

 _ **Nota del Autor: Perdon por el capitulo anterior, no crei que esa madre existía XD, ¡ACLARO! No hay lemón aquí, de hecho no quería ponerlo pero… Apoco no que quedo bien XD. Bueno perdón por lo que ocurrió, y el error del capítulo anterior. Que repito fue corregido.**_

 _ **Patente pendiente : NO Pondre lemon a menos que sea justificado como algunos me dijeron, y vuelvo a pedirles disculpas, ese cap no era precisamente para la pagina .**_


	8. Caminata

Aviso: Este tipo de cituaciones me apena escribir… Por favor y gracias.

¿Donde me quede la ultima vez? Asi, estaba Yo frente a una Cadence Humana, era mas o menos de mi estatura, de pelo largo le llegaba hasta la cintura, su forma del cabello era igual al de su crin, además de ¡HAU!

Cadence: ¡Sal de aquí!=Exclamo apenada=

Lejos de lo que pensaran solo sentí una fuerza que me empujo fuera de la habitación, lo único que me detuvo fue la pared del pasillo, solo alcance a ver la figura de Cadence unos escasos segundos al tiempo que la puerta se cerró fuertemente, bueno era de esperar en cierta forma su comportamiento, aunque…

Yo: No tenias que ser tan brusca ¿sabes?=Dijo algo adolorido mientras se sobaba su cabeza=

No recibí respuesta alguna, de hecho nunca ocurrió, estuve mas o menos una hora afuera de MI propia habitación, esperando a que Cadence me dejara entrar, hasta que ella misma abrió la puerta invitándome a entrar. Estaba mucho mas cambiada que la ultima vez, bueno usaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una playera de botones blanca, y llevaba puesto unos tenis de color negro. La forma en que mi propia ropa delineaba su figura me cautivaba en cierta forma, de hecho demaciado…

Cadence: Mis ojos están acá arriba=Dijo cruzada de brazos=

Yo: P-perdón.=Dijo nervioso, volteando a verla= Te ves… bueno…

Cadence: Es por la ropa verdad?=Dijo algo apenada=

Yo: De hecho te queda bien (Demaciado) solo que… si, tendremos que conseguirte ropa de mujer. Y ciertas cosas más.=Dijo algo sonrojado=

Cadence: Lo dices por esto verdad?=Dijo tomando sus senos en sus manos=

Yo: =Volteo a otro lado= ¡Si! Precisamente=Dijo nervioso= Solo no hagas eso.

Cadence: entiendo.=Dijo divertida=

Cambio de perspectiva. (Cadence)

Era divertido ver sus reacciones, me divertian bastante, aun que... Es un tanto extraño andar en dos patas, de hecho… me cuesta un poco mas de trabajo, tal parece que le gusto mucho mi forma humana, de hecho demasiado.

Yo: Puedes caminar bien?=Dijo un tanto preocupado=

Cadence: mas o menos… Es la costumbre de andar en cuatro patas.

Yo: Es comprensible, intenta caminar.

Lo primero que hice cuando el dijo eso fue usar mis manos, no mis pies, trate de poner un pie delante del otro, pero viendo precisamente lo que hacia, llegue a escuchar que el comenzó a reírse, en silencio, o al menos trataba de no hacerlo… Creo que desde como el lo ve parezco una tanta…

Yo: Creo que tendremos que en pesar de Cero Cadence.

Cadence: ¿De Cero?=Dijo extrañada=

Entendi a lo que el se refería poco después que el comenzó a caminar, pidiéndome que lo imitara, en repetidas ocasiones me decía que no volteara a ver abajo, que mantuviera la espalda recta, creo que tal es mi torpeza al caminar que el incluso me tuvo que enseñar como a los niños recién nacidos de su mundo. Una y otra vez solo tropezaba, pero el me alcanzaba a atrapar… Es un tanto vergonzoso de hecho… Y todo esto solo por tratar de caminar en dos patas como ellos… Cuando estábamos a punto de terminar a el, no se si le pareció divertido, pero dijo que tenia que aprender a bajar y a subir escaleras, como si no fuera difícil caminar. Al menos había barandal del cual agarrarme.

Cambio de perspectiva (Chico)

Lo hice solo por molestarla, una pequeña venganza por sacarme bruscamente de la habitación, verla tratar de bajar por las escaleras, es comparable a la de una niña tratande de bajar una escalera de metal de 10 escalones, tratando de tocar el siguiente escalón. Bajaba de uno por uno, pero era solo cuestión de agarrar confianza al caminar, aun que debo felicitarla, no cayo tantas veces como yo esperaba… Pasamos prácticamente toda la tarde enseñándola a caminar, suele jorobarse cuando lo hace, supongo que es porque ella es una cuadrúpeda y la costumbre de usar sus cuatro extremidades creo que en cierta forma la obligan a eso. Creo que lo mas difícil es tratar de que no se jorobe, y… bueno termine haciendo lo que hacen muchas personas, ponerle un libro en la cabeza. Y valla que es PESIMA en equilibrio.

Cadence: ¿Es muy necesario el libro?=Dijo tomándolo en su mano=

Yo: El problema contigo es que te jorobas y bueno… Estas prácticamente en una sociedad machista. Entenderás que es algo que no debe verse en una mujer.

Cadence: Entiendo… Y si solo tratara en no jorobarme?

Yo: Eso te ayudara en eso. Vamos trata.

No podía dar si quiera un paso antes de que el libro terminara cayéndose, por mi parte solo me senté en mi sillón mirando como trataba Cadence en balde de caminar, lo mas lejos que ella ha podido llegar son 5 pasos y créanme que eso fue mucho. Entrada la noche Cadence solo se sentó en el borde de la cama, cansada, era curiosa la forma en que ella miraba sus manos, como si fueran otra cosa para ella, y lo era, ella comenzó a mover su cabello con sus manos, solo para acomodárselo.

Yo: Y… Como le harás para usar tu magia si no tienes tu Cuerno?=Dijo curioso=

Cadence: No es difícil.

Ella junto sus manos al tiempo que una luz blanca se desprendía entre sus palmas, cuando la luz ceso, ella separo sus manos solo para revelar una pequeña piedra de color verde, parecía una esmeralda.

Cadence: No perdemos nuestra magia, porque sabemos como usarla… aunque…=Miro atrás suyo= Solo extrañare mis alas mientas sea humana.

Yo: cuando estemos aquí puedes volver a ser una alicornio.

Cadence: Lo se… Solo que…

Yo: Que?=Dijo extrañado=

Cadence:=Sonrio= Te gusta verme como humana ¿no es asi?=Dijo riendo=

Yo: Tengo que responder a eso?=Dijo nervioso=

Cadence: Solo con eso me lo confirmas=Dijo entre risas=

Yo: Ahí si mucha risa no?=Dijo con sarcasmo=

Cadence: No te enojes, no veo nada de malo en eso.

Yo: Tienes un sentido del humor muy curioso ¿sabes?

Cadence: Muchos me lo han dicho antes… Pero dime, porque precisamente tengo que conseguir otra ropa? No serviría usar solo la tuya?

Yo: El problema yace, como te dije, en el tipo de sociedad que tenemos, muches te podrían mirar de otra forma, además que podrían a llegar a pensar mal de ti.

Cadence: Y es muy diferente la ropa de los machos y hembras?

Yo: ¿Eh?=Dijo confundido= Te refieres a los hombres y mujeres verdad?=Ella asintió= Si es diferente, no mucho, si no que la ropa para las mujeres, o…=Rio un momento= Hembras como tu dices, es ropa que bueno… Hace resaltar mucho sus atributos.

Cadence: Hmmm… Como esto supongo?=Señalo sus senos=

Yo:=Se sonrojo= Si, más que nada.=Volteo a otro lado=

Estoy casi seguro que ella lo hace adrede, el único problema ahora es… De donde saco una talla para ella? Supongo que solo será necesario ir a la tienda y encontrarme con una chica para que le tome las medidas necesarias, después de todo, nadie mejor para conocer a las chicas que otra chica ¿No Creen?, no se mucho de esto ¿Eso querían escuchar no?

Cadence: Entonces saldremos mañana supongo?=Dijo algo nerviosa=

Yo: Seria lo mas conveniente, podemos ir en la mañana no hay mucho movimiento. Al menos que quieras ir en la tarde.

Cadence: De preferencia, para poder aprender a usar…esto =Señalo sus piernas=

Yo: Bueno… Creo que seria todo… Algo de cenar?

Cadence: Algo de fruta.

Yo: Como gustes.

Me acuerdo que alguien me debía un dinero, solo espero que conteste… Baje a la cocina y tome el teléfono, comencé a pulsar botones y al poco tiempo… "Biiiiit….Biiiiit…. Bit…"

¿?: Halo?

Yo: Oye Tabo, Me hurge el dinero… Crees tenerlo para mañana?

¿?: De hecho estoy en casa de Fish, te estaba buscando para entregarte el dinero.

Yo: Dejaselo, yo paso por el en una media hora mas.

¿?: Vale.

Yo: Oye y dime al menos te sirvió para el viaje a Monterrey?

¿?: Como no te imaginas, si no me prestabas el dinero me iba ir recortado y limitado en muchas cosas.

Yo: Bien sobres, nos vemos.

Coligue el teléfono, ustedes dirán "Que conveniente ¿no?" La verdad llevaba 2 meses diciéndole lo mismo sobre mi dinero, además el una vez me presto dinero y bueno el prestarle a el luego, fue como un favor a otro. El problema es que yo le pague casi a los dos días siguientes y lo malo es que esta idiota solo posponía el pago que tenia que hacerme.

Corte un poco de manzana, naranja y sandia (Que es para mi) y la subí a la habitación, entre, cerrando la puerta atrás de mi, solo encontré a Cadence tratando de escribir con sus manos usando una pluma y una hoja de maquina, me acerque curioso para ver como escribia pero… No quisiera ridiculizarla pero, su letra es comparable a la de un chico de 2 año de primaria con dificultad para escribir. Pero era entendible la letra, se podía leer bien… En su mayoría de hecho. cuando me acerque a ella, solo volteo a verme algo timida al tiempo que me dejaba ver su letra.

Cadence: Sebe mal ¿verdad?=Dijo un tanto apenada=

Yo: Bueno… Se entiende, de niño nunca me preocupaba por la caligrafía, mientras se entendiera estaba bien.=Dijo un tanto divertido=

Cadence: Sabes que solo agravias el problema verdad?

Yo: Em… Y si cenamos?=Dijo poniendo el plato en la mesa de trabajo=

Cadence: Búrlate mientras puedas. Un día tu estarás en mis… Em… Como dijiste que se llaman esas cosas?=señalo sus tenis=

Yo: Tenis pero para terminar eso, es Zapatos.

Cadence: Que diferencia hay?

Yo: Que unos son para correr o ejercitar, mientras que los otros como.

Cadence: Gala?

Yo: Mas o menos.

Decirle que calzamos con cuero seria decirle demasiado, de hecho solo me imagino el asco que ella puede llegar a tener, si le digo eso… Al menos para un vegetariano su punto de vista puede variar de que tan Vegano sea, por ejemplo, si es MUY Vegano, y tu estas comiendo carne asada con el, el te hace saber que no estas comiendo carne si no, puercos recién nacidos masacrados como en las 50 sombras de Gray, lo malo es que nos paso algo parecido y un dia que el venia a comer con nosotros teníamos carne asada y pure de papàs cuando supimos que llegaría tapamos la carne con el pure y comenzamos a cortar el pure con los cuchillos y tenedores… ¿Saben que dijo? – Prefiero tener amigos carnívoros, que unos pendejos cortando PURE de papas-

Cadence: Te reservas muchas cosas… Tus razones tendrás.=Tomo un pedazo de manzana=

Yo: Tu también haces lo mismo.

Cadence: ¿Ah?=Dijo extrañada=

Yo: Bueno, lo ocurrido el dia que fuimos a pasear, me dejaste de hecho muchas dudas ¿sabes?

Cadence: No quiero hablar de eso.=Dijo indiferente=

Yo: Ese es precisamente mi punto, tu también te reservas mucho Cadence.

Cadence: No insistas=Dijo un tanto triste=

Yo: Luego terminas poniéndote o Enojada o triste. Justo como ahora lo haces.

Cadence: Entiende son cosas que no quiero hablar… Solo me ponen mas…Ah…=Suspiro= Melancólica.

Yo: Tan malo es Cadence?=Dijo preocupado=

Solo mire que ella asintió, mientras seguía comiendo, era curioso mirar a una chica usar sus manos, creo que nunca e tenido ese "Privilegio", lo malo era que por mas que yo tratara de tocar ese tema, ella se negava a hablar de eso. No la culpo, despues de todo ella termino aqui perdiendo todo y teniendo que volver a empezar de cero. Tan solo me gustaria poder saber un poco mas de ella.

Yo: Oye…

Cuando ella volteo a verme le dije.

Yo: Te queda bien tu forma humana.=Sonrio= Aunque prefiero verte como Alicornio.

Cadence: Creo que puede arreglarse.

Una luz de color azul cielo la envolvió por un momento, cuando la luz perdió la fuerza, mire a aquella alicornio rosa, solo que con las mismas ropas que tenia cuando era humana, le quedaba un poco flojas las ropas pero no fue problema para ella quitárselas de encima suyo, poniéndolas al lado de la cama en una silla.

Cadence: Te parece mejor?=Dijo amable=

Yo: Claro que si.

Desde hace tiempo que dormimos juntos en la misma cama, separados, mas que nada porque como dije antes el sillón me lastimaba mucho la espalda cuando me despertaba… Creo que si seguía ahí me daría tortícolis. Nunca me cansare de verla dormida en la cama… No se quesería de mi vida sin ella… El verla me ayudaba mucho, incluso no creo lo que pasa, pero cuando la acaricio y siento su calor, me hace recordar que estoy en una hermosa realidad. Tengo tanta suerte de poderla mirar descansar, segura junto a mi, pero igual no lo creo pero… Junto a ella me encuentro. Y eso que solo apareció un dia… llegando asi a mi vida.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

Como lo habíamos planeado… Al dia siguiente estuve toda la mañana enseñándole a Cadence a caminar, obviamente tuve que ponerle el libro encima suyo, tiene esa maña de estarse jorobando, además que eh notado mucho que ella mueve mucho los brazos al tratar de caminar, supongo que aun tiene el problema de pensar que tiene cuatro patas, lejos de eso creo que le va bien, solo espero que las demás chicas no la vean mal… Su pelo llamara demasiado la atención, parece una chica Otaku, con el pelo de ese modo, ¿ O que opinan ustedes? ¿Les parece normal ver a una chica con el cabello de color amarillo, purpura y rosa? ¿No verdad? Pero el pelo es una de las menores preocupaciones, al menos de momento.

Cadence: Déjame al menos quitarme el libro.=Dijo a tono de súplica=

Yo: Nel… Te jorobas mucho.

Cadence: Ya no lo hare, se me cae demasiadas veces.

Yo: Pos ni modo, es para que aprendas a caminar.

Cadence: Grrrr…

Cambio de perspectiva (Cadence)

Cadence: Pues sabes que…=Le puso el libro en las manos al chico= Quiero ver que TU. Lo hagas mejor.

Yo: ¿Eh?=Dijo extrañado=

Cadence: Solo dices que no me jorobe, que no haga cada cosa que no te parezca, pues quiero ver que tu intentes caminar con esto en tu cabeza.

Yo: Ah, No señorita, esa es tarea…=Fue interrumpido=

Cadence: Nada.=Tomo asiento en el sillón= Veamos si como hablas caminas.

Yo: Cadence no estés jugando, tienes que hacer esto.

Cadence: Que pasa?=Dijo riendo= No te gusta que te cambien de lugar?

Solo mire como el gruñía enojado, la verdad me causaba demaciada gracia verlo hacer eso, sin embargo… Solo mire como tomo otros dos libros y comenzó a caminar sin problema alguno, al poco tiempo me puso los tres libros en mis manos y dijo.

Yo: Como dicen los padres… Si el puede porque tu no?

Solo me tomo de las manos y me puso de pie para que el se sentara en el sillón.

Cadence: ¡Y porque tres!=Dijo indignada=

Yo: Porque yo también puedo jugar igual que Tú, Asi que ándale que nos queda hora y media. Mientras ire a traer algo para almorzar…=Se puso de pie y fue hasta la puerta= Practica en lo que llego, no quiero regresar y verte acostada… Como diario.

Cadence: ¿¡Perdon!?

Yo: Me diras lo contrario?

Me gano… a pesar de ser un niño…

Yo: Bueno… ya regreso.

Justamente cuando cerró la puerta, solo me senté en la cama, por lo que note, se que el se estaba burlando de mi… Da igual… después de mucho, podre caminar entre las calles como una de ellos, de hecho estoy algo nerviosa, a veces pienso que perderé mi apariencia humana cuando este hablando con alguien, o simplemente de la nada mientras caminemos…

Cadence: Ah… Al menos todo está bien aquí… Como estarás tu Shining Armor… dentro de poco habrán pasado dos meses. Ya ni siquiera se pensar si en verdad me están buscando…=Dijo algo triste= O que piensen que sigo viva…

Cambio de perspectiva (Tercera persona)

Cadence solo volteo a ver la ventana, encontrándose con un sinfín de nubes las cuales dejaban caer cientos de miles de copos de nieve, donde abajo los esperaba una manta de nieve.

Cadence: Te extraño tanto… ¿Que será de los dos ahora?... ¿Solo tratar de olvidarnos?=Dijo algo dolida= ¿Como si nada de esto hubiera pasado entre los dos?

Fin del cap.

Nota del autor: Ya hace hambre no?


	9. Como vemos

Pensaba que era broma, cuando algunos de mis amigos decían: "Da lata tener que acompañar a una chica a una tienda de ropa" pensé que era simple broma pero, ahora comprendo que ellos tienen toda la razón del mundo. Les explicare como estubo el dia o mas bien "Tarde de compras".

Comenzamos como todos tienen que deducir, salir de la caza, no es que tuviera vergüenza de tener a Cadence a lado mío caminando, el problema yace en que… Como les explico esto… Imaginen a su hermano o hermana menor caminando de manera torpe… Bueno eso era mas o menos lo que sentia al mirarla, tengo que admitir que al menos no muchos ponían atención salvo por uno que otro chico, por el estilo de pelo que llevaba Cadence, pero de ahí en mas… La forma de caminar que tenia ella. Yo prácticamente rogaba a los 4 vientos, que por nada del mundo ella se convirtiera en Alicornio, esa era mi preocupación principal ante todo.

Cadence: Relájate. Estas muy nervioso por todo.=Dijo riendo=

Yo: Lo dices tan confiada…

Cadence: No pasara nada, ya relájate. Además recordemos que solo es una salida como cualquier otra. Nadie tiene que saber nada o ¿si?

Yo: Buen punto… Pero igual no puedo quitarme de la cabeza lo que puede pasar si te descubren.

Cadence: Como si fuera a pasar…

Hay tiendas de ropa, tanto para hombres como para mujeres, incluso mixtas, creo que por puro orgullo preferí ir a las mixtas, mas que nada porque tengo "Amigas" y créanme decir "Amiga" es mucho, son AMAS del chisme y lo que quiero es pasar un poco desapercibido cuando este con ella… al menos solo con la mayoría de los que casi no conozco. Entramos a una tienda de ropa, lo primero que vi fue como típico una chica de buen vestir, en un mostrador acomodando unas camisetas, que tremía aun lado suyo, ella levanto la mirada un momento. Al hacerlo parecía que se quedo un poco sorprendida por el cabello que tenia Cadence, y la verdad no la culpo.

Chica: A-a sus ordenes?=Dijo amable=

Yo: Este… Ropa para dama?

Chica: Ah claro, mira sigue el pasillo se ahí,=Me señalo= A la derecha, ahí esta una de mis compañeras. Te puede ayudar.

Yo: Vale gracias.

Sin más solo seguí la indicación de la chica, era una tienda grande, para ser de un pueblo mediano, pero aun a si, había gente adentro, seguimos el pasillo que nos indico la chica y no tardamos en encontrarnos con otra chica, también de buen vestir, ella nos volteo a ver con una gran calma, al tiempo que dijo.

Chica: En que les puedo ayudar?=Dijo amable=

Yo: Solo a ella… buscamos ropa para ella.=Dijo nervioso=

La chica solo miro detenidamente a Cadence por un momento, mirándola de pies a cabeza, al poco tiempo la chica nos dijo.

Chica: Bueno… Si ven sígueme te ayudare a encontrar ropa de tu agrado… Se nota que no eres de aquí ¿verdad?=Dijo curiosa=

Cadence: No precisamente.

Chica: Me lo suponía, ven sígueme.

Ellas comenzaron a caminar y yo solo las segui pero al poco tiempo la chica me dijo.

Chica: Disculpa, pero no es conveniente que nos acompañes.

Entendí muy bien a lo que ella se refería, asi que solo me fui a la entrada a esperarlas. Al menos me distraeré viendo los carros pasar y a la gente… A quien en gaño me voy a aburrir…

 _ **Cambio de Perspectiva (Cadence)**_

Chica: Bueno. Dime que es lo que buscas exactamente?=Dijo curiosa= Tengo vestidos, trajes, faldas, pantalones, blusas o buscas algo mas casual?

Cadence: B-bueno esperaba que me ayudaras a…

Chica: Elegir? ¡CLARO!=Dijo animada=

Este tipo de tiendas no tiene mucha diferencia a las que hay en Equestria, de hecho, no veo ahora ninguna. Ella me guio por los pasillo a un ¿vestidor? Supongo, ella solo me pidió que entrara. Había luz adentro, que iluminaba el lugar, solo había una silla, al poco tiempo la chica abrió la puerta y me dijo.

Chica: Quizás esto te guste pruébatelo. Ire por otras cambios para ver si te gustan.

Solo escuche sus pasos retirándose, solo tome la ropa y serré la puerta. El tipo de ropa que me dejo parecía un poco… Como decirlo… ¿Reveladora? Parecía un vestido corto, y una blusa. A mi no me gusta vestir de este modo… solo espere a que ella llegara y decirle mas o menos lo que yo buscaba. No tarde en escuchar sus pasos al tiempo que ella abrió la puerta un poco.

Cadence: Oye… No tendrás roma menos… Em… ¿Reveladora?

Chica: Claro que si, dame un momento... No supe exactamente que copa eras exactamente a si que tuve que adivinar, espero no haberme equivocado. Pruébatelo.

Ella me entrego otra penda y cerro la puerta.

Cadence: Creo que esto era a lo que se refería el… Según me explico esto va… Ah… Ya entiendo.

Esto va precisamente en el busto, según me explico. Bueno, al menos tengo que ver si es de mi taya o no…Hmmm es vergonzoso hacer esto… Ni siquiera se como usarlo…

Chica: Oye tengo otra ropa, ¿puedo abrir?=No recibió respuesta= S-solo tomare la anterior y te dejare esta está bien?

Cadence: Si.

Ella abrió un poco la puerta, pero termino entrando por completo para mi mala suerte, lo malo era que no tenia la ropa de la cintura hacia arriba…

Chica: P-perdon=Dijo nerviosa= No quería que…

Cadence: Descuida… De hecho… Podrías ayudarme con esto?=Le señalo el sostén.=

Chica: Cl-claro…=Dijo nerviosa=

Cadence: No te pongas asi… después de todo somos mujeres.

Chica: E-es cierto…

Ella me pudo ayudar con esto, al menos tiene buen tino al tamaño, me quedo bien, al poco tiempo ella solo salió y tomo la ropa dejando otro cambio, a diferencia de la anterior, esta era un poco mas decente al menos para mi gusto, constaba de una falda un poco larga de color negra, una blusa blanca y un saco pequeño… pero según tengo entendido solo lo usan los machos… Digo hombres. Que pretende esta chica?

 _ **Cambio de Perspectiva (Chico)**_

Yo: Estoy casi seguro que me saldrá un ojo de la cara…=Dijo para sus adentros=

Había pasado alrededor de cuarenta minutos, y Cadence no salía, podía a ver seguido ahí aburrido de no ser por alguien en particular.

Tony: Ese Güey, ¿como andas?=Dijo acercándose ami=

Yo: De bien y tu?

Tony: igual, no puedo quejarme… Dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yo: De compras se podría decir… Y Tu?

Tony: Por mas pantalones, los que tenia ya no me quedan.

Yo: Tas bien enano, porque no le dices a un niño de 6ª que te regale uno=Dijo divertido=

Tony: Ya lo hice=Dijo con sarcasmo= Nadie quiere, pinches codos.

Yo: Codo tu por no gastar.

Tony: Aja… Por cierto ya llevaste las cosas para la posada?

Yo: Si… Oye me dije Meño a noche, que trairian una piñata Güey?

Tony: Si pero solo para los primos del Fish, y para los demás de la cuadra. Quizas nos guarde una para nosotros ¡jajajaja!

Yo: Pos tu entras en la categoría de Niños.=Dijo divertido=

Tony: JAJAJA Uohhhh ¿Que paso? Tienes miedo que te quite la mayoría de los dulces?

Yo: Capas que el ojos te da un golpe y sales volando dos cuadras.

Tony: Bueno mejor entremos y seguimos platicando, tengo que comprar.

Sin mas entramos mientras seguíamos a carcajadas, solo mire como el tomaba uno que otro pantalón y se lo media pero a simple vista.

Tony: Oye no tengo nada que hacer hoy en la tarde… Quieres que vallamos a jugar Futbol o nos juntamos con el Fish?

Yo: Y Tony me temo que te quedare mal hoy.

Tony: ¿Ah?=Dijo extrañado=

Yo: Tengo cosas que hacer pero si van a estar con el Fish, si tengo chance les llego.

Tony: Como gustes. Nos íbamos a ir el Meño, Bryant, Whyshcas, Chuy y Cris a jugar al puente. Igual si quieres estaremos ahí en el campo jugando.

Yo: si me parece bien.

Tony: No me terminaste de decir, ¿a que viniste aquí? No veo que tu lleves ropa.

Yo: Bueno…=Dijo nervioso llevándose una mano atrás de la cabeza= Solo vengo a acompañando a alguien.

Tony: Ahhhh, eso explica porque andas aquí. Y aquien acompañas? Tu prima Karla, o…

¿?: ¡Duo de jotos!

Tony: Y el tercero el líder de un cuarteto=Dijo divertido=

Cuando volteamos nos topamos con Ojos, quien llevaba una bolsa negra.

Tony: Que lelvas ahí?

Ojos: Un regalo de hecho voy a llevar a que lo envuelvan.

Tony: Hazlo tu flojo.

Ojos: Por eso mismo no lo hago, además no se. De igual manera tengo otras que envolver.

Tony: Vas a ir a la papelería?

Ojos: Pos claro.

Tony: Aguanta, necesito ir yo también por unas cosas, solo deja voy a que me cobren esto.

Solo foimos con la chica que estaba en el mostrador, ella solo le dio la sifra y Tony le entrego un par de billetes, al tiempo que la chica se despedía amablemente.

Ojos: Vienes o te quedas?

Yo: Me quedo, pero luego los veo con el Fish.

Ojos: Bien, solo no llegues tarde a la posada.

Sin más nos despedimos, que alivio que Cadence no aparece, si no tendría que habérmelas arreglado con una explicación un poco larga, de hecho ahora que lo pienso, tengo que pensar que explicación doy si es que Cadence vendrá con migo a la posada… Bueno bien puedo decir que es de otro estado o algo parecido… Pero si preguntan donde esta viviendo… Creo que eso puede resultar un poco irrelevante… Bueno dependiendo de la situación en la cual estemos.

¿?: Y como me veo?

No era difícil adivinar de quien era esa voz, solo voltee y mire a Cadence quien vestia una falda un poco larga de color negro, unos zapatos de poco tacón, y un saco pequeño de color negro también. Ella venia cargando un par de bolsas con ropa, no era difícil saber que se compro lo que mas le gusto. Bueno solo que daba pagar… Creo que era lo mas triste del dia… Pero no puedo negar que verla asi como esta ahora… Hace que valga casa centavo…

Yo: Tardaste ¿Sabes?=Dijo divertido=

Cadence: Huy perdón.

Yo: No te creas ven vámonos. Tenemos tiempo de sobra hoy, quieres comer algo?

Cadence: Mientras no sea nada de Carne… Todo bien para mi.=Sonrió amigable=

Yo: Menos mal. Ven conozco una cafetería cercas. Estoy seguro que te agradara.

Cadence: Entonces vamos.

Era notoria la forma de caminar de Cadence, pero parecía que comenzaba acostumbrarse, después de todo, es algo que hará mas seguidamente. La cafetería es de un maestro de artes, y como sabran de estos maestros… tienen pinturas y no de ellos… su cafetería quedaba en un segundo piso de un establecimiento de comida, tuvimos que subir unas escaleras para llegar.

La cafetería en si era un poco amplia un total de 10 mesas, un mostrador alargado, en el cual se miraban diferentes coas, entre ellas basos, copas, papas fritas, dulces, chocolates, mientras que en la pared de donde esta el mostrador, hay un menú de las cosas que sirven. No tuvimos problemas en sentarnos en una de las mesas, el mesero era prácticamente el mismo profesor, de hecho lo hacia porque casi siempre los únicos que llegan a su establecimiento son los estudiantes, y valle que la mayoría de las veces es cierto.

Yo: Hola Compañero.

A el siempre le gusto que le digamos asi, pese a estar en sus años, a el le parece un poco mejor que lo nombremos de esa manera.

Profesor: Como estas… Listo para entrar de nuevo a clases?=Dijo divertido=

Yo: No me haga pensar en cosas tristeas ahora profe.

Prefesor: Jajaja, es comprensible que no quieras entrar todavía a clases. Bueno díganme que les gustaría?

Yo: Uno bien espeso profe… Y ti Cadence?

Cadence: Creo… Que tendré que probar algo de aquí… Em… Un Capuchino por favor.

Profesor: Bien. En un momento regreso.

Una vez se fue, Cadence solo miro el lugar, viendo pinturas en las paredes, no eran de grandes pintores, si no de artistas municipales, de hecho dos de las pinturas que están aquí son de Fish, el piso tiene una alfombra de color negro por toda la cafetería, la pared esta dividida por color negro y gris mitad debajo de color negro y mitad arriba de color gris, había unas bocinas en cada esquina de las paredes, las cuales dejaban oir una música clásica, tocada por un piano y violines, o al menos hasta donde alcanzo a identificar los instrumentos.

Cadence: Es tu profesor?=Dijo curiosa=

Yo: Si de artes, este lugar es suyo, lo hizo hace apenas 2 años. Su idea era hacer un lugar para jóvenes… y de hecho solo venimos jóvenes, mas que nada estudiantes de la preparatoria.

Cadence: E-eres un estudiante?=Dijo sorprendida=

Yo: Si de quinto semestre… pero cuando regresemos estaré en sexto semestre ya para graduarme.

Cadence: Ya veo…

Yo: Dime, Tu… Bueno de donde vienes, ¿acabaste tus estudios?

Cadence: Si…

Yo: Estudiaste alguna carrera en particular?

Cadence: No precisamente. Mi tia me enseño varias cosas, entre ellas la contabilidad y Administración… Mas que nada porque ahí es un principado y me quería ayudar a entender las cosas si alguna vez quedaba al poder.

Yo: ¿Es una monarquía de donde tu vienes?

Cadence: Si…

Yo: E-entonces… Tu prácticamente vienes de la realeza ¿que no?=Ella asintió= Y-y por consiguiente yo he estado al lado de una...=Dijo anonadado=

Cadence: Princesa.

Yo: Es enserio?

Cadence: No tengo motivos para estarte mintiendo. De hecho es por eso que tenia los adornos de oro.

Yo: Entiendo… Entonces tu tia?

Cadence: También es princesa, como te dije antes, es un Principado. No un reinado.

Yo: Valla…

Nunca pensé que en todo este tiempo, haya estado al lado de una princesa… aun que eso explica la forma en que ella comía, de manera muy educada de hecho…

Profesor: Bien… Ati lo de diario verdad? Y a ti un capuchino… Buen provecho.=Dijo retirándose=

El dejo dos vasos en la mesa ambos con espuma uno mas que el otro, no era difícil para mi saber cual era cual, asi que solo le entregue a Cadence el suyo, ella tomo con su mano el baso y dio el primer sorbo.

Cadence: Sabe bien=Dijo feliz tomando del vaso=

Lo bueno de todo esto es que al menos pudimos platicar un poco, al menos explicarle como seria lo que haríamos en la posada.

Cadence: Entonces en si será una "Fiesta"

Yo: Sip…

Cadence: Suena divertido, pero no les importara que yo valla?

Yo: Descuida, incluso creo que te caerán bien. Todos ahí son a todo dar. Solo que…

Cadence: ¿Que?

Yo: Es posible que nuestra forma de hablar te parezca em… Vulgar o mal hablada, pero pues es la forma en que todos ahí convivimos.

Cadence: Solo quiero saber algo.

Yo: Que es?

Cadence: Sere la única chica ahí? Porque si es asi no quiero ir… No quisiera estar recibiendo las miradas de todos.

Yo: Bueno estará la hermana de Fish, su novia, la novia de Cristian, y quizás una que otra mas, en si no serás la única. Habrá otras tres como mínimo. Pero igual somos pocos asi que no creo que halla problema alguno.

Cadence:=Sonrio= Bien.

Yo: Solo quiero saber… Si compraste abrigo verdad?

Cadence: Si.

Yo:=Suspiro aliviado= Menos mal…

Cadence: ¿Porque?

Yo: Es que yo solo tengo dos y de hecho uno no me queda=Dijo divertido= Si tengo que sacar la ropa que ya no uso.

Cadence: Jajajaja te ayudare cuando lleguemos a casa, te parece?

Yo: Como no te imaginas.

Cadence: Bueno… Siendo ese el caso, nos queda aun tiempo antes de que sea de noche… Crees poderme mostrar el lugar?

Yo: Claro, una vez que allà terminado esto=Dijo mostrando su vaso=

Fin del cap.

 _ **Nota del autor: Me dieron ganas de un cafe bien espeso...**_


	10. Posada Navideña

Nunca pensé estar tan nervioso para la posada… Incluso llegue a retractarme de llevarla con migo a la posada en muchas ocasiones, pero sin llegar a decirle nada, no quería decirle eso siendo que yo ahora le había dicho que si podía venir conmigo. No seria justo, como bien dicen "Ahora se aguanta" asi que bueno… Aquí vamos.

Cadence: Estas mas nervioso de lo habitual.=Dijo extrañada=

Yo: E-es solo que… Bueno es posible que ellos piensen demasiadas cosas cuando te vean.

Cadence: Entiendo a que te refieres. Pero no hay razón para que te muestres asi.

Yo: Dilo por ti.

Decir que la nieve había acabado es mentirles, de hecho aun continuaba nevando, tanto Cadence como yo llevábamos altas ropas, ella llevaba consigo un abrigo y yo una chamarra junto a unos guantes de cuero… Suelo ser muy friolento de las manos. Cadence se había recogido el pelo, teniendo una Cola de caballo. ¡Irónicamente!. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul un par de zapatos negros y a lo poco que alcance a ver creo que llevaba una blusa debajo de su abrigo. Según me acuerdo.

Las calles de este dia estaban solas, no los culpo es 24 de Diciembre, todos ahora deben estar en sus casas comiendo con toda su familia, o con amigos en caso nuestro. Veníamos caminando sobre la banqueta, mirando las luces de las casas encendidas, escuchábamos algunas canciones navideñas, o simples canciones de Banda o mariachi tocando a lo lejos, escuchábamos también uno que otro fuego artificial pero no como los que tiran para las festividades, si no de los que puedes ir a comprar. Cadence se mantenía atenta escuchando la música que se escuchaba, parecía que le gustaba.

Cadence: Por lo que me dijiste… Esta es una festividad que se festeja en familia… Porque no lo festejas con la tuya?

Yo: Mis tios viven en otros lados… En cuanto a mis padres, están mas adentrados en su trabajo.

Cadence: Y tus amigos?

Yo: No es que sus padres hagan lo mismo que los mios… Si no que… Nos divertimos mas en amigos que en familia. Además esto lo llevamos haciendo desde hace 4 años.

Cadence: y no les molesta a sus padres?

Yo: Ya estamos grandes Cadence.=Dijo divertido= No somos niños.

Cadence: Lo se pero… No estar con su familia en tiempos asi…=Dijo un poco melancólica= Es un poco…

Yo: Tu quisieras estar con la tuya verdad?=Volteo a verla=

Cadence: No te imaginas cuanto…=Dijo triste=

Es muy entendible su estado en este momento, después de todo… Nadie quisiera apartarse de su familia y menos de la forma en que a ella le paso.

Yo: Sabes… Quizás aquí no está tu familia pero…=Ella levanto la mirada= Puedes al menos tener buenos amigos aquí, puedo dar fe de eso.=Dijo amable=

Solo mire que ella sonrio, dejando aquel rostro de tristeza atrás, eso me alegro bastante, poderla ver feliz es algo que nunca me aburrirá… Seguimos nuestra caminata alrededor de diez minutos, pudimos ver aquel callejón que de hecho era una privada, al tiempo en que entramos a la privada comenzamos a escuchar música proveniente de la casa de Fish, era música alegre al menos, caminamos hasta la puerta de metal blanca, toque nerviosamente, y al poco tiempo Fish fue el que abrió la puerta, con la misma cara de alegría de diario.

Fish: ¡Amiguito! Pensé que no vendrías.=Puso atención a la acompañante.=

Su voz se corto bruscamente cuando el miro a Cadence, pero no parecía tener una cara de asombro si no de curiosidad, estoy casi seguiro que Cadence se puso nerviosa por un momento por la forma en que Fish la miraba, pero al poco tiempo Fish dijo.

Fish: Digo… Nos presentas al menos?=Dijo divertido=

Yo: Ah… Alejandro… Ella es Cadence,=Miro a Cadence= Cadence el es Alejandro. Pero le decimos Fish.

Fish: Un gustin.=Dijo amigable=

Cadence: ¿Fish?=Volteo a verme= Porque ¿Fish?

Fish: Es una historia un tanto graciosa de hecho…

Flash back.

Hace 5 años… Podemos ver a Alejandro con una pecera grande, y una bolsa llena de peses.

Meño: Alejandro, aguas con la bolsa, no sete balla a.

"SPLASH"

Meño: Romper…

En el suelo se encontraba Alejandro mojado, con los peses brincando en el suelo por la falta de agua, al gunos en sus piernas y uno en su cabeza.

Tony: Y querías poner un acuario…=Dijo tratando de aguantarse la risa= Al menos los peses te quieren.

Ojos: Ese mi ¡FIHS!=Dijo riendo=

Fin del Flash back.

Fish: Es porque me agradan los pescados y tengo un acuario.

Cadence: En donde?

Fish: En mi casa tengo 5 peceras cada una llena… Pero vengan pasen que los demás están adentro y el frio aquí hace mal entren.

El nos invito a pasar, pero… como era de esperar y como lo suponía yo desde un principio, rápidamente las miradas de todos los que estaban ahí fueron dirigidas a nosotros dos, mas que nada hacia a Cadence, estaban prácticamente todos, desde Fish, Ojos, Meño, Tony, Bryant (El hermano de Fish), Chuy (El hermano de Meño) Brenda (Hermana de Meño) Diana (Novia de Fish) Anna (Hermana de Fish) Cintia (Novia del hermano de Fish Cristian) Cristian y Whyscas.

Dense la idea de cuantos ojos miraron a Cadence por un momento, yo sabia que teníamos que hacer algo con el cabello de Cadence pero ella ¡Nooo! Necia.

Fish: Suerte.=Dijo dirigiéndose a una mesa=

El lugar era simple, había un sillón para 4 personas, dos para 1, pero si cabían dos personas, apretadas pero cabían, había un arco el cual permitia ver dos mesas llenas de comida y refrescos, con un total de 10 sillas, había un estéreo en el cual se alcanzaba a escuchar una música alegre, pero el momento en el que estábamos era un tanto… Incomodo.

Yo: Te lo dije…

Cadence: Lo se…

Despues de todo, pudimos arreglárnosla para convivir, presente a Cadence a todos, en mas de una ocasión nos dijeron lo que todos pensarían, que si ella y yo éramos pareja, ambos solo terminábamos contestando que "No" sin embargo… Para mi… Me parecería algo… Estupendo, convenci a Cadence de que tratara de platicar con los demás solo para que los conociera, para Meño y Tony no había problema en comenzar a hablarle, de hecho parecía que Cadence disfrutaba la compañía de ambos. Por mi parte, solo me fui a la mesa a comer algo, después de todo era por lo que hicimos la posada, yo sentado miraba a Cadence hablar con ambos al tiempo que los tres soltaron una carcajada, yo solo me preocupe por comer un rato…

Fish: Asi que era ella Güey?=Dijo sentándose a un lado mio en otra silla= Es muy bonita. Pero dices que no andan verdad?

Yo: No…

Fish: Y eso porque?

Yo: El lo que no eh podido saber… Es como si… No se, es como si simplemente no quisiera relacionarse, pero a la vez si.

Fish: Ya platicaste con ella?

Yo: Lo hice pero… por más que lo intento se reserva muchas cosas. Incluso creo que ahí alguien mas.

Fish: Puede ser.=Volteo a verla= Pues apresúrate.=Señalo al trio.=

Solo vimos como Ojos se acercaba con un florero, cuando Tony, Meño y Cadence voltearon los tres comenzaron a reir, pues Ojos se había puesto de rodillas frente a Cadence, pero Ojos también comenzó a reir al tiempo que dejo el Florero en su lugar, pero rápidamente tanto Ojos como Meño y Tony me miraron por un momento, pero eso pareciera que solo les dio mas motivos para seguir riendo.

Fish: Alguien te la puede ganar.=Dijo divertido=

Yo: veré que…

Fish: Bueno deja entro al baño.

Para mala suerte de todos solo había un baño, bueno mala suerte para los que quisieran entrar al baño, el baño quedaba a un lado de la sala, pasando una puerta negra, cuando Fish cerro la puerta, daba la casualidad de que Anna Karen bajaba por las escaleras, pero al mirar la luz del baño prendida, nos miro a todos pero principalmente a Cadence.

Anna: Hola.=Dijo amable=

Cadence: Hola.

Anna: Quien esta en el baño?=Volteo a ver a Meño=

Meño: Fish.

Dicho esto Anna solo mostro una cara de disgusto al tiempo que ella fue a la puerta del baño y golpeo la puerta fuertemente.

Anna: ¡Alejandro!=Exclamo=

Fish: ¿¡Que quieres!?=Exclamo del otro lado de la puerta=

Anna: ¡Córrele ya sal!

Fish: ¡Nahh! ¡Ni madres acabe de entrar gorda!

Anna: ¡FISH MUEVELE!

Fish: ¡Ya que acabe!

Dicho esto Anna solo subió las escaleras enojada, por parte de Diana (La novia de Fish) Estaba a carcajadas al igual que todos ahí, pasaron 5 minutos y Fish salió y dijo.

Fish: ¡No que tanta prisa por entrar pinche gorda!=Dijo divertido pero enojado=

Dicho esto Ojos rápidamente entro al baño cerrándola con seguro, pero cuando Anna comenzó a bajar las escaleras nuevamente miro la luz y dijo.

Anna: ¿Quien esta?=Dijo desesperada=

Ojos: ¡YO!

Anna: OJOS YA SAL.

Ojos: ¡No molestes! Men At Work

Anna: ¡AHHHH!

Quien diría que el humor que tenemos ahí, le terminaría causando gracia a Cadence. El pasar del tiempo solo dejo ver que seguíamos con nuestro humor pasara lo que pasara, pero también mostraba nuestra forma de ser en muchas formas, de estar con Tony y Meño, Cadence paso a conocer a Fish y Diana, No tardo nada en saber que ambos eran pareja, mas que nada porque yo le había dicho esto antes, era curioso verla platicar con mis amigos, mas que nada porque de ese modo se olvidaba de todo… Sobre su perdida de familiares y amigos al estar aquí.

Diana: Tu estilo de pelo es algo peculiar… Creo haberlo visto en algún lado, pero no me acuerdo muy bien.

Fish: Te queda bien de hecho. Mas la cola de caballo.

Cadence: Gracias=Dijo apenada=

Ojos: ¿Que ya mero esta el pozole o no Pescado?

Fish: Neta deja veo esa madre.=Se puso de pie=

Tanto Ojos como Fish fueron a la cocina dejando a Diana y a Cadence, sentadas en la mesa.

Diana: Nunca te había visto por aquí… Acabaste de llegar?

Cadence: Si algo asi.

Diana: Cuanto aproximadamente?=Dijo curiosa=

Cadence: Bueno hace dos meses mas o menos.

Ojos: Luego siguen su platica es hora de comer como debe de ser.

Tony: No querrás decir Cenar?=Dijo divertido sentado en el sillón=

Fish: Vénganse para cenar.

Obviamente todos no íbamos a caber en las sillas que estaban en la mesa, asi que los que se ofrecieron en comer en los sillones fueron Cristian, Cintia, Chuy y Briant. Al sentarnos Cadence termino frente a mi, mientras que Ojos y Fish al lado de ella, al lado mio se encontraba Meño y Tony, Los platos estaban frente a nosotros, cada quien podía elegir lo que quisiera comer, pero por mas que Cadence miraba de un lado a otro solo se topo, con muy mala suerte un Pavo, el Pozole y los refrescos.

Cadence: Em…=Dijo algo tímida= N-no tendrán otra cosa que no sea… Carne?=Dijo nerviosa=

Fish: Si ensalada de papa.=Miro a ojos= Si la trajiste no?

Ojos: ¡ME CREES CAPAS DE OLVIDAR ALGO!=Dijo enojado=

Fish: ¡Solo te pregunto cabron!

Ojos: ¡No, insinuas que olvide algo como la ensalada! Pos para tu información no la olvide.=Dijo indignado=

Fish: Entonces donde esta?

Ojos: En… En…=Miro de un lado a otro de la mesa= Dejen voy al la auto.=Se puso de pie=

Fish: No, si para pendejo no se estudia.

Ojos: Hóyelo al que olvido su deck en su casa cuando querían entrar al YCS De Mexico.

Fish: Muévele y tráelo.=Volteo a ver a Cadence= Como ves al indio.

Cadence: Bueno… A cualquiera se le olvida algo.

Fish: Si a cualquiera, pero este no es un caso cualquiera=Dijo divertido=

Meño: Oye Cadence… Dinos como es que este pedazo de estiércol=Volteo a mirarme= Sin ofender.=Dijo divertido= Conoció a alguien como tu?

Tony: Tambien no mames Meño.

Cristian: No neta=Se escucho a tras de nosotros= Como te conoció? Porque nunca lo hemos visto con una chica.

Cadence: Solo nos conocimos cuando llegue aquí por primera vez es todo. Fue algo casual.

Yo: Si casual…

Si por casual nos referimos a que un Lobo casi me mata y ella me salva la vida, creo que podemos considerarlo casual. Mientras no pregunten cosas como, de donde es o de donde viene…

Ojos: Aver aquí ta…=Dijo colocando un gran recipiente rojo en medio de la mesa.= Sírvanse=tomo asiento= Ah ver yo quiero pierna y musl… ¡Quien agarro mis piesas!

Todos voltearon a ver a Meño, quien en su plato estaba una pierna y un muslo, pero a la vez vieron a Fish quien tenia piesas iguales.

Ojos: No seas ojete dame un pedazo.=Puso su plato frente a Fish, pero su brazo paso frente a Cadence=

Fish: Ahí hay pechuga agarra.=Dijo tomando la pierna=

Ojos: Te estoy hablando. ¡No le muer!...

Fish: Tarde… Ya la mordí.

Y el humor siguie a pesar de todo… Ojos termino resignándose a tomar Ensalada de papa y una pieza de una pechuga, yo agarre un plato de pozole, Meño termino sirviéndonos a todos en vasos desechables, refresco, Ojos por su parte tenia como diario una botella de licor con el, todos ahí tomábamos, con excepción mía, aun que…

Ojos: Un sorbo Cadence?

Cadence: N-no gracias no tomo.

Ojos: Animo no creo que con una se te suba.

Tony: haber sírveme un poco.=Estiro su brazo con un vaso=

Ojos sirvió apenas un pequeño pisto en el baso de plástico, Tony agradeció y tomo el embase de refresco y sirvió ahí mismo en su vaso con el licor en el.

Ojos: ves de ese modo no sabe tanto a licor.

Fish: Que dices? Si el enano puede.

Tony: ¡HEY! No soy enano, Soy alto

Meño: Si para un duende.=Dijo divertido=

Tony: Ándale tu si entiendes.

Cadence solo volteo a mirarme, como esperando a que yo le diera permiso, o algo parecido, por mi parte solo le di a entender con un gesto que estaba bien, que no había problema, por lo cual.

Cadence: B-bueno… solo uno.

Ojos: ¡Eso! Esta niña no es aburrida.=Dijo sirviendo un pisto en su vaso= Ahora solo llénalo de lo que quieras, hay de manzana, Toronja, Naranja, Tamarindo, ahí escoge lo que quieras.

Ella se inclino por la Naranaja, cuando dio el primer sorbo no pareció que el sabor le disgustara, de hecho parecía que le gusto… Pasamos alrededor de una hora cenando, platicando, riendo y conociendo, quien diría que Cadence se relacionaría tan bien con mis amigos, hasta ahora no eh escuchado ninguna queja, o algo que parezca disgustarle de esta pequeña fiesta, y la música pareciera estar todavía de nuestro lado, escuchando aquella melodía, la cual parecía estar de mi lado pidiéndome algo de Cadence…

"Si la luna seria tu premio… Yo juraría, hacer cualquier cosa… Por se su dueño… Por ser tu dueño"

"Y si en tus sueños es cuchas el yanto de mis lamentos… No sigas dormida… Que es verdadero… No es un sueño No…"

"Me alegro… Que ha veces el final no encuentre su momento."

No quisiera imaginarme lo que quiere que haga esta canción.

(Toc toc toc toc)

Fish se puso de pie y fue a abrir la puerta, al poco tiempo de abrirla, se escucharon las voces de unos niños, los cuales eran los primos de Fish, eran un total de 4 niños y 2 niñas.

Niño: Fish ya vamos a poder romper la piñata?=Dijo animado=

Fish: Pos que hora son?

Niña: Las doce.

Fish: Chin no se va a poder, ya es hora de que se vallan a dormir.

Niño: ¡Tu dijiste que a esta hora la íbamos a romper!

Ojos: Si no se van a dormir no les traerán nada.

Niña: Eso luego.

Fish: Bueno. Espérennos afuera… Meño, Tony ayúdenme a colgar la cuerda, Ojos tu y Briant vallan a la casa de mi tia para que los deje colgar la cuerda. Cristian tráete las dos piñatas.

Sin mas todos salimos de la casa junto a los niños, salimos del callejón/Privada, a fuimos a la calle, no había autos asi que podíamos hacer esto sin problemas, todos fuimos tomando asiento, en la misma nieve viendo como la cuerda era lanzada de una casa a la otra, mientras que después de 5 minutos una piñata con forma de estrella, comenzó a colgar en medio de la cuerda, Ojos trajo consigo un palo de escoba, pero sin la escoba, el cual usarían para golpear la piñata, a mero arriba vimos a Fish y al otro lado a una mujer.

Fish: ¡Hey quien le dará primero!

Los niños rápidamente se amontonaron con Ojos, quienes se peleaban por ser el primero pero Ojos dijo.

Ojos: Haber las niñas primero solo son dos y ustedes cuatro.=Le entrego el palo a una de las dos niñas=

Solo vimos como la niña caminaba en medio de la calle con un palo, que prácticamente era mas grande que la niña, era una gracia imposible de ocultar, de hecho todos nosotros nos reímos de eso, cuando la niña estuvo frente a la piñata y apunto de golpearla esta se elevo a lo mas alto evitando ser golpeada por la niña.

Niña: ¡Hey no soy tan alta!

Tony: Dímelo a mi…

La niña solo logro quitarle un pedazo a la piñata y fue uno de los conos que forman a la estrella, de ahí en mas los demás niños fueron pasando uno por uno, esto paso alrededor de 10 minutos sin que ningún niño lograra romper la piñata, solo quedaba un bulto redondo, maltratado por los golpe que había recibido de los niños.

Ojos: Haber denme eso=Dijo tomando el palo= A ver Fish, veamos que tan bueno eres.

Fish: No le vas a dar.

Apenas Ojos se puso frente a la piñata y apunto también de darle un golpe a la piñata, Fish movio la cuerda haciendo que el bulto golpeara la cabeza de Ojos, quien por el enojo golpeara con el mismo puño la piñata pero solo logro lastimarse por lo que había en la piñata.

Ojos: ¡Vete a la verga!=Dijo adolorido=

Fish: El que sigue.

Ojos: ¡Ah no mames!=Dijo molesto=

Fish: Si Güey, nosotros somos mas fuertes que los niños, Animo Meño sigues.

Dicho esto le quito el palo a Ojos quien enojado solo se sobo su mano, tratando de calmar el dolor, cuando Meño estuvo frente a la piñata, Fish movio las cuerdas para evitar que la piñata fuera golpeada por el palo, pero como efecto péndulo, la piñata cayo Meño solo dejo el palo en el lugar donde la piñata iba a caer, dejando que el palo atravesara de par en par a la piñata, de un movimiento rápido quito el palo y le receto un golpe rompiéndola en pedazos, haciendo que los niños, y incluso nosotros fueramos por los dulces… Pareciamos prácticamente unos niños de 7 años de nuevo, peleándonos por los niños incluso… Inclusive Cadence fue con nosotros.

Fish: ¡HEY GUARDENME UN!… ¡Ahí!

No acabo la frace cuando Ojos le lanzo un pedazo de Caña golpeándolo en la cara.

Ojos: Por mamon cabron.

Dejamos prácticamente la calle de nuevo limpia, los niños fueron los que agarraron mas dulces, y también Tony, creo que se aprovecharon de su tamaño, para tomar los dulces…

Fish: Ahí va la siguiente, te toca Tony.

Tony: Denme chance como a los niños no estoy tan alto como los demás.

Fish: No Aquí no se cuenta el tamaño si no la edad de uno, asi que te chingas.

Tony: Ah…=Dijo desanimado=

Sin mas Tony tomo el palo y fue hasta donde estaba la nueva piñata, igual en forma de estrella, pero a diferencia de la otra, los colores de esta vareaban en colores amarillos y purpuras, Tony tomo con fuerza el palo y espero a que le dieran la señal, en cuanto se alzo la piñata Tony dio un fuerte golpe quitándole los conos que formaban la estrella, un segundo causando mas daño a la piñata, lo cual mostraba que no importaba el tamaño si no la fuerza.

Fish, Ojos, Meño: ¡Tony ya Güey!

Fish: ¡Aguanta Tony!

Fish alzo la piñata estirando y tensando la cuerda, Tony por su parte solo dijo.

Tony: ¡Güey Que ojetes!=Dijo riendo=

Fish: Les toca a las chicas, Diana vas.

A la estrella le quedaban 5 de las 7 que tenia, aun le quedaba, para dar batalla, Diana una vez que se puso frente a la piñata Fish la movió de manera brusca, evitando que Diana le diera si quiera un golpe.

Diana: ¡Fish!=Dijo Indignada=

Fish: ¿¡Que!? ¡Todos coludos todos rabones! ¡Y córrele que te llevo el tiempo!

Por mas que Diana intentara ella solo logro encestarle un golpe a la piñata quitándole un cono, el cual formaba la estrella. Indignada Diana se dirigió al lado de todos nosotros, entregándole el palo a Cintia, quien fue la siguiente víctima de Fish, cuando ella paso no lo pensó dos veces y encesto un golpe, asustando a Fish, quien aun no le había dado la señal, en simples palabras ella aprovecho el descuido de Fish para encestar 4 golpes, que para mala suerte de la chica, no causo mucho daño.

Ojos: ¡Tramposa!=Exclamo divertido=

Cintia solo le saco la lengua mientras le daba el palo a Anna Karen, pero cuando ella comenzó a caminar.

Anna: ¡Pobre de ti donde te pases!

Fish: ¡A mí no me estés amenazando!=Dijo moviendo la cuerda=

Anna, no pudo golpear ninguna vez la piñata.

Ojos: ¡Eso te pasa por gorda!

Anna: Cállate ojón.

Ojos: Lo que diga la princesa ¿no?=Dijo con sarcasmo=

Fish: ¡Animo! Vas Cadence.

Cadence: ¿P-porque no otro?=Dijo nerviosa=

Meño: Porque o este Güey=Me señalo= O este=Señalo a Cristian= Pueden romper la piñata y nomas no te tocaría a ti darle.

Fish: Y si voy yo, es seguro que la rompa.

Whyscas: Calla tu, no rompes ni una hoja de papel, capas que si voy yo la rompo.

Fish: A ver dale el palo al individuo este. Rompe pura chingada que valla.

Whyscas: Dame eso=Tomo el palo= Ahora veras. La voy a mandar hasta Maracas.

En cuanto Whyscas paso Fish comenzó a mover la piñata, de las pocas veces que la piñata estuvo al alcance de Whyscas no pudo encestarle ningún golpe, de hecho todos pasaban rosando a la piñata, pero un golpe solo logro encestar, pero solo le quito otro cono que formaba a la estrella.

Fish: ¡Salgase!

Whyscas: Ah lo hice para que pudiera darle a la piñata.

Ojos: Aja… HEY…

Cadence: Pues la hubieras roto… No quería pasar.

Meño: ¡Uhhhhh!

Tony: Debilucho.

Fish: Animo vas que otros quieran darle Cadence.

Cadence solo trago saliva, Whyscas le entrego el palo, pude notar que ella se acercaba con algo de miedo, y estoy seguro que los demás lo notaron, pero al estar frente a la piñata, solo espero a que esta comenzara a moverse, y asi fue, esta comenzó a brincar de un lado a otro, de izquierda a derecha, incitando a Cadence a golpearla, era como si se estuviera burlando, como si dijera "Intenta golpearme" pero esas palabras podía haberse cayado cuando Cadence dio el primer golpe, y el segundo, pero sin llegar a romperla, creo que pudo haberla roto si no se hubiera quedado mucho tiempo quieta, solo consiguió quitarle otro cono de la estrella dejando solo un bulto a punto de romperse en cualquier momento, todo maltratado y apenas visible que eso era una piñata.

Fish: Bien, el que si… ¡Aguas!

La soga se le había resbalado, la piñata casi golpeaba a Cadence, solo la roso por la parte trasera de su nuca, dejándome asustado, la piñata cayo al suelo rompiéndose, como si se tratara de algo hecho de cristal, mostrando un lote de dulces, Naranjas, Cañas, cacahuates y chocolates, los niños fueron los únicos que reaccionaron para tomar los dulces que pudieran pero… El resto de nosotros permanecimos por unos momentos congelados por lo que casi le llegaba a pasar a Cadence.

Ojos: ¡Nosotros compramos las piñatas no se los chinguen todos!

Se podría decir que nos olvidamos de este pequeño Accidente, yo solo me acerque a Cadence preocupado por lo que casi le pasaba, pero tras lo que paso parecía calmado, no pareció molestarle en lo absoluto este insidente.

Cadence: Tranquilo… Lo bueno fue que esto no fue para mas.

Yo: Si pero…=Me interrumpió=

Cadence: Olvídalo=Sonrio= ¿Bien?

No se como lo hace… Pero lo hace, siempre termino accediendo a lo que ella termina diciendo. Solo recogimos los pedazos mas grandes y nos fuimos despidiendo, era tarde, mas o menos las 2 y media de la mañana, para mi esto no era raro, pero para Cadence… Comenzaba a bostezar muchas veces.

Fish: Bien cuídense… Y Cadence, perdón por lo de hace rato la cuerda se me resbalo.=Dijo apenado=

Cadence: Descuida… Como le dije a él, lo bueno es que esto no fue para más.

Fish: Me alegra que pienses así… Pero igual perdón, espero verte luego.

Cadence: Igualmente.

Fish: Feliz navidad.

Nos terminamos despidiendo de todos y cada uno de los que estábamos en la posada, Meño y Tony también tuvieron que irse, asi que no había problema con que los cuatro nos fuéramos juntos, y al igual que siempre, en el trayecto comenzábamos a platicar, tanto de lo que ocurrió en la posada, como antes de que llegáramos.

Tony: Y fui por Meño para irnos a la posada, pero cuando toque, me abrieron la puerta diciéndome que ya se había ido.

Meño: Tu eras el que se tardo.

Tony: Te dije que me tardaría porque tenía que acabar un trabajo.

Meño: A mi no me dijiste nada.

Tony: Ahora resulta que ¿no?=Dijo indignado=

Cuando llegamos a la esquina donde nos teníamos que separar nos tuvimos que despedir. Meño y Tony fueron por su lado y Cadence y yo por el nuestro, aun nos quedaba un tramo por recorrer, lo único que iluminaba el camino eran los faroles de la calle, los cuales mostraban una luz amarillenta, pero gracias a la nieve, esta reflejaba la luz a los edificios, casi haciendo parecer que es de dia.

Yo: Y como se te hizo?

Cadence: Me agrado bastante=Dijo alegre= Meño y Tony son muy hilarantes… Pero… ¿Qué edad tiene Tony? Fish dijo que no era un niño, pero su estatura… Bueno.

Yo: Cuantos años crees que tiene?

Cadence: No se… Por la forma en que se comportaba, unos 16 mas o menos.

Yo: Estas muy debajo de su edad, tiene 24 años.

Cadence: ¡24 Años!=Dijo sorprendida= P-pero porque es tan bajito?

Yo: No se que problema es… escuche algo sobre un síndrome o algo parecido, de ahí en mas, poco es mi conocimiento.

Cadence: Es por eso que lo molestan?

Yo: Usamos la ironía para divertirnos, pero como viste, aquí nadie se ofende, después de todo.

Cadence: Es por convivencia…=Completo=

Yo: Exacto, ya vas entendiendo.

Cadence: Sabes… Sienen un modo peculiar de tratarse a como lo hacen en mi mundo.

Yo: Pues no se si allá se tratan con respeto… Pero aquí, si un amigo no te insulta en tu cara, créeme que no lo es.

Cadence: Es muy diferente todo esto… No los critico pero… Incluso su misma hermana lo trata tan mal?

Yo: Como te dije, es solo por simple diversión, no es nada serio. Quizás no lo viste pero, Anna y Fish son muy buenos hermanos. Es el típico hermano mayor cuidando a su hermanita pequeña.=Dijo mientras tomaba sus llaves=

Cadence: Si… Es típico.=Dijo algo triste=

Yo: Ven pasa, llegamos.

Al entrar solo cerré la puerta con llave, me di cuenta que mis padres no habían llegado, por lo regular dejan abierto sin llave, encamine a Cadence hasta el cuarto, ella parecía un poco más relajada, tanto ella como yo nos quitamos los abrigos, en mi caso chamarra, pudimos hacele un espacio en el armario a Cadence, quizás ahora no tenga mucha ropa, pero… Igual con el tiempo creo que me ganara. Ella me entrego sus zapatos, al tiempo que se sentó en la cama, solo pude mirar como una luz envolvía su cuerpo, cuando la luz ceso pude mirar a aquella Alicornio rosa, con las prendas enzima suyo, no fue difícil para ella quitárselas con su propia magia.

Cadence: Ocurre algo?=Volteo a verme= Te has quedado ahí viéndome.

Yo: N-no no es nada… Solo… Me llego el cansancio es todo.

Cadence: Sabes que puedes contarme.

Solo mire como terminaba quitándose la blusa, quedando prácticamente como diario, ella se extraño, pues no le había dado ninguna otra respuesta.

Yo: Cadence… Tengo algo para ti.

Cadence: De que se trata?

Solo abrí uno de los cajones, en los cuales tenia una caja de tamaño chico envuelta para regalo, junto a un listón rojo, tome lugar al lado de Cadence sentándome al borde de la cama, ella parecía curiosa mirando la caja, le entregue y al poco tiempo una aura de color azul envolvió el regalo, Cadence lo tomo y lo comenzó a abrir con calma, no parecía apurada después de todo teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Yo: Feliz Navidad Cadence.=Dijo amable=

Casi había terminado de abrirlo, cuando levanto la tapa de la caja, ella solo miro sorprendida de lo que se trataba, con ayuda de su magia levanto una pequeña tiara de oro con dos pequeñas gemas, ambas de color purpura, una en la cima de esta tiara y otra en medio de esta.

Cadence: Esto…=Dijo algo cortada= D-donde lo encontraste?=Dijo tomándola en sus cascos=

Yo: Cuando te desapareciste y te busque como un loco de allá para acá. Tuve la idea de que podías estar en el lugar donde apareciste por primera vez… Busque y busque, pero no te encontraba… Cuando estuve a punto de irme… La encontré a medio enterrar, supuse que era tuya, ya que… Bueno eras la única con este tipo de gustos.=Dijo divertido= Y cuando me dijiste que eras una princesa… Bueno no había mas dudas de que esto era tuyo… Pero quería dártelo de este modo.

Cadence levanto la mirada, volteándome a ver, ella esbozo una hermosa sonrisa llena de felicidad, ella no se esforzó si quiera en simular, pude sentir como ella me abrazaba con fuerza contra ella, no tarde en corresponderle al abrazo, su cabeza quedaba recargada en mi hombro derecho, con una mano la tome de la espalda mientras que con la otra solo acariciaba la parte trasera de su cabeza, sintiendo su crin suave entre mis manos, al igual que su pelaje, mientras ella me abrazaba solo mire como la tiara levitaba con ayuda de la magia de Cadence, hasta mi mesa de trabajo, pude sentir que Cadence se separo del abrazo diciendo.

Cadence: Ya no ocupo eso…

Yo: Pero…

Ella solo coloco su pesuña delantera sobre mi boca piándome de este modo que no dijera nada, yo solo asentí al tiempo que quitaba su pesuña de manera gentil.

Cadence: Entiéndeme… Ya no estoy en mi mundo en el cual me pueden llamar princesa. De hecho me agrada que no me traten como una princesa…=Dijo con una voz tierna y serena=

Ella solo me rodeo con sus alas al tiempo que me miro detenidamente, el rose de sus plumas era muy suave, de hecho me agradaba, era como un pequeño cosquilleo.

Cadence: Muchas gracias… Por todo…

Solo sentí un beso en la mejilla de parte de Cadence, me sonroje la verdad, cosa que a ella le causo una risa, no por malicia si no por mi reacción.

Yo:=Sonrojado= Pudiera… Pedirte otro?=Dijo divertido=

Cadence: No abuses de tu suerte.=Dijo siguiendo el juego=

Yo: Entonces no?=Dijo algo triste=

Cadence: Creo que...=Sonrio= Ahora soy yo, quien no puede decir que no…

Ella se acerco, pero no quería un beso en la mejilla… De hecho… Quería otra cosa, no se si fue necesidad, gusto, placer, o simplemente quería hacerlo, pero… Tome suavemente su cabeza para dirigirla a mi boca, no pareció molestarse en lo absoluto, ni siquiera se esforzó en terminar esto, nos terminamos uniendo en un cálido beso, podía sentir su lengua pasearse dentro mi boca de un lado a otro, casi tocando mi garganta, ella tomo mi cabeza en sus cascos, tratando de acercarme mas a ella, parecía como si me pidiera mas, tuve que separarme de ella por la falta de aire, pero al mirarla… pude ver por primera vez un sonrojo de su parte, estaba jadeante, con su lengua colgando de fuera. Pero… Mire que ella sacudió su cabeza fuertemente, al tiempo que termino ella me miro algo sorprendida pero como si estuviera asustada.

Yo: Ocurre algo?=Dijo preocupado=

Cadence: Yo… Es solo que estoy cansada es todo, es demasiado tarde.

Yo: Entiendo.

Vi que ella se acomodo del otro lado de la cama, dándome la espalda, yo solo la cobije, me parecia extraña la forma en que reacciono asi de la nada… creo que es posible que allá algo que no le parezca… Quizás el ser de "Diferente especie" tenga algo que ver… Supongo que no lo sabre hasta que ella me lo haga ver de viva voz…

Yo: Que descanses… Cadence.

Ella se movió para voltear a verme y dijo.

Cadence: Igual tu…

Fue lo único que escuche de ella esa noche, mire como sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, me meti entre las cobijas sin quitarle la vista de enzima, solo pase mi mano por su rostro acariciándolo suavemente, sintiendo como Cadence dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.

Yo: Supongo que… todo a su tiempo.

Fin del cap.

Nota del autor: Facken quedo largo esta vez. Comenten, este cap me saco mucho sudor.


	11. Viejo habito

Estos últimos días, han pasado sin darme cuenta de ellos, estamos a mediados de Enero, y el estado de ánimo de Cadence ah mejorado considerablemente en el transcurso de estos días. Ella ya puede ir por el pueblo sin preocuparse de nada, despues de todo era por lo cual se convirtió en humana, solemos juntarnos para comer y cenar, solo que habia ahora un nuevo problema, desde hace unos dias a ella no le ah estado pareciendi bien que yo este gastando dinero. Me dijo algo parecido a esto – "Creo que puedo conseguir mi propio dinero, no crees"- yo no veia problemas con eso, además en parte es cierto, de hecho me alegro mucho que dijera eso me estaba quedando algo corto de dinero… aun que mi viaje a D.F. Para el YCS tendra que esperar otro año…

Entiendo que ella quiera tener dinero para ella misma y yo no voy a detenerla despues de todo… Era algo que terminaria pasando, solo que no se deque quiera trabajar. Y como diario ella salio, por mi parte tengo otras cosas que hacer, mas que nada prepararme para la entrada a clases.

 _Tercera persona (Narración)_

Cadence se encontraba caminando por una calle angosta, era de dia, alrededor de la 1 de la tarde, entro a una privada y al poco tiempo no tardo en llegar a una puerta blanca, la cual toco, al poco tiempo Fish habia abierto la puerta mirando a Cadence con sorpresa.

Cadence: Hola Alejandro.

Fish: Aja tu Cadence, ven pasa.=Dijo amable=

Fish se hizo aun lado para dejar pasar a Cadence a su casa, casi al tiempo de entrar se topo con los primos de Fish y una mujer de mayor edad, los niños estaban jugando en el suelo con unas canicas y unos cuantos vazos de plastico, como si trataran de meter las canicas en los vazos.

Fish: Ahorita te atiendo Cadence… =Volteo a ver a la mujer= Tia te dije que hoy tenia que salir a Guadalajara, tengo que recoger un encargo de pescados.

Mujer: Si Alejandro, pero tambien no hay nadie en la casa, no puedo dejarlos ahí.

Fish: Tan dificil es que tu encuentres una pinchi niñera?

Cadence: Bueno creo que yo podri…=Fue interrumpida=

Mujer: No puedes recibir esos pescados otro dia? Por favor Alejandro, tengo que ir fuera también.

Fish: Ah y que se me mueran los peses, ni madres y padres.

Cadence: Oigan.=llamo su atención, haciendo que ambos la voltearan a ver= Y-yo tengo experiencia cuidando niños… fui niñera, creo que… Podria cuidarlos, claro si le parece bien señora.

Fish: ¡AHÍ ESTA TU NIÑERA!=Exclamo aliviado y feliz=

Sin mas Fish se acerco a una pared en la cual se encontraba una mochila, la tomo y la coloco en su espalda.

Fish: Ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir de inmediato, si tango suerte regreso a las nueve.

Mujer: Pero…

Fish: ¡Nos vemos tia!=abrió la puerta= Si ocupas algo Cadence siéntete como en tu casa, el camión se me pelara si no me voy.=salió por la puerta cerrándola atrás de el=

Los niños poca atención ponían, de hecho seguían jugando, en el suelo, la mujer miro detenidamente a Cadence, haciendo que ella se pusiera algo nerviosa.

Mujer: enserio tienes experiencia con niños?=Dijo no muy convencida=

Cadence: S-si, no es problema para mi cuidarlos, claro si a usted no le importa.

Mujer: Bien necesito a alguien, en serio tengo que salir del pueblo hoy, para ir por unas cosas… Para Alejandro no hubo problema con dejártelos, pero crees poder estos niños…=Volteo a verlos= Suelen ser un problema.

Cadence: Puede estar tranquila.

Mujer: Desacuerdo…=Dijo no muy convencida= Regresare en unas 5 horas mas o menos… =Fue hasta la puerta al llegar solo se detuvo y volteo a ver a Cadence= Supongo que ya conoces esta casa verdad?

Cadence: Si he venido varias veces.

Mujer: Bien, usa lo que ocupes para cuidarles. Me retiro.=Dijo abriendo la puerta, saliendo asi de la casa pero del otro lado de la puerta se escucho= Enserio crees porder porque puedo buscar a alguien mas que…

Cadence: No cele hace tarde?

Mujer: ¡Es cierto!=Dijo asustada= ¡Adiós!.

Por su parte Cadence la parecía curioso la forma en que la mujer se refería a los niños como un "Problema"… Sin embargo lo supo tiempo después de que los niños comenzaron a gritar, corretearse el uno contra el otro, incluso aventándose diferentes objetos, que de hecho no eran para nada peligrosos, como por ejemplo los cojines de los sillones.

Cadence: Niños cal…

No pudo terminar la frace cuando uno de los niños había aventado un cojín hacia Cadence golpeándola en la cara, para Cadence, esto no era nada pero le preocupaba bastante la forma en que ellos se estaban comportando.

Cadence: Los viejos hábitos nunca se olvidan.=Dijo sonriendo=

La mano derecha de Cadence fue envuelta en un aura de color azul cielo, haciendo que los niños miraran con gran sorpresa y curiosidad, sobre lo que hacia Cadence, al poco tiempo los ojos de los niños cambiaron de color por unos pequeños segundos, volviendo asì a su color original. Los niños levantaron la mirada y vieron a Cadence.

Cadence: Vamos a recoger primero el desorden que hicieron bien?=Dijo amigable= Luego jugaremos algo que les guste. No quiero que se estén peleando, porque tampoco quiero regañarlos ¿de acuerdo?

Los niños solo asintieron con la cabeza, comenzando asi a recoger los objetos que habían tirado.

Cadence:=Sonrió= Fácil después de todo…

Horas después…

Aquella mujer había entrado por la puerta, sin embargo al mirar la casa prácticamente recogida, y a los niños jugando con un juego de mesa en el suelo se quedo extrañada, de hecho se esperaba todo lo contrario a lo que ella miraba, los niños levantaron la mirada para ver a su madre y rápidamente la saludaron alegremente, confundiéndola a un mas, era como si no fueran los mismos niños de diario que ella miraba. Cadence justo en ese momento salió por una puerta cargando a una niña la cual estaba prácticamente dormida, cuando Cadence miro a la mujer ella se acerco.

Mujer: Q-que hiciste?=Dijo incrédula=

Cadence: Le dije que tenia experiencia.

Mujer: Si escuche eso, pero…=Miro a los niños= No parecen los mismos.

Cadence: Sabe… a veces se necesita entrar en la mente del niño para entenderlos, y hacer cosas que les guste=Dijo amable mientras le entregaba a la niña=

Mujer: Supongo que si…=Tomo a la niña en sus brazos= Niños vámonos.

Los niños recogieron aquel juego de mesa, y lo guardaron en su respectiva caja, poniéndola sobre una mesa, cuando los niños estaban al lado de su madre.

Mujer: Bueno…=Metió su mano a la bolsa de su pantalón= No entiendo como lo hiciste, pero… Algún día tienes que decírmelo=Le entrego unos billetes= Muchas gracias por cuidarlos.

Cadence: Cuando gueste.

Mujer: De hecho, en unos días mas ocuparía la ayuda de Alejandro, pero… Si tienes tiempo para cuidarlos.

Cadence: Claro que si.

Mujer: Bien, si nos disculpas.

La mujer salió por la puerta, seguida por los niños quienes se despedían alegremente de Cadence quien regresaba el saludo de igual manera. Sin mas que hacer Cadence solo guardo aquel dinero en una de las bolsas de su pantalón, saliendo de aquella casa, con una gran felicidad.

Cadence: Extrañaba cuidar niños…

Lejos de ese lugar… en la central de autobuses.

Ojos: No que a las Nueve pinche mentiroso.=Dijo cruzado de brazos=

Fish: Huy perdón por llegar antes.

Ojos: Me da igual trajiste mis cartas?

Fish: Las traigo en la mochila, solo espera a que lleguemos al cantón necesito dejar a los peces en las peceras.

Ojos: Bien sube traigo el carro.

Ambos subieron al carro Fish tomando el asiento del copiloto, mientras que Ojos el del piloto, encendió el auto y arranco.

Ojos: Y bien que te dijo tu surtidor?

Fish: En dos semanas llegan los Deltas de Fabián, me encargo 5, tres hembras y dos machos.

Ojos: y mi piraña cuando?

Fish: Cuando me la pagues.

Ojos: y porque no la traes y aquí te la pago.

Fish: ¡Toma! Si la quieres tienes que pagar.

Ojos: Cambiando de tema, te encontraste con el Tururo?

Fish: Si me encargo un lagarto, ese me lo traen pasado mañana.

Sin mas habían llegado a la entrada de la privada, puesto que esta privada es muy angosta el auto de Ojos no entraba, asi que solo la estacionaron, bajando del carro y entrando a la privada.

Ojos: ¿En cuanto te dejaron al Virgilio?

Fish: 300, pero ya con esto esta tu pinche deck de la divina comedia.

Ojos: SI, ya tengo a los Dante, y a los demás Abyss.

Fish: Bueno=Abrio la puerta= Despues de todo solo queda…=Miro el lugar= ¡AHHJHHHH!

Ojos: Que?=Dijo extrañado=

Ojos entro a la casa junto a Fish, y miraron todo recogido, todo prácticamente limpio y arreglado.

Ojos: Hasta que recoges Güey, tenias todo hecho un chiquero.

Fish: ¡Yo no recogí! =Exclamo= Donde están, los libros?

Ojos:=Señalo con algo de obviedad= En el librero?

Fish: M-mis, Mis peceras están niveladas… y limpias…

Ojos: No veo problema con que todo este completamente limpio Güey.

Fish: ¡Es mi desorden!=Dijo enojado=

Ojos: ¡Por eso mismo ya no esta!

Fish: ¡ERA MI DESORDEN! ¡Yo tenia hecho MI desorden hecho un ORDEN!

Ojos solo rodo los ojos mientras suspiraba irritado.

Ojos: Solo dame mis cosas y me voy y haces de nuevo tu desorden.

Fish: Primero deja las encuentro en este maldito desorden.

Primera persona (Yo)

Me encontraba en casa, había acabado de llegar de comprar unos útiles adicionales para la escuela, me encontraba prácticamente sentado en mi mesa de trabajo, acomodando un par de cosas mas en mi mochila, al poco tiempo escuche que tocaron la puerta, me puse de pie fui a ver de quien se trataba, al llegar y abrir la puerta me tope con que era Cadence, solo me hice a un lado para dejarla entrar.

Yo: Otra vez tarde?=Dijo divertido=

Cadence: Perdón, me quede cuidando niños.

Yo: Algo escuche.

Cadence: ¿Como dices?=Dijo confundida=

Yo: Hace unos momentos me hablo Fish que estaba recogiendo un tiradero que hicieron en su casa, que estabas tu cuidando a sus primos porque el salió.

Cadence: Bueno… Si los cuide pero, si yo deje recogida su casa.=Dijo extrañada=

Yo: ¿¡Tu que!?=dijo asustado=

Cadence: Recogi, ahí algo de malo?

Yo: No puedes recoger su casa, el tiene su desorden hecho un orden.

Cadence: ¿Como puede tener orden en su desorden? Estuvo bien que acomodara.

Yo: Si pero, prácticamente estas ante alguien que ama el desorden, el caos en si.

Cadence: Bueno. Perdón por querer hacer algo bien=Dijo disgustada=

Yo: Esque Cadence…

Ambos escuchamos el teléfono sonar, solo le pedi a Cadence que me esperara pero me hizo caso nulo, me siguió hasta la cocina donde estaba un teléfono, lo tome y conteste.

Yo: Hable

¿?: Oye Güey no esta por ahí Cadence?

Yo: Si Fish aquí esta.

Fish: Pásamela por favor.

Yo: Te pasó esta…

Fish: ¿Que?

Yo: Claro.

Mire a Cadence y le dije que tomara el teléfono, ella ya sabia como usarlo asi que no tenia que decirle que hacer.

Cadence: Hola?

Fish: Cadence, donde dejaste un par de cajistas negras que tenían unas cartas?

Cadence: junto al librero.

Fish: Bien… Otra cosa, en tu desorden donde pusiste mi material de pinturas y dibujo, los tenia en la mesa.

Cadence: =Suspiro= (Desorden)=Apretó los dientes= En el anaquel con el resto de tus cosas.

Fish: Bien, gracias chica, por cierto hace años que no veo la casa recogida gracias, solo que no me acostumbro a esto. Si ocupo que la vuelvas a desordenar…=Se escucho ahí mismo del teléfono=

¿?:Ordenar, lo que tenias era un desorden, esto es orden.

Fish: SHHH estoy hablando Ojos…=Volvio a hablarle a Cadence= Si ocupo que la vuelvas a desordenar, lo harias?

Cadence: Puede que N…=La interrumpió=

Fish: Pago bien.

Cadence: Cuando gustes.=Dijo amable=

Fish: Bien nos vemos= Colgó el teléfono=

Cadence solo colgó el teléfono, se cruzo de brazos y me miro de manera desaprobatoria.

Yo: Em… Quieres comer algo?=Dijo nervioso=

Cadence: Te toca hacer la comida.=se dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras.=

Yo: Me toco ayer…=Dijo timido=

Cadence: ¿Y?

Yo: De acuerdo… al menos tienes trabajo ¿no?

Cadence: si… Gracias por preguntar…

Yo: Oye…

Cadence: ¿Si?=Se detuvo=

Yo: ¿Puedes arreglar el cuarto?=Dijo nervioso=

Cadence: ¡ES TUYO!=Dijo divertida=

Yo: ¡Nuestro señorita!

Cadence: Pero más tuyo=sonrió maliciosa=

Yo: Vamos solo acomódalo.

Cadence: Sabes que si, solo jugaba contigo.=Dijo mientras subia las escaleras.=

Tercera persona.

Cadence subió las escaleras, cruzo el pasillo llegando a la puerta del fondo, abrió la puerta y miro un sinfín de cosas tiradas, entre ellos libros, papeles, una que otra bolsa de frituras, botellas de refrescos y cascaras de naranja.

Cadence: ¡Que hiciste!=Exclamo=

Yo: Me quede viendo una película=Se escucho desde abajo=

Cadence: Lo peor es que ni siquiera invitas…=Dijo pasa sus adentros= Bueno… Levanto su mano derecha, si funciono una vez, funcionara dos veces.=Dijo al tiempo que su mano fue envuelta de un aura de color azul cielo=

Media hora después…

Primera persona.

Yo: Ya esta la comid…=Entro al cuarto= Usaste de nuevo la magia verdad tramposa?

Solo mire que Cadence estaba recostada sobre la cama en su forma de Alicornio, cuando dije esto ella solo sonrió mientras me negaba con la cabeza.

Yo: Como que no, esto tiene tu firma de usar magia por todas partes.=Dijo divertido=

Cadence: No, lo hice yo sola.

Yo: A otro Humano con ese cuento Cadence. Apuesto que incluso hiciste lo mismo con Fish ¿verdad?

Cadence: AHHH Claro que no=Dijo con clara inocencia=

Yo: Aja… Vente a comer ya esta la comida.

Cadence: Que hiciste hora?

Yo: Pos baja para que veas.

Cadence: No pudiste traerlo aquí arriba?

Yo: La cocina esta abajo no arriba.=Me acerque a ella= Ya ven vamos.

Cadence: Que película viste…

Yo: Ah no, no haras lo mismo que la otra vez.

Cadence: Solo trae la comida aquí para poder ver una película… ¿Si?=Dijo tierna=

Yo: No hagas eso.

Cadence: Hacer que?=Dijo aun tierna=

Yo: ¡Eso!

Cadence: No se a que te refieres… Vamos por favor… Solo súbela aquí…

Yo solo termine accediendo, lo peor fue que ella termino riéndose de mi y lo malo era que yo también lo hice. Termine cumpliéndole el gusto, aun que por una parte también era buena idea comer arriba mientras mirábamos una película, sin embargo a petición de ella, quiso mirar la misma película que yo había visto, yo le había dicho que no, pero ella estuvo insistiendo una y otra vez, asi que lo hice, solo le pedi que no se sorprendiera por lo que llegara ah ver. Con forme comenzó a ver la película comenzaba a preguntarme cosas como - ¿Por qué hacían eso? ¿Qué querían las personas? ¿ o que tenia que ver el viejo de la película?- yo solo le decía que era lo que cualquiera hacia, para quedarse con el dinero del viejo ese, y bueno termine explicándole el porque… Sin embargo casi al acabar la película me dijo algo parecido a…

Cadence: Que clases de películas vez no tienen chiste alguno. Solo lo hacen por hacerlo.

Yo: Cadence…=Volteo a verme= ¿Que esperabas de una porno? ¿Que se casaran al final?

No, no vimos nada de eso, de hecho lo que vimos era una película de comedia, eso era algo que a ella le encantaba, asi que era muy obvio lo que pasaría, ella y yo soltábamos carcajadas a cada momento por cada tarugada que terminaban haciendo los actores, por muy obvio que fuera, era divertido, incluso cuando eran golpes el uno contra el otro.

Cadence: Come me gustan las películas Hilarantes.=Dijo riendo=

Yo: Oye Cadence.=Volte a verme= Quieres salir a dar un paseo?

Cadence: Con este frio?=Dijo desganada=

Yo: Eso no parecía molestarte estos días.

Cadence: estoy cansada no quiero ir a ningún lado.

Yo: Siendo ese el caso.=Se puso de pie= Yo voy me divierto y tú te quedas.=Dijo con simpleza=

Cadence: Ah no.

Yo: Entonces vendrás?=Dijo riendo=

Cadence: Porque presiento que mientes?=Dijo no muy segura=

Yo: Porque presiento que iras conmigo?

Cadence: Voy casual supongo verdad?

Yo: Como gustes. Te esperare afuera.

Cadence: Podemos ir a la cafetería?

Yo: Faltaba mas, solo no tardes.

Cadence: Claro que no.

Fin del cap.


	12. Ajuste

**_Narración (Tercera persona)_**

Era de día y Cadence se estaba despertando, ella solo aparto las cobijas que tenia enzima suyo, pero algo andaba mal, pues su "Compañero de cuarto" no estaba, ella volteo de un lado a otro esperando verlo en algún lado, sin embargo no vio nada, de hecho hacían falta algunos libros del librero, unas lapiceras de la mesa de trabajo.

Cadence: Estas en el baño?=Dijo extrañada=

Ella bajo de la cama y fue a la puerta del baño, toco tres veces y no escucho nada del otro lado, abrió la puerta para comprobar que no hubiera nada del otro lado, sin embargo fue asi, no había nadie dentro del baño.

Cadence: Esto no es gracioso.=Dijo algo enojada=

¿?: Verdad que no es gracioso cuando alguien te clava un cuchillo por la espalda?

Esa voz la reconocía Cadence, aunque no viera el portador de esta, ella con la emoción enzima suyo, volteo rápidamente atrás suyo, mirando a un Unicornio blanco, de crin azul en dos tonos, con un semblante algo molesto.

Cadence: ¡Shining!=Dijo feliz=

Ella con la alegría a tope fue hasta donde estaba aquel unicornio para abrazarlo, pero este solo agacho la mirada volteando a ver a otro lado, extrañando a la alicornio rosa, Cadence se acercó a él para mirar los ojos el unicornio pero el solo se negava a verla.

Cadence: ¿Cariño que ocurre?

Shining: Solo unos meses fuera… y… me olvidas tan ¿fácil?=Dijo algo dolido=

Cadence: Shining yo nunca te olvide.

Shining: ¡Crees que no se lo que has estado haciendo con el!=Dijo enojado=

Cadence: Shining yo…=Dijo algo cortada=

Shining: Si solo me querías lejos… solo tenías que decirlo…=Se dio media vuelta= no solo irte…

Cadence: Shining, yo te amo… Yo nunca me separaría de ti, ¡es la verdad!=Exclamo=

Shining: Porque no se lo dices a tu nuevo novio?=Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación=

Cadence: ¡No Shining! ¡NO ME DEJES!

Ella trato de tomarlo por la espalda pero, al tratar de hacerlo, fue como tratar de tomar una corriente de aire, es imposible, ella cayo al suelo, Cadence levanto su mirada, la cual estaba cubierta de lagrimas.

Cadence: Por favor Shining… Quédate… Te extraño…=Dijo en sollozos=

Shining: Sabes… Yo nunca deje de buscarte…=Volteo a verla= y cuando vi lo que hiciste… sentí un dolor intenso… yo también te extraño… Pero… solo me olvidaste, olvidándote de todo lo que yo te había dado… Olvidandote de el tiempo que pasábamos juntos… Y lo mas importante olvidándote de que tu y yo… estábamos cazados.

El unicornio con ayuda de su magia, abrió la puerta la cual dejaba ver un brillo blanco.

Shining: Solo espero que estés mejor con el…=Dijo triste=

Cadence: Shining… Por favor… Solo deja que te explique.

Shining: Nunca quisiste hacerme daño… eso yo lo se, pero tus acciones son las que hablan… No te excuses ni llores. Es lo último que quiero que tu hagas…

El unicornio entro por la puerta cerrándola de golpe, haciendo que el interior de la habitación en la cual se encontraba Cadence, se tornara de un color negro, todo a su alrededor fue tornándose negro.

 _ **Narración (Primera persona)**_

Estaba de pie a punto de salir por la puerta de mi habitación cuando mire a Cadence, dar un pequeño salto ahí mismo en la cama, parecía demasiado agitada, sin mencionar que tenía unas lágrimas en su rostro, me acerque a ella y rápidamente ella solo me abrazo desconsolada, parecía que había tenido solo un mal sueño, le regrese el abrazo tratando de calmarla, su cabeza reposaba en mi pecho mientras que pasaba mi mano sobre su crin tratando de calmarla, pero parecía que mientras el tiempo seguía pasando ella seguía llorando.

Yo: Solo fue un sueño Cadence…

Solo mire como ella negaba con la cabeza varias veces, pero sin voltearme a ver, me preocupe un poco, supongo que al ser un ser mágico puede que las pesadillas que ellos pueden tener sean mayores que los nuestros.

Paso un tiempo hasta que Cadence logro calmarse, esto me alivio bastante, por un momento pensaba que nunca pararía, estuve tentado a preguntarle que fue lo que soñó pero… Solo sería recordarle algo que quizás ella no quisiera decirme. Me abstuve a preguntarle y me separe de ella para mirarla a los ojos, tenía un rostro lloroso, limpie sus lágrimas con mi mano al tiempo que ella solo cerraba los ojos cuando mis dedos pasaban cercas de sus ojos, como si tuviera miedo a que los lastimara, cuando quedo mejor tome su mejilla con una de mis manos acariciándola, hasta que ella dijo.

Cadence: Tu…Tu… Tu nunca te despiertas a esta hora…=Dijo un poco mas calmada= ¿Que haces despierto?

Yo: Es una pregunta un poco obvia no crees Candis?

Cadence: Sabes que no me gusta que me digas asi…

Yo: Te molesta?

Cadence: No… es solo que parece un nombre de una niña es todo.

Yo:=Sonrio= Que bueno que estas mejor. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, hoy regreso a clases.

Cadence: Estarás mucho tiempo ahí?

Yo: Entro a las siete y salgo a las 2 cuando muy tarde. ¿Estarás bien mientras no este estos días?

Cadence: No soy una niña.=Dijo cruzada de brazos volteando a otro lado=

Yo: Eso lo se, pero tu actitud me dice lo contrario=Dijo riendo=

Cadence: ¡Ya vete!=Dijo divertida=

Yo: Si se me ara tarde. Supongo que no debo preocuparme, bueno nos vemos.=Su puso de pie=

Cadence: ¿Queda lejos tu escuela?

Yo: A media hora a pie. ¿Quieres venir?

Cadence: No… Quisiera descansar un poco más.

Yo: Bueno, hay comida en el refrigerador, si quisieras prepararte algo, mis padres no están asi que no creo que haya problemas mientras no esté.

Eventualmente tendría que entrar a la escuela, la buena noticia era mi último semestre, la mala noticia de esto es que al ser el último tengo muchas más cosas que hacer, sobre todo preparar la carpeta de evidencia de este año, y como yo no soy un estudiante promedio, sino uno de los primeros, tengo que ponerme al tanto con las cosas que tengo. Mis amigos están divididos en dos partes, (Amigos escolares Y Amigos singulares) Con esto me refiero a que cuando salgo de la escuela hago caso a tanto a Meño, Tony, y a todos ellos fuera de la escuela, pero cuando estoy en cursos esculares, solo tengo a mis amigos escolares, tengo a 3 una de ellas es una chica, quien ahora mismo me esta ayudando a recapitular toda la carpeta de evidencia de este año.

Ella viste con una playera blanca, pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, lleva una cola de caballo en su pelo, para tenerlo recogido, sus ojos de color café y su pelo es color negro.

Yo: No sabes lo mucho que me sirvió tu libreta de Química Katherine.=Dijo tomando apuntes sentado en una silla, frente a una mesa.=

Katherine: Cuando quieras… ¿Tendrás la hoja de fórmulas? Necesito copiarla para la carpeta de evidencia.

Yo: Si tómala esta en mi mochila, en el cuaderno negro.

Pensaran que soy demasiado adepto al estudio, sin embargo lo soy, eso no se los discuto, pero lo hago porque quiero salir de esta escuela con las mejores calificaciones, mas que nada porque mi idea es tomar una carrera particular.

Katherine: Oye…=Dijo tomando asiento en otra silla frente ami.= El otro dia te mire con una chica… De cabello multicolor… ¿De quién se trataba?=Dijo curiosa=

Yo: Una amiga… ¿Querías conocerla?

Katherine: No... Bueno… Si, como los vi a los dos pensé que, tu y ella estaba saliendo.

Yo: Entiendo, no eres la única que ah pensado eso ¿sabes?

Katherine: Me hago la idea de que muchos pensaron lo mismo.

Yo: Bueno.=Se puso de pie= Con el cambio de horarios tengo que ajustarme voy por una hoja de horarios. Vienes?

Katherine: No, yo ya tengo el mio.=Dijo mostrando una hoja blanca con un cuadro dividido en 7 cuadros, los cuales mostraban las materias=

Yo: Siempre anticipada.

Katherine: Deberías hacer lo mismo ¿Sabes?

Yo: Como digas…=Se salió del salón=

Sera un problema este semestre, no digo que Cadence sea el problema si no que con el estudio y con ella será un poco… mas complicado llevar el estándar que tenía antes de que ella llegara.

A pesar de todo, Cadence entendió bien por qué no podría estar saliendo mucho de la casa, para ella no hubo problema alguno, eso era bueno, parcialmente.

 _ **Narración (Tercera persona) Un mes después.**_

Como anterior mente se dijo, hay personas de mala muerte en todo el mundo, asi como hay personas en las cuales confiar, hay otras en las cuales no tienes que siquiera ver. Cadence (Forma humana) iba junto a Fish, Ojos y Anna, pues los cuatro habían quedado en ir al centro deportivo del pueblo, era prácticamente una cancha de Futbol en la cual se encontraba Whyscas (Alexis) jugando con su equipo, sin embargo desde que ellos cuatro entraron a ver el partido, había un par de ojos que no dejaba de ver a Cadence, desde que entraron ella sentía, aquella sensación cuando alguien nos vigila. Terminado el partido, Whyscas fue hasta el grupo para ir todos a casa, el partido termino ya entrada la noche, por lo cual todos fueron juntos al lugar de reunión, a la casa de Alejandro (Fish), por parte de Cadence se despidió de ellos agradeciéndoles por invitarla a ver el partido.

Fish: Cuando quieras ver un idiota corriendo atrás de un balón solo ven.=Dijo divertido=

Whyscas: Calla tu, que ni siquiera corres lo que yo corri en la cancha.

Fish: Prefiero correr 5 minutos para salvarme, que correr casi dos horas detrás de un balón.

Whyscas: No tienes si quiera condición para correr 5 minutos.

Fish: Quieres apostar?=Dijo en tono retador=

Whyscas: De aquí a tu casa.=Dijo con el mismo tono=

Fish: mil baros.

Whyscas: Na aguanta aun estoy cansado de lo de hace rato.

Fish: No si deja abajo ahí muchos.

Cadence se rio de esto al tiempo que otros también lo hicieron.

Cadence: Gracias por invitarme, buen juego Alexis.

Ojos: Si perdieron=Dijo exaltado=

Whyscas: Y eso que?

Ojos: Si hubieras ganado hubieras dicho "Es porque somos cabrones"

Fish: Clases de humildad amigo, te emocionas demasiado cuando ganas.

Por no quedarse mas tiempo hablando, Cadence se despidió entre risas, haciendo que los demás se despidieran de ella, mas tranquila Cadence tomo camino para regresar a casa, sin embargo aquella misma sensación seguía presente aun, apenas dio vuelta en una esquina, una mano tapo rápidamente la boca de Cadence, asustándola, pero cuando la luz del farol ilumino el rostro del atacante miro a una persona adulta, de traje quien no parecía tener buenas intenciones, tenia una mirada sádica, Cadence comenzó a forcejear con el hombre tratando de quitarse sus manos de enzima suyo, pero el solo hacerlo Cadence recibió un golpe en el vientre, de parte del hombre.

Cadence solo cayo adolorida por el golpe, algo sofocada por la falta de aire del mismo, pero apenas el hombre tenía planeado tomarla este recibió un golpe en la cabeza, chocando contra la misma pared. Cadence solo levanto la mirada y vio a Ojos quien en su mano llevaba su propio cinturón de cuero.

Cadence: P-Pedro…=Dijo adolorida=

Ojos: Te lo dejo Güey?

Fish: Por favor y gracias.

Cadence solo volteo y miro solo sombras, una contra la otra, ambas peleando entre si, solo hasta que la primera cayo al suelo y lo único que escucho fue ron sirenas de patrullas antes de caer desmallada.

Tiempo después…

 _ **Primera persona. (Chico)**_

Me encontraba en mi habitación terminando el ultimo procedimiento de los problemas, sobre el Efecto Cariolis, hasta que escuche el teléfono sonar, me extrañe un poco pues, todos mis amigos saben que no suelo salir cuando estoy en la escuela solo de fin de semana, cuando tome el teléfono lo que escuche me dejo sin aliento en muchos sentidos…

Fish: Güey, Tenemos que hablar sobre Cadence.

Yo: Que ocurrio?=Dijo extrañado=

Fish: Uno de los de don Mario.

Ese nombre me lleno la cabeza de diferentes ideas de lo que pudo haber pasado.

Fish: la tenemos en el hospital de lomas crees poder venir?

Yo: Si parto en seguida.

Fish: Otra cosa… Em… Tu madre es quien la cuida quiere hablar contigo también.

Solo colgué el teléfono, y me dirigí hacia el hospital, para mi maldita suerte tenia que dirigirme hasta el hospital que queda prácticamente del otro lado del pueblo.

Apenas llegue al hospital, tanto Fish como Ojos me esperaban en la entrada del mismo, me explicaron que fue lo que había pasado, no entraron en muchos detalles pero me hacia la idea de lo que había pasado, con lo poco que me dijeron, entre al hospital y me tope rápidamente con mi madre quien, llevaba una bata blanca, con el ceño fruncido, cruzada de brazos, con una simple seña de su dedo índice me pidió que la siguiera, yo solo me rasque la cabeza algo nervioso a lo que me fuera a decir. Apenas llegamos a unos pasillos los cuales estaban solos ella dijo.

Madre: Que costumbrita tienes… ¿Poner primero los estudios antes que a una chica?

Yo: Tu sabes que…

Madre:=Me interrumpió= Se todo, me explicaron mas afondo Alejandro y Pedro, al menos hubieras ido al juego de Alexis no crees?

Yo: Madre en unos meses harán los exámenes finales. Le había dicho a Cadence que no podría estar saliendo siempre, en cuanto al juego de Alexis, tiene como uno cada dos días.

Madre: No es excusa, entiendo que tus estudios sean primero, ¿pero dejar sola a esta chica?

Yo: Entiendo a lo que te refieres pero…

Madre: Siendo de ese modo… ¿porque no vas a verla?

Me dolieron las palabras, pero mi madre tenia razón, no siempre tengo que poner los estudios por delante, simplemente me escude detrás de una hoja… además tiene aún más razón… ¿Porque no estar mas tiempo con ella? La escuela puede esperar un poco de vez en cuando…

Mi madre abrió una puerta y me encontré con que Cadence estaba recostada sobre la cama del hospital, ella volteo a verme con una sonrisa que parecía algo forzada.

Madre: Intentamos comunicarnos con sus familiares pero… nos dijo que no tenía a nadie aquí cercano más que tú. Los dejare solos un momento.

Son estos casos en los que quisiera que mi madre dejara de ver y leer novelas.

Me acerque hasta Cadence, quien para buena suerte no había perdido su forma humana, me alegraba que se encontrara en buenas condiciones, tome una silla y me senté a un lado suyo, esperando a que ella me dijera algo pero no fue asi, tan solo agacho su cabeza cubriéndose con su cabezo el rostro.

Yo: Solo verte aquí… me hace arrepentirme de no haber ido contigo.

Cadence: No sabíamos que eso pasaría… Solo me alegra que Alejandro y Pedro hayan llegado.

Yo: A mi también… Te dije que ellos te caerían bien.=Sonrio=

Cadence: Que paso con el sujeto?

Yo: Me dijeron que lo tienen los federales, lo buscaban desde el D.F. Que incluso ahora se están buscando a los demás. Es posible que tu incidente haga que tomen al resto.

Cadence: Es bueno verdad?

Yo: Si… Demasiado de hecho.

Cadence: Me alegro… Oye… Me podrías hacer un favor?

Yo: Eso depende.=Dijo divertido= Mentira, dime que ocupas.

Cadence: Puedes decirles que yo no como carne? No quisiera encontrarme con un trozo en mi plato. Tu entiendes el porque, pero los demás…

Yo: Si, le diré a mi madre que eres Vegana de eso no hay problema.

¿?: Se puede?

Tanto ella como yo volteamos y vimos a mi madre quien en su mano llevaba una tabla con una libreta de apuntes, parecía algo extrañada, por lo cual dijo.

Madre: Cadence… =Miro la libreta= Según los análisis que te hicimos… son algo peculiares, el golpe para una persona normal no tuvo que desmayarla, lo cual fue tu cazo. Una pregunta… ¿Comes bien? O ¿te limitas ah ciertos alimentos?

Cadence: B-bueno… algo asi, no como carne.

Madre: Bueno veras, Existen personas que tratan de ser vegetarianos o Veganos, y su sistema no reacciona del mismo modo, con esto me refiero a que tendras que… Pues desligarte de los vegetarianos, después de todo somos humanos necesitamos de los nutrimentos de muchos alimentes, entre ellos y no menos importantes la carne.

Cadence: ¡P-pero! ¡No puedo!=Dijo asustada=

Madre: ¿Como no vas a poder?

Yo: Es enserio Madre ella no puede comer nada que tenga que ver con la carne.

Madre: Pues… supongo que tu caso será algo peculiar, creo que puedo resetarte unas vitaminas…=Rio un momento= Creerán que tuve que mandar a hacer los análisis unas tres veces?

Yo: Eso porque?=Dijo extrañado=

Madre: Las primeras veces me decían que veian brillos de color azul y dorado, algo referente a la magia, que incluso vio el mismo tubo de ensallo levitar, no se que hagan en su hora libre todos hoy en dia. Sera mejor que solisite una evaluación de personal.=Salio por la puerta=

En cuanto salió tanto ella como yo nos volteamos a ver nervioso al tiempo que solo dejamos salir unas risas por lo bajo.

Yo: Oh si un tubo de ensayo volando eso quisiera…ver… lo…

Justo frente a mi paso flotando unos tubos de ensayo frente a mi, gracias a un aura de color azul, cuando voltee a ver a Cadence mire que su mano derecha estaba rodeada también de aquel aura de color azul.

Cadence: ¿Decías?

Yo: No hagas eso aquí.

Cadence: Vamos somos los únicos aquí ¿no?

Yo: Alguien puede entrar por la puerta.

Cadence: Tranquilo, ya todos se fueron.

Yo:=Suspiro= Bueno, vendré porta mañana por la mañana antes de que te den el almuerzo te parece, asi evitamos lo que mi madre tiene planeado darte.

Cadence: Me estas invitando a comer?=Dijo con una voz algo picara=

Yo: Digo, si no quieres esta bien comprendo que te gustaría probar la comida de este…=Me interrumpio=

Cadence: ¡No!

Yo: Me lo esperaba, bueno vendre porti mañana.

Cadence: Aquí te espero, no es que fuera a otro lugar.

Fin del cap.

Perdón por la tardanza, he tenido algunos problemas con la pagina Fanfic, no se pero por Equis ye razones no podía entrar y me tuve que esperar a que pudiera entrar, los veo luego.


	13. The True

A pesar de todo, me propuse a pasar mucho mas tiempo con Cadence después de lo ocurrido, sin embargo eso empezó a traer muchas sospechas, pues los análisis de sangre que mi madre le hizo a Cadence, sorprendía mucho a los doctores entre ellos también mi madre, tal fue el grado que tuve que pedirle ayuda a mi madre para que no dijera nada y solo dejaran pasar eso, puso excusarme diciendo: "que a lo mejor era por la falta de sueño o el estrés de los doctores, puesto que están dia y noche trabajando" esto en cierta manera los calmo un poco, pero aun asi no dejaban de ver a Cadence con ojos de interés, después de todo es la curiosidad humana.

Trataba de terminar cualquier trabajo, proyecto o tarea para que Cadence y yo pudiéramos pasar el sábado y domingo sin preocupación de ningún tipo, tratábamos de no hacer lo mismo para no aburrirnos, era algo un tanto divertido pensar en que hacer el siguiente dia. Pero no todo es color de rosa, la confianza de Cadence de poder usar su magia la ha metido en barios problemas, principalmente con mis amigos. A pesar de que siempre le digo lo mismo ella no entiende y no entiende. Por culpa de su magia y creo que fue un error de ella o un accidente, tumbo a Ojos de las escaleras de la casa de Fish, tratando de quitar unas cosas que estorbaban el paso en estas escaleras, no fue grabe lo que le paso, pero… Si pudo haber sido algo de gravedad.

El que use su magia eso no se lo impido, solo que la use cuando no haiga nadie viéndola, pues un dia Diana la novia de Fish, nos juro tanto a mi como a Fish y a Tony quienes estábamos ese dia, que ella "Había mirado algo mágico en Cadence una aura de color azul" ese mismo dia trate de hablar con Cadence pero…

Cadence (Humana): Otra vez con lo mismo?=Dijo un tanto harta cruzada de brazos=

Yo : No puedes estar usando la magia y mucho menos frente a otras personas.

Cadence: Si es por lo ocurrido con Pedro ya te dije que lo siento.

Yo: no es eso si no que hoy mismo nos dijo Diana que te miro haciendo magia.

Cadence: ¡Eso no es cierto!=exclamo enojada=

Yo: cierto o no sabias que no debías hacer magia.

Ella solo volteo a otro lado para evitar verme, como si yo estuviera en su contra.

Yo: Cadence yo lo que no quiero es que te descubran… Lo sabes y te consta, solo dime porque usaste la magia frente a Diana.

Cadence: Tony se iba a caer… solo evite que eso pasara, acaso eso era malo?=Volteo a verme=

Yo: para nada, es solo que… No debiste hacerlo si alguien te había visto, sabes lo que puede pasar.

Cadence: Ahí vamos de nuevo.=Dijo harta= De no ser por ¡Mi Magia!, muchas cosas no habrían pasado sabes.

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, prácticamente me hizo recordar el primer dia que la encontré.

Yo: Me estas reclamando algo Cadencia? ¿Sabes? Yo nunca te pedí que me salvaras en primer lugar.=Dijo enojado y dolido=

Cadence: ¡Pues me abría gustado no hacerlo! Solo escucho reglas de ti y que puedo y que no puedo hacer.

Yo: pues de no ser por mi no habrías durado ni un dia en este mundo.

Cadence: ¿¡Y tu que sabes de mi en primer lugar!? Bien pude habérmelas arreglado.

Yo: Pues quizás si alguien hablara más de si. Pero ¡Nooo! La princesita se reserva todo su Shining no?

Cadence: ¡Retráctate!=Dijo enojada=

Yo: Es lo único que mencionas ya sea entre sueños o cuando estas pensativa, Además quien chingados es Shining para empezar?

Tal parecía que lo que dije no pareció agradarle para nada, ella solo cerro sus puños al tiempo que un aura azul envolvió sus manos, pude sentir como algo me levantaba del mismo suelo, al tiempo que sentía un intenso dolor en mi pecho y abdomen, mire mi alrededor y vi aquella aura de color azul cielo envuelta alrededor de mi, mientras mas tiempo pasaba mas sentía aquel dolor en mi pecho incluso trataba de respirar pero no podía por mas que lo intentaba, como si algo apretara mi cuerpo con fuerza para que no pudiera respirar.

Cadence: Tu… Tu… ¡No eres ni la mitad de lo que Shining Armor es!=Dijo enojada=

Solo sentí como algo me volvió a apretar con mucha mas fuerza todo mi cuerpo, solo deje salir un grito pero por la falta de aire ni siquiera pude gritar… al poco tiempo solo sentí que caí contra el suelo, con fuerza, trate de levantar la mirada y solo vi a Cadence quien a un tenia su semblante de enojo, al igual que sus puños cerrados.

Yo: Ca-Caden…=Dijo con apenas esfuerzo=

Cadence: ¡Cállate!

Solo sentí como mi cabeza golpeo fuertemente el suelo, fue lo único que sentí antes de empezar a ver borroso y ver que todo mi alrededor comenzó a ponerse oscuro… al principio podía ver la silueta de Cadence… Luego una sombra… Hasta que finalmente mi mundo se oscureció…

Tiempo después…

Al abrir mis ojos me encontraba en una habitación, el color era blanca, estaba recostado sobre una cama, solo escuchaba un sonido (Bit) cada segundo, voltee de un lado a otro y me di cuenta de que estaba en un hospital, por alguna razón sentía mi cuerpo mucho más pesado de lo habitual, no podía si quiera levantar mi mano, no sin antes sentir un dolor fuerte en mis costillas además de un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. Cuando pude mirar mejor me di cuenta de que era de noche.

¿?: Que bueno que despiertas.=Dijo una voz masculina=

Voltee a un lado de la cama y mire a mi padre quien estaba sentado en una silla al lado mío, en su mano tenía un libro el cual parecía estar leyendo.

Padre: Estuviste día y medio en coma por el golpe en la cabeza.

Yo: Día y medio?=Dijo extrañado=

Padre: Si, nos preocupaste a todos, en especial a tu madre. Hace apenas unos minutos que salió de la habitación de hecho.

Yo: D-donde esta Cadence?=Dijo volteando de un lado a otro=

Padre: Fue quien nos avisó de tu estado, cuando nos lo dijo estaba muy asustada… Te juro que por un momento pensé que ella te había hecho todo eso, pero… no creo que ella te haya hecho quedar de esa manera tan cruel.

Yo: Ni yo lo creo…=Dijo triste= ¿Dónde está?

Padre: Después de que te trajimos ella estuvo aquí contigo un momento… Después de unas horas solo se fue. Es alguna amiga tuya?

Yo: Si…

Padre: Podemos comunicarnos con ella luego, por ahora solo reposa, tu madre me dijo que te habías roto 3 costillas… Tu madre dijo que no necesitas cirugía que la mayoría de estos casos sanan solas, pero igual te dio un medicamento para calmar el dolor cuando respiras… Sete dará por unos meses y estarás bien, solo tendrás que evitar hacer movimientos violentos, o cargar cosas pesadas de momento.

Yo: Ya veo… ¿Podrías encontrar a Cadence Por favor?

Padre: Se junta mucho con el Fish y el resto?

Yo: Si.

Padre: Entonces no hay problema.=Se puso de pie= Descansa quizás mañana o pasado te den de alta, ya avisamos a la escuela, de tu estado.

Solo mire como mi padre salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de el. Apenas y recuerdo lo que ocurrió, y pensar que lo poco que dije de esa palabra "Shining" Me sorprende que ella reaccionara de esa forma. Creo que esto solo confirma lo que pensaba desde hace meses… Así como su nombre viene de otro idioma, debo suponer que lo mismo pasa con el nombre de "Shining", pero ahora si agregamos el "Armor", terminaría siendo un nombre completo si lo contemplamos en el concepto de nuestro mundo, solo serían frases en otro idioma, pero si lo vemos como unos nombres creo que da el resultado mucho mas claro.

Yo: Entiendo… Explicaste muchas cosas, sin tener que decirme nada Cadence… explicaste tu comportamiento tan alejado cuando nos conocimos… por qué hablar entre sueños y mencionar mucho esa palabra. Ya tenias una relación con alguien mucho antes de llegar aquí… verdad?

¿?: Si…

Voltee a un lado mío

Encontrándome, con aquella Alicornio rosa, ella estaba aun lado de la cama mirándome con arrepentimiento, parecía también estar triste, tenia una mirada baja como si tuviera miedo de verme, trate de levantar su rostro con mi mano derecha pero apenas lo movi un dolor me impidió hacer lo que tenia planeado, solo deje salir un quejido de mi parte provocando que Cadence volteara a verme.

Yo: No es bueno que estés en tu forma de Alicornio aquí.=Dijo algo adolorido=

Cadence: Lo se… es solo que… Ya no podía mantener por mas tiempo la transformación humana, así que solo me volví invisible de mientras. Es todo… Te encuentras mejor?=Dijo algo preocupada=

Yo: Creo que podría estar peor…

Cadence: D-Discúlpame…=Dijo triste= N-no quería que tu terminaras en este lugar.

Yo: Es un tanto comprensible… Entonces… Si tenías una relación antes de que llegaras a este lugar?

Ella cayó por unos minutos, como si tratara de tomar algo de valor antes de decírmelo, al poco tiempo solo mire que ella respiro profundamente y luego dijo.

Cadence: Asi es… Perdón si no te lo dije, pero… Tenia algo de miedo porque me trataras de otra manera si te lo decía, no quería que te dolieran las palabras al decírtelo.

Yo: Pues me duele y no me lo dijiste.=Dijo divertido= Entonces eso explica barias cosas. Supongo que Shining Armor era su nombre… No es asi?

Cadence: Si, lo es.

Yo: creo que al menos merezco que me hables un poco más de él ¿no?

Cadence: Supongo que tienes razón… Te lo debo.=Respiro profundo y dijo= El es un capitán de la guardia real, del castillo de mi tia, ya te había hablado de el,=Yo asentí= Nos habíamos conocido en la academia de Canterlot, y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra y nos volvimos de ahí novios… tras varios años, el cuando era capitán de guardia y el y yo seguíamos, me… Me propuso matrimonio=Dijo un tanto apenada= y bueno yo acepte.

Yo: supongo que era demasiado bueno… Digo como para que me dijeras que "No soy ni la mitad de el" creo que si es alguien de que hablar.

Cadence: Lo lamento…

Yo: No, en parte yo también tengo la culpa por no haber deducido algo tan obvio y no preguntar antes.=La apunto con su dedo índice= Aunque tu también pudiste decirme algo ¿sabes?

Cadence: Lo se, pero como te dije antes… No quería que tu forma de pensar de mi cambiara… y que tu simplemente permanecieras un poco distanciado de mi… Lo último que quería era estar sola en este mundo=Dijo triste=

Yo: Por eso entiendo… A diferencia de otras personas=Sonrió= Siempre eh sido alguien de mente clara.

Cadence: Muchas gracias por entender.=Dijo tierna= Enserio... No cambiaras tu forma de actuar hacia mi después de esto verdad?

Yo: Bueno…=Dijo un tanto nervioso= Es un poco incómodo, podría soportarlo si solo hubiera sido tu novio pero… Están cazados. Eso vuelve las cosas un poco mas… Em… Difíciles en cierta forma.

Cadence: Comprendo… Pero…=Levanto su mirada= Aun podremos ir al lago.

Yo: Después de esto da gracias que me dejen salir de esto antes del martes, no quiero perder muchos días de clases.

Cadence: Habías dicho que si iríamos.

Yo: Si. Solo que esta semana no, mañana es Lunes y esta semana tengo que entregar los trabajos atrasados de la carpeta y… (A oídos de Cadence) Bla, bla bla, Etc, etc.

Cadence: Cuanto tiempo estaras con cuidados?

Yo: Es posible que varios meses, pero, podre recuperarme.

Cadence: M-Me permites hacer algo?

Yo: No me harás nada verdad?=Dijo un tanto asustado=

Cadence: No… Por favor déjame intentarlo.

Yo: Eso depende que me harás?

Lejos de responderme ella solo hizo brillar su cuerno, en un principio me daba un poco de miedo puesto que no sabía lo que iba a pasar, para mi desgracia si sentía demasiado dolor, además de sentir un calor infernal, estaba a punto de reclamarle a Cadence de no ser que ese dolor fue desapareciendo y aquel calor fue disminuyendo a un calor algo cálido, algo así como si estuvieras frente a una chimenea, al poco tiempo mire que el cuerno de Cadence dejo de brillar, mientras me miraba con aquellos ojos purpura.

Cadence: Mejor?

Yo: A la próxima me habidas antes de actuar, eso dolió.

Cadence: No finjas.

Yo solo fruncí el señor cosa que pareció sacarle una risa a Cadence.

Yo: Que infantil eres…

Cadence: No te gusta?

Yo: No… Me agrada.=Sonrió amigable=

Cadence: Quieres algo de cenar? Puedo traértelo.

Yo: Una hamburguesa si no es mucho pedir… de con Adan.

Cadence: Eso queda del otro lado del pueblo.

Yo: Oye me lo debes Señorita=Dijo cruzado de brazos= además la comida de este lugar es un asco.

Cadence: Te cumpliré el gusto porque es cierto.

Mire como una luz dorado rodeo a Cadence dejando ver a una humana con aquella ropa elegante de diario.

Cadence: Vengo luego

Yo: Eso espero tengo hambre.

Cadence: Comelon.=Abrio la puerta=

Yo: Dormilona

Cadence: ¡UPS!=Cerro la puerta=

Fin del cap.

Yey acabe otro


	14. Al menos mejoro

Desde que salí del hospital todo fue para mejor, para fortuna mía Katherine me había ayudado un poco con los trabajos atrasados, un amigo llamado Lalo, un chico bajo mas que el Tony, el esta en mi salón, al igual que yo encabezando la lista de los estudiosos, Lalo, me dijo que habría una semana libre pues los profesores estarían en discusión de algunas cosas. ¿Qué cosas? Se preguntaran ustedes, algo relacionado a cambiar de director… según me conto que hubo problemas con el actual en el escaso tiempo que estuve fuera de comunicación con la escuela… Sin embargo esta noticia parecía encantarle a unas personas en especial, quienes al enterarse comenzaron a hacer planes donde tanto yo como Cadence nos habían incluido sin siquiera preguntarnos.

Yo: ¿Campamento?

Fish: ¿Qué tiene?=Dijo inocente=

Ojos: ¿Qué no sabes que solo un idiota responde a una pregunta con otra pregunta?=Dijo cruzado de brazos=

Fish: ¡Ups! Y ¿Podrías decirme que acabaste de hacer?=Lo encaro=

Whyscas: Ya se rompen las medias luego… ¿Vas a venir o no?=Volteo a verme=

Yo: No se… ya estamos casi a fin de curso escolar y los exámenes finales…

Tony: Exámenes luego, amigos hoy… Güey hasta el Carlos va a ir.

Yo: El profe Carlos?

Fish: Si, pero ya ni es maestro, te recuerdo que lo corrieron.=Aclaro=

Yo: Esque te repito que tengo que prepararme para los exámenes.

Ojos: Ves al pinche gato humano=Apunto a Whyscas= preocuparse

Yo: Ese Güey no pero yo si, el sale en dos años mas yo salgo en unos meses… Animo hagan paro mejor cuando salgamos de vacaciones de verano, ya terminadas las clases, asi al menos podremos estar más tiempo.

Fish: Hump=Comenzó a pensar= No me convences.

Meño: Mira nos vamos mañana, lo hacemos porque Carlos no siempre tiene tiempo de salir, y ahora que tiene tu no puedes?

Tony: Ya sabes dónde estaremos, nos iremos mañana por la mañana de campamento y…

Todos escuchamos el sonido de un teléfono sonando, con un tono algo peculiar, ( "Diring" "Diring")

Fish: Ve=Tomo su teléfono celular= Es el Carlos.=Contesto= Aja profe-¡SOR!... Aja… si todo lis…=Su vos parecía algo sorprendida= ¿Es neta?...=Dijo no muy convencido= B-bueno podríamos… deja veo=Tapo la vocina= El Güey llegara mas tarde… que lo aceptaron en la escuela del Cerro en Villa Corona.

Tony: Puta suerte te cargas=Volteo a verme= pos que… dile que cuando tiene chance.

Fish: Güey Cuando tienes chance, pero que sea seguro…=Paso un momento= Bien… luego te hablo para aclararte luego vale?... Bien, nos vemos luego.=Colgó=

Ojos: No va a ir?

Fish: Quiere ir… pero dijo que hasta vacaciones.

Tony: Entonces que onda, nos vamos o lo esperamos?

Fish: Pues yo quisiera esperarlo, ya vez que el no siempre puede venir hasta aquí…

Whyscas: Entonces lo pospondremos hasta las vacaciones?

Meño: Si para que el venga,

Fish: Supongo que tienes suerte Güey=Volteo a verme= Saliendo de vacaciones, nos vamos pues?

Tony: Pos si.=Dijo resignado=

Ojos: Ya que…

Y así termino arreglado el viaje, ahora solo faltaba hablarle de esto a Cadence, yo supongo que le gustaría venir, después de todo al lugar al que vamos es muy hermoso en esta época del año, para mala suerte mia al llegar a mi casa Cadence no se encontraba, esta bien… después de todo ella debe de estar caminando por las calles.

Yo: Al menos una semana libre…

Narración (Tercera persona.)

Cadence caminaba por la plaza central del pueblo, mirando de un lado a otro, viendo también como algunos niños quienes traían una pelota, jugaban en equipos pasándosela de un lado a otro, correteándose entre si también, pero a pesar de ser una tarde como cualquier otra, Cadence permanecía algo distanciada de la misma realidad, distraída se podría decir, lo único que pasaba por su mente era todo lo ocurrido estos meses que ha estado en ese mundo, recuerdos desde el primer dia que llego, hasta el dia en el que esta ahora.

Ella solo tomo asiento en una de las muchas bancas de la plazoleta, pero una que le siguiera dando una vista hacia los niños que jugaban con aquel balón. Ella tan solo tomo asiento, como si tan solo dejara que el tiempo pasara…

Cadence: ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?...=Dijo confundida= Ya ha pasado un tiempo y… Aun no me encuentran.

Ella tan solo volteo a ver al cielo y solo miro nubes blancas, las cuales tapaban el cielo, no estaba nublado, si no que había demasiadas nubes separadas entre si, paso el tiempo y la mirada de Cadence fue hacia los niños, quienes aun seguían jugando.

Cadence:=Suspiro= ¿Me estarán buscando al menos?

¿?: ¿Porque tan solitaria?=Dijo una voz masculina=

Cadence levanto la mirada y miro a Ojos quien parecía llevar cargando una mochila de color verde fosforescente.

Ojos: Hola Cadence=Dijo amigable=

Cadence: Hola Pedro.

Ojos: Que haces aquí? Esperaba que al menos estuvieras con el Güey este.

Cadence: No puedo salir a caminar sola?

Ojos: No me refería a eso… Es que con eso que siempre los veo a los dos juntos, me sorprende verte sola hoy.

Cadence: Ya veo…

Ojos: Gustas acompañarme a la central.

Cadence: Si, no tengo mucho que hacer hoy.

Cadence solo se puso de pie, y siguió a Ojos, cruzando la plazoleta del centro en dirección sur del pueblo.

Cadence: ¿A dónde piensas ir?

Ojos: Bueno, con eso de que no podremos ir de campamento mañana, aprovechare el día para ir a Aguas, para tomar unos documentos que me pidieron en la escuela de Chef.

Cadence: Estudias para cocinero?

Ojos: Claro que si=Dijo orgulloso= Y de los mejores, si ocupas algo solo pídelo… Pero yo si cobro.=Le acaro=

Cadence: Pensé que estudiabas aquí.

Ojos: No, aquí no hay universidades, solo preparatorias, para eso se tiene que viajar fuera de aquí. Y tu que me cuentas? ¿Has estudiado alguna carrera?

Cadence B-Bueno algo así… Digamos que tuve tutores.

Ojos: Asi que vienes de familia con dinero.=dijo divertido= La pregunta es cómo llegaste hasta un pueblo sin futuro… Pero eso será historia para otro dia. =Miro a lo lejos un camión= Gracias por acompañarme Cadence.

Cadence: De nada… Oye… ¿Crees poder hacerme un favor?

Ojos: Claro adelante.

Cadence: Podrias traerme una lista sobre los estudios que hay en esa universidad?

Ojos: Te refieres a las carreras no?

Cadence: Si.

Ojos: Bueno en esta no hay muchas pero te pueden interesar una que otra... ¿Si podre traerte la lista, pero tienes tus documentos no?

Cadence: Puedo encargarme de eso.

Ojos: Bueno. Nos veremos en dos días.=Subió al camión.=

Ella solo miro que las puertas del camión se cerraron frente a ella, al tiempo que el camión comenzó a moverse, este fue hasta la carretera tomando dirección al norte, al ver como el camión se iba alejando, ella comenzó a hacer lo mismo, con dirección de nuevo al centro del pueblo, pero sin dejar de pensar.

Cadence: Creo que si voy a estar aquí… tengo que tener una especialidad.

Ella solo dejo salir un largo suspiro pesado, mirando de nuevo hacia el cielo, sin embargo se topo conque el cielo estaba esta vez completamente nublado, los rayos del sol apenas traspasaban las pesadas nubes grises, de un momento a otro una luz azul cielo envolvió a Cadence, haciéndola desaparecer del lugar en el cual se encontraba.

Narración (Primera persona)

¿?: Valla no es muy común de ti aparecer así.

Voltee y mire a Cadence atrás mío. Tenía una mirada baja, pero pensativa.

Yo: Te encuentras bien? No muchas veces te veo de esa manera.=Dijo preocupado=

Cadence: Si estoy bien…=Tomo haciendo a la orilla de la cama.=

Yo: No lo parece… ¿Es por lo mismo verdad? ¿Tu familia no es así?

Tras decir eso ella solo junto sus manos por un momento, al hacerlo una aura de color azul las envolvió al igual que todo su cuerpo, cambiando su apariencia en la de aquella Alicornio rosa, ella se quitó su ropa y la acomodo arriba de una silla al lado de la cama, tras hacerlo ella puso una silla vacía al lado dio, deje la pluma y la calculadora que en ese momento sostenía con mis manos y voltee a mirarla, ella solo tomo asiento en la silla y dijo.

Cadence: Estoy en un dilema…

Yo: ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Cadence: Como te había contado antes… En mi mundo existe la magia.

Yo: Si=Me cruce de brazos= Y no sabes lo mucho que me he imaginado a mi haciendo magia=Dijo divertido=

Al parecer ella no se había reído, de hecho no pareció darle gracia alguna, por lo cual solo deduje lo obvio.

Yo: Perdón prosigue.

Cadence: Tenia… la vaga idea o la simple esperanza de que… Mi familia me estaría buscando pero… ya han pasado casi siete meses y no he sabido nada de ellos.

Yo: No es por romperte las esperanzas, pero… ¿Cómo es que harán para llegar a un mundo del cual no tienen conocimiento alguno?

Solo alcance a escuchar un pequeño quejido de su parte.

Yo: Incluso para nosotros que tenemos la vaga idea se cree que hay dimensiones en el universo… Además ¿cómo harán para cruzar dimensiones?... Según me contaste, había unos elementos ¿no? Con un poder mágico grande… si tomáramos eso en cuenta, es posible que te estén buscando pero, estamos hablando de algo que prácticamente no puede tener fin si lo piensas detenidamente.

Cadence: No tenías que ser tan duro ¿sabes?=Dijo algo dolida=

Yo: Lo siento.

Cadence: Pero también me he preguntado… ¿y si me dejaron de buscar? Y si… ¿desde hace tiempo lo dejaron de hacer? O aun peor… ¿Qué solo me hayan dejado aquí olvidándose de mi?=Dijo dolida=

Yo: Cadence, te guste o no son preguntas que yo no puedo responderte.

Cadence: E-es que no entiendes… Yo…Yo…

Yo: ¿No quieres estar aquí?

Ella solo desvió un poco su mirada, cubriéndose con su propia crin, pero su hocico se alcanzaba a ver, mire que ella solo se mordió el labio inferior a tal punto que comenzó a sangrarle, yo trate de hacer que volteara a verme, pero ella quito mi mano con su pesuña, solo tome un poco de papel y lo coloque debajo de su labio, ella misma tomo el papel con su pesuña izquierda delantera, pero sin siquiera voltearme a ver.

Yo: No te culpo por quererte ir, después de todo… Aquí no tienes nada, ni a nadie…

Cadence: Eso no es cierto…=Volteo su mirada= Te tengo a ti ¿no?

Yo: E-Espera=se sonrojo= Yo no…

Cadence: Me vas a decir lo contrario?...=No respondí= Este es precisamente el Dilema en el que estoy. ¿Ahora me entiendes? No puedo estar contigo, por el hecho de estar casada… Pero… Lo irónico es que comencé a quererte desde hace tiempo.

No supe exactamente en qué pensar, no se si estar feliz, triste, sorprendido o algo, simplemente no eh podido darme ese lujo, porque no sé qué hacer exactamente.

Cadence: Te quiero… Pero, también quiero a Shining Armor y hacer esto… es…es… ¡AH! Molesto porque no sé qué hacer.

Mire como un par de lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro, apenas iba a mover mi mano, Cadence se limpió sus lágrimas ella sola, como si tuviera coraje de sí misma.

Cadence: Te pido, que no pienses mal de mí… Es solo que… ya no sé qué pensar. Y decírtelo parecía ser la mejor forma.

Al ver que ella se bajó de la silla me extraño, pero al pasar al lado mío yo solo la detuve, ella volteo hacia arriba para mirarme, me puse de rodillas para poder estar más o menos a la altura de ella. Les seré sincero no me esforcé si quiera en disimular solo la abrace contra mí lo más fuerte que pude, la simple emoción y felicidad que me daba ella al decir que me quería era muy grande. Creo que cualquiera lo tendría.

Yo: Me alegra ver que por fin no te guardas las cosas. Y ver que las cuentas con migo.=Sonrió amigable=

Cadence: Si... ¿P-puedes aflojar un poco el abrazo?

Lejos de hacerle caso, solo seguí abrazándola, pude sentir que ella comenzó a corresponder el abrazo, colocando sus pesuñas delanteras alrededor de mi cuello mientras me dijo.

Cadence: ¿Cuál crees tú que haya sido la razón de que nos hayamos conocido?

Yo: La verdad… no lo sé… Lo único que me importa es tenerte aquí al lado mío.

Cadence:=Sonrió= De alguna manera me esperaba esa respuesta. Yo por mas que lo pienso, creo que es porque tengo que aprender a olvidar y… dejar ir.

Yo: ¿Escucho una aceptación de algo?

Cadence: Así es... A ti nunca te importo mi apariencia desde un principio. A pesar de ser de diferente especie. Incluso cuando me convertí en humana… Tu prefieres mas mi verdadera apariencia.

Yo: ¿Tiene algo de malo?

Cadence: Ni en lo más mínimo… ¿a ti te molesta?

Yo: Claro que no… desde que te vi, me pareciste una ilusión… pero verte y sentirte ahora y cada vez que te tengo cercas mío, me da el alivio y conforte de que eres tan real como todo.

Cadence:=Sonrio= Supongo que no habrá marcha a tras ¿verdad?

Yo: Claro que no=Acaricio su mejilla= Solo una cosa.

Cadence: ¿Qué?=Dijo extrañada=

Yo: Nadie te vio usar tu magia para llegar a mi habitación verdad?

Cadence: ¡Grrrr!

¡PAOW!

Media hora después.

Cadence: Voy a salir con Tony y Fish, seguro que no quieres algo del centro?=Dijo en su forma humana, apunto de salir por la puerta=

Yo: No…=Estaba recostado en la cama, con una venda en la cabeza junto a una bolsa de hielo la cual sujetaba con una mano contra mi cabeza= Gracias.

Ella solo se aserco hasta mi y dijo.

Cadence: ¿Seguro?=Asentí= Entonces nos vemos en la noche.

Ella tan solo me dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de salir por la puerta, dejándome solo.

Yo: Tienes la mano pesada.=Dijo adolorido=

Fin del cap.

¿Que esperaban que pusiera?


	15. Invitacion

Aun que nuestra relación haiga iniciado "Formalmente" nos seguimos tratando igual, o… Incluso mucho mejor, pero a pesar de estar a finales de año escolar, se nos "Obligo" a conseguir dinero para nuestra fiesta de graduación, en lo personal mande por la ventana esta fiesta, lo único que pensaba mi cabeza era. – Voy, tomo el diploma y regreso a casa a descansar—Era lo que yo pensaba obviamente, sin embargo el resto de mis compañeros (Principalmente las chicas) eran quienes estaban entusiasmadas por la idea de una fiesta de graduación. Llegue a contarle esto a Cadence y… ¿Qué creen que ella dijo?

Estábamos caminando por la calle principal, recién era la salida de la preparatoria, como había dicho yo voy en la mañana y eran aproximada mente las 2 de la tarde, así que decidí contarle lo ocurrido.

Yo: Y luego comenzaron con que todas querían una fiesta de graduación. =Dijo un poco estresado=

Cadence: yo no veo ningún problema con que hagan una fiesta de graduación… En lo que a mi respecta deberías participar en la fiesta de graduación. Después de todo estuviste tres años estudiando. Es como una recompensa entre alumnos.

Yo: Si pero, casi los únicos que iríamos, serían estudiantes y familiares.=Aclaro=

Cadence: Siempre puedo colarme=Dijo divertida=

Yo: Es cierto pero, de igual manera, no me late la idea de una fiesta, después de todo saliendo te había dicho que iríamos de campamento con el Fish y los demás.

Cadence: Si me contaste, pero ¿porque no matar dos pájaros de un tiro?=Me miro con una sonrisa=

Yo: Bere que…=Se llevó una mano a su cara= ¿Porque presiento que terminare haciéndote caso?

Cadence: Ya veremos.

Y así fue… Al dia siguiente en la escuela, usamos una hora libre, por culpa de un profesor para ver como haríamos la fiesta de graduación. Estábamos en el salón de clases, yo estaba en uno de los mesa bancos de enfrente mirando atrás aun conjunto de chicas y uno que otro chico que tenía una libreta anotando todo lo que se ocuparía sin embargo…

Chica: ¡Hagamos un baile de graduación también!

Yo: ¡ME CAGO EN!.

Obviamente no lo dije, pero si lo pensé, mas que nada porque… soy pésimo vailando.

Chico: Bueno veamos quien se ocupara de la recepción…

Ellos a pesar de que se estaban organizando, poco caso les hacía, solo sabía que eso nos iba a salir un ojo de la cara, si no que los dos, al principio los chicas pensaron en una banda, pero inmediatamente todos los chicos se interpusieron, Incluyéndome dijimos "NO" entre todos nosotros quedamos que conseguiríamos un estéreo grande, con música que nos gustara a todos, las chicas en un principio parecían estar en contra, pero se les endulzo el oído al escuchar.

Lalo: Nos ahorraríamos buen porcentaje de los gastos.

Que prácticamente seria el 25%, pero si ahorraríamos algo, nuestra discusión paso a lo que comeríamos, sin embargo asi como hay gente glotona, hay gente conciente de otros asuntos.

Chico: Bueno… ¿Pollo o mariscos?

Chica: ¡Ah mariscos!=Dijo entusiasmada=

Lalo y Yo: ¡Estas taruga!

Ella volteo a vernos.

Chico2: Los mariscos en estas fechas están por los cielos y deberían estas bajo el mar. Esta vez creo que nos tocaria a los hombres escoger, y creo que es mas que obvio.

Chico 6: Pollo.

Chica: ¡No es justo! Ustedes no nos dejaron tener una banda y en sima ¿no nos dejan elegir la comida?=Dijo indignada=

Chico: Pos tu y las chicas pagan la comida y nosotros la banda, "a ver a que sale más caro El caldo o el pozole"

Seria machista decir que el les dio en la madre a todas las chicas, pero es cierto, les cayó la boca a cada una, siendo sincero nosotros solo queríamos una fiesta que no saliera cara, las chicas querían la fiesta con todo lujo de detalle, en parte nosotros, solo (Música, comida y lugar) era todo lo que nosotros queríamos, pero ahí que entender a las chicas, ellas quieren su graduación como la de ninguna.

Al final ellas nos entendieron, asi que una vez todo arreglado dos de mis compañeros comenzaron a entregar unos boletos a cada uno de nosotros, al tenerlo yo supe de lo que se trataba…

Chico: Creo que con las rifas podremos sacar para la comida, la renta del lugar… Un amigo tiene un sistema de sonido asi que de la música no hay que preocuparnos.

Creo que con esta es la séptima rifa que tengo que vender a lo largo de mi periodo escolar en esta preparatoria. Al menos no esta del todo mal… el ganador una tableta, creo que ya tengo compradores después de todo.

Chica: Bueno será todo. Traten de tener todos vendidos una semana antes de los exámenes finales.

Me alegra al menos no ser uno de los idiotas que tiene que preparar la comida, o la recepción. Sería una vil fastidio… Estuve a nada de mandar al demonio la graduación en múltiples ocasiones, pero… cierta forma me agradaba la idea de festejar la graduación, es como festejar el logro. Ahora entiendo por qué Cadence me insistió.

Chica: Y no olviden invitar a alguien para el baile=Dijo en tono pícaro antes de salir del salón=

Chico: Creo saber quienes no vendrán con nadie=Dijo mientras me miraba=

En lo personal solo le hice esto ..I.. a lo que el solo se rio idiotamente antes de salir del salón también.

Katherine: No le hagas caso, de seguro el será quien no traiga a nadie.=Dijo sentándose en un mesa banco al lado mío=

Lalo: Es cierto… ¿Aunque cuando me la vas a presentar?

Yo: Creo ha de estar esperándome en la salida.=Dijo mientras tomaba su mochila del respaldo=

Katherine: Al menos voy a poder verla, desde hace tiempo que quiero conocerla.=Se puso de pie=

El resto de mis compañeros comenzaron a salir del salón, acompañados por el timbre de salida de la escuela, esperamos a que todos salieran y nosotros salimos al final, la puerta de salida era grande, de dos puertas de madera junto a un muro alargado de concreto, de apenas dos metros y medio, junto al escudo de la escuela, al salir rápidamente pude identificar a Cadence del otro lado de la calle, al otro lado de la banqueta en la cual me encontraba, pude notar en la cara de Katherine y Lalo, sorpresa al igual que curiosidad. Por mi parte solo deje salir una leve risa, al tiempo que cruzamos la calle para acercarnos a Cadence.

Al estar de frente tanto ella como yo solo nos dimos un abrazo, al tiempo que ella miro a mis compañeros quienes estaban algo sorprendidos.

Cadence: ¿Quiénes son ellos?=Dijo curiosa=

Yo: Ella es Katherine, y el es Lalo… Bueno Lalito por bajito.=Dijo divertido=

Lalo: Oye.

Katherine: Dirás lo contrario?=Volteo a verlo=

Lalo: Tengo la sensación de haberte visto en algún lado=Le dijo a Cadence=

Katherine: Igual yo.

Cadence: No creo=Dijo extrañada= aun que puede ser, hace más de medio año que estoy aquí.

Tanto Cadence como yo miramos que Lalo y Kat comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, hasta que al poco tiempo voltearon a vernos.

Yo: Ocurre algo?

Katherine: N-No, solo que por el estilo de pelo que tiene…

Lalo: ¿No es una Otaku?

Cadence: ¿Disculpa?

Yo: Se refiere que si no eres un personaje… Y no, no lo es.

Cadence: Además mi pelo así es originalmente.

Lalo: Perdón, pero teníamos que preguntar, es que… No todos los días ves a alguien con el pelo así.

Katherine: Bueno, muchas preguntas… Vamos a ir con el Compañerito a tomar un Café, ¿no gustan venir con nosotros?

En un principio nos extrañamos un poco por las preguntas que ellos nos hicieron, además pensábamos sobre lo que ellos había murmurado… en un principio pensaba en oponerme a acompañarlos, pero por otro lado a lo mejor solo fue la simple curiosidad que tenían, cuando vieron a Cadence, así que accedimos a ir con ellos.

Tras llegar a la cafetería del segundo piso del establecimiento en la plaza, rápidamente vimos una alfombra negra, junto a un total de 10 mesas y sillas del mismo color que la alfombra, tomamos asiento en una de las muchas mesas, esperando a que el profesor viniera y tomara nuestras órdenes. Habia música clásica como era de esperar en esta cafetería, no tenía volumen alto ni bajo, si no a un nivel adecuado, como para poder hablar tranquilamente.

Cadence: Y bien cómo será la fiesta de graduación?=Volteo a verme=

Yo: Se quedó en los estándares de lo normal.

Lalo: Si por normal te refieres a tener que conseguir un buen golpe de dinero… Si es normal.

Yo: Al menos nos ahorramos gastos innecesarios, ¿no crees?

Lalo: Si, la banda nos hubiera costado mucho mas. Dejando esto de lado por ahora…=Volteo a ver a Cadence= ¿Hace cuánto se conocen?

Cadence: Del primer día que llegue, lo conocí.

Y que viene una mentira pare evitar la verdad de ese día. No era la primera vez que mentíamos sobre el primer dia que ella y yo nos conocíamos, lo hicimos con mis padres, y con muchos de mis amigos. Con todos y cada uno les evitamos decir la verdad, por muy obvias razones y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Cadence: Fue casual.

Yo: Como diario=Dijo divertido=

Katherine: Ya veo… Supongo que la llevaras al baile de graduación.

Yo: Fiesta.

Lalo: Si pero habrá baile.

Cadence: ¿Habrá un baile?=Dijo animada=

Katherine: ¡Claro!, una fiesta de graduación no es fiesta sin su baile no crees?

Cadence: Concuerdo contigo. Y cuando será la graduación?

Lalo: Pasando este mes y una semana de la siguiente, entramos a semana de exámenes. De ahí en adelante acabada la semana, el sábado será la entrega de documentos y el domingo la fiesta.

Cadence: Me parece bien.

Katherine: No vas a invitarla?=Volteo a verme=

Yo: Ustedes ya lo hicieron por mí=Dijo casi de mala gana cruzado de brazos=

Cadence: No te pongas así… de igual manera=Sonrió= No el lo mismo si tu no me lo pides.

Nos quedamos alrededor de una hora charlando, mientras tomábamos algo de café, una vez que terminamos cada uno de nosotros se despidió y nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos hogares, ya eran las 4 de la tarde, y yo como todos los días saliendo de la escuela, tenia una flojera absoluta, mas que nada el estar despierto desde las 6 de la mañana hasta las doce de la noche, me mantiene por lo bajo de mi ánimo algunas veces.

Cadence: Sabes...=Me abrazo por la espalda= Seria bueno ir de nuevo a una graduación.

Yo: Ya habías ido a una.

Cadence: Claro, la mía… No digo que fue la mejor, pero si fue buena.

Yo: Pues no esperes mucho de esta.

Cadence: ¿Porque tan amargado?=Dijo extrañada=

Yo: No es tu mundo el cual sale todo de color de rosa, incluso creo que vamos a tener algunos problemas al intentar conseguir lo que ocupamos.

Cadence: Dejando eso de lado, dime ¿será de gala?

Yo: Si, se llevara traje y las mujeres vestidos.

Cadence: Veras que será divertido, claro siempre y cuando sepas bailar=Dijo divertida y en burla=

Yo: Ehhh…=Dijo nervioso=

Cadence: ¿No sabes bailar verdad?

Yo: Si te digo que si… ¿Me crees?

Cadence: No.

Al llegar a la casa, solo me dirigí a la habitación seguido por Cadence. Al entrar solo avente mi mochila a un lado de la puerta y me dirigí a la cama, para dejarme caer sobre ella y descansar un poco, pero apenas había dejado caer mi cuerpo sobre ella, una aura de color azul cielo envolvió mi cuerpo impidiendo que tocara si quiera la cama, como cual muñeco Cadence me coloco frente a ella.

Cadence: Sabes…=Se cruzó de brazos con una mirada maliciosa= Creo que te regresare el favor.

Yo: ¿Qué favor?=Dijo extrañado= Y quítame tu magia, sabes que no me gusta que me agarres de este modo, no puedo mover mi cuerpo.

Cadence: Claro que no=Dijo entre risas= Así como tú me enseñaste a caminar… Yo… Te enseñare a bailar.

Yo:= Trago saliva= P-Puedo descansar al menos un momento?

Cadence: Te acuerdas lo que me decías cuando me enseñabas a caminar?

Yo: Te vas a desquitar de manera cruel…

Cadence: Descuida, no soy mala maestra, o eso me han dicho algunos. Ademas recordemos que tu asi me trataste cuando me enseñaste a bailar… Creo que… Puedo aprovecharme de esto.=Dijo con una sonrisa inocente=

Yo: Que cruel eres.

Cadence: a que si verdad.

Inmediatamente después de eso, aquella aura dejo de estar presente, pude moverme libremente a partir de eso, pero apenas iba a moverme Cadence solo me tomo de las manos, en un principio me sonroje, incluso me atrevo a decir que ella le haya gracia en hacer que me sonroje solo por su propia diversión, pero… eso no me importa. Poco después de eso, un brillo blanco la envolvió, dejando ver a aquella Alicornio rosa, la cual estaba parada en dos patas, yo la ayudaba a mantenerse en pie, pero parecía que siendo poni no podía mantener la postura recta de su lomo, así que solo apoyo su cuerpo contra el mío. Ella como poni es un poco mas baja, pero como humana, es de mi estatura, era curioso verla a ella siendo que su cabello tapaba como siempre parte de su cara, pero en cierta forma le daba una figura mas hermosa, al menos para mi.

Cadence: ¿Y bien?=Dijo como si esperara algo=

Yo: Em… ¿De que hablas?=Dijo extrañado=

Cadence: ¿No… Vas ah, Invitarme?

Yo: Pensé que no era necesario, tomando en cuenta que…

Cadence: Quiero escucharlo de viva vos tuya.=Dijo tierna=

En un principio me pareció tan solo un capricho de ella, pero creo que de un modo u otro, iba a invitarla. Pero me parecía un poco vergonzoso hacerlo, y ella parecía que notaba mis nervios al tratar de hacer esto, pudo alcanzar a escuchar una risilla de su parte, solo para comprobar que ella disfrutaba esta situación a pesar de todo.

Yo: ¿Te gustaría ir al baile de graduación conmigo?

Cadence: Mhhh… No me convences. Dilo un poco más tierno.

Yo: Vamos Cadence…=Dijo casi a suplica= Enserio tengo que volver a pedírtelo?

Cadence: ¿Quieres que valla o no?=Dijo con una mirada infantil=

Termine tragándome el orgullo que tenía con contar de hacer lo que ella quería, pero apenas iba a decir la primera palabra, sentí como ella me dio un beso en los labios, más tarde que temprano por la sorpresa, puse corresponderle… Al igual que la primera vez, tanto ella como yo, solo jugábamos con nuestras propias lenguas, me atrevo a decir que su lengua era demasiado grande, podía sentir como tocaba mi garganta con una facilidad increíble, yo solo pasaba mi mano por su larga crin acariciándola con suavidad, hasta donde terminaba, solo para volver a acariciarla de arriba abajo, con forme pasaba el tiempo ambos nos separamos por la falta de aliento. Mire de nuevo aquella hermosa cara la cual parecía pedir mucho mas… Su lengua colgaba por afuera de su boca, también mire que sus orejas estaba agachadas, pero a diferencia de aquellas veces en las que ella se alejaba de mi… Ella no parecía importarle en ese momento nada… Incluso a mi en ese momento tampoco.

Pude sentir que ella comenzó a empujarme, muy levemente, yo solo fui retrocediendo hasta que termine cayendo de espaldas en la cama, con Cadence arriba de mi, su crin acariciaba mi rostro al igual que sus pesuñas, las cuales movía lentamente por mi rostro.

Cadence: Considera esta mi respuesta.

Coloque una de mis manos atrás de la cabeza de Cadence, para acercarla a mí, pero curiosamente ella hacia lo mismo con ayuda de sus pesuñas, acercaba mi cabeza hacia ella…. Pero apenas nos íbamos a unir en otro delicioso beso, cuando ella y yo escuchamos.

¿?: ¡Baja a comer!=Se escuchó un grito debajo=

Decir que no nos asustamos, seria mentir y la verdad asi fue, pude notar una cara sorpresa en el rostro de Cadence, ella también vio mi sorpresa y algo de miedo. Se podría decir que… Casi nos pillaban.

Yo: Disculpa…=Dijo apenado=

Cadence: Ya será en otro momento…

Antes que me moviera ella me dio un beso en la mejilla, casi como si me digiera: "No importa"

Yo: ¿Nos quieres acompañar a comer?

Cadence: No pensaran mal tus padres por que baje contigo?

Yo: No tienen porque. Vamos tu también debes comer.

Cadence: De acuerdo. Pero cuando acabemos… Te tocara ser el estudiante esta vez.

Yo: Sigo diciendo… Te vas a aprovechar cruelmente de esto.

Cadence: Considéralo un pago por lo que hiciste cuando me enseñaste a caminar.

Después de eso, ella solo se hizo a un lado pare permitirme ponerme de pie. Ella solo tomo haciento en la cama, al tiempo que su cuerno brillaba y recuperaba su forma, humana… Debo admitir que desde que aprendió un hechizo para poder mantener la ropa con su forma humana, le ha funcionado de maravilla.

Cadence: Nos vamos?

Yo: Si… Claro.

Cadence: Tranquilo, después de todo ya me habías presentado con ellos.

Yo: Lo se… es solo que aun sigue siendo extraño.=Escuche una risa de su parte= ¿Qué pasa?

Cadence: Me recordaste algo no es nada.=Se puso de pie= Te sigo.

Ambos nos dirigimos a la puerta, gire de la perilla para abrirla dejando pasar a Cadence, cuando ella cruzo, pase por la puerta y la cerré atrás mío.

Fin del cap

 ** _Nota del autor: ¡Que fuerte carnal, Que fuerte! ¡Vendito sea el colesterol!  
_**


	16. Entre sueños

Pude deshacerme de los boletos de la rifa muy rápidamente, ¿Cómo? Vendiéndolos con mis amigos, le vendí uno a cada uno, al principio fue difícil convencerlos, pero… Encuanto llego Cadence a ofrecérselos, rápidamente ellos no dudaron si quiera en comprarlos, por mi parte pensaba "Desgraciados" aun que por una parte es entendible, creo que cualquiera quisiera que una chica te ofrezca algo que a un hombre.

Este último mes fue un poco más "Relajado" pues nuestros profesores nos ayudaban, en cierta forma, evitaban dejarnos tarea, para dejarnos conseguir el dinero para la fiesta de graduación, a la vez que con esto nos dejaban tiempo para poder estudiar, no tenia problema con el estudio, el problema estaba en mi increíble impaciencia por terminar el maldito año. A pesar de esto, lograba pasar tiempo con Cadence, ella me pidió que si los sábados y domingos saliéramos del pueblo, yo entendía el porqué hacía mucho tiempo que ella no estiraba sus alas, yo acepte después de todo, no había problema con que nos separáramos del presente y nos preocupáramos solo de nosotros una que otra vez.

Pero en este mes, comenzamos también en época de lluvias, y no cual quiera, si no lluvias que venían acompañadas de rayos y centellas, en un principio parecía que nunca terminaría de llover, también llegue a pensar "Dios dejo el agua del grifo abierta" con esto me refería que cuando lluvia, tardaba tiempo. Justamente el día que Cadence y yo saldríamos, comenzó a llover fuertemente, ella dijo que no había problema con que no fuéramos hoy. Pero curiosamente tampoco podíamos salir de la casa, para mala suerte era sábado y ni siquiera podíamos salir de la casa por la fuerte lluvia que estaba azotando todo el pueblo, incluso tuvimos que abstenernos de encender tanto la televisión, como mi laptop, por miedo a que un rayo llegase a golpear la casa y provocara un corto circuito y descompusiera todos los aparatos.

Ambos nos quedamos en mi habitación, yo estaba sentado en el piso recargado contra la cama con una libreta, tratando de aprenderme algunas formulas para el examen de Química que vendría el Lunes de esta siguiente semana, por parte de Cadence estaba en su forma de Alicornio recostada arriba de la cama, mirando desde arriba lo que tenia en la libreta, que estoy casi seguro que lo que ella miraba eran solo garabatos con números y letras en simados.

Cadence: Aun no para de llover.=Dijo desanimada, volteando a ver la ventana, en la cual golpeaban grandes gotas de agua.= ¿Aun no acabas de estudiar?=Volteo a verme=

Yo: Me falta memorizarme 4 formulas.=Dijo sin despegar la mirada de la libreta=

Cadence: Me aburro de solo estar aquí…

Ella dejo caer sus pesuñas, las cuales pude sentir en mis hombros, voltee a un lado mio y mire a Cadence quien tenía una cara de aburrimiento, casi le daba poca importancia de no ser que ella dijo.

Cadence: ¿No te aburres de tanto estudiar?

Yo: Claro que si… Pero tengo que hacer esto.

Pude sentir como sus cascos delanteros comenzaron a subir para abrazar mi cuello, voltee mi cabeza al lado izquierdo, pero solo me tope con un beso de parte de Cadence, correspondí el beso mas tarde que temprano, puesto que me tomo desprevenido con esto, yo solo mande al demonio el estudio dejando la libreta en el suelo, cuando ella se separo del beso, pude mirar que su cuerno comenzó a brillar en un tono azul, un poco mas profundo de lo normal, pero fue ahí donde sentí como mi cuerpo se elevo hasta la cama donde se encontraba ella. Cadence me acomodo a un lado suyo, al tiempo que su cuerno dejo de brillar, ella paso sus cascos entre mis brazos para abrazarme contra ella. Por mi parte, puse una mano detrás de su cabeza y la otra detrás de su espalda, la mirada de Cadence era tierna, sus orejas se habían agachado levemente.

Ella solo me abrazo con fuerza contra ella, al tiempo que su cuerpo se frotaba contra el mio, lo mismo hacia con su rostro, ella frotaba su rostro contra el mio, el sentir sus suave pelaje, era una sensación placentera.

Conciencia del bien: Sigo diciendo que esto esta mal…=Dijo el Ángel=

Conciencia del mal: Tu que sabes, que esta bien y que esta mal, yo soy la conciencia del mal no tu.=Dijo el diablillo=

Conciencia del bien: No es bueno, en primer lugar no es de tu misma especie.=Aclaro=

Conciencia del mal: Si no es bueno, pero debes entender a Cadence… después de todo no ha estado con alguien en un buen tiempo.

Conciencia del bien: ¡Tu cállate! Si mal no recuerdo ella esta cazada, todavía aun peor. Esto se considera adulterio.

Conciencia del mal: Hasta donde yo recuerdo, ella esta cazada en ¡Su mundo! No en este, técnicamente no lo esta.

Conciencia del bien: No tengo palabras para eso.=Trato de pensar= Pero de todas maneras ella no debería estar haciendo esto.

Conciencia del mal: Tu habías dicho que Cadence te agradaba… Además, como dicen "El amor se acaba" Supongo que esto aplico con su antiguo amor.

Conciencia del bien: ¿Y porque no pensar que ella podría hacer lo mismo con nosotros tres? Y olvidarnos luego.

Conciencia del mal: ¿Y porque no aprovechar?

Conciencia del bien: Porque eso esta mal, es solo jugar con los sentimientos tanto de uno como de otro.

Conciencia del mal: Bla, bla, bla,=Dijo moviendo su mano= Ya mejor dime cuantas de han dejado.

Conciencia del bien: Lo dije una vez y lo volveré a decir, No puedes hacer esto con ella… ¿Que pasaría si ese tal Shining Armor la llegase a encontrar a ti y a ella? Aplica eso al revés donde tu seas el.

Conciencia del mal: Que aguafiestas eres.=Dijo cruzado de brazos=

Conciencia: del bien: es razonar lo que pasa.

¿?: ¿Estas ahí?=Dijo una voz femenina=

Solo mire a mi alrededor y todo estaba oscuro, pero pude mirar una luz brillante a lo lejos… Cuando abri mis ojos vi a Cadence en su forma humana, parecía llevar un traje un poco mas casual. Su humor era claramente notorio, una sonrisa de lado a lado, imposible de ocultar, ella se acerco hasta mi y dijo.

Cadence: Dormiste mucho, es sábado, dijiste que hoy saldríamos.=Dijo tratando de levantarme=

Quién diría que todo eso solo fue un sueño… Parecía tan real… Mire hacia la ventana y mire que el cielo estaba mas que despejado, los rayos del sol atravesaban las cortinas de mi ventana dejando iluminada la habitación.

Yo: Hace cuanto que estas despierta?=Dijo desganado=

Cadence: Hace una hora, ven ya prepare todo para irnos. Levántate.=Dijo animada=

Solo hice caso porque le había dicho que saldríamos, con un sobre esfuerzo de voluntad pude ponerme de pie y ponerme mi ropa.

Cadence: te espero abajo.=Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta=

Yo: Estas de muy buen humor hoy.

Lejos de contestarme, ella solo me sonrió mientras serraba la puerta, supongo que es la emoción de volver a salir… Una vez que estuve listo comencé a bajar hasta la planta baja de la casa, me encontré con que Cadence me esperaba en la puerta, llevaba en sus manos una mochila de color rojo.

Yo: Que llevas ahí?=Dijo poniéndose a un lado de Cadence=

Cadence: La comida.=Dijo con simpleza=

Yo: Bueno creo que mejor no te hago esperar mas, vámonos.

Le había dicho a mi padre que usaría el auto los sábados y los domingos, no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo, asi que nosotros hicimos lo propio, subimos al auto y nos fuimos. En un principio, con forme avanzábamos mirábamos el pueblo, las calles estaban calmadas, había muy poco movimiento, era entendible, los sábados muchos salen del pueblo ya sea por viajar o ir de turismo a las ciudades cercanas.

Cadence: Dormiste más de lo normal. ¿Qué paso?=Dijo preocupada=

Yo: Nada… Solo no podía dormir bien es todo.

Cadence: Sabes, conozco hechizos para dormir… Si gustas puedo usarlos para que puedas dormir más a gusto.=Ofreció=

Yo: No es necesario, igual gracias.

Paso el tiempo y ya habíamos salido del pueblo desde hace unos quince minutos, incluso las carreteras estaban solas, solo pasaba uno que otro tráiler, con producto de alimentos. Había dejado la radio encendida, barias canciones sonaban por la radio, muchas de ellas en ingles, lo único que hacia que no cambiara de estación, era que las canciones eran de bandas que ami me agradaban. Desde que estamos en la carretera, no hemos dicho si quiera ni una palabra, Cadence solo miraba por la ventana el paisaje de los arboles, los cuales ahora estaban tupidos y llenos de hojas verdes, al igual que un pequeño riachuelo el cual estaba cercas de la carretera y se extendía a lo largo de toda la carretera.

Cadence: A pesar de ser tiempo de lluvia está muy despejado.

Yo: Creo que sabrás porque.

Cadence: se mira mucho mejor con los arboles llenos de hojas.

Habíamos llegado a una zona empedrada, tuve que salirme de la carretera para ir al lugar que habíamos ido, solo había cercas las cuales marcaban territorios de los granjeros, está cerca era larga, enorme. Tras media hora de camino, Cadence miraba las granjas por las cuales pasábamos, llego a ver a los granjeros trabajando la tierra, incluso a algunos animales de granja, incluso a los caballos.

Cadence: Los usan para trabajar la tierra también?

Yo: En algunos casos… Antiguamente, se usaban mas que nada para los conflictos bélicos, dado que en ese entonces era la forma más rápida de desplazarse por tierra. Ahora sirven para los eventos de las "Charrerías"

Cadence: ¿Qué es eso?

Yo: Se podría decir que es una especie de fiesta, muy tradicional aquí en México, incluso trabajar con el caballo en la granja se considera charrería, otras actividades con el lazo y el ganado. Incluso lo ven algunos como deporte mismo, pero es exclusivo de México.

Cadence: ¿Desde cuando hacen esto?

Yo: Mucho antes de la era colonial. Era muy bien vista, incluso sigue habiendo fiestas de este tipo, pero mas que nada pala lucirse en público, en el arte del lazo y dominar el caballo.

Parecía un poco curiosa, pero a la vez algo sorprendida, creo que por el lecho de ser ella una Equina, le molestaba en cierta forma esto, lo bueno fue que después de 10 minutos ya no había granjas si no un camino desolado, tras unos minutos mas de camino, habíamos llegado.

Había un rio en el cual corría demasiada agua, rio arriba estaba el lago en el cual se miraba lleno, también se miraba que la cascada la cual llenaba el lago, caía demasiada agua también, al lado del rio mismo, había muchos arboles los cuales estaban igual de tupidos que el resto.

Yo: llegamos.

Ambos salimos del auto, Cadence bajo consigo la mochila roja, ella miro el lugar como buscando algo, al poco tiempo miro un árbol cercano al rio, ella me pidió que la siguiera y eso hice, al llegar ella tomo asiento en el mismo suelo recargada contra el árbol, hice lo mismo y ella comenzó a sacar las cosas que tenía en la mochila, la verdad no esperaba que tuviera tanto ahí, desde dos vasos y un envase de refresco, seguido de eso saco barios Sándwiches.

Yo: ¿Cuales son los míos?=Dijo divertido=

Cadence: Toma el que quieras todos son iguales.

Yo: D-dices que incluso a los tuyos les pusiste…

Cadence: No, yo traje una ensalada para mi.

Yo: =Suspiro aliviado=Me habías asustado.

Cadence: Vamos come, que acabando quiero que me acompañes.

Yo: =Tomo un Sándwich= ¿Adónde?

Cadence: Como si no supieras.=Saco su comida=

Yo: Es muy necesario?=Sirvió ambos vasos con refresco=

Cadence: Si.=Tomo un vaso= Algún día tendrás que perder ese miedo.

Yo: Si los humanos hubieran nacido para volar habrían nacido con alas.=Dijo mientras le daba una mordida al Sándwich=

Cadence: Y eso no les impidió crear algo para que les permitiera volar por los cielos o me equivoco?

Estaba a punto de replicarle de no ser por un maldito avión pasar por arriba de nosotros, callándome aun más la boca, Cadence solo dejo salir una risilla de su parte, después de eso solo comimos sin apuro alguno, solo escuchando el pasar del agua a trabes del rio, no era un silencio incomodo el que teníamos entre ella y yo, de hecho no le dábamos importancia alguna. Al terminar de comer, Cadence se puso de pie, pidiéndome que yo también lo hiciera.

Yo: ¿Enserio tengo qué?=Dijo algo nervioso=

Cadence: Ven, sabes que no dejare que te caigas.=Dijo con una voz confiable=

Yo: Los accidentes pasan.=Dijo no muy convencido=

Cadence: Vamos, no seas aburrido.

Sin mas que decirle solo acepte, creo que por el hecho de parecerle "Aburrido" una vez que me puse de pie, ella solo me sonrio, mientras que una luz blanca la envolvía por un momento, cuando esa luz dejo de estar presente mire a la Alicornio rosa, ella extendió sus alas hasta donde alcanzaba, pero también mire que su cuerno comenzó a brillar desprendiendo aquella aura de color azul cielo, yo sabia lo que iba a pasar, por lo cual solo trate de controlar mis nervios, aun no me hago a la idea de despegarme del suelo.

Cadence: Jijiji, relájate, estas igual que la primera vez.=Dijo entre risas= ¡Ahí! Te caís =Dijo en broma=

Yo: No juegos así conmigo=Dijo casi de mala gana= y menos ahora con esta altura.

Cadence: Disculpa, no podía resistir la tentación.

A medida que nos elevábamos, solo miraba un gran paisaje lleno de arboles verdosos de hojas, mas a lo lejos las granjas de las cuales habíamos visto cuando llegamos, pero las perdí de vista cuando algo blanco me tapo la vista, al poco tiempo, igual que la otra vez Cadence dejo de usar su magia y me dejo caer en las nubes, esta vez pude pararme con mucha mas confianza, estaba un poco desnivelada pero no era molestia mantenerme de pie.

Cadence: Ahora chillaste menos que la primera vez.

Yo: Jaja…=Dijo con sarcasmo=

Cadence: No te enojes, era un chiste.

Yo: Pues no le vi la gracia.

Cadence: Lo dices porque era para ti el chiste… si hubiera sido para otro, te estarías carcajeando de risa=Dijo con razón=

Yo: Es muy probable.

Cadence: Sabes… No terminamos nuestro asunto de aquella vez que estuvimos aquí arriba=Dijo con una voz suave=

Yo: Entonces debo suponer que… Todo quedo olvidado?

Cadence: Te seré franca… Es difícil olvidar… pero no significa que no pueda volver a amar a alguien. Aun te molesta que yo este comprometida?

Conciencia del Bien: ¡Si!=Dijo cruzado de brazos=

Conciencia del mal: Ni en lo mas mínimo.=Dijo sin mas levantando sus hombros=

Yo: ¿A ti no te perjudica eso? De que estés cazada y estar ahora con alguien mas

Cadence: Bueno… Es…=Dijo algo apenada= Molesto… Como te había dicho esto, ¿cómo amar a dos?

Yo: No es posible, ese es el problema Cadence…

Cadence: ¿Qué dices?=Dijo indignada=

Yo: No puedes querer a dos… De hacerlo, al final solo terminaras decidiendo por uno y lo peor es que esto no te agradada.

Cadence: Tanto a ti como a Shining Armor, los quiero… pero… ¿cómo decidir?... ¿¡No puedo decidir!?=Dijo enojada=

Yo: Tienes que hacerlo… De lo contrario… si llegase el dia en que tanto tu como yo nos tengamos que separar… Sera aun mas doloroso para ambos

Cadence: No es justo… no quiero decidir…=Dijo entre lagrimas= No quiero…

 _ **Narración en tercera persona.**_

Cadence solo negaba varias veces con la cabeza, sin querer decidir, pero… algo curioso paso con forme el chico esperaba la respuesta, este parecía estar cayendo poco a poco de la nube, como si la estuviera atravesando, Cadence al darse cuenta de esto trato de ayudarlo con ayuda de su magia, pero…

¿?: ¿Cadence?

Ella volteo a un lado suyo y miro a un unicornio blanco el cual ella conocía mas que bien.

Cadence: Shining…=Volteo a verlo, pero también volteo a ver al chico= N-no es lo que… Ah… Yo…

Shining: Ven Cadence…=Suplico el Unicornio= Regresa por favor…

Cadence: Yo…

Chico: Es tu decisión… no nuestra…=Dijo algo dolido=

Shining: Tú eres quien decide después de todo…

Cadence: Yo… N-no puedo… ¡Los quiero a los dos!=Dijo enojada pero consigo misma=

Shining: Entonces… ¿Que harás?

Cuando Cadence puso un poco mas de atención, miro que el chico ya no estaba al laso suyo, ella se asuto y miro por un lado de la nube y vio que el ya no estaba por ningún lado, pero cuando volteo a ver a Shining, se dio cuenta de que el tampoco estaba al lado de ella. Con los nervios solo se llevo una pesuña asu cabeza negando varias veces.

Cadence: No es justo…=Dijo entre sollozos= No es justo…

 _ **Primera persona (Cadence)**_

Desperté asustada, no podía ver nada, solo hasta que vi un rayo proveniente de afuera… por lo visto era de noche y me encontraba en la habitación…no podía dejar de pensar en Shining Armor y este sueño, trate de encender la luz de la habitación, pero parecía que no podía, use mi magia para iluminar un poco el lugar y solo mire que estaba al lado de el… Estaba dormido con las cobijas hasta el cuello, trate de calmarme un poco, después de todo solo fue un sueño… Pero que clase de sueño…

¿?: ¿Ocurre algo?

Mire que el comenzó a despertar, asi que solo le dije.

Cadence: N-No nada, no te preocupes solo un mal suelo… Sigue durmiendo.

Tal parece que me hizo caso, porque después de eso el no me dijo nada mas, solo escuche un largo suspiro de su parte, creo yo que solo se olvidara de esto… pero… ¿Y si el sueño tiene razón?

Cadence: ¿A quién elegir?=Acaricio el rostro del chico= Solo espero no equivocarme…

Fin del cap.


	17. Un nuevo amor

Entre en semana de exámenes, fue un tanto estresante esta semana, técnicamente no pude salir de casa o con mis amigos por el estudio, en lo personal quería salir con la mayor calificación en este ultimo semestre, dado que es el importante, a pesar de que mis amigos llegaran a invitarme a salir con ellos, yo no accedía, Cadence también me incitaba a salir al menos un momento para quitarme el estrés del estudio de esta semana pero… mi necedad al estudio me lo impedía, asi que por primera vez ella me escucho decirle "No" ¿y saben que es lo peor? Que apenas estoy en miércoles y hoy me toca Química y Matemáticas avanzada, me abria gustado que estas materias hubieran estado separadas al menos un dia, pero no, le pareció gracioso a los profesores poner estas dos materias juntas para trolearnos.

Se nos daría una hora de descanso después de cada examen, una vez que terminamos el examen de Química, fui a la misma cooperativa de la preparatoria para comprar algo de comer. Esta se encontraba en el segundo piso de la preparatoria, era por asi decirlo una "Tienda" casualmente ese mismo dia nos sirvieron burritos los cuales eran un robo como siempre, pero… Igual el hambre por delante y el dinero al ultimo…

Una vez que compre lo propio para poder comer tome asiento en las gradas que daban al segundo piso, para poder comer tranquilo. La preparatoria estaba en total silencio, clara muestra de que eran días de exámenes.

¿?: ¿Te acompaño?=Dijo una voz femenina=

Yo: Adelante Katherine.

Katherine: Ya te dije que me llames Katy.

Yo: Te molesta que te llame por tu nombre?=Dijo extrañado=

Katherine: Algo.

Yo: Ahora entiendes el porqué lo hago.

Katherine: Que graciosito=Dijo con sarcasmo=

Yo: Lo siento…=Se llevo una mano a la cara= esta semana me tiene demasiado estresado.=Dijo fastidiado=

Katherine: Te dije que si nos juntábamos para estudiar tu, yo y Lalo juntos para al menos no estar asi, pero tu "Nooo" el señor yo puedo todo.=Dijo tomando asiento al lado de el=

Yo: Perdón si me gusta hacer las cosas solo.=Dijo mientras le daba un mordisco al burrito=

Katherine: De igual manera el y yo nos juntamos, pensábamos en ir por ti, pero después que dijiste que querías estudias solo, te dejamos… Solo espero que a Cadence no le este yendo peor por tu estado de animo.=Dijo destapando una botella de agua=

Yo: Trato de no pensar en el estudio cuando llego a casa… pero cuando recuerdo que mañana hay examen me estreso y enzima me pongo a estudiar…

Katherine: Relájate, después de todo ni siquiera necesitas estudiar para sacar buenas calificaciones. Yo no lo hice y creeme que creo sacar buena calificación.

Yo: Te tomas mucho a la lajera estos exámenes.

Katherine: No te vendría mal hacerlo tu una vez.

Después de eso solo nos quedamos callados, solo para que yo pudiera comer tranquilo, después de quince minutos comencé a ver mas estudiantes de mi salón ir a la cooperativa, al final regreso el ruido de todos hablando, gritando y riendo, pero en mas de una ocacion el director "Arturo" nos pidió que bajáramos el volumen pera que los demás estudiantes que estaban en examen pudieran terminar.

Katherine: Profesor=Se refirió al Director= Cuanto falta para el examen de Matemáticas?

Arturo: Falta media hora.

Estudiante: ¿Cómo que media hora?=Dijo indignado un estudiante=

Chica: Pero si dijo que correría una hora cuando…=Fue interrumpida=

Arturo: Cuando el primero terminara. Y el termino primero=Me señalo=

Yo: No me ayude.

Decir que no recibí malas miradas es mentir, lo único que pude hacer fue ignorarlos y darles poca importancia.

Arturo: Por cierto=Volteo a mirarme= Una chica te busca en la entrada.

Katherine: Valla vino Julieta=Dijo divertida haciendo burla=

Yo: ¡Hola Lalo!

Solo mire que Katherine volteo de un lado a otro, como si estuviera buscándolo, yo solo rei a carcajadas después de eso, al tiempo que ella me dijo.

Katherine: Que infantil eres.=Dijo algo enojada=

Yo: No te mordiste la lengua?=Dijo poniéndose de pie=

Después de eso no escuche nada, baje las escaleras hasta la planta baja, para ir a la puerta de entrada de la preparatoria la cual estaba abierta de par en par, ahí mismo mire a Cadence quien me esperaba en la entrada de la puerta, una vez que me acerque hasta ella.

Cadence: ¿Ya acabaron?

Yo: No… Hoy nos toca dos exámenes seguidos.

Cadence: ¿Quieres que te espere?

Yo: Porque mejor no vas con el Fish, dijo que harina hoy una comida en su casa.

Cadence: Como gustes… Crees tardarte?

Yo: Una hora mas. Cuando termine ire con Fish ¿te parece?

Cadence: De acuerdo, solo no tardes mas de eso. ¿Esta bien?

Yo: Vale…

Despues de eso nos despedimos con un abrazo, el uno del otro, Apenas ella se fue, y al voltear atrás de mi, vi a casi toda mi generación la cual estaba con una boca, la cual si fuera caricatura, juraría que llegaría hasta el suelo.

Estudiante: Hasta los feos tienen novia…=Dijo indignado= ¿Cuando vendrá una ami?

Chica: Deja de ser tan idiota y tal vez… y solo tal vez salga contigo.

Estudiante: Que consuelo…

Chica 2: Uno esta solo porque quiere en primer lugar.

Chico: Tienes la boca llena de su razón.

Tiempo después…

Para mi mala suerte este último examen me consumió mas tiempo del que yo esperaba, poco me importo saber cuanto saque o si revisarlo si en algo andaba mal, yo este dia estoy hasta la coronilla de estudio. Lo único que quería era llegar a casa y descansar, pero apenas Sali por la puerta de la preparatoria y recordé que tenia que pasar por Cadence a casa de Fish la cual me quedaba a 5 cuadras y luego 10 de casa de fish a mi casa… Sin mas tome camino a casa de Fish, fueron alrededor de 8 minutos los que tarde en llegar a su casa, termine entrando en aquel callejón estrecho, el cual al fondo se encontraba la puerta que daba a la casa de Fish, toque tres veces y rápidamente escuche del otro lado "A de ser este Güey." Al ver que abrieron la puerta, mire tanto a Tony, como a Ojos y a Fish sentados en el sillón justo al lado estaba Cadence y el que me había abierto la puerta era Meño.

Meño: ¿No te zumbaron los oídos?

Tony: Justamente estábamos hablando de ti.

Ojos: ¿Haber como esta eso de tardarte mas de la hora que dijiste?

Yo: Dios fue solo media hora mas.

Ojos: ¿y? Con que escusa saldrás haber

Fish: Ya Güey también tu=Regaño a Ojos= recordemos que es semana fuerte.

Tony: A neta estas en sema de exámenes ¿verdad?

Yo: Si…

Meño: Quédate a comer hicimos unos chicarrones.

Yo: Sera para otra yo, ya eche taco.

Ojos: ¡Pinche come solo!=Dijo en voz alta=

Yo: Ni tan solo tu prima me acompaño.

Tony: Huuu que pues Ojos.=Dijo entre risas=

Fish: No si este Güey se sabe defender.

Por parte de Cadence estaba a carcajadas al igual que Meño, por las cosas que decíamos, al poco tiempo ella se puso de pie y fue hasta conmigo.

Cadence: Nos veremos luego chicos.

Fish: No te vayas…

Ojos: Quedando.=Dijo después que termino Fish.=

Meño: Nos vemos.

Tony: Cuídense.=Dijo amigable=

Apenas salimos me sentí mucho más tranquilo, y estoy seguro de que Cadence noto eso, incluso creo que sabra que lo único que voy hacer llegando a casa es solo descansar.

Cadence: ¿Porque tardaste?

Yo: El examen de Matemáticas me quito mas tiempo de lo esperado… Disculpa.

Cadence: Tranquilo, pase un buen rato con ellos.

Yo: Si pudiste comer algo? Si no podernos ir a…

Cadence: Si=Me interrumpió= Descuida, ya comí.

Yo: Que bueno saber eso…

Al llegar a la casa, abrí la puerta de la casa, y fui a la cocina, solo para tomar una manzana, la cual solo comencé a morder sin mucho apuro, después de eso fui a mi habitación mientras seguía comiendo la manzana. Al llegar a mi cuarto solo me recosté en la cama y con ayuda de mis pies me quite los zapatos, lo único que quería saber era que cerre los ojos.

Cadence: Te vez muy estresado…=Dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama=

Yo: ¿Tu crees? Y lo peor es que mañana me espera el examen del taller de ingeniería y Computación…=Dijo llevándose una mano a la cara=

Cadence: Deja por hoy el estudio.

Yo: Seria bueno… ya mañana estudiare un poco antes de irme a hacer los exámenes.

Cadence: Me alegra escuchar eso.

Yo: Oye Cadence…

Cadence: Si?

Yo:=Sonrio= ¿Te molestaría con que te vuelvas una poni?

Cadence: Claro que no…

Ella junto sus manos, permitiendo que una luz azul envolviera todo su cuerpo, cuando aquella luz azul dejo de estar presente mire aquella hermosa alicornio rosa, la cual parecía tener una sonrisa en su rostro.

Yo: De que te ríes?

Cadence: Recordaba aquella vez que nos interrumpieron.=Dijo divertida=

Yo: No tiene porque ocurrir dos veces o si?=Dijo en tono pícaro=

Cadence: Justamente pensaba eso…

Pude mirar que su cuerno se ilumino por unos segundos, para luego perder aquel brillo, la tentación me invadía y le dije.

Yo: ¿Qué hiciste?=Dijo extrañado.

Cadence: =Sonrió= Tu tranquilo…

Solo mire que ella se acomodo arriba de mi, la verdad es que me sonroje y ella solo le causo un poco de gracia, cosa que era de esperar del tiempo que llevo conociéndola.

Yo: Te gusta burlarte de mis reacciones verdad?

Cadence: Me gustan tus reacciones… Es como si no supieras lo que pasara…=Dijo en tono tierno.=

Después de eso solo sentí como comenzó a frotar su cuerpo contra el mío, yo solo la tome de su espalda, acariciándola lentamente, sintiendo su suave pelaje el cual pasaba entre mis dejos, el rostro de Cadence solo se acerco al mio para darme delicado beso que apenas pude sentir en la punta de mis labios… Trate de acercarme mas a ella pero al hacerlo solo sentí que sus pesuñas delanteras me impedían acercarme mas a ella, cuando nos separamos ella dijo.

Cadence: Vamos despacio está bien?=Yo asentí= No hay necesidad de hacer todo rápido, verdad?

Yo solo me sonroje aun mas cosa que pareció agradarle por lo cual solo me sonrió de una manera muy picara, tras eso sus cascos acariciaron mi cara muy lentamente, yo continúe acariciando su espalda, pero rápidamente una de mis manos fue a su rostro para acariciarla de igual manera, de un momento a otro sus cascos fueron bajando muy lentamente, pero sin despegar su mirada de mis ojos, solo sentí como sus cascos estaban debajo de mi playera para que de un rápido movimiento suyo, ella me desnudara de la cintura hacia arriba. Cosa que me causo una gran sorpresa, ella empezó con besos suaves en mi rostro, pero fue bajando muy lentamente llegando a mi cuello, yo ahí mismo la detuve, con una de mis manos, al tiempo que trate de subir su rostro de nuevo a donde estaba al principio.

Una vez que la tuve frente a mi, coloque una mano atrás de su cabeza muy suavemente, para asi acercarla mas ami, ella en un principio parecía sorprendida pero, termino correspondiendo al beso que le "Pedi" este beso fue un poco mas diferente que al resto… parecía como si me tratara de devorar, su lengua tocaba mi garganta, pero lejos de molestarme, logro excitarme aun mas, cuando nos separamos de aquel beso, lo único que nos unia era un hilo le saliva de parte de ambos, fue ahí donde pude ver un sonrojo departe de Cadence, la verdad me pareció demasiado hermoso como pare dejar que todo ahí terminara.

Al poco tiempo mire que el cuerno de Cadence comenzó a brillar muy levemente, después de eso dejo de brillar, solo mire que Cadence tenia una sonrisa muy insinuante, a la vez que levantaba una ceja, ella comenzó a frutarce contra mi con mi piel desnuda, pero su pelaje me daba un cosquilleo mas debajo de la cintura, en un principio eran cosquillas pero… luego fue placer. Cuando desvié mi mirada hacia abajo vi que el resto de mi ropa ya no estaba.

Estaba a punto de decir algo pero Cadence con su pura mirada me dio a entender que siguiéramos, y asi fue, la mano que tenia en la espalda de Cadence, la baje muy lentamente hasta tocar uno de sus flancos, fue ahí donde escuche un liguero gemido departe de la Alicornio rosa, a la vez que aquel sonrojo volvió a apoderarse de su rostro… Acaricie esa zona con mi mano lentamente, al inicio era divertido, pero después fue por simple gozo que lo hacia, termine acariciando ambos flancos con ambas manos mientras que Cadence solo dejaba salir un suspiro, conforme se frotaba contra mi…

Sin embargo esto no me parecía suficiente, una de mis manos bajo hasta su entrepierna y apenas pude tocar su entrada, fua ahí donde escuche un pequeño grito de sorpresa departe Cadence, quien lejos de detenerme se quedo disfrutando… podía sentir un liquido tibio salir de ahí, con la tentación tanto en mis manos como en mi cabeza meti tanto mi dedo índice como el dedo medio en su entrada, solo sentí que Cadence me abrazo con fuerza con sus cascos delanteros, al tiempo que dejaba caer su cuerpo mientras respiraba agitadamente. Comence a mover mis dedos dentro de ella, observe que ella había cerrado los ojos mientras una mueca de placer se le dibujaba en su rostro, ella levanto su cabeza solo para dejar salir un gemido de placer.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo las caderas de Cadence comenzaron a moverse, era buena señal por lo visto, pero solo paso una idea por mi cabeza, moví un poco mi mano para que un tercer dedo estuviera dentro de ella y con ayuda de mi pulgar tocara ligueramente el clítoris de Cadence, apenas rosarlo provoco que ella gritara de placer, también hico que aquel liquido que salía de su entrada fuera un poco más abundante, pero también sentía que su interior apretaba con fuerza mis dedos, sin embargo sus caderas no dejaban de moverse, cosa que me excitaba aun mas.

Cadence solo tenia una cara de felicidad y de placer, sin embargo cuando ella volteo a verme, su mirada me extraño, con ayuda de su casco delantero me pidió que quitara mi mano de ahí, de su entrada. En un principio me preocupe porque pensaba que la había lastimado pero ella dijo.

Cadence: No es justo que solo yo lo disfrute…=Dijo en tono seductor= Estoy segura que esto te encantara.

Ella con ayuda de sus patas traseras se puso de pie, solo revelando así mi erección, ella solo se acomodo y fue bajando sus caderas, permitiendo que mi miembro fuera entrando lentamente, era húmedo tras todo lo que le había hecho hace unos instantes, cuando sus caderas bajaron por completo ella me miro y dijo.

Cadence: ¿Listo?

Yo solo asentí, esto vasto que ella comenzara a levantar sus caderas solo para que la cabeza fuera la una que estuviera dentro y luego bajarlas, la sensación era obviamente muy diferente, que hacerlo con una humana, pero… No era para nada desagradable, de hecho… había "Algo" que me encantaba… Cadence siguió moviendo sus caderas de arriba y abajo a un ritmo constante, sacándome un suspiro tanto de alivio cono de excitación, incluso la escuchaba gemir de vez en vez. Sus patas delanteras solo se apoyaron en mi pecho permitiéndole asi aumentar su velocidad. Pero también sentía como su interior comenzaba a apretarme, al principio con suavidad, pero después con fuerza, ya los gemidos de Cadence era unos leves gritos de placer, los cuales me excitaban aun mas.

Solo por querer molestarla, lleve una de mis manos a su entre pierna la cual se movía de arriba abajo, pero pude tener por un momento aquella zona tan sensible, la cual acaricie con el dedo índice, esto solo basto para que las patas traseras de Cadence temblaran y perdieran su fuerza haciendo que ella callera enzima mío, debo decir que no era una molestia, de hecho a pesar de tener el cuerpo de un Equino, su peso no era mucho.

Apenas ella se recupero, de lo que le hice trato de seguir, era como si ella quisiera terminar y no la culpaba… pero… yo quería que esto durara un poco mas. Por lo cual la empuje hacia enfrente mío, haciendo que ella cayera de espaldas y yo arriba de ella, pero sentí que sus patas traseras me tomaron de mi cintura, sus patas prácticamente se cruzaron alrededor mio, empujándome con fuerza hacia ella.

Cadence: Jijiji… ¿Crees que te escaparas de mi?

A pesar de que yo trataba de alejarme, ella con el menor esfuerzo me empujaba más adentro de ella con ayuda de sus patas traseras y esto en repetidas ocasiones… Solo segui el incentivo que ella me dio, por lo cual comencé a moverme haciendo que ella sonriera y dejara salir un leve gemido.

Tras vario embates sentía que su interior volvía a apretarme con fuerza, al mirar el rostro de Cadence, me di cuenta que su rostro era de placer, ella estiro sus cascos delanteros para tomara mis manos y dijo.

Cadence: P-Préstame tus manos por favor…=Dijo en tono tierno=

Ella los guio atrás de su espalda, al hacerlo solo logre que ella me tomara con sus cascos delanteros, para abrazarme fuertemente contra ella, yo sentía que no podía aguantar mas el ritmo de ella, pero… sentí de la simplenada, como su interior me apretó con una fuerza increíble, al tiempo que ella dejaba salir un grito de placer, di un ultimo empujón y eso solo bastó para que me vinera dentro de ella, al principio sentía que aquello nunca acabaría pero cuando de mi no salía nada mas, sentí que el agarre de Cadence en sus patas traseras se aflojo caí igual de agotado al lado de ella, quien me sonreía con una felicidad imposible de ocultar. Ella tomo mi cabeza en sus cascos delanteros solo para darme un beso en los labios, esta vez con mas calma y suavidad… yo solo la acerque mas a mi, para seguir acariciando su pelaje… el cual en cierta forma medaba conforte. Cuando nos separamos del beso ella dijo.

Cadence: Descuida, el ruido de aquí no salió.=Dijo con una sonrisa=

Yo: Era precisamente lo que me preocupaba. ¿Usaste un hechizo?

Cadence: ¿Qué comes que adivinas?=Dijo divertida= En efecto… fue un hechizo.

Yo:=Sonrió= Sabes… Me alegro de haberte conocido.

Cadence: Pienso lo mismo… Mi amor…=Dijo feliz=

Yo: me quitaste el estrés=Dijo divertido=

Cadence: ¿Quieres salir?=Dijo mientras me abrazaba contra ella=

Yo: Bueno… mi idea era estudiar para…=Al mirar la cara de Cadence me di cuenta que tenia que cambiar rápidamente mi respuesta= Sabes… are lo que dices… dejare el estudio por hoy. ¿Adonde quieres ir?

Cadence: Vamos a la plazoleta, escuche que hoy tocara una banda sinfónica.

Yo: El hermano del Fish toca ahí, entonces vamos.

Cadence: Solo… Podria darme un baño antes?

Yo: Me puedo meter al baño contigo?=Dijo en tono pícaro=

Cadence: ¡NO TU TE BAÑAS APARTE!=Dijo avergonzada mientras se alejaba de el=

Yo: Valió el intento.

Fin del cap.

Creo que seria la… tercera vez que hago algo asi, me refiero al lemon, uno fue frustrado y la otra por error porque no era para la pagina XD… ¿Fue bueno o malo?

Nota del autor: Aviso… Autor ausente unos días, favor de no molestarse si tarda en subir capítulos… "Gracias por su comprensión y preferencias"


	18. Regalo

Por fin después de mucho la semana de exámenes había terminado, la ceremonia de graduación se hizo el sábado, fue como cualquier otra, solo el grupo de sexto semestre estuvo presente junto a sus familiares y amigos, eso me incluyo a mí, mis padres pudieron hacerse tiempo para estar en la ceremonia, al igual que mis amigos Meño, Tony, Ojos y Fish, por parte de Fish el venia con su novia, en cuanto a Ojos, el estaba en el lugar junto a su prima Katherine, en cuanto a Meño y Tony estaban junto a Cadence a un lado mío, la ceremonia se hizo en la preparatoria en el patio central, en el cual había un total de 11 maestros, el director y un Licenciado del estado.

Habia un total de 105 – 150 personas en este lugar, los cuales estaban sentadas en las sillas, esperando a que el director terminara de decir su discurso de graduación, el único problema es que tenia demasiado eco su micrófono y no se le podía entender mucho que digamos.

Director: Y Recuerden que aquí siempre estarán las puertas abiertas, por si algún dia deciden venir aquí siempre serán bien venidos.

Por mi mente solo pensaba lo que me había dicho el director de la secundaria, fue exactamente lo mismo, un dia decidí ir de visita a la secundaria y ni siquiera me dejaron entrar… Me ha pasado barias veces.

Director: Pasemos a la entrega de diplomas.

No les mentiré fue alrededor de cuarenta minutos, esperando a que todos pasaran por su diploma de graduación y luego media hora adicional de los diplomas por excelencia y participación en juegos o eventos escolares, al igual a los diplomas deportivos de los cuales de esos se que yo no he participado.

Tony: Que no participaste en ningún evento o juego?

Yo: El ajedrez cuenta?

Meño: Ah no mames.=Dijo riendo= no entraste a deportes?

Yo: Para que? Perseguir un balón como idiota como por hora y media?

Fish: Buen punto, ¡Tu! Muy bien.=Me apoyo=

Agradezco mucho eso, solo seme entrego el diploma de excelencia académica y el diploma de graduación, el que siempre te regalan, di gracias a que todo acabara, no quería quedarme otra media hora en pleno sol y con el maldito traje negro de graduación típico, apenas el director dijo.

Director: Felicidades graduados de la generación 50 de la preparatoria Manuel Martínez Hacilla. (No existe es solo para darle seguimiento a la historia.)

Creo que sobra decir lo que paso después de eso, todos nosotros como era tradición de muchas graduaciones, aventamos nuestros sombreros con una gran felicidad y alegría de terminar el curso de bachillerato, ahora solo quedaba la fiesta de graduación la cual se haría mañana por la tarde casi entrando la noche, apenas nos dejaron ir todos mis compañeros decidieron tomar una foto de recuerdo, solo nosotros los estudiantes hicimos un grupo de 4 hileras adelante las chicas y atrás los chicos, tanto padres de familia como amigos comenzaron a tomar fotos mientras nosotros solo reíamos por la simple felicidad.

Katherine: Primer lugar… seguido de Lalo, no entiendo como fuiste tu el que quedo en primero.

Yo: Y eso que le sude en el examen de Ingeniería.

Katherine: Que aran ustedes? Ojos y yo nos iremos a casa, se hará una comida… Si… gustas venir con ellos puedes hacerlo.=Dijo amable=

Yo: Gracias por la invitación, pero…=Volteo a ver a Cadence quien estaba al lado de Meño y Fish platicando= Ya tenemos planes para hoy.

Katherine: Entiendo.=Sonrio= Dime que harás ahora?

Yo: Aprovechar estas vacaciones y luego iré a la ciudad para hacer mi carrera.

Katherine: Pues mucha suerte.

Yo: Y tu que harás? Lalo ira conmigo pero tomara la carrera de Medicina.

Katherine: También hare mi carrera… pero fuera del país…

Yo: Entonces esto es un adiós ¿supongo?

Katherine: Algo asi… Pero descuida estare todos los años aquí en Noviembre por la fiesta que se hace.

Yo: Eso espero.

Acabada la toma de la foto, a cada uno de nosotros se nos entrego aquella foto en la cual salíamos todos nosotros, yo me encontraba en la orilla derecha, en la tercera fila, mientras que Katerien en la segundo de la orilla derecha, justo debajo de mi. Creo que el que mas se identificaba era Lalo, pese a ser el mas pequeño del salón, lo pusieron en medio para que se pudiera notar en la foto, creo que esto fue mas bien una broma del grupo, peor… Lalo, sabe como tomar las bromas. Los años lo han enseñado, sin embargo todos nos fuimos despidiendo diciendo que nos veríamos mañana, por la fiesta.

Una vez que todo termino me con mis amigos quienes parecían igual de felices al igual que mis padres.

Fish: Ese mi graduado jajaja… Digame que carrera piensa tomar?

Tony: UHHH Meca trónica se están pidiendo muchos para los avances tecnológicos.

Diana: Medicina, aunque es una carrera muy concurrida.

Meño: Nelson, mejor algo en que si le paguen bien Criminología.

Tony: ¡Estas tarado! Esa cosa es muy cara, al igual que la pinche carrara de chef

Cadence: ¿Que el que elige no es el?=Dijo llamando la atención de Tony, Meño y Fish=

Fish: Tienes la boca llena de su razón.=Dijo apoyando a Cadence=

Tony: Dinos que tomaras?

Mis padres también esperaban esa respuesta… sin embargo, no estaba para pensar en eso, al menos no ahora.

Yo: Ya veremos… De momento les parece si nos vamos de aquí? Lo último que quiero es pasar un minuto más en este sol.

Todos me tomaron la razón, salimos de la preparatoria junto a todos los demás estudiantes quienes junto a sus familias fueron tomando rumbos diferentes, mis padres como simple "Regalo" me habían dicho que podía tomar la carrera que yo quisiera, siempre y cuando me agradara, para mi mala suerte… ellos no podían estar mucho tiempo con nosotros pues mi madre al ser doctora del hospital principal del pueblo, tenia que irse, en cuanto a mi padre… el tenia que viajar fuera del pueblo a un laboratorio en una ciudad cercas de la capital. Al menos puedo decir que pudieron estar para la ceremonia.

Tony: Bueno míster. Lo veremos mañana a las 6 para irnos a la fiesta de graduación.

Meño: Si no es que antes.=Dijo entre risas=

Ojos: Para que irse?=Dijo acercándose a Fish= Por que no vienen con nosotros? Haremos una comida en mi casa por la graduación de mi primita…=Dijo acariciando la cabeza de Katherine=

Katherine: Deja de tratarme como una niña.

Ojos: Oblígame.=Le dijo en tono firme=

Fish: Si hay comida yo voy… Que dices?=Volteo a ver a Diana=

Diana: Pues vamos.

Yo: Por mi esta bien.

Tony: Igual.

Meño: Me apunto.

Ojos: Que dices Cadence… ¿Bienes?

Cadence: Claro.

Ojos: Pues Fuga señores…=Miro a Cadence a Diana y a Katherine quienes tenían el seño fruncido= Y señoritas.

La "Fiesta" (Comida) fue como la que normalmente hacemos con Alejandro o Fish, lo que más abundaba era la carne, cosa que molestaba en cierta forma a Cadence, sin embargo agradecíamos ambos que siempre había algo vegetariano para que ella pudiera comer, la verdad no me imagino una vida vegetariana como Cadence, creo que me moriría si no como carne… Había comida y música, que mas quieres para pasar un buen rato a gusto.

La comida se había llevado a cabo en un pequeño jardín en la parte trasera de la casa de Ojos, en el cual no había ni mesas ni sillas, sino césped, la verdad a mi no me incomodaba ni siquiera a los demás, mientras hubiera vasos y platos todo bien… Ojos era el que cocinaba, por lo general todo al carbón, según el le da mas sabor a la comida… Yo no se pero la comida a el siempre le queda espectacular.

Ojos: Aver Cadence, este es el tuyo.=Dijo entregándole un plato en el cual había cebolla guisada, y unas cuantas verduras la cuales estaban tostadas. Junto a frijoles y sopa de arroz= Haber tu Pescado cuantos?

Fish: Dame 5 de bistec

Ojos: No quieres ¡Chorizo! =Dijo con una mirada maliciosa=

Fish: Te mandare a comprar refrescos si andas de mamon.

Ojos: Pues ¡Dame! El dinero para que valla por ellos.

Meño: Luego se hacen el favor, sírveme=Dijo entregándole el plato y apartando a Fish a un lado=

Por parte de Cadence estaba un poco confundida tras lo que había escuchado pero tras meditar lo que ellos habían dicho… se dio cuenta de lo que estaban hablando.

Yo: Sele conoce como albur.

Cadence: ¿Albur?

Yo: Es Juego de palabras que esconde un doble sentido, sobre todo de carácter sexual.

Cadence: Es… un tanto vulgar, si lo piensas bien.

Yo: Muy cierto, sin embargo eso no impidió que incluso los políticos o jefes de estado practiquen esto.=Dijo entre risas= Además como te dije es un "Juego"

Cadence: No quisiera pensar en que juegan los niños…

Tony: Uhy si te dijera que matan no me la crees…

Cadence: ¿Que?=Dijo un tanto asustada=

Meño: Si el otro día mi primo le aventó una bomba a su amigo y lo exploto…

Tony: Pero su equipo gano de igual manera. Pero que era?

Meño: Estoy seguro que era el Juego de Halo… o Modern Warfare, no estoy seguro.

Tony: Ahora a los niños no los ves jugar con juguetes si no con juegos de video.=Dijo dándole una mordida a un taco=

Ante esto Cadence dio un suspiro de alivio, al saber que eran juegos de video, le había explicado anterior mente este tema, de los juegos virtuales, en cierta forma le llamo la atención pero a la vez no quería participar en algo tan… ¿Friki? ¿Gamer? Creo que eso es algo que no sabré.

Ojos: Hey escucharon las noticias… Que se chingaron a un niño en la frontera de 14 balazos.

Tony: Si, ya tienen en juicio a los 5 involucrados… pero no mamen solo por pensar que se les pelaría. Y resulto ser un chico con una mochila llena con sus útiles escolares.

El pasar de las horas fue rápido, siendo sincero yo no las sentí en ningún momento, solo hasta que mire que ya era de noche, pero poco nos importo nosotros seguíamos ahí platicando de cada tema que cruzaba por nuestra cabeza, ya sea de algún juego, de algún acontecimiento de hace unos meses o de simples tonterías como por ejemplo.

Ojos: Chinga, que el huevo es primero que la gallina.

Fish: Pues te meteré que eso no es verdad.

Incluso nuestra estupidez fue tal ese día… Que incluso me arrepiento de haber venido.

Tony: Güey porque Cuatro tiene seis letras y seis tiene cuatro letras?

Esta demás decir que tanto Cadence, Diana y Katherine estaban a carcajadas por tales preguntas tanto estúpidas como curiosas, prácticamente tuvimos ahí la comida y la cena, a pesar de ser los últimos días que Katherine estaría aquí ella parecía divertirse con nuestra presencia. Incluso hubo un punto en el que tanto Cadence y Katherine lograron conversar, no estuve al tanto de que hablaban, de hecho muy poco me importaba. Aunque de hecho estoy un poco orgulloso de que Cadence se haiga abstenido de usar su magia en todo este dia, por lo regular ella solo es humana unas cuantas horas, pero después de todo… todo salió bien en este dia.

Tony: Ahí cabron…=Dijo tratando de aguantar la risa= Mejor aquí le paramos tengo que trabajar mañana y luego tenemos que ir a la fiesta de maña.

Fish: Concuerdo=Trato de ponerse de pie pues estaba en el suelo=

Ojos: Bueno siendo ese el caso…=Salio de la casa con barias escobas.= Me ayudaran a limpiar.

Meño: Suerte.=Dijo mientras se iba del lugar=

Fish: ADONDE DIJO EL CONDE=Lo tomo del cuello de la camisa= Es lo menos que nos toca. Ándale.

Agradezco que solo haiga tenido 3 escobas, sin embargo eso no nos salvo de ayudarle, no era problema limpiar después de todo, pasamos un buen dia estando con todos, no había mucha basura así que pudimos recoger todo rápido. Además cuando juntábamos usábamos el bote de la basura como canasta, solo aventábamos la basura tratando de atinarle al bote, en mas de una ocasión llegue a fallar, pero todas ellas por causa de Ojos quien apropósito aventaba su basura al mismo tiempo que yo haciendo que la mía callera en otro lado.

Una vez que terminamos nos fuimos despidiendo, la casa de ojos quedaba cercas de las afueras del pueblo, por lo cual tanto a todos nosotros nos toco recorrer tramo a pata, para regresar a casa. No hubo problema alguno aprovechábamos para comprar algo en la primera tienda que vimos, ya sea un dulce o refresco como es mi maldita costumbre.

Fish: Bueno aquí nos separamos, tengo que acompañar a mi mujer a su casa.

Tony: Claro, nos veremos mañana, pasamos por ti o tu pasas?

Fish: Ustedes pasen, ya como quiera Diana también esta de vacaciones, ¿verdad?

Diana: Solo por este mes y medio.

Fish: Pues no ahí que malgastarlo… Nos vemos=Se despidió mientras se alejaba junto a Diana quien también se despedía=

Una vez que ellos se fueron nosotros seguimos, pero también no tardamos en llegar a un punto de la caminata, donde Tony y Meño tuvieron que separarse cada uno por su lado.

Tony: Ya nos veremos luego… Cuidense que pasen buenas noches. Que no sete olviden los boletos para la fiesta Güey.=Me dijo mientras se alejaba=

Meño: Sería el colmo que no nos dejaran pasar siendo que sería también tu fiesta.=Dijo entre risas mientras se iba=

Cuando estuvimos solo Cadence y yo, parecía un poco mas alegre, yo voltee a verla y ella dijo.

Cadence: ¿Entonces aun no te decides por una carrera?=Dijo curiosa=

Yo: Se cual quiero tomar.

Cadence: ¿Y cuál es?

Yo: Ingeniería en Meca Trónica y programación.

Cadence: ¿Eh? ¿Existe al menos?

Yo: No son dos carreras que voy a tomar.

Cadence: Piensas tomar dos?

Yo: Son carreras cortas, Además a mi siempre me han gustado estas materias. Creo que… Me ira bien. Solo ocupare tiempo para acabar todas.

Cadence: Bueno, para tu buena suerte el tiempo nos sobra.

Yo: No podía estar más de acuerdo.

Habíamos llegado a la plaza principal, la cual estaba desolada puesto que ya era tarde, justo en frente nuestro estaba la parroquia la cual en su reloj marcaba las 12:05. No tardamos en llegar a casa, mi padre se supone era el único que tenia que estar aquí… pero tras haberme dicho que el saldría, la casa estaría sola…

Cadence: Hasta donde iras a tomar esas carreras?

Yo: había metido solicitud en la Universidad de México… solo espero aprobación.=Dijo mientras abría la puerta= hasta entonces creo que solo es cuestión de esperar.

Una vez que entramos, cerré la puerta atrás mío, cuando voltee mire que Cadence subía por las escaleras yo solo la seguí, haciendo que ella solo volteara con una sonrisa mientras ella abría la puerta de la habitación… Al instante en el que entre mire a aquella Alicornio rosa en la entrada, quien se dirigía hacia la cama, no se si fue real o fue mi simple fantacia pero… Me pareció ver que Cadence movía demasiado sus caderas, me atrevo a decir que de manera muy insinuante. Al poco tiempo ella volteo su cabeza para verme y solo se tapo su boca con una de sus pesuñas delanteras al tiempo que dejaba salir una risa, un tanto infantil pero grata.

Cadence: ¿Ocurre algo?=Dijo inocente con una sonrisa=

Sobra decir que desde lo ocurrido… Cadence y yo… Nos hemos vuelto muy íntimos.

Cadence: No vienes?

Una pregunta capciosa, apenas cerré la puerta, mire que ella tomo asiento a la orilla de la maca mientras movía su crin de manera muy coqueta, mientras me miraba con aquellos ojos purpura los cuales me seducían cada vez mas, prácticamente quede a merced de ella y pareció que ella no quería desaprovecharlo, apenas me tubo a su alcance ella me tomo del cuello para acercarme a ella, yo solo pase mis manos para abrazarla contra mi y levantándola no pareció molestarle pero tenía que tener cuidado con sus alas, apenas la tuve en brazos ella me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, pero yo quería que ese beso fuera un poco mas largo… apenas sentí que ella se separo trate de acercarla pero ella coloco una de sus pesuñas delanteras en mi boca y dijo.

Cadence: ¿Tienes prisa?=Dijo en tono burlesco=

Yo:=Aparto con delicadeza la pesuña de Cadence= ¿Tu no?

Cadence: Jijiji… Me atrapaste.

Recosté a Cadence de espaldas en la cama, pero ella me seguía mirando con una sonrisa picara, quede arriba de ella mientras pasaba con suavidad su casco por mi cara, hasta llegar a mi pecho, de ahí tiro y me acerco a ella, donde me recibió con un beso suave, nunca me canso de sus besos, a pesar de ser larga en cierta forma me ah gustado. Trataba de no apoyar todo mi cuerpo sobre ella para no lastimarla, pero era un tanto difícil pues ella me tomaba con algo de fuerza contra ella.

Apenas nos separamos del beso note una mirada de lujuria de parte de Cadence, al igual que una sonrisa muy maliciosa, note que su cuerno brillo por unos instantes, al tiempo que ella me empujo a un lado suyo, solo para que ella quedara arriba de mi.

Cadence: Creo que te agrada más así, ¿o me equivoco?

Yo solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza mientras ella me daba un liguero beso en la mejilla, pude sentir una pequeña fuerza que jalaba mis brazos, voltee a ver y mire un aura azul.

Cadence: Relájate, sabes que no te lastimaría…=Dijo con una voz confiable=

Apenas deje de poner esfuerzo solo sentí que Cadence se sentó sobre mi abdomen. Cuando mire mis brazos estos estaban sobre los flancos de Cadence quien tenía una sonrisa seductora en su rostro.

Cadence:=Sonrió= Te gusto mucho tocarme aquí no? Por hoy puedes hacerlo tanto como gustes…

Le tome la palabra, desde aquella vez lo desfrute demasiado, y creo que… me daré gusto como aquella vez después de todo. Apenas comencé acariciar esa zona, mire que Cadence comenzaba a disfrutarlo, pero con forme seguía haciendo esto… sentí la base de la cola de Cadence, tenia tanta tentación que puse mi mano en la base y tire ligueramente de ella, para no lastimarla, pero esto hizo que ella sacudiera fuertemente sus caderas de un lado a otro por unos escasos segundos al tiempo que ella me dijo.

Cadence: No… ¡AH! Toques mi cola.=Dijo sonrojada=

Fue mas mi tentación que hacer caso a lo que ella me dijo, por lo cual volví a tirar de su cola haciendo que ella volviera a sacudir sus caderas, solo haciendo que esto me excitara aun mas y la simple idea de poder hacer esto cuando quisiera… me agradaba demasiado.

Sin embargo cuando decidí quitar mi mano de su cola, sentí algo debajo de la base de la cola, apenas toque, escuche un pequeño grito de sorpresa de Cadence, esto solo afirmo lo que pensaba, comencé a poner un poco de fuerza en mi dedo índice y este fue entrando en un pequeño agujero el cual era el esfínter de Cadence, solo note que ella cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras dejaba salir un gemido largo. Usando mi otra mano la baje hasta la entrepierna de Cadence pero apenas ella noto esto me detuvo.

Cadence: N-no… Porque no mejor… ¿esto en su lugar?=Dijo mientras frotaba mi entrepierna=

Al decir eso me supe a lo que ella se refería, sin embargo apenas ella froto mi entrepierna me di cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo.

Yo: No sería mala idea que me avisaras cuando haces esto… ¿Sabes?

Cadence: Es muy necesario?=Dijo mientras se acercaba a mi= En lo personal me gusta mas cuando te enteras por ti mismo…=Dijo con una mirada tierna=

Sobra decir que mi miembro estaba erecto, después de todo esto, Cadence levanto levemente sus caderas solo para introducir mi miembro en su cálido interior el cual estaba húmedo y un poco más apretado que la primera vez, sin embargo dado a que tenía mi dedo en su esfínter yo lo seguía moviendo, en un principio esto evitaba que ella se moviera, pero cuando se acostumbro ella comenzó a moverse mientras me cabalgaba, que ironía… un humano siendo cabalgado por un caballo…

Solo escuchaba gemidos de vez en vez de parte de Cadence, quien solo seguía con aquel movimiento el cual me llevaba al mismo paraíso, con cada movimiento suyo, mientras esto seguía yo no dejaba de mover mi dedo en su apretado esfínter, el cual de la simple nada se volvió demasiado estrecho, evitando que pudiera mover mi dedo, solo sentí como el interior de Cadence me apretaba con fuerte tanto mi dedo como en mi miembro, cuando voltee a verla ella parecía tener una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, ella no se movía en lo mas mínimo solo se recostó sobre mi mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Yo: ¿Te divertiste?

Cadence: ¿Tu no?=Dijo inocente=

Yo: Que graciosita…

Me aparte de ella dejándola recostada boca abajo, mientras su cabeza estaba de lado mientras seguía respirando pero ya a un ritmo mas calmado, yo solo coloque un par de almohadas debajo de su vientre para que sus caderas quedaran levantadas, en un principio note que a Cadence le pareció un tanto vergonzosa esta posición, sin embargo solo de dejo hacer, me coloque atrás de ella y solo moví un poco su cola solo para ver aquel estrecho agujero.

Cadence: N-no me digas que… Quieres meterlo ahí…=Dijo algo nerviosa=

Yo:=Sonrió= ¿No te divierte?

No recibí respuesta alguna por lo cual solo comencé tratando de meter la cabeza, al principio escuchaba quejidos de parte de la Alicornio, era demasiado estrecho cosa que me excitaba, cuando logre meterlo todo me recosté sobre la espalda de Cadence mientras acariciaba su espalda y crin, solo escuchaba jadeos de su parte, al poco tiempo mire que su cuerno se ilumino al tiempo que ella giro su cabeza para voltear a verme, sin embargo solo sentía como algo me empujaba aun mas adentro de ella, cuando pude mirar su cara note que su lengua estaba colgando fuera de su boca.

Cadence: S-sigue…=Suplico=

No hacía falta decir más, comencé a salir de ella hasta que quedara la cabeza dentro, solo para empujar hacia dentro sintiendo cada pliegue que rosaba mi piel, pero lejos de lo esperado solo logro excitarme aun mas, mientras hacía esto a un ritmo constante, note que Cadence comenzó también a moverse, solo logrando que tanto ella como yo dejáramos salir suspiros, yo solo baje una de mis manos asu entre pierna, no tarde en encontrar su clítoris el cual apenas acariciarlo hizo que ella dejara salir un grito.

Cadence: A-ah si no… voy a durar=Dijo entre jadeos= Detente.

Yo: Claro que no.=Dijo mientras seguía acariciando aquel delicado lugar=

Cadence:=Volteo su cabeza= Me alegra escuchar eso.

Mire como ella estiro su cuello solo para acercarse ami, yo me acerque a ella solo para plantarle un beso en la punta de sus labios, en un principio fue un beso suave pero luego fue un poco mas brusco, era como si tratara de comerme desde adentro, sin embargo tanto ella como yo seguíamos en nuestra faena, pero por mas que me movia dentro de ella no me parecía suficiente, nuestro ritmo se había acelerado. ella ya estaba en cuatro patas mientras trataba de disfrutar el momento, conforme seguíamos cruce mis brazos por debajo de su vientre mientras aumentaba mi velocidad, los gemidos de Cadence seguían pero con ello también las ganas que tenia de terminar… era un tanto curioso quería terminar, pero a la vez no… Por simple malicia decidí molestar a Cadence acariciando aquel sensible lugar, pero esto provoco que su interior comenzara a apretarme con fuerza, Cadence solo grito de placer mientras seguía moviéndose de adelante a tras. Con mi otra mano tome la cola de Cadence y tire de ella, solo logrando lo que yo quería, que sus caderas se sacudieran con fuerza, y logrando que ella gritara.

Cadence: T-te había dicho que no tocaras mi cola.

Yo: Lo se…

No escuche mas protesta de parte de ella, asi que solo sigui volviendo a tirar de ella, me agradaba mucho ver como sus caderas se sacudían, era algo que me excitaba demasiado…

Tras barios embates, comencé a sentir que el interior de Cadence me apretó con fuerza, impidiendo que pudiera moverme, ella solo dejo salir un grito de placer mientras ella se seguía moviendo de adelante hacia atrás, esto vasto para que me terminara viniendo dentro de ella. Sin embargo su interior me apretaba de tal manera que parecía que me estuviera exprimiendo, como si tratara de sacar cada gota de mi… Termine agotado, cayendo aun lado de ella, aun seguía pegado a ella con sus caderas las cuales apuntaban hacia mi. Apenas perdi la erección pude salir de ella haciendo que Cadence se acomodara para que quedara frente de mi.

Cadence: Sabes que no me gusta que toques mi cola…

Yo: Enserio?=Dijo al tiempo que pasaba su mano por un lado de las caderas de Cadence solo para tomar en sus manos la cola=

Cadence: No lo hagas.

Lejos de hacerle caso solo tire con suavidad de ella haciendo que ella me abrazara con fuerza mientras dejaba salir un grito de sorpresa.

Cadence: Tonto… Casi me matabas de tanto placer…=Sonrió= No podría estar más feliz por eso. A propósito… No sabes que es un lugar muy sensible para mi?

Yo: No lo sabia… aun que no puedes negar que te gusto.

Ella solo me sonrió mientras me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Cadence: Que descanses… mañana nos tocara tu fiesta… =Sonrio= Espero te halla gustado mi regalo de graduación.

Yo: Con solo tenerte aquí con migo es mas que suficiente…=Dijo abrazándola contra el=

Cadence:=Sonrio= También te quiero…=Dijo mientras se dejaba hacer=

* * *

Cadence: Tu solo dímelo…=Volteo a verme= ¿Quieres que me quede?

La verdad es que desde que la encontré… Nada me hacía falta… Y… Ahora que tengo la opción de tenerla o perder la… todo parece más confuso. Sus dos familiares esperan la respuesta, la cual estoy seguro que es la que ellos esperan sin embargo… No quiero alejarla de sus familiares y de todo lo que conoce… Cuando la conocí le había dicho que si tenía la oportunidad de regresar a su hogar, yo le dije que lo haría. No tengo idea de que pedirle… Quiero que se quede… Pero también quiero que ella este con su familia…

Cadence: Sea lo que tu decidas está bien… Solo quiero escucharlo de tu voz amor…

Que cruel destino… todo por no querer aceptar esta maldita posibilidad, de que fuera encontrada tarde o temprano…

* * *

Fin del cap.

Nota del Autor: ¡EH VUELTO!... Demasiado tiempo, bueno no daré Spoiler, pero creo que deducirán cuantos cap le faltan.


	19. Graduado

Este sentimiento que siento… es horrible, el solo pensar que con una palabra Cadence puede quedarse, pero con otra ella se ira de mi lado, lo peor es que no tengo el valor de decirle exactamente lo que pienso… Y pensar que hemos pasado tan buenos momentos juntos… Divertidos, hermosos, cariñosos… íntimos incluso… pero creo que el mejor de todos fue…

* * *

Era el dia de la fiesta de graduación, eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche y la fiesta se haría en un lugar llamado " La Terraza De Don Julio" este lugar era amplio, lo suficiente como para tener una pista de baile y otro lugar para albergar un total de 31 mesas para 10 personas cada una. Las mesas tenían un mantel blanco junto a servilletas, saleros, dos salseros los cuales tenían salsa verde y roja, y una pequeña canastita en la cual había totopos como botana, a lo lejos al fondo de la terraza se encontraba unos cocineros los cuales estaban haciendo la cena de esta noche, en cuanto a la luz el cielo estaba nublado, por lo cual la luz artificial era la que iluminaba la pista y las mesas.

Como se había acordado la fiesta seria de gala, al menos para nosotros los graduados, nosotros los hombres llevaríamos traje negro o smoking, junto a una corbata azul oscuro o moño, según al que le agradara, por mi parte lleve corbata, en cuanto a las mujeres ellas llevarían vestidos de color esmeralda, para las chicas que tenían el pelo recogido llevaban un listón azul.

En nuestra masa nos encontrábamos. Tony, quien venía vestido de camisa de manga larga de color negro y pantalón de mezclilla negro, junto a sus ya identificados lentes, Meño llevaba una gabardina grande, la cual casi le llegaba hasta las rodillas, Ojos por su parte venia vestido de manera simple, casi igual que Tony solo que con colores un poco mas vistosos, Wyshcas llevaba un traje simple de chaleco negro y corbata roja, en cuanto a Fish y Diana, importándoles poco lo que se había quedado, ellos llevaron lo que quisieron, en simples palabras ellos también fueron de gala, pero lo curioso es que Diana fue la de la idea de venir con traje. Fish llevaba el mismo traje que nosotros, "Solo por hacerse pasar por estudiante" Según si idea, en cuanto a Diana ella había llegado a la fiesta con un vestido largo de color Azul.

En cuanto a Cadence… Me había acompañado con a la fiesta con un vestido rojo carmesí, de zapatillas también rojas, con su pelo recogido en cola de caballo, mientras que llevaba un collar plateado el cual debo aclarar "No sé de donde lo saco" Mis madre, para su mala suerte, no pudo pedir permiso de venir puesto que para eso había pedido permiso de venir para la ceremonia de graduación, no me molesta en lo mas mínimo, de hecho me agrada pasar tiempo con mis amigos.

En cuanto a la música, uno de los amigos de los estudiantes de mi grupo, había traído como acordó un sistema de sonido y un D-J, Quien curiosamente era el amigo de este, como se acordó, se usarían canciones que nos gustaran a todos, eran canciones sin vocalista, solo canciones Instrumentales, incluso había una que otra canción la cual reconocíamos aun sin el vocalista como por ejemplo la que estaba en este momento era "Sugar".

Tanto Meño, Fish y yo, habíamos ido por la comida y la bebida, ojala hubieran visto a Fish, lo teníamos prácticamente como mula de carga pero el necio con que…

Fish: Yo me llebo la comida ustedes los refrescos.

Meño: Seguro que puedes?

Fish: Con quien estas hablando? ¿Wyshcas? Además lo último que quiero es que los refrescos se tiren.

Fish estaba a punto de caerse de no ser que había llegado a la mesa en la cual era la nuestra, dejando los platos cada uno para su respectivo dueño, al igual que Meño y yo entregábamos los vasos.

Wyshcas: No si para pendejo no se estudia.=Dijo en tono burlón por lo que casi le pasaba a Fish=

Fish: ¡Hola! Míster caídas.

Ojos: Lo aprendió en el Futbol. Verdad gato león?=Volteo a ver a Wyshcas.=

Wyshcas: Cállate tu pinche virolo.

Tony: Ja, que ofensa=Dijo con sarcasmo=

Meño: Bueno ya…=llamo la atención de todos= Olvidamos lo mas importante por lo que venimos a esta fiesta… La comida.

Ojos: Amén por eso.=Dijo tomando su vaso= Primero comer que ser cristiano.

Después de eso no le dimos mas vueltas al asunto, comenzamos a comer sin apuro alguno, solo escuchando la música que el D-J. Tenia para nosotros, algo que causo intriga por lo visto fue que Tony identifico una canción que en lo personal no escuchaba desde mi infancia.

Tony: Es Tengo la Fe de Digimon?=Dijo entre risas=

Fish: No…=Escucho la canción= Hay canijo es cierto.=Dijo también entre risas.= Este D-J. Tiene mis respetos jajajaja.

Ojos: Que fueron unos 10 años por lo menos desde que dejaron de pasar esa cosa?

Meño: Hay otro pero…

Tony: NAH Porquería ahora si parecen transformers, y no Digimons. En ese caso prefiero ver Pokemon.

Wyshcas: Y Pokeno? =Dijo divertido=

La canción no estaba mal de hecho me agrado escucharla de nuevo, esa hermosa canción que a pesar del tiempo que llevo sin escucharla… Me alegro en cierta forma… Voltee a ver a Cadence y parecía distraída escuchando aquella canción, la cual estoy seguro que le agrado.

Fish: Que esto no es un baile?=Miro la pista la cual estaba completamente sola= ¿Vamos Diana?

Diana: Claro.=Se puso de pie=

Tony: ¿Y nosotros que? ¿Nos quedamos aquí?

Meño: Supongo no hay con quien… además no pienso quedarme aquí solo viendo… yo me voy.

Fish estaba apunto de decir algo pero Diana lo tomo con fuerza del brazo y lo hizo ponerse de pie para que fueran a la pista de baile, sin embargo…

Ojos: ¿¡Que onda!?=Dijo indignado= Si les consigo chicas nos quedamos y bailamos?

Wyshcas: Tienes Quince minutos.=Lo reto=

Todos con excepción de Fish y Diana mirábamos como Ojos caminaba entre todas las mesas, tratando de invitar a unas chicas, para que lo acompañaran, sin embargo todas lo rechazaban, mesa tras mesa… Tanto Meño, como Tony y Wyshcas parecían salvarse, pues el tiempo límite comenzaba a llegar a su fin, pero, casi en la última mesa, tres chicas aceptaron ir con Ojos, por una parte estaba algo sorprendido, pero a la vez me estaba muriendo de la risa, puesto que todos ellos al igual que yo no saben bailar… Antes de llegar a nuestra mesa, una de las chicas que venia con Ojos, invito a una cuarta chica, solo para completar las parejas que serian.

Cadence: Guau…=Dijo sorprendida=Trece minutos y medio me sorprender Pedro.

Yo: Quieres venir a bailar?

Cadence:=Volteo a verme= Te estabas tardando ¿sabes?=Dijo divertida=

En cuanto nosotros nos pusimos de pie para ir a la pista de baile, solo miramos que Ojos le entrego unos vasos con refresco a cada uno de los pobres individuos que ahora tendrían que bailar con las invitadas que Ojos tenia.

Ojos: Bueno supongo que…

Meño:=Tomo el vaso del ojos= Ya nos quedamos…

Tony:=Tomo el vaso del Ojos= Ya valió verga…

Wyshcas:=Tomo el ultimo vaso que Ojos tenia= Dios nos ampare…=Dijo referente a que no sabían bailar.=

Por nuestra parte tanto Cadence como yo nos estábamos riendo, de momento los únicos en aquella pista de vaile eran Fish, Diana y otras 3 parejas… Al poco tiempo el D-J Nos miro a todos los que estábamos en la pista de baile este dijo.

D-J: ¡Que! Nadie mas piensa bailar en la graduación? QUE ABURRIDOS LOS QUE ESTAN EN LAS MESAS… Ya que Uds. Me caen bien… Les tengo una sorpresa.

Miramos como el movía unas cosas y al poco tiempo una canción melodiosa comenzó a escucharse de las grandes bocinas.

D-J: Disfrútenla.

Al tiempo en que estaba frente a Cadence ella dijo.

Cadence: Recuerda, tu mano derecha en mi cintura y la izquierda…=Dijo en tuno burlón=

Yo: Si me acuerdo.=Dijo un tanto nervioso=

Cadence: Jijiji, ¿Quieres guiar tu? O lo ¿tendré que hacer de nuevo yo?

Yo: No te burles…=Dijo algo apenado=

Cadence: De acuerdo, ven sígueme recuerda… Derecha e izquierda, es muy simple.

 _ **Nota Del Autor: (Si gustan pongan la canción llamada: Clear Mind Acoustic Vecion)**_

A pesar de sus burlas, eso no me molesta en lo mas mínimo de hecho solo me hace recordar cuando ella trato de enseñarme a bailar, y quizás creo que es por eso que lo hace…

Flash Back.

Cadence: Hecho eso solo tienes que… ¡AH! ¡OYE!=Volteo al suelo en el cual solo miro que el pie del chico estaba sobre el de ella=

Yo: Em… ¿Perdón?=Dijo apenado=

Cadence: Solo quista tu pie del mio…=Una vez que lo hizo= ¿Tienes dos pies izquierdos o que?

Yo: Te había dicho que no sabia bailar…

Cadence: Bien… Esto llevara tiempo. Ahora solo tienes que moverte de esta forma para evitar… ¡HAY! Mas cuidado.=ocurrió de nuevo=

Yo: Lo siento…

Cadence: Lo dudo.

Fin del Fash Back.

Cadence: Tengo que Admitirlo mejoraste bastante…=Dijo mientras seguía bailando junto a su acompañante=

Yo: Sabes para evitar todos esos problemas, no habría sido mejor que solo te hubieras convertido en poni para que… No se… No te pisara los pies?

Cadence: No habría servido de nada, tenías que aprender de un humano a otro. Más que nada por esos errores… Además tu y yo sabemos que cuando me vuelvo una poni no pones la misma atención que cuando soy una humana. ¿Lo olvidas?

Yo: ¿Es eso bueno o malo? Porque en mi humilde opinión yo no lo veo malo.

Cadence: Es cierto quizás no sea del todo malo, dime quieres que me convierta en una poni ahora?=Dijo divertida=

Yo: ¡Claro que no! Y menos aquí.

Cadence: Vez, si hay cierto problema. Pero… Lejos de eso todo va de maravilla ¿no crees?

Concuerdo con ella, todo va de maravilla… nosotros continuamos el baile, el pasar del tiempo permitió que mas parejas se acercaran a la pista de baile, la música seguía con aquel ritmo calmado, pero conforme mas parejas se acercaban el ritmo de las canciones fue aumentando, en cierta forma esto invito a muchos mas bailar, incluso a Ojos, Tony, Meño y Wyshcas quienes tenían sus respectivas parejas que el Ojos les había conseguido hace unos momentos… Tanto Cadence y yo disfrutábamos cada canción que el D-j colocaba, me atrevo a decir que tanto ella como yo no queríamos que aquel baile terminara, a pesar que el clima estuviera en contra nuestra, eso no nos impedía seguir bailando, esto se debió a que comenzó a caer una llovizna sobre nosotros, muchos de nosotros no le prestamos la mas mínima importancia, al menos desde mi punto de vista, yo solo quería seguir bailando con Cadence.

De los escasos momentos en los cuales nos cansábamos solo íbamos a la mesa a tomar algo de refresco y algo de comida solo para ir de nuevo a la pista de baile en la cual solo había canciones un poco mas movidas. Notaba el cambio de humor en Cadence, su simple sonrisa me lo demostraba y lo ultimo que yo quería era que ella dejara de sonreír…

El pasar de las horas solo hizo lo que poco a poco los presentes alumnos se fueran retirando de la fiesta, de hecho para este punto los únicos que estábamos aquí éramos Fish, Diana, Cadence y yo, y uno que otra pareja mas… No tardamos también nosotros en darle fin a la Fiesta… Al salir del lugar de la fiesta uno de mis profesores solo me entrego un pequeño regalo, que según el me dijo que era el regalo de despedida de la preparatoria. En cuanto salimos nosotros salimos Fish dijo.

Fish: Ah,=Suspiro= y la lluvia no para.

Diana: Llovizna.

Fish: La cuestión es que esta cayendo agua del cielo.

Yo: Si y de arriba abajo.=Dijo con sarcasmo=

Fish: y húmeda al parecer.=Dijo divertido= Bueno, aquí nos despedimos tengo que acompañar a mi mujer a su casa. Supongo que tu harás lo mismo no?

Cadence: Ehh… Algo parecido.

Fish: Bueno nos vemos=Se despidió mientras caminaba junto a Diana.=

Diana: Cuídense los dos.=Dijo amistosa=

Nosotros dos nos despedimos de ambos, después de eso solo seguimos nuestro camino hacia la casa, con esta llovizna la cual solo nos amenazaba con aumentar… A juzgar por lo solitario que estaban las calles, pensé que eran altas horas de la madrugada, solo uno que otro carro pasaba con las luces encendidas.

Cadence: Sabes… Ahora que lo pienso debí traer suéter…=Dijo mientras un temblor la invadía=

Creo que decir que hice es un tanto obvio tanto por mi como por ustedes… y no la culpo la noche con esta lluvia o llovizna es algo fría…

Yo: Es cierto…=Se quito el smoking= Te dije que trajeras suéter…=Dijo colocándoselo a Cadence sobre sus hombros=

Cadence: No creía que fuera a llover… No me culpes…=Dijo algo mas calmada= Tu mundo tiene sus propias reglas para llover cuando quiere, en el mio no… ahí al menos te avisan.=Dijo mientras se cubría con el traje=

Yo: Aquí también… aun que habían dicho que llovería en la tarde, no en la noche.=La abrazo contra el= Te divertiste al menos?

Cadence: Como nunca… Por cierto… Note que Alejandro se iba a poner de pie pero Diana lo detuvo que planeaba hacer?

Yo: Si viste lo que hizo el Ojos no?=Ella asintió= Pues el quería conseguirle las chicas a estos.

Cadence solo rio un momento, al igual que yo, tras un momento le dije.

Yo: Sabes… Me abría gustado conocerte mucho antes…

Cadence: De ser ese el caso…=Dijo algo triste= Tuviste que haber nacido en mi mundo…

Yo: Disculpa no quería…

Cadence: No, descuida…=Volteo a verme=De un modo u otro… yo pienso lo mismo, aun que no habría sido lo mismo sin tus amigos.

Yo: Tienes razón, ellos forman gran parte de mi…

Cadence: ¿Como fue que los conociste?

Yo: Por Meño, El y yo éramos amigos de la primaria, el es tres años mayor que yo, y bueno… digamos que lo conoci un dia que el y yo nos peleamos en primaria y el director nos supendio… cuando regresamos y nos queríamos matar, ya lo hacíamos de juego… Años después vino Fish y Ojos, pero ellos era toda via mas mayores y bueno los conocimos en una fiesta en la cual me acuerdo que Fish y Meño se pelearían y bueno yo por ayudarlo se metió el Ojos y bueno… Una cosa llevo a la otra y la cuestión fue que teníamos mucho en común… Luego llego Tony Y Wyshcas, pero a ellos los conocimos aparte, Meño conoció a Tony cuando tomo la misma carrera universitaria y Wyshcas lo conocimos un ida que fuimos a jugar Futbol. De ahí en mas es solo historia de relleno.

Cadence: Entonces Meño es quien tiene mas tiempo contigo?

Yo: Si 10 años mas o menos, quizás mas, no me acuerdo de hecho.=Dijo entre risas= apuesto que el tampoco se acuerda de hecho solo te dirá que nos conocimos dándonos de golpes.

Cadence: Que curiosa forma de hacer amigos aquí.

Yo: Es cierto, si lo piensas bien de risa. Pero, de una u otra forma nos llevamos a todo dar. Tu no tuviste problema con acoplarte con nosotros.

Cadence: Es cierto… Todos ustedes hacen que mi vida aquí… Sea mucho mas llevadera.=Me dio un beso en la mejilla= Gracias.

Yo: Entremos te parece?=Dijo abriendo la puerta=

Una vez que entramos a la casa, solo escuche que Cadence dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, y no la culpo la diferencia de temperatura al entrar se sentía, tanto ella como yo solo subimos las escaleras, abri la puerta de la habitación, dejando así que ella entrara primero, una vez que cerré la puerta nos tuvimos que quitar la ropa mojada. Por su parte Cadence solo se termino convirtiendo en una poni al poco tiempo.

Cadence: Tienes todo listo para el campamento?

Yo: Si, nos iremos mañana en la tarde.

Cadence: Aun…No me has dicho a donde iremos con exactitud…=Dijo mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de sus patas traseras, poniendo sus patas delanteras alrededor del cuello del humano=

Yo: Porque no… Mejor esperas a que lleguemos y lo veas?

Cadence: No soy muy paciente que digamos.=Dijo con una voz seductora= Suelo desesperarme algunas veces…

Yo: Que pena por ti… Porque no pienso decirte nada…

Cadence: No lo harás?=Dijo con una mirada tierna=

Yo: Ni lo intentes, que no me harás cambiar de opinión.

Cadence: Awww… Entonces ¿No?...=Dijo con aquella hermosa mirada=

Yo: No…

Cadence: Bueno… Al menos, podrías darme… Una pista=Dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de el=

Yo: Que parte de n…

No acabe la frase cuando sentí los labios de Cadence sobre los mios, termine correspondiéndole el beso a Cadence, pero comencé a sentir que ella comenzó a empujarme lentamente, al punto que termine cayendo de espaldas contra la cama, ella aparto sus suaves labios y dijo.

Cadence: Supongo que tendré que esperar verdad?

Yo: Ya vas entendiendo… Pero…

Cadence: ¿Pero?

Yo: Te molesto si solo dormimos? Sinceramente el baile me dejo agotado…

Cadence: Hmmm=Pensó=No veo muy necesario que tu te muevas.

Yo: ¿Eh?=Dijo extrañado=

Cadence: Ya escuchaste.=Sonrio de manera picara= solo quédate y disfrútalo, ¿de acuerdo?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, sentí como ella comenzó a frotar su cuerpo contra el mio, comencé a acariciar su espalda, en un principio comencé a jugar con sus alas, aveces estirándolas o solo acariciarlas, haciendo que ella dejara salir una que otra risilla cuando pasaba mis manos entre las plumas de sus alas.

Cadence: Jajaja ya. Detente.=Dijo entre risas= No sigas.

Termine haciéndole caso y deje sus alas por la paz, pero aun asi la tentación se mantenía en mi mente, por lo cual solo decidi dejarlo para otro momento, conforme su pelaje se frutaba contra mi piel, me daba un conforte agradable, además de apacible, yo comencé a morderle con delicadeza el cuello de Cadence quien solo dejo salir un pequeño gemido.

Cadence: Eso duele.

Yo: No te creo…=Dijo mientras volvió a morder su cuello=

Cadence: Ah… basta.

Yo: Tu me dices que pare pero… tu cuerpo me dice que continúe. A quien debo hacerle caso?

Cadence: Tonto…=Dijo sonrojada=

Senti los cascos de Cadence sobre mi cabeza acariciándome lentamente, yo solo baje mis manos un poco mas abajo, solo para encontrarme con su entrada, la cual comenzó a ponerse húmeda conforme seguíamos, al poco tiempo que toque con mis dedos ella solo dejo salir un gemido, lo cual era buena señal, lentamente comencé a meter dos dedos en el interior de la Alicornio, hecho eso sentí que ella abrazo con fuerza mi cabeza, mientras se seguía frotando contra mi. Comencé a mover mis dedos dentro de ella sacándole un gemido de vez en vez, al poco tiempo senti un beso de parte de Cadence, el cual no duro mucho pues, su cuerpo pedía aire con forme yo seguía brindándole aquel placer que tanto le agradaba, movi mi pulgar un poco topándome con su clítoris el cual apenas tocarlo, la hizo soltar un pequeño grito el cual lejos de la sorpresa fue de placer, comencé a acariciar esa zona con mi pulgar, haciendo pequeños círculos.

Esto solo provoco que la respiración de Cadence se volviera muy agitada, pero también hizo que ella comenzara suspirar de alivio y placer a la vez, ella comenzó a abrazarme con cada vez mar fuerza al punto en que mire que su cerno comenzó a brillar, senti como su magia quitaba mis manos de su interior y de manera rápida levanto su cuerpo con ayuda de tus patas traseras, solo para asi ver mi miembro el cual metió de golpe en su interior, provocándole un gemido largo, ella comenzó a mover sus caderas a un ritmo muy acelerado, pude observar que en su rostro estaba dibujada una cara de infinito placer, mientras su lengua colgaba de afuera de su boca, ella seguía moviéndose de manera apresurada como si quisiera darle fin a lo que hacíamos.

Ella subía y bajaba sus caderas, solo para meter y sacar mi miembro a su voluntad, ella alzo la su cabeza al tiempo que dejo caer su cuerpo con fuerza mientras un grito salió de ella, al mismo tiempo que todo su interior me apretó con fuerza, haciendo que me viniera dentro de ella. Yo solo la abrace con fuerza hasta que todo esto terminara, una vez que de mi no salía nada, Cadence se recostó sobre mi cuerpo, apoyando su cabeza sobre mi pecho, ella movio su cabeza solo para voltearme a ver y dijo.

Cadence: D-Disculpa por ser tan brusca…=Dijo algo tímida= E-es solo que…

Antes de que terminara solo le puse un dedo en s labio y le dije.

Yo: Tonta.=Dijo divertido=

Cadence: Solo por esta vez…=Dijo algo apenada=

Yo: Que importa…=La abrazo= Respondiendo a tu pregunta… Nos iremos cercas de la cierra.

Cadence: Bueno… T-te importaría salirte de una vez? Quisiera dormir.

Yo: Cinco minutos mas…=Dijo mientras la acomodaba aun lado suyo=

Cadence: =Sonrió= El tiempo que quieras…=Le dio un beso en la frente= Que descanses…

Yo: Igual tu…

Fin del cap.

 _ **Nota del Autor: Mi idea era dejarles este cap el Viernes… Pero por Ecced, synchro, fusión, ritual, péndulo, razones se me fue la luz de la casa y bueno… como mi mente decía solo guardala cuando lo termines, eso iba a hacer, por lo cual cuando me faltaba por poner "FIN DEL CAP" PAOW Se fue la luz, y como a Yolanda no le gusta guardar me chingue y tuve que volver a hacerlo. Bueno escusa hecha los veo luego.**_

 _ **Nota 2: Por cierto no se acostumbren mucho al Lemon. Asi que no se asusten, se extrañen o se enojen si no pongo.**_


	20. Campamento

La ida al campamento fue una de las mejores cosas que pudimos hacer Cadence y yo. Para llegar al lugar donde teníamos planeado hacer el campamento, Ojos y Wyshcas, llevaron carro en caso del Ojos llevo una camioneta grande, en la cual colocamos tanto comida, las tiendas, y ropa para una semana, mientras que Wyshcas un carro para un total de 6 personas, pero como somos muy ahorradores de espacio, (Nos fuimos apretados) nos fuimos un chingo… El lugar a donde solemos acampar es "Villa Reinosa" es una pequeña ciudad, pero lejos de esta se encuentra un bosque cercas de las montañas de la cierra Madre, eran aproximadamente 5 horas de camino nuestra idea era irnos a las 12:00 de la tarde para llegar ahí a las cinco o seis de la tarde. Para mala suerte del Ojos, Fish, había ido con el de Copiloto, se podría decir que les fue bien, y de hecho bastante, pues a pesar de que íbamos en diferente carro, sus risas se escuchaban casi por toda la carretera.

El lugar no era del todo malo, los arboles eran unos pinos de gran tamaño, había dos riachuelos los cuales estaban separados por un diámetro de aproximadamente 10 metros, siguiendo estos riachuelos se encontraba un Lago de agua termal justo al pie de la montaña, en la cual una pequeña catarata con agua caliente caia sobre este lago. Siguiendo este lago se divide en los dos riachuelos como les había explicado. Este lugar para fortuna nuestra lo conocemos nosotros y algunos mas de Villa Reinosa, ellos fueron quienes nos dijeron de este lugar. La única condición que se nos impone es que tenemos que evitar arrojar basura, y como comisión de la entrada, plantar por cada uno de nosotros, 3 pequeños pinos, de ahí en mas podíamos pasar el tiempo que quisiéramos.

En si solo habían ido tres chicas, prácticamente la novia de Fish, y la novia del hermano de Fish, Cristian por su parte (El hermano de Fish) nos ayudó tanto a Ojos como a mí a bajar las cosas, por parte de Meño y Tony ellos comenzaron acomodar las tiendas de acampar, sin embargo ustedes pensaran "Ustedes hacen el trabajo y las chicas descansan" de hecho sucedió todo lo contrario, tras media hora de que comenzamos a bajar las cosas, tanto Meño como Tony fueron al agua termal, al igual que Ojos y Cristian, por mi parte no hubo problema con Meño y Tony puesto que ellos habían acabado de poner las tiendas, pero por Cristian y Ojos… Bueno… creo que les tocara hacer la cena.

Carlos: Oye Ayúdame con la parrilla.=Dijo tomándola de un extremo=

Como lo habíamos mencionado Carlos es un maestro, de nuestra edad, enseña en la secundaria y preparatoria de Aguascalientes. El es casi igual de alto que Fish, se podría decir que es de mi estatura pero el es mas alto, por lo regular el viste de pantalón de mezclilla azul y playera blanca, y esta vez no fue la excepción. Por lo regular es muy animado, y positivo en casi la mayoría de los casos, y su palabra favorita es "Errruuu" como decir el "Ar" de los piratas pero haciéndolo como un perro.

Fish: Haber ahí va…=La tomo del otro extremo=

El chiste de todo esto era pasar un tiempo en convivio entre todos nosotros, como era de costumbre nuestra cada dos años… Hace dos años Carlos no era maestro, sino un estudiante, es bueno ver que al menos alguien prospera…

Cintia(Quien era la novia de Cristian) comenzó a bajar una hielera junto a Diana. Mientras tanto yo… bueno…

Fish: Te pedimos leña no troncos…=Dijo al mirar las ramitas que cargaba=

Yo: Entonces ve a buscarlos tu.=Los puso en el suelo al lado de la parilla=

Wyshcas: Mucho relajo, total sirve que con estas prendemos la fogata para la noche.

Carlos: Es cierto, bueno creo que… que… Que iba a decir?

Fish: El Alzheimer mi amigo jajaja.=Dijo divertido=

Carlos: Que porque no me presenta digo…=Dijo refiriéndose a Cadence, quien a lo lejos estaba platicando tanto con Diana y Cintia=

Fish: Ahhhh. Es Cadence la novia de este Güey=Me señalo=

Carlos: ¿Ahh chinga? Tu y novia solo pueden estar juntos si las palabras "No tiene" están en medio=Dijo riendo=

Wyshcas: Lo mismo pensaba, pero ya vimos que el que no quiere novia nomás no tiene.

Carlos: Como dijiste que se llamaba?

Fish: Cadence.

Carlos: Te juro que ese nombre me suena como no te imaginas.=Trato de hacer memoria=

Wyshcas: No eres el único.

Carlos: También su estilo de pelo, creo haberlo visto antes…=Dijo mientras la miraba=

Fish: Bueno ya, mucha platica aún falta terminar de hacer lo que falta.

Yo: Que tanto?...

Cuando me señalo la camioneta… solo pude dejar salir un suspiro de cansancio, que de hecho fue por pereza.

Carlos: Ah descuida=Dijo golpeando mi hombro= Tenemos a las tres mosqueteras…=Dijo señalándolas, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que ellas ya no estaban en el lugar= Ahora si preocúpate…=Dijo riendo=

Fish: Si le damos la recia, acabamos mas rápido ánimo.

Estuvimos alrededor de una hora acarreando cosas, afortunadamente terminamos pero ya casi entrando la noche… el sol apenas se estaba empezando a ocultar atrás de las montañas, dejándonos un poco a oscuras pero con algo de luz de momento. Para tener luz por la noche Carlos, había traído un Foco de luz, y un clable el cual puso hacia la corrente de la batería del carro y hecho eso…

Carlos: Y dijo Dios… Hágase la luz.=Dijo dándole vueltas al Foco, al punto en que este se encendió= Apoco no estoy pro?

Wyshcas: Cálmate tu que no andamos en la edad de piedra…=Dijo tratando de encender la fogata=

Carlos: No lo estamos y parece que ni con el conocimiento actual, puedes encender una fogata.=Dijo mientras le daba un encendedor=

Wyshcas: Gracias=Dijo mientras lo tomaba=

Fish: Bueno estos tipos ya se tardaron ¿qué onda?

Carlos: Déjalos estarán en el agua termal con las chicas…=Dijo mientras ayudaba a prender la fogata=

Yo: Además ni modo que no vean, hasta donde se los celulares traen lámparas.

Carlos: Muy cierto…Ahí… vamos por estoy Güeyes para que hagan la cena de mínimo.

Fish: Para que=Señalo atrás de el=

Con la poca luz que nos brindaba la lámpara vimos a las chicas y a estos cabrones que nos dejaron solos, sin embargo los únicos que estaban mojados, eran Tony, Meño, Ojos y Cristian. Mientras que las chicas no, parecía que nisiquiera entraron al agua. De hecho traían su ropa normal mientras que los otros "Traje de baño" el cual solo constaba tanto de playera y un Short.

Cristian: Que ya esta la cena?=Dijo poniéndose frente a su hermano=

Fish: Ahaha=Dijo con sarcasmo al tiempo que le entrego una cuchara y un sarten= Que bueno que lo mencionas.

Tony: Ahhh no hicieron la cena?=Dijo algo desesperanzado pero a modo de juego=

Carlos: Ya que ustedes jugaron les toca hacer la comida, ya les dejamos todo listo…=Dijo mientras entraba a su tienda= Avisan cuando tengan lista la comida.

Ojos: Y ustedes que?

Fish: ¿Nosotros que? Ya hicimos todo, les toca la cena y la comida de mañana. Ustedes se pelaron, para irse al agua termal a si que lo justo es que hagan la cena.

Después de la incansable discusión de Ojos y Fish, Ojos termino accediendo a los términos de Fish, nas de afuera que por querer. La fogata estaba encendida, y nos quedamos esperando a que Ojos tuviera la cana lista… nos tomamos la molestia de acercar unos troncos grandes para podernos sentar, al igual que una que otra piedra para evitar que el fuego de la fogata se expandiera, colocándolas alrededor de esta…

Carlos no esmpezo a platicar sobre su rapido asenso desde estudiante de Universidad a maestro de secundaria y preparatoria, nosotros lo vimos bien, pues desde nuestro punto de vista tuvo demasiada suerte…

Fish: Todavía me acuerdo cuando trabajabas de repartidor.=Dijo entre risas mirando a Carlos quien estaba sentado al lado suyo=

Carlos: Durrr, todo por pagar la universidad.

Tony: No eres el único… Yo tuve que vender mi Consola para poder pagar mi último semestre… y hasta ahora no me arrepiento.

Carlos: Que consola?=Dijo curioso=

Tony: 360…

Carlos: Auch…

Tony: Si… lo peor fue que también tuve que deshacerme de los juegos, pero como quiera fue un dinero adicional.

Ojos: Además, primero los estudios antes del juego verdad?

Meño: Muy cierto.

Una vez que Ojos nos sirvió la cena, comimos sin apuro alguno, solo platicando y riendo de las anécdotas que Carlos tenía para nosotros… Después de eso, nos dirigiríamos a dormir, a petición de "MUCHOS" Se decidió que las chicas dormirían en una misma tienda, pues solo contábamos con 4, de ahí en mas, nos acomodaríamos en otras tiendas, para fortunio mio y de Carlos, nos toco solo compartir a nosotros dos una tienda. Unos dirían que acampar de noche es bonito… pero no, en innumerables ocasiones me terminaba despertando a mitad de la noche por el maldito sonido de las ramas chocando una contra la otra. Si no era eso el de los insectos, no eran Sancudos/Mosquitos, si no las ranas o grillos… Quizas era esto por lo cual pensé que no dirmi al dia siguiente…

Fish: Arriba que el tiempo no espera a nadie.=Dijo abriendo la puerta de cierre de la tienda=

Por mi parte solo lo ignore y segui dormido, pero Carlos…

Carlos: Animo que ahora si nos toca aprovechar el agua termal.=Dijo tomando su toalla de la mochila que estaba dentro de la tienda=

Yo: Mhrmrhr=Murmuro entre las cobijas enojado= No…

Carlos: ¿Apoco no dormiste bien?=Dijo animado= Yo si. Venga vamos que se nos hace tarde.

Yo: Mhrmrh… ¿Que horas son?

Carlos: Aver…=Miro su reloj que llevaba en la manga= Las 7 de la mañana.

Yo: Chinga a veinte y a veinte más, yo de aquí no salgo ni aun que sean las 3 de la tarde.=Dijo tapándose con las cobijas.=

Carlos: Como quieras, pero no creo que vayas a poder dormir.=Dijo mientras salía de la tienda=

Caso nulo le hice, solo quise seguir dormido para tratar de compensar las horas perdidas en la noche pero… No pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando comencé a escuchar las voces de todos los demás, ya sea a gritos o risas, incluso escuche la voz de Cadence y de las demás chicas, quienes también se reían… Solo pude maldecir a todo lo que cruzaba mi mente, y mi negación a levantarme de la improvisada cama en la cual me encontraba, sin embargo las voces, gritos risas de todos alla afuera, fueron el motivo del cual (A mala gana) me hizo que me levantara.

Antes de levantarme, solo me quedaba ahí esperando a que algo me dijera que me pusiera de pie o que algo me dijera que me quedara dormido un tiempo más pues era demasiado temprano, pero el constante ruido hacia que me pusiera de pie, queriendo o no. Al poco tiempo mire que alguien abrió la puerta y con algo de ánimos dijo.

Cadence: Buenos días.=Dijo animada, pero al verme se extraño= ¿Qué pasa? Pensé que estarías listo para salir.

Yo: Una noche demasiado larga…=Dijo tallándose los ojos=

Cadence: Anímate, ven Fish y Carlos nos estas esperando en el agua termal, vamos.=Dijo tratando de ponerme de pie=

Yo: ¿Tengo que? Solo quiero dormir…

Cadence: Vamos, venimos a divertirnos ¿no?

Yo: Si pero…=Me interrumpió=

Cadence: Entonces arriba.

Tengo que admitirlo, todo es más soportable cuando ella trata de animarme, aun en las condiciones en las que me llego a encontrar, ella termino usando su magia para levantarme y sacarme de la tienda, pero cuando Sali ella dejo de usar su magia, yo estaba a punto de replicarle por esto pero ella solo me sonrió divertida.

Cadence: Hay no te enojes nadie me vio.

Yo: Un dia nos terminaran descubriendo, casi lo presiento.

Cadence: Te preocupas demasiado=Dijo mientras lo abrazaba= ¿Quieres caminar un rato o ir de una vez al lago?

Con una simple mirada me dio a entender de lo que ella quería, de hecho ya lo habíamos platicado antes de venir al campamento, ante nosotros aun estaba Ojos, Tony y Cintia quienes solo nos miraban algo curiosos, asi que solo le dije que iríamos primero a caminar.

Tony: Oye ya que van de mandilones de regreso pueden traer algo de leña ayer en la noche casi se nos acaba.

Cadence: Si no hay problema.=Dijo mientras caminaba por uno de los senderos=

Nos terminamos alejando de todos por un pequeño sendero angosto, perdiéndolos de vista por los arboles que tapaban la visión, Cadence se mostraba un poco mas emocionada, con forme íbamos caminando.

Cadence: Ya quiero ver como se ve todo esto desde el cielo.

Yo: Solo procura tener cuidado ¿está bien?

Cadence: Si papá.=Dijo con sarcasmo= Ya no te preocupes tanto por eso. Después de todo… ¿Estamos solos no?=Dijo en tono pícaro=

Yo: Muy cierto…

Pasamos alrededor de 15 minutos caminando hasta un punto el cual estaba bastante alejado del campamento y de todos mis amigos, el lugar en el cual estábamos, era un pequeño claro, el cual estaba rodeado por arboles, Cadence quien estaba al lado mio, termino convirtiéndose en una Alicornio, al poco tiempo ella se puso en cuatro patas mientras miraba su entorno con suma atención, yo solo tome asiento en el césped, mientras la miraba como observaba el lugar, al poco tiempo ella se acerco a mi y me dijo.

Cadence: ¿Quieres venir?=Dijo en tono tierno=

Yo: ¿Te soy sincero? Solo quiero descansar un momento… No pude dormir muy bien anoche.

Cadence: Entiendo… Estirare un momento las Alas, no me gusta estar mucho tiempo como humana. Lo peor fue que… bueno… No te enojes…=Dijo algo tímida=

Yo: ¿Que paso?

Cadence: En la noche anterior… yo… bueno perdí mi forma humana...=Contesto rápido antes que yo= P-pero lo recupere antes de que ellas despertaran.

Yo: Es normal el cansancio y además… no siempre has estado en tu forma humana por muchas horas. Es comprensible.

Cadence: La magia también me cansa… aunque no lo parezca.

Yo: No entiendo mucho de la magia… Solo se que funciona como la energía de uno mismo, de ahí en mas… es nulo mi conocimiento.

Cadence:=Sonrio= Ya vas entendiendo.=Se recostó en el césped al lado mío=

Yo: No vas a…

Cadence: No es divertido si no vas tú… Creo que puedo esperar a que estés un poco mas descansado.

Solo sonreí ante esto, verla recostada en el césped, la hacia parecer dormida en cierta forma, casi solo por el mismo cansancio me recosté mi cabeza sabré su costado, al poco tiempo mire que su ala del lado en el cual yo me había acomodado, solo se extendió cubriendo parte de mi cuerpo.

Cadence: ¿Mejor?=Dijo con una sonrisa=

Yo: Si… Gracias.

No estuve seguro de cuanto tiempo estuve dormido sobre de ella… pero lo que si se es que… De ahora en adelante la tomare a ella de almohada.

 _ **Tercera persona (Narración)**_

No muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban, estaba Tony quien junto a Carlos comenzaron a recoger leña. Sin embargo su atención paso a un pequeño claro en el cual no miraban la gran cosa mas que solo pasto crecido.

Tony: No Güey no pienso ir ahí, el pasto esta muy cresido estaríamos como idiotas tratando de buscar leña ahí, vamos mejor devuelta por dónde venimos ahí más leños que aquí.

Carlos: Es cierto… vámonos.

Cuando se dieron media vuelta, Tony por la simple curiosidad volteo a ver de nuevo el claro, pero su vista vio a lo lejos, justo en medio del claro a un acriatura rosa, la cual tenia el rostro de un poni, sin embargo por la mera impresión volteo a ver a Carlos y dijo.

Tony: G-Güey N-No me la creo veee.=Le señalo a lo lejos=

Cuando Carlos volteo a ver, solo vio el césped.

Carlos: Y… ¿veo margaritas o rosas o se supone que tengo que ver también un Ovni?

Tony: P-pero e-estaba ahí parecía un caballo rosa.

Carlos: ¡Esta también esta rosa! No me quiera trolear diciendo… ¡MIRA!=Le señalo arriba en el cielo=

Tony: ¿¡Donde!?=Volteo=

Carlos: Asi… no creas que me trolearas tan fácil.

Tony: No te quería trolear en cerio había un caballo rosa.

Carlos: Alguno de tus insectos te tubo que haber injectado alguna toxina para estes con los efectos de alguna droga…=Dijo mientras se marchaba=

Tony: No estoy loco=Dijo algo enojado=

Carlos: Dije que estabas drogado, no loco.=Aclaro= Estoy consciente de tu Coeficiente intelectual.

Tony: No se si ofenderme o agradecerte el cumplido… Así que hare ambas.

 _ **Primera persona…**_

Me desperté después de escuchar una que otra voz, no pude identificarlas asi que solo trate de adivinar pero… por el sueño que tenia decidi solo ignorar esto. Apenas desperté mire el rostro de Cadence quien sonreía, mientras su rostro acaricio el mío.

Cadence: ¿Dormiste bien?

Yo: Demasiado… Alguien se acerco ¿verdad?

Cadence: Si, pero descuida no entraron hasta aquí… Ahora si podrás acompañarme?

Yo:=Se recostó= Cinco minutos más…

Cadence: ¡No!=Dijo en voz alta pero sin perder la dulzura de su voz= Eso dijiste hace mas de una hora.

Yo: No es cierto… Lo dije hace dos horas.

Cadence: Peor aun, ven te toca acompañarme.

Yo: De acuerdo, Solo ten cuidado, lo ultimo que quiero es que mi cuerpo caiga desde una altura de mil metros.

A pesar de todo, pasamos un dia extraordinario… Ella solo me dejo sobre un conjunto de nubes mientras ella volaba de un lado a otro, por mi parte me abria gustado quedarme dormido, pero cuando lo intentaba me daba un miedo infinito, mas que nada porque pensaba que mi cuerpo se caia de la nube, asi que permanecí despierto. En muchas ocasiones Cadence solo se ponía en frente mío incitándome a que fuera con ella.

Cadence: Ven.=Dijo mientras volaba en frente mio =

Yo: Acaso vez que tenga alas igual que tu?

Cadence: No seas aburrido solo salta.

Yo: Si algo eh aprendido a lo largo de mi vida, es nunca aventarme de lugares altos sin un paracaídas.

Cadence: Me crees capas de dejarte caer?

Yo: No pero, no pienso saltar hasta contigo.

Cadence: o saltas tu o voy por ti.=Me amenazo divertida=

Yo:=Volteo a ver a su alrededor= ¿Porque tenías que dejarme en una nube pequeña?

Cadence: Porque… Así al menos no te escaparas.=Dijo mientras comenzaba acercarse=

Deje de resistirme, la verdad me agradaba discutir con ella, porque siempre lo veíamos como un simple juego… Después de una hora terminamos de nuevo en tierra firme, sin embargo… lo único que hicimos fue dormir cuando llegamos a tierra, termine recostado de espaldas contra un árbol mientras que Cadence, estuvo en mi regazo, coloque mis manos alrededor de ella cruzando por su pecho. Despues de eso… Solo nos dormimos importándonos muy poco lo que ocurría en nuestro alrededor. A veces despertaba ocasional mente por los ruidos involuntarios del mismo bosque, desde los animales o los insectos.

Cadence: Tienes el sueño muy ligero.=Dijo mientras se acomodaba=

Yo: Si…

Cadence: ¿No sabes que horas son?

Yo: Tarde… como para que no haya anochecido aun.

Cadence: Tengo hambre…=Dijo volteando su cabeza para verme= Vamos con los chicos.

Yo:=Sonrio= Estaba apunto de decirte lo mismo. Pero…

Cadence: ¿Pero?=Dijo extrañada=

Yo: ¿Tenemos que ir ahora ahora?

Cadence: te estas volviendo muy perezoso.

Yo: Tiene algo de malo?

Cadence: Si… y mucho.

Sobra decir como pasamos la tarde, curiosamente, cuando habíamos llegado al campamento, Fish, Tony y Diana estaban comiendo, nos habían dicho que los demás se habían ido al agua termal, que ellos ya habían comido, asi que lo único que pudimos hacer era unirnos a ellos y comer…

Pero nunca pude esperarme lo que paso media hora después, cuando habíamos acabado de comer, Fish nos invitó al agua termal, por mí y Cadence no hubo problema así que aceptamos, Diana también iria con nosotros, en cuanto a Tony, dijo que se quedaría, pues le daba mala espina ir al agua termal, de hecho desde que habíamos llegado Tony miraba a Cadence con cierta curiosidad, pero poco me importo.

Cadence: Les molesta si se adelantan?

Diana: Solo nos vamos a cambiar.

Fish: Como gusten ahí las esperamos

Tanto yo como Fish, solo nos quitamos las playeras, tenis y calcetines, mientras tomábamos nuestras toallas, tanto el como yo habíamos ido con Shot asi que no hubo tanta necesidad de cambiarnos. Fuimos por aquel sendero el cual llevaba al lago de agua caliente, cuando el dijo.

Fish: Mir ahí están estos cabrones…=Señalo en el riachuelo a todos los demás= ¡Que hacen ahí el agua termal esta mas arriba.=Grito para llamar su atención=

Meño: Mucha agua caliente y con el clima? Mejor algo de agua fría para refrescar no crees?

Fish: A cada quien sus gustos.

Cristian: Venganse que chingados van hacer ahí arriba? A ¿jotear?=Dijo entre risas=

Fish: Shhh calladito que yo no estuve encerrado dos horas y media con Ojos para ver una película.

Ojos: ¡Hey! Era Ted 2 en primer lugar, y lo valió.

Después de eso seguimos mientras nos reíamos, en cuanto llegamos al agua termal nos fuimos metiendo lentamente, mas que nada porque estaba extremadamente caliente el agua, estaba apunto de decirle a Fish "Mejor me voy con estos chicos" Pero… me vería mal con el además que diría " Y para que" asi que solo me quede con el.

Fish: AH Cabron… dos años para venir de nuevo…

Yo: Y penas va un dia…

Fish: Si lo se… te juro que no sentí el tiempo desde que llegamos.

Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando ambos escuchamos pasos atrás de nosotros, al ver la cara de Fish solo me imagine algo, pero fue completamente diferente a lo que pensaba…

Diana: Interrumpimos algo?=Dijo divertida=

Cadence: Si quieren nos vamos.=Dijo siguiéndole el juego=

Creo que se imaginaran como estaban vestidas… Yo poca atención le preste a Diana. Ver a Cadence en traje de baño… Fue prácticamente un deleite que pudieron tener mis ojos ese instante cuando la vi, además llevaba su pelo suelto, adiferencia de la mayoría de las veces que lo tiene sujete en cola de caballo, Fish me volteo a ver con una cara que prácticamente deica: "¿Eso es tuyo?" Al tiempo que yo lo mire con una cara que decía "Ni yo me la creo"

Fish: Chit=Me susurro= Existe algo llamado intercambio de parejas… Ya sabes esas veces que los novios se "Equivocan" de…=Lo interrumpí=

Yo: Si quieres niño, chocolate?=Dijo con sarcasmo=

Diana: Que tanto murmuran?=Dijo mientras entraba al agua=

Fish: Nada.=Dijo inocente=

Yo: Bueno=Completo=

Ambas terminaron entrando al agua, logre escuchar un pequeño suspiro de gusto de parte de Cadence en el momento que entro al agua, solo mire que ella se sumergió y al poco tiempo salió quedando a escasos centímetros de mi.

Cadence: ¡Bu!=Dijo divertida= Jajaja.

Termine abrasándola mientras reía junto con ella… estuvimos platicando con Fish y Diana, mas o menos sobre su relación y la nuestra, no era nada del otro mundo cualquier noviazgo, sin embargo estaban a punto de cumplir los tres años. Pero Fish no pareció haber mencionado algo referente a cazarse, Cadence en muchas ocaciones mencionaba muchas preguntas referente a esto, pero pareciera que ambos no estaban del todo seguro, cosa que en cierta forma ponía a Cadence nerviosa.

Tanto Fish y Diana terminaron saliendo después de media hora, por nuestra parte Cadence y yo…

Cadence: Tres años… Y no parece que fueran a cazarse…

Yo: Te molesta algo?

Cadence: No… Es solo que… Tres años estando juntos… No tengan si quiera la idea de… Estar juntos.

Yo: A veces las parejas solo están con alguien… ya sea por pasar tiempo junto a alguien o solo por…

Cadence: otros intereces… Tu…=Levanto su mirada= ¿Crees que lo nuestro valla más lejos? O ¿solo es momentáneo? Seme sincero por favor…

Yo: ¿Tu como lo vez?

Cadence: Me gustaría pensar que va más allá… Pero no sé qué pienses tú.

Yo: Yo quiero estar contigo… Y si es posible, quedarme siempre contigo…

Cadence: ¿Cómo creerte?=Dijo no muy segura de lo que dije=

La abrace contra mi al tiempo que le daba un beso en los labios… paso un rato hasta que ella correspondió el beso, nos quedamos unidos unos minutos, sintiendo sus suaves caricias de sus manos, al poco tiempo nos separamos y dijo.

Cadence: Prométeme que mañana iras conmigo a volar.=Dijo con una voz tierna, pero también algo de suplica=

Yo: Sabes que iría contigo cada vez que tu quieras.

Cadence:=Sonrio= Sabes… de momento estamos solos… y no creo que llegue nadie=Me señalo arriba, al cielo=

Voltee a mirar arriba y solo mire que una gran acumulación de nubes grises comenzó a bloquear el cielo, al tiempo que comencé a sentir unas gotas de agua caer sobre nosotros.

Yo: No seria bueno que nos fuéramos?

Cadence: Estamos en agua… además… ¿Porque no aprovechar esto?

Yo: Te quiero…=Sonrio=

Cadence: Lo se…=Dijo mientras me abrazaba contra ella= Dime… ¿Me quieres asi o como poni?

Yo: ¿Es una pregunta capciosa?

Cadence: Puede ser…=Dijo en tono seductor=

Yo: Sabes… Me gustas más como poni… pero…

Cadence:=Sonrio= Lo se… Ven cariño…

A pesar de tener la lluvia sobre nosotros, no hubo problema para que ella y yo hiciéramos lo que mas nos gustaba… además quisiera tenerla conmigo una vez mas… Ustedes diran… Todo perfecto pero…

¿?: ¿¡Hey están ahí!?

Tanto yo como Cadence nos asustamos, estaba a punto de decir algo pero ella me tapo la boca al tiempo que me dedico una sonrisa picara.

Meño: ¿¡ESTAN AHÍ!?

No contestamos de hecho nos reímos al tiempo que solo seguimos con lo propio… Por la lluvia no podíamos ver nada mas que una luz la cual se alejaba poco a poco, hasta que la perdimos de vista.

Cadence: Jmjm, Sabes… me gustaría poder usar el cuerpo de una humana, siempre eh tenido esa curiosidad…

Ella comenzó a darme suaves caricias, al igual que me iba besando, por mi parte dirigi una de mis manos hacia sus senos, los cuales de hecho tenían un buen tamaño, eran suaves pero firmes a la vez… Mi otra mano fue bajando por sus costados hasta llegar a sus caderas, donde solo le quite el traje de baño, ella termino haciendo lo mismo conmigo, colocando nuestra ropa a la orilla del lago, sentí como una de sus manos comenzó acariciar mi miembro, en un principio me causo un placer grande, pero ella termino deteniéndose cuando dijo.

Cadence: Tranquilo… ¿vamos despacio esta bien?

Yo solo asentí tontamente, mientras ella sonreía divertida, yo solo seguí dándome el gusto con sus senos, lleve mi mano libre hasta la parte trasera de su sostén solo para quitárselo, y ponerlo junto a la demás ropa.

Cadence: Ah…=Gimió= Creerás que… Soy dos tallas más grande que Cintia y Diana?=Dijo divertida=

Yo: Pensaba que tres.

Continuamos nuestra faena, mientas las gotas solo golpeaban nuestros rostro y cabeza, pero… nula atención le prestábamos, tome de la cintura a Cadence solo para levantarla ligueramente y poder morder ligueramente sus pezones… en un principio recibí una regañía de su parte, pero al poco tiempo me pidió que continuara, y eso fue lo que hice, sentí como sus manos tomaron mi cabeza acariciándola lentamente mientras me abrazaba, Solo escuchaba un suspiro de vez en vez mientras seguía mordiendo y chupando sus pezones, al poco tiempo sentí que sus pies se afianzaron de mi cintura, mientras ella comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta que sentí que mi miembro fue entrando en el interior de Cadence, era apretado en un principio pero al poco tiempo sentí que se acoplo a mi tamaño…

Cadence: Ve despacio es un poco más sensible que mi cuerpo normal.

Le hice caso y comencé a moverme sacándole ocasionalmente un gemido de placer, la tomaba de la cintura solo para poder seguir penetrándola, baje una de mis manos hasta tocar su clítoris, eso siempre la volvía loca y esta vez no fue la excepción, ella me abrazo con fuerza al tiempo que dejo salir un liguero grito, mientras sentía como su interior me apretó con fuerza alrededor de mi.

Cadence: ¡Ah!... No hagas eso. ¡Ah! Te estoy diciendo que este cuerpo es muy sensible.

Esa simple idea era la que me excitaba más, yo solo segui acariciando aquella zona con mi dedo índice mientras seguía entrando y saliendo de su interior, al principio solo sentía como su interior me apretaba, pero curiosamente, cada vez que yo entraba hasta el fondo su interior me apretaba con fuerza y cuando salía se perdía aquella fuerza, llegue a pensar que ella lo hacia pero por su rostro el cual era la viva esencia del placer, esa idea se perdió. Despues de eso comencé a sentir que ella se movia, al tiempo que dejaba salir un suspiro de vez en vez.

La verdad no sabra decirles cuanto tiempo estuvimos haciendo esto… para mi fue demasiado tiempo, yo seguía entrando y saliendo. Senti como Cadence me abrazo con fuerza al tiempo que dejo salir un grito de placer al mismo tiempo que todo su interior me apretó con fuerza, haciendo que me viniera dentro de ella, Cadence me seguía abrazando hasta que de mi no salio nada mas, sentí como la fuerza de sus pies se perdió dejándome salir de ella mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla. Por mi parte yo la tome de la espalda y la acerque ami.

Yo: ¿Aun crees que esto es momentáneo?=La rodeo con sus brazos=

Cadence: No quisiera pensar eso…=Dijo dejándose hacer= Lo único que quiero es quedarme aquí…

Yo: Lo mismo pienso…

Después de eso, solo escuchábamos a la lluvia caer sobre nosotros. Tras media hora Cadence dijo…

Cadence: Es muy diferente a sensación sabes...=Dijo sonrojada= Tienen cuerpos mas sensibles ustedes…

Yo: Lo note.=Dijo en tono burlón=

Cadence: ¡Oye!=Dijo algo enojada=

Yo: Sabes que solo juego…

Cadence: Tonto…

Yo: Las palabras no me afectan sabes?

Después de un momento vimos que el cielo comenzó a despejarse, mientras que las nubes comenzaron a disiparse y la lluvia comenzó a calmarse.

Yo: Mejor volvamos seguro estarán preguntarse por nosotros.

Cadence: ¿Tenemos que ir… Ahora? =Dijo recostada sobre mi mientras me miraba=

Yo: Y el perezoso soy yo no?=Dijo divertido=

Cadence: Vamos mas terde…

Yo: Por mi nos quedamos aquí…

Cadence: Eso es lo que quiero…=Dijo dándole un beso en los labios=

* * *

Eran una de los mejores momentos que pasábamos juntos… Pero como todo… Nada es para siempre y mucho menos…

* * *

Habían pasado un par de días y todos nosotros estábamos en el Lago del agua termal, Meño y Tony había llegado con un balón grande, todos nosotros estábamos dentro miestas que estos dos tenían al balón, el cual usaríamos para jugar. Al poco tiempo Tony tomo en sus manos el balón y le dio una patada.

Tony: AHÍ VA=PAOW La golpeo= ¡AGUAS!=Dijo asustado al ver a quien se dirigía=

Vimos el balón venir hacia donde estábamos, pero… El balón se dirigió hacia Cadence quien hablaba con Diana y Ojos, el balón golpeo la cabeza de Cadence quien solo dijo.

Cadence: ¡Ahu! Tony mas cuidado por donde avientas las cosas=Dijo enojada=

Me quede paralizado al ver a Cadence, ganas me daban de tener magia solo para volverla invisible… Todos, absolutamente todos habían quedado atónitos al ver a Cadence, quien se extrañaba por las miradas que todos le daban, ella termino viéndome asustada y yo… Al igual que los demás… Estaba sin habla.

Cadence: ¿Q-Que ocurre?=Dijo algo asustada= ¿P-Porque me miran así?

Lo que había pasado fue que el balón que Tony había lanzado, había golpeado la cabeza de Cadence, pero al hacerlo… Ella parece ser que había perdido su forma humana, quedando frente a todos como una poni, ella no lo noto solo hasta que miro su reflejo en el mismo lago, entendió por qué la miraban de ese modo… Ella volteaba a verme como esperando una respuesta pero… al igual que ella no tenia nada para esto…

La mirada de todos paso de Cadence hacia a mi, yo asustado solo dije.

Yo: =Trago saliva= P-Puedo explicarlo=Dijo asustado= No saquemos conclusiones antes de tiempo.

* * *

Ni siquiera los secretos son para siempre... Ella había sido descubierta, por todos mis amigos, y lo peor era que no sabia como lo iban a tomar…

* * *

Fin del cap.

Nota del autor: Que dijeron "Nos dijo que no pondría Lemon" Perdón por romper mi letra (Palabra) pero andaba Inspirado… XD

Nota del autor: Pordon por no subir antes, pero ando recortado de tiempo… Pero miren el lado bueno les deje largo el Cap no?


	21. Coincidencias increíbles

Pensar que todo era así de simple… Después de todo es cierto, "Nada es para siempre" cruelmente entendí esto a las malas… Y no una sino tres veces en el lapso que Cadence estuvo a mi lado…

Cadence y yo estábamos prácticamente afuera del Lago sentados en el mismo césped, la tenia cubierta con una toalla mientras todos mis amigos discutían a lo lejos, Cadence no había levantado la mirada desde hace buen tiempo, de hecho parecía que tenía miedo de hacerlo, paso alrededor de quince minutos y como un grupo algo enfadado se acercaron a mi, pidiéndome que les explicara como es…

Fish: Haber Güey… Podrías explicarnos cómo es que… Un… ¿Unicornio llego hasta aquí?

Tony: Ni tan unicornio tiene alas como los pegasos=Trato de aclarar=

Ojos: Eso no es el punto Tony… A lo que me refiero es…=Miro a Cadence= ¿Qué onda con esa?=La señalo= Estas criaturas no deberían de existir.

Yo: Lo mismo pensaba, pero dejen que les explique ¿vale?

Ellos parecían entender un poco, pero por parte de Diana y Cintia… Parecían mucho más distantes, me preocupaba demasiado las reacciones que pudieran tener ellos, pero, ¿Qué mas quedaba?.

Explique cómo fue que ella había llegado desde el primer día, trate de no entrar en detalles muy profundos, en un principio parecían entender bien lo que intentaba hacer por Cadence, pero conforme avanzaba… bueno, sus rostros parecía mostrar un poco de disgusto, y ni hablar de Cintia y Diana, Seguí explicando la razón de la misma magia que tenia Cadence de la vez que Diana la había visto hacer esto, y por la cara de esta parecía decir "Era mas que cierto"

Cuando termine de explicar lo ocurrido desde mi punto de vista, Cadence tomo la palabra, se escuchaba algo de nerviosismo de su parte, pero era mas que entendible, después de todo, ella a tratado de ocultar su forma de ellos y que de un momento a otro este como Alicornio frente a ellos es muy incomodo.

De hecho me agrado que Cadence tomara la palabra y explicara desde su punto de vista, lo único que encierta forma me "Molesto" fue que tuviera que meter lo del Lobo cuando recién había llegado, a pesar de la posición en la que estábamos, todos se habían burlado de lo ocurrido con migo y el Lobo y cómo fue que Cadence había llegado a ayudarme, desde que ella comenzó, los rostros de todos mis amigos comenzaron a cambiar, a una cara un poco mas aceptable.

Pero conforme ella seguía, seguía divagando muy afondo sobre nosotros, llegando al punto desde como empezó nuestra relación y como tubo sus problemas y buenos momentos, en cierta forma parecía conmoverlos, a ellos excepto a las chicas, quienes tenían el seño fruncido.

Cadence: Y… Bueno… Espero que entiendan el Dilema en la cual me encuentro…=Dijo algo tímida=

Fish: Entendemos tu predicamento… Pero…=Volteo a verme= ¿No había razón para que nos ocultaran tal cosa saben?

Tony: Güey es entendible que nos ocultara la verdad de Cadence… Ósea solo piénsalo… ¡Mira Güey me encontré con un unicornio!... Obviamente lo tiraríamos a Loco.

Ojos: Aunque.=Se acerco a Cadence= Tu verdadera forma explica el porqué nunca comías carne.=Se limpio una lagrima que salía de su rostro= Por un momento pensaba que no te gustaba mi comida.=Dijo un poco más alegre=

Meño: Aun no entiendo… ¿cómo fue que tu terminaste aquí?

Cadence: Hubo ciertos problemas en mi mundo y bueno… Una cosa llevo a la otra y termine en este mundo.

Cristian: Me sigue pareciendo demasiado increíble… Magia, Mundos… Que sigue universos?

Tony: De hecho funciona así, nada asegura que sea realmente de nuestro universo, así como se cree que hay mas mundos hay universos, de momento… Todo me parece confuso…

Diana: ¿Algo más que debamos saber?=Dijo cruzada de brazos=

Yo: Solo lo fundamental…

Tanto Cadence y yo evitamos mencionar el hecho de que era una princesa, eso solo queríamos dejarlo de lado, no parecía relevante mencionar esa pequeña información.

Cadence: No se enojen con el… Solo trato de ayudarme todo este tiempo, Incluso mas de lo debido.

Tony: Pues como yo lo veo te debe mas…=Dijo casi riendo, recordando lo del lobo=

Yo: ¿Ustedes cómo ven esto?

Permanecieron en silencio un momento hasta que uno dijo.

Fish: Yo solo veo que… ¡Eres un maldito Zoofilico!=Dijo divertido=

Yo entendía perfectamente esa palabra, pero por Cadence, solo se quedo extrañada al escuchar tal palabra, la cual decidi no explicarle… Al menos no de momento.

Tony: Antes de… Tu=Miro a Cadence= Eras la que estaba en el claro del bosque un poco mas arriba del lago?

Cadence: Si… Estaba con el.=Me miro=

Cristian: Solo una cosa… ¿Pegaso? O ¿Unicornio?

Cadence:=Negó con la cabeza= Ni uno ni otro, soy Alicornio.

Meño: ¿Que diferencia hay?

Fish: No se para tarugo no se estudia.=Dijo llevándose una mano a la cara=

Por lo visto para ellos no pareció importarles pero…

Cadence: ¿Todo bien Entonces?

Fish: Supongo que tenemos estrictamente prohibido hablar de esto verdad?

Yo: Mantengamos esto en secreto por favor.

Ojos: Eso de pende… ¿De cuánto hablamos?

Yo: Bueno… Se acuerdan cuando me internaron en el Hospital?=Ellos asintieron= Pues.= Señalo a Cadence= Ella tiene parte de la culpa.

Meño: No se de que Alicornio me hablas…=Dijo poniéndose de pie=

Tony: Si quién es?=Dijo nervioso=

Cadence:=Sonrio= Me alegro…=Volteo a ver a las chicas= Diana… Cintia… ¿Creen poder seguir con esto?

Solo mire que ambas se acercaron hacia Cadence al tiempo que ambas le susurraron algo a los oídos de Cadence, yo no alcance a escuchar de lo que hablaban pero cuando ellas terminaron.

Cadence:=Sonrio= Claro, eso solo lo guardare para el=Dijo mientras se recargaba contra mi=

Diana: Por favor.=Dijo aliviada=

Pudimos seguir con el campamento, al menos los días que quedaban, Cadence mantuvo su forma Poni esos días, aun que en muchas ocasiones se asustaba pues, no estaba acostumbraba a que todos la miraran con su forma normal… En un principio pareció agra darles a todos, y eso fue un gran alivio… Incluso los tratos que ha recibido Cadence de parte de mis amigos, fueron mucho mayores… Me alegro que al menos se tomaran esto bien…

* * *

Después de todo pareció que lo tomaron bien, me abría gustado que se "Bien" Hubiera durado para siempre. A mediados de vacaciones, tuve que ir a las inscripciones hasta México, sin embargo un amigo me dijo que podría ir a la ciudad e Aguascalientes a hablar sobre mi inscripción en México, para no tener que ir tan lejos, yo acepte a ir a Aguascalientes, después de todo me quedaba mas cercas. Sin embargo no solamente iba a ir a Aguascalientes por inscripciones, si no también a… una… ¡CONVENCION! Me llego la invitación de esta Convención, y no pensaba desaprovecharla, más que nada porque un cantante iría ahí, era conocido como Cesar Franco, además que habría karaoke para los que les gusta cantar, yo solo voy porque esos días unos amigos mios se juntan ahí…

Cadence (Forma humana): ¿Entonces te iras de que?=Dijo confundida=

Yo: Bueno anteriormente antes de que tu llegaras, unos amigos y yo, jugábamos un juego llamado Ragnarok, y bueno ellos hacían de caballeros y otras cosas y yo era el mago que hacia todo… Literalmente…

Cadence: No entiendo el porqué hacer una "Fiesta" donde todos vallan disfrazados.

Yo: =Voltee a verla= ¿Nightmare Night? según me explicaste hacen lo mismo en esa celebración que no?

Cadence: es para niños, tu ya no eres uno.

Yo: Lo se pero…=tomo una gran bolsa negra= Pronto veras que no soy el único que ira disfrazado.

Cadence: No pienso llevar disfraz.

Yo: =Sonrio= Ya lo llevas puesto Ajajajaja.

Cadence: Grrrr…=Gruño enojada=

PAOW… Media hora después, dentro de un autobús con destino a la ciudad…

Yo:=Se sobo la mejilla= Al menos me quitaste la muela picada… Si no estaría más enojado contigo.

Cadence: El que se lleva se aguanta.

Según me habían contado había una universidad en Aguascalientes la cual estaba ligada a la Universidad de México, ya había mandado todo, solo falta ver si hubo cupo para mi o no…

Al llegar a la ciudad Cadence quedo prácticamente deslumbrada al ver no solo los edificios si no la cantidad e vehículos, tiendas, personas, Incluso…

Cadence: Esos son los militares?=Señalo a un camión grande de camuflaje con un total de 10 soldados=

Yo: Si

Cadence: ¿Porque llevan cubierto su rostro?

Yo: Para cuidar su identidad, aquí veras mucho movimiento de los militares, mas que nada porque estamos en cambio de gobierno, sale un presidente y entra otro.

Cadence: Pensé que resguardaban la paz.

Yo: Lo hacen con su presencia no te preocupes… De igual manera nadie estaría tan loco como para hacer un ataque en un lugar así.

Yo ya había estado en Aguascalientes, en mas de una ocasión así que sabía precisamente a donde ir, la guie para que bajáramos del Autobús, y al salir estábamos frente a la universidad de Aguascalientes, la puerta estaba abierta de par en par de hecho estaba mas que sola solo uno que otro desbalagado con el mismo interés que yo, de inscribirse, eran jardines grandes y una gran cancha de juego, había un total de 4 edificios de gran tamaño de un total de 10 pisos cada uno, entramos a uno de estos edificios y rápidamente miramos una puerta la cual decía Oficina.

Yo: Si quieres ve a ver el lugar, solo hare un par de cosas y nos vamos. ¿Esta bien?

Cadence: De hecho tenia interés por mirar los jardines.

Yo: ¿En unos minutos te alcanzo esta bien?

 _ **Narracion (Tercera persona)**_

Cadence salió del edificio, siguió uno de los "senderos" de piedra que había en toda la universidad, hasta llegar a los jardines, pero… en más de una ocasión le pareció que alguien la andaba siguiendo, pero cuando ella volteaba no había nadie, no paso mucho tiempo cuando escucho atrás de ella algo, parecían dos voces sumamente conocidas, que ella podría identificar pero solo escucho.

¿?: D-Disculpa no quería…

¿?2: No para nada, perdona, no me fije solo que había mirado a alguien que conocía y me distraje es todo perdón.

Cadence volteo a tras de suyo pero solo había arbustos.

 _ **Narración (Primera persone)**_

Rodie un gran arbusto y ahí me encontró a Cadence quien parecía voltear hacia ami, parecía un tanto extrañada.

Cadence: Con quien hablabas?

Yo: Un tipo chocamos los dos por distraídos. Tenia el pelo azul pero igual de seguro también ira a la convención.

Cadence: ¿Y que te dijeron?

Yo: =Suspiro= Que no habrá espacio hasta en Febrero, hasta entonces… creo que podremos pasar tiempo juntos.=Dijo en tono picaro=

Cadence: Cierto, ahora nos vamos?

Yo: Cadence… Apenas llegamos, ven vamos a ir la convención.

Al salir de la Universidad tomamos un taxi, pedí que nos llevara a la Frikiplaza, el entendió y nos llevo, al cabo de unos 20 minutos de camino habíamos llegado.

Hubieran visto la cara de Cadence cuando miro a un sinfín de chicos y chicas disfrazados de múltiples personajes de videojuegos, caricaturas, animes e incluso de películas. Era como si ella viera otro mundo completamente diferente al que ve normalmente, yo tuve que entrar al baño solo para colocarme el traje que llevaba en la bolsa, (Nota: pueden verlo, Como imagen poniendo High Wizard)

Cuando Cadence me miro con el traje, ella no pudo aguantarse la risa, sin embargo poco me importaba, después de todo era una convención, muy pocos pero muy pocos eran los que no traian trajes como Cadence y uno que otro que divagaba por ahí, trasjes desde caballeros, hasta soldados de algún juego de Shoter, inclusive me toco ver a una chica disfrazada de un personaje de Metal Slug.

Cadence: Lo admito… Tenias razón, aquí hay mas personas disfrazadas…

Yo: Te dije…

¿?: ¡Ese mi Wizard!

Al voltear me tope con una pesona la cual fue disfrazada de Garen un personaje de Lol. Llevaba desde la armadura hasta la gran espada la cual ¡Aclaro! Era de jugete.

Yo: ¡Johnny!=Dijo feliz=

Johnny: ¿Cuánto tiempo, y no me dices que tienes novia?

Yo: Ah disculpa… Cadence el es Johnny, Un amigo de hace 5 años.

Johnny: ¿Cadence? Valla crei que no vendrían Bronis.

Yo: ¿Como?

Cadence: ¿A que te refieres con eso?

Johnny: Vamos no te hagas la que no sabe, después de todo vas disfrazada de la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza ¿que no? La princesita del Amor.

Cadence: Como sabes de…=Penso antes de hablar= Digo…

Yo: ¿De que hablas Johnny?

Johnny: No has visto ese pinche programa? No te acuerdas de una caricatura antigua llamada My Little Poni?

Yo: Si, ¿pero esa madre no se había extinguido?

Johnny: Al parecer no… por eso lo digo=Señalo a Cadence= Eres muy idéntica a ella, pero bueno, Te dare un dato Curioso "Cadence" Vendrán una que otra persona de las que hace voces en esa caricatura, por si te interesa también participaran en el Karaoke junto a Cesar franco.

Cadence me miraba como si buscara respuestas pero, yo… No sabia si quiera que decirle, con lo relacionado a lo que Johnny había dicho… ¿Cadence pertenece a una caricatura? B-bueno es posible eso no lo discuto pero, yo nunca había oído hablar de esa caricatura desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora viene con esas?

Johnny: Vamos creo que la primera es una chica… después de todo es una convención ¿no?

Terminamos en un lugar un poco mas adentro de la convención donde comenzamos a ver personas y chicas que tenían el pelo de diferente color, Johnny me fue explicando un poco sobre los Bronis incluso a Cadence pareció un tanto curioso este termino, pues conforme íbamos escuchando. Cadence solo me dijo.

Cadence: Porque no me dijiste nada de esto?=Me susurro con cierto y notable enojo=

Yo: Te juro que no sabía nada.

Johnny: Creo que esa debe ser la tal Twilight.

Johnny señalo arriba de un escenario a una chica la cual parecía sumamente nerviosa, quien volteaba de un lado a otro, ella tenía el pelo algo recogido, de color purpura con dos tonos mas de colores en franjas en medio de su cabello, solo por un momento esta chica volteo a vernos al tiempo que se le dibujo una sonrisa yo solo me extrañe un poco al igual que Cadence. Pero lejos de lo que esperaba.

Chica. B-bueno, q-quisiera empezar con…

Ella no pudo terminar la frace cuando escuchamos una canción la cual parecía ser tocada por piano, pero conforme la canción instrumental continuaba, se escucho una batería y una guitarra, con un ritmo completamente diferente.

Chica: Nació el amor… Los novios al fin… Se unieron y uno son… Juntos están…

Volte a ver a Cadence y solo mire que ella tenia dibujada una sonrisa. Al tiempo que ella volteo a verme.

Yo: Te recuerdo que solo son personas disfrazadas Cadence

Cadence: Lo se pero…=Dijo melancólica= P-parece como si… Realmente fuera Twilight… Reconocería su voz donde sea.

Yo: Quieres que vallamos? Te darás cuenta de que solo es alguien disfrazado.

La canción no duro mucho, de hecho solo fueron dos minutos de canción antes de que un chico la reemplazara, Cadence convencida de lo que había escuchado trato de ir hasta con esta chica, yo la seguí pero, entre toda la multitud la perdimos de vista, prácticamente pasamos media hora buscándola de arriba abajo de los pisos de donde se había hecho la Convención, pero no la encontramos.

Yo: Aun podemos ir a la entrada y esperarla ahí afuera cuando salgan todos.

Cadence: No…=Dijo triste= S-solo vámonos.

Yo: No quieres comer algo antes de irnos?=Negó con la cabeza= Como quieras…

 _ **HORAS DESPUÉS… EN EL PUEBLO…**_

Cadence no había dicho ninguna palabra desde que salimos de la ciudad, parecía deprimida incluso cuando llegamos a casa lo único que había hecho era recostarse en la cama, trate de levantarles los ánimos pero… Ella se negaba a hablarme.

Yo: Cadence…=Me senté a un lado de la cama= Vamos solo era una convención… ahí cualquiera iba disfrazado, nada aseguraba que fuera realmente la verdadera Twilight.

Cadence(Forma poni): Si pero… Por un momento… =Dijo triste= Por un momento pensé que… Podría volverla a ver…

Yo: Cadence…=Acaricio su cabeza= Tranquilízate, aun que fuera así no había nada asegurado.

Cadence: ¡No entiendes!=Volteo a verme con cierto enojo haciendo que solo me alejara un poco=

Yo: Entiendo de sobra Cadence, pero te estas dejando llevar mucho por un simple juego que te hace pensar tu mente, además las ganas que tienes de ver a quienes amas.

Cadence: Porque es así… Quiero volverlos a ver.

Yo:=La tomo en brazos= Una vez te dije… Que si pudiera… te llevaría con ellos.

Cadence: ¿Y que pasaría contigo?

Yo: La cuestión es que… Me importas tu…

Solo mire que ella sonrio al tiempo que me abrazo con fuerza, después de eso solo la recosté en la cama para poder descansar y solo esperar que mañana, nos diera la alegría de que el ayer fuera un pasado olvidado.

* * *

 ** _Narracion (Tercera persona)_**

En la ciudad de Aguascalientes vemos a Johnny caminar tranquilamente con su traje, sin embargo al cruzar una calle miro a dos personas, un chico y una chica, el chico era ligueramente mas alto que la chica, quien miraba al chico con algo de alegría, pero cuando Johnny cruzo la calle para estar en la misma banqueta con ellos escucho.

Chica: La encontré hermano=Dijo feliz= Vi a Cadence, estaba en esa fiesta de disfraces.

Chico: El problema es ese, que era una simple fiesta Twilight.

Chica: Vamos Hermano, que tal que no? Estamos buscándola y tenemos que tomar cualquier pista no crees?

Chico: Si pero adonde fue? Según tu la habías perdido de vista cuando bajaste del escenario.

Chica: B-bueno si pero…=Miro al frente suyo= ¿¡Oye tu ivas con Cadence no!?=Se dirigió al chico del frente=

Johnny: ¿Eh?

Chica: Si no los conoces de pura casualidad a los que andaban contigo cuando yo cante?

Johnny: Bueno si, aun que no se nada sobre su novia.

Chico: Espera… ¿Que novia?=Dijo con curiosidad=

Johnny: Bueno esa tal Cadence según me dijo que se llamaba, la verdad no le crei pues era un simple personaje, pero también ael no le gusta referirse mocho por nombres así… Así que creo que Cadence es su verdadero nombre, después de todo ese nombre también existe.

Chica: Sabrás donde vive el chico que iba con Cadence?

Johnny: En un pueblo al sur, a una hora y media de aquí en carro.

Chico: Cuanto tiempo tienen juntos ambos?

Johnny: No sabría decirte, no creo que mucho… de ser ese el caso me habría dicho o de plano se le olvido. Con eso de que cuando hay novia todos se olvidan de los amigos.=Dijo con algo de molestia=

Chica: Muchísimas gracias.

Johnny: De nada.

Johnny solo miro que ambos cruzaron la calle al tiempo que miraron un Taxi en el cual subieron ambos.

Johnny: ¿La habré cagado? Naaa después de todo ni que fueran de Equestria…=Miro su reloj en el celular= Carajo ya mero empieza el Siguiente capítulo deja le doy la recia… Aun que… Ese cabello que ambos llevaban… Al demonio luego le digo…

FIN DEL CAP.

* * *

 ** _Nota del autor: Era conveniente, si notaron que faltaron diálogos lo siento pero como mencione ando recortado de tiempo…_**

 ** _Nota Del autor 2: Como sabran tenia que meter todo lo relacionado a las convenciones, mas que nada como sabrán ella llego al mundo humano. Creo que es todo…,_**


	22. Como vivir es inicio morir es Fin

Habíamos entrado a Noviembre, las noches eran mas frías pero soportables, algunos estaban impacientes por ver de nuevo al pueblo cubierto de una gran capa de nieve como hace un año. Noviembre siempre ah sido en mes de fechas importantes, la fiesta empezaba a partir del 31 de octubre y terminaba hasta el 11 de Noviembre el cual era el ultimo dia de fiesta.

Había una calle la cual pasaba por la parroquia del pueblo, del lado derecho, de esa calle hasta abajo tocando el puente el cual eran un total de 5 cuadras, se colocaban puestos, ya sea de comida, dulces, helados, bebidas, jugetes, etc. Era una calle llena de puestos que se extendía hasta el puente, esta fiesta llamaba la atención de muchos turistas de las ciudades cercanas, incluso muchos familiares que son de otros lugares incluso de estados unidos llegan para estar en esta celebración. Y parecía que este año sería uno de los mas concurridos, pues desde el 31 empezaron a verse muchas personas, inclusive por las noches el movimiento de personas y automóviles se incremento considerablemente.

El primero de Noviembre habíamos festejado "El dia de los Santos Muertos" mientras que el dos "El Dia De Muertos" Fiesta que a Cadence le agrado…

Cadence: ¿Es muy necesario que vista de esta forma?=Dijo un tanto nerviosa=

Yo: Si y no… Pero es una vestimenta que se usa para esta festividad.

Cadence: ¿Porque tengo que estar disfrazada de una calavera?

En efecto, Cadence llevaba un vestido de la era colonial, mientras que Diana le maquillaba la cara, haciéndola ver una "catrina" (Forma de llamar a las mujeres muertas)

Diana: Tranquila ya mero termino.

Diana también se miraba como una catrina, solo que a diferencia de Cadence ella llevaba ropa un poco mas normal. En cuanto a mi, solo llevaba un traje de hombre de igual de la misma era colonial, aun que fue un poco difícil pues… Lo tome de mi bis abuelo, después de todo no creo que lo ocupe, Yo iba como una calavera de igual manera también con rasgos de huesos pero tanto en la cara como en las manos.

Diana: Listo Cadence.=Dijo guardando sus cosas en su mochila=

Cadence: Me siento como una niña…=Dijo mirándose al espejo= Cuando iba a la Noche de Nigthmere.

Diana: Descuida veras que te gustara esta fiesta.

Cadence: Si tu lo dices…

Yo: Bueno, nosotros nos adelantaremos, los veremos en la plazoleta ¿está bien?

Diana: Si Fish aun no termina de prepararse, los veremos en una media hora… Mas o menos.

Yo: Bueno nos vemos ahí.

Era una noche muy grata, las nubes tapaban el cielo, solo ocasionalmente se podía ver una luna llena a lo alto del cielo, la cual perecía tener un color amarillento. Al salir a la calle mirábamos altares de Muertos los cuales afuera de una que otra casa junto a las familias quienes tenían sillas afuera de las casas mientras platicaban y comían que en este caso era Cena.

Cadence: ¿Puedes explicarme un poco de esto?

Yo: Hoy dos de noviembre, festejamos el día de muertos, es una fecho especial para recordar a nuestros seres queridos que hemos perdido o se nos han adelantado…

Cadence: Pero… ¿Pero porque hacer altares?

Yo: Para honrarlos Cadence… Olvidarlos… Seria como matarlos aun de muertos, en cierta forma esta celebración nos acerca un poco a nuestros parientes que están en la otra vida.

Cadence:=Miro un altar= Son muy cultos a la muerte ¿no?

Yo: Asi somos… después de todo, la muerte viene por nosotros tarde o temprano, aun que algunas veces mas temprano de lo debido, después de todo, no puede haber vida sin muerte. Asi como todo tiene su inicio todo tiene su final.

Cadence: Jajaja, hablas como si fueras un experto=Dijo divertida=

Yo: Solo te digo lo que se, y como lo veo.

Cadence: No seria bueno que solo fueran a sus tumbas?

Yo: Veras… Antiguamente no se hacían tumbas, por lo cual se hacia este altar al difunto, incluso si tu y yo fuéramos ahora al Panteón (Forma Mexicana de decir Cementerio) habría cientos de familias ahí, incluso esta noche, el Panteón permanece abierto toda la noche.

Cadence: Ya veo… Y porque tenemos que ir a la plazoleta?=Dijo curiosa=

Yo: Porque ahí veras más de lo que hay aquí.

Después de un par de minutos caminando entre gente la cual iba vestida casi igual que nosotros, llegamos a la plazoleta, las luces de los Faroles las habían apagado, solo estaban las luces que humanaban las velas las cuales eran cirios de color Morado. Todos estos estaban esparcidos por toda la plazoleta, al igual que muchos adornos de papel picado de colores oscuros como, Negro, morado, rojo y naranja, adonde quiera que miraras había flores de Cempasúchil en floreros, a una distancia de 2 metros y luego había otra, en cuanto a las velas, estas guiaban a altares hechos para los grandes ilustres que tuvo el pueblo… Como "Manuel J. Aguirre" "Juan A. García" "Victoriano Salado Alvares" "Manuel O. Campos" entre otros, pero estos fueron los ilustres de mas fama, pues en su época sacaron a flote este pueblo.

Cadence: Eh visto que tiene muchos pisos el altar… ¿Porque?=Volteo a verme=

Yo: Veras, el de mero arriba, se encuentra la foto o retrato del difunto o los difuntos puede ser uno o varios, en ese de abajo se coloca los objetos que usaba con mucha frecuencia el difunto, sea una guitarra o algo que le agradara hacer.

Cadence: ¿Y esa comida? =Señalo el otro escalon=

Yo: Bueno, se puede poner una calaveritas de azoar y pan de muerto, aun que también comida que el difunto le gustaba comer. Si miras atentamente también hay un vaso de agua.

Cadence: Supongo que es la bebida que mas le gusta no?

Yo: Exacto, aun que también tiene otro significado, dado que el agua es clara, se usa para representar la pureza del anima que esta muerta, encuanto a la bebida, solo entran los "Tragos" que pueden ser desde tequila, Pulque o cerveza o por defecto un "Caballito"

Cadence: ¡Oye!=Volteo a verme disgustada=

Yo: Jajaja, no te ofendas, es solo un término que se usa para una bebida alcohólica.

Cadence: Aja…=Dijo no muy convencida= ¿Y ese último?

Yo: Ahí se colocan juguetes.

Cadence: Juguetes?

Yo: Si… Para los pequeños niños que mueren antes de tiempo, es para que ellos puedan jugar por el escaso tiempo que tienen aquí, en caso de los adultos, como te mencione anteriormente, los objetos que mas les gustaba usar.

Cadence: Ya voy entendiendo… Se podría decir que es una forma de recordarlos pero a la ves, por pasar un tiempo con ellos.

Yo: ¡Exacto! Aun que no realmente pasar tiempo con ellos físicamente, si no espiritualmente.

Cadence: eso lo entiendo.

Al poco tiempo escuchamos aun señor el cual estaba en sus años ya para entrar también al panteón, este a diferencia de muchos el no iba como una muerte si no con su ropa de diario, frente a el había un grupo de niños quienes atentos escucharon las palabras del señor, al igual que yo y Cadence.

Señor:  
 _ **No hay plazo que no se cumpla**_  
 _ **Dice un dicho popular**_  
 _ **Vámonos para el panteón**_  
 _ **Que ya quiero festejar.**_

 _ **La fiesta de los difuntos**_  
 _ **También la de los angelitos**_  
 _ **Vamos a llevarles Flores**_  
 _ **Para que no se sientan solitos.**_

 _ **En mi pueblito bello**_  
 _ **Siempre se les hace un altar**_  
 _ **Donde se pone comida**_  
 _ **Para que pasen a cenar**_

 _ **También se les pone vino y agua**_  
 _ **Por si quieren algo de tomar**_  
 _ **Cuando era pequeño**_  
 _ **Mi madre un vaso de agua ponía**_

 _ **En la mañana que me levantaba**_  
 _ **El vaso agua ya no tenía.**_  
 _ **Se escucha muy raro lo sé**_  
 _ **Es como de un mundo diferente**_

 _ **Pero aunque han pasado los años**_  
 _ **Siempre lo tengo presente.**_  
 _ **Por eso yo los invito**_  
 _ **A los que somos de Rayón**_

 _ **Que no se olviden mis amigos**_  
 _ **De esta linda tradición**_  
 _ **Que nos heredaron nuestros padres**_  
 _ **Con todo su corazón.**_

Cadence: Valla rimas…

Yo: Se les llama calaveritas literarias. Mira…

Me acerque al señor quien parecía divertirse con los niños, tome aire y le dije.

Yo: _**La calavera Catrina**_  
 _ **le dijo a Diego Ribera**_  
 _ **píntame con diamantina**_  
 _ **y vestida de rumbera.**_

 _ **Quiero que la gente**_  
 _ **fina me recuerde aventurera**_  
 _ **más el travieso panzón**_  
 _ **no le hizo caso a la muerte.**_

 _ **Hoy descansa en un panteón**_  
 _ **o en una caja fuerte**_  
 _ **escuchando algún danzón**_  
 _ **o el número de la suerte.**_

Señor: _**Muy cierto es, pues la muerte…**_  
 _ **Lo dejo a su suerte.**_  
 _ **Pero no te quieras burlar pues**_  
 _ **La muerte mucha flojera le daba**_  
 _ **Ya que para el 2 de noviembre pocos días faltaban**_  
 _ **La flaca vio que ella mucho trabajaba.**_  
 _ **Le daba tristeza pues todos sus huesos se cansan**_  
 _ **La calaca fue con ella y declaraba:**_  
 _ **"échale ganas al cabo muy pocos te faltan"**_

Yo: _**Esa catrina ya anda ligando**_  
 _ **con mi amigo mandilón**_  
 _ **órale Jorge que pasó**_  
 _ **que ya hasta le andas cantando.**_

 _ **Ella solo busca marido**_  
 _ **que le pueda criar a sus hijos**_  
 _ **tu solo buscas su amor pura**_  
 _ **fiesta y alcohol**_

 _ **Hombre tenías que ser pues la catrina se enamoró**_  
 _ **hombre de honor tienes que ver**_  
 _ **que la catrina te desfiló**_  
 _ **y al panteón ya te llevó**_

Dicho esto tanto los niños, como el señor y algunos que nos escucharon comenzaron a reír una ves que las risas cesaron me acerque a Cadence, quien paroica tratar de reír pues por las insinuaciones que le hacía al señor.

Cadence: No tenias que decir eso.=Dijo tratando de aguantar la risa= No esta tan viejo.

Yo: Cadence el chiste de estas Rimas, es eso, se les conoce como Calaveritas literarias, estas son insinuaciones donde la "Catrina" o "La muerte" vendrá por nosotros los vivos, es mas humor que gusto por esto aun que se les dedica mucho a los políticos y personas al poder.

Cadence: ¿Entonces son solo rimas con insinuación a la muerte?

Yo: Exacto.

Cadence permaneció un momento pensante hasta que ella levanto la mirada y con una sonrisa ella me dijo.

Cadence: _**Es el Día de Muertos**_  
 _ **Mi muy estimado amigo**_  
 _ **Si no cambias tu actitud**_  
 _ **La calaca te llevará consigo.**_

 _ **Eres flojo, vago y mal hablado**_  
 _ **Tal vez por eso está confundida**_  
 _ **Y la catrina aún no te ha llevado**_  
 _ **! Creyó que estabas muerto en vida!**_

¿Ofendido Yo? En parte si pero creo que rio mas de cómo hizo esta rima porque en parte es mas que cierto.

Yo: AHHH Mi Amor… _**Yo soy un niño bueno,**_  
 _ **me gusta ir a la escuela,**_  
 _ **para ganar muchas estrellas**_  
 _ **y en este mes de noviembre**_  
 _ **quiero pedir mi calavera**_ =Dijo mientras le daba un abrazo=

Cadence: No soy una cala…=Recordó el maquillaje= Cierto…

Yo: ¿Vez que si? Quieres seguir rimando?

Cadence: No, capas que a la siguiente insinúas algo que no sea algo relacionado a la muerte… y sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.

Yo: ¿Ah? ¿Me crees capas de tal cosa?=Dijo indignado=

Cadence: ¿Tu que opinas?

Yo: Ah tus crueles palabras dañan mi esquelético corazón=Dijo divetido=

Cadence: No lo creo pues de piedra eres.

Yo: Asi nos llevamos pues?

Cadence: ¿Quien quiso jugar?

Yo:=Sonrió= Sabes Cariño…  
 ** _Era un 2 de Noviembre_**  
 ** _donde conocí a mi primer amor_**  
 ** _en realidad esperaba más Noviembre que Diciembre_**  
 ** _pero ella mi mundo llenaba de color._**

 ** _Ella me dijo con una voz dulce_**  
 ** _has mejorado mi mundo_**  
 ** _y yo le dije ¿esto a donde me conduce?_**  
 ** _y respondió a que seas eterno querido_**

 ** _Yo no me esperaba eso contesté_**  
 ** _y ella dulcemente dijo somos muy diferentes_**  
 ** _después de un beso lo abracé_**  
 ** _y era todo ya que éramos convincentes._**

Cadence: No es muy necesario que narres lo que tenemos que hacer.=Dijo mientras me acercaba a ella= Aun que es muy cierto que somos muy diferentes…=Lo abrazo=

Yo: Quieres comer algo?

Cadence: que hacen de comer hoy?

Yo: Dulces más que nada. Mira ven deja te muestro.

Cercas de la presidencia la cual estaba frente a la plaza, había un grupo de personas con unas mesas, vendiendo un sinfín de comida, pero azucarada, mas que nada Calaveritas de azúcar, las cuales eran de diferentes colores, tamaños, y formas. Al lado había una mesa en la cual vendían Atole y chocolate, sobra decir que todos ahí venían vestidos de ropas negras, incluso uno que otro iva con una guadaña, al lado suyo.

Yo solo tome dos calaveritas de azúcar, pero antes de entregarle la suya a Cadence…

Yo: Toma…=Dijo aguantándose la risa, mientras le entregaba la calaverita de azúcar=

Cadence: Grac…

Antes de que terminara la frase, miro lo que decía en la frente de esta calaverita, en letra cursiva decía "Descanse en paz Cadence"

Cadence: ¡Oye!=Dijo disgustada mientras volteaba a verme con el seño fruncido=

Yo: No te ofendas es solo un chiste mira.=Señale a un grupo en el cual hacían los mismo, se entregaban calaveritas con el nombre de sus amigos= Esto se hace para hacer entrega de la calavera que en este caso es la tuya.

Cadence: Siendo ese el caso…

Cadence me entrego una calaverita de azúcar la cual en su frente decía "Murete antes de tiempo"

Yo: También te quiero.=Dijo sin más=

Cadence: ¿Verdad que si?

¿?: _**Estaba la huesuda emocionada**_  
 _ **pues a los Estados Unidos se iría**_  
 _ **intimidando a todo el que lo atendiera**_  
 _ **diciéndole que la muerte se lo cargaría.**_

 _ **Ya volando se quedó asustando**_  
 _ **a su compañero de fila**_  
 _ **diciéndole que se lo llevaría**_  
 _ **y del avión no saldría**_  
 _ **pues su vida nada valía.**_

Tanto Cadence como yo reconocíamos esa voz, instantáneamente volteamos atrás nuestro y miramos a Fish y a Diana quienes iban vestidos de Calaveras igual que nosotros.

Fish: Y bien? ¿Como estuvo la rima?

Yo: _**Estaba Alejandro bailando tango,**_  
 _ **llega la calaca y le dice**_  
 _ **tienes cara de chango**_

Fish: Ahhh tenias que dar el segundo golpe verdad?

Yo: Aviéntame otra rima.=Dijo en tono burlón=

Fish: Te aviento esta haber si realmente quieres otra…

Una vez que ellos vinieron fuimos al centro de la plazoleta, en la cual miramos una especie de tabla grande en la cual decía "Ganador de la calaverita literaria del año"

Cadence: Dice…: **_La catrina llegó de improviso,_**  
 ** _sin avisar siquiera,_**  
 ** _llevarse a un político es lo que quisiera._**  
 ** _Y aunque buscó y buscó_**  
 ** _la sesión se pospuso_**  
 ** _porque los señores del fuero,_**  
 ** _ni a trabajar asistieron._**

Fish: Gente huevona hoy en día verdad ¡Tu!=Volteo a verme=

Yo: Como ¡Tu! Comprenderás

El resto de la noche, la pasamos visitando los altares que habían hecho para los ilustres del pueblo, había unos muchachos disfrazados de los ilustres, colocados en un cofre grande, haciéndose los muertos, pues esto se hacia mas que nada para los niños, quienes se acercaban curioso y estos muchachos se levantaban para asustarlos, y Cadence, pues como no conocía bien de ellos, se acerco al altar de "Victoriano Salado Alvares" en el cual vio una caja grande donde se encontraba un muchacho, ella se acerco para ver el traje que llevaba pero antes de que pudiera ponerse cómoda el muchacho se levanto tomando de las manos Cadence mientras el muchacho gritaba para asustarla, y lo hizo, tanto yo como los demás nos reímos de esto aun que Cadence estuviera asustada por esto, nosotros no lo dejábamos de ver lo que era. Simple Humor.

Cadence: No se burlen…

Yo: Curioso, si me hubiera pasado a mi estarías a risa y risa verdad? Después de todo… Cuando nos pasa es terrible… Cuando le sucede a otro… Es divertido, y eso no puedes negármelo Cadence.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no seguir riéndome, aun que fuera difícil pude hacerlo, pasada de la media noche muchas personas aun seguían en la plazoleta, comenzó a haber fuegos artificiales, al llegar la una de la mañana todos nos comenzamos a ir, cada uno con rumbos diferentes, había grupos de personas los cuales parecían tener rumbo al panteón. Por nuestra parta tanto Cadence y yo solo fuimos a casa… fue un día que pudimos pasar a todo dar y… Me abría gustado mucho que hubiera seguido asi.

Tras unos cinco minutos de caminata habíamos escuchado.

¿?: ¡Cadence!=Se escucho una voz femenina no muy lejos de donde estábamos=

Tanto Cadence y yo volteamos hacia atrás y solo miramos a una chica junto a un chico quienes parecían correr directo hacia nosotros, tanto ella como yo nos extrañamos por estas dos personas, pero… en el momento que ambos estuvieron frente a nosotros, solo mire que la chica miraba de manera curiosa a Cadence, esta chica tenía el pelo largo de color morado junto a un par de franjas de distinto color, mientras que el chico tenía el pelo corto pero algo largo, de color azul eléctrico y color azul cielo. Ambos venían vestidos de ropa normal, y por normal me refiero a pantalón de mezclilla y playera.

Chica: ¿C-Cadence?=Dijo un poco nerviosa=S-soy Twilight.

Cadence: ¿Twilight?...

 ** _Narración (tercera persona)_**

Paso un momento hasta que Cadence sonrió, con los ojos cristalinos ella solo abrazo con fuerza a esta chica quien al igual que Cadence parecía que lloraría, tanto la una como la otra se había abrazado.

Cadence: ¡Twilight! No sabes el gusto que me da volverte a ver.=Dijo feliz entre llanto=

Twilight: ¡Oh Cadence! Todos estábamos preocupados por ti.=Dijo alegre=

Se separaron ambas un poco del abrazo solo para mirarse un momento, pero la vista de Cadence paso al chico que estaba atrás de Twilight, quien al igual que ella parecía feliz.

Cadence: ¿S-Shining Armor?=Dijo con algo de temor=

Shining:=Sonrio= Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

Sin mas Shining se acerco a Cadence, tomándola de las manos, en un principio Cadence comenzó a temblar un poco, Shining solo la abrazo al tiempo que dijo.

Shining: No sabes lo mucho que te extrañe…

Cadence lejos de contestarle no dijo nada solo permaneció en silencio mientras su mirada se deprimía, en un principio Shining se extraño por la actitud de su esposa, se separo del abrazo y pregunto.

Shining: ¿Ocurre algo querida?=Levanto la mirada de Cadence con su mano= ¿Que te molesta?

Ella no contesto, solo volteo a ver al chico quien estaba atrás de ella mirando todo lo que ocurría frente a el, en el rostro de el se podía ver confusión pero a la vez celos, pero también… el miedo a perder algo.

Shining volteo a ver al chico que miraba Cadence, y luego volteo a verla a ella.

Shining: ¿Que sucede?

Cadence: Shining… Yo… El… Bueno…=Dijo con algo de miedo= E-Es difícil explicártelo…

Twilight: Que importa, lo que importa es que te encontramos Cadence.=Dijo feliz=

Shining: Eso es cierto, pudimos encontrarte, podremos volver de nuevo a Equestra cariño.

Twilight: Justo como era antes Cadence.

Cadence: El problema es que… no es tan sencillo…=Volteo a ver al chico=

Twilight: De que hablas Cadence?=Dijo extrañada volteando a ver al chico que Cadence miraba=

En un principio Twilight no entendía a lo que se refería, pero al mirar a Cadence, de la forma en que ella miraba al chico, comprendió afondo el porqué ella había dicho eso, pero Shining Armor no.

Chico: ¿V-Van a llevársela?

Shining: ¿No te has dado cuenta? Cadence no es precisamente de tu mundo ¿sabes?

Chico: Eso lo se… y lo eh entendido desde el primer dia que ella lego aquí.

Shining: Entonces entenderás que ella tiene que venir con nosotros.

Chico: Tu no eres el que decides eso.

Shining: Ella no es de este lugar, pertenece a nuestro mundo, no al tuyo. ¿Si ya lo sabías porque no dejarla ir?

Chica: Eso es porque…

Shining: ¿Porque qué?

Twilight: Hermano espera… Creo saber lo que pasa.

Twilight separo a su hermano y a Cadence, al tiempo que dijo

Twilight: Cadence…=La miro= Tu y el… se…=Trago saliva= ¿Enamoraron?

Cadence:=Suspiro= Si…=Dijo apenada volteando a ver a otro lado que no fueran ellos y el chico=

Shining: ¡E-EL!=Lo señalo con cierto enojo=

Cadence:=Asintio= Si…

Fin del cap.

Nota del autor: Perdon por la tardanza tenia que hacer las rimas, que por cierto quedaron bien para el dia de muertos. ¡Feli de noviembre! Estaré AFK Esos días por la fiesta.

Nota del autor: Para mas información busquen en Wikipedia "Dia de los Muertos" Para mas información de la fiesta del pueblo, en Wikipedia "Teocaltiche".

Feliz dia de los "Santos difuntos"


	23. Epilogo

Les daré una descripción grafica de cómo fue la pelea… Imagínense a Cadence en medio de Shining Armor y yo, ahora que tanto el y yo tiramos de ella para tratar de quedarnos con ella… Lejos de lo que ustedes creen, el no me persiguió por todo el pueblo tratándome de golpear todo paso de forma mucho muy diferente, no se vallan solo a la violencia, después de todo, según me explico Cadence el puede usar magia, porque perseguirme por el pueblo cuando puede hacerme lo que el quiere con solo pensarlo.

Narración en tercera personalidad… Digo persona.

Shining: ¡DE EL!=Dijo con enfado=

Cadence: Shining deja que te explique=Dijo nerviosa=

Shining: ¿¡Explicarme que!? ¡Si todo está claro! Basto que yo no estuviera aquí.

Cadence: No es así Armor.

Shining: ¿Entonces que?=Dijo cruzado de brazos= ¿Me dirás que estuvimos nosotros fuera por mucho tiempo?

Chico: Pues muy parecido.=Se puso al lado de Cadence=

Shining: ¡No te estoy preguntando a ti niño!=Lo encaro de frente=

Chico: Óyeme, en primer lugar no tengo la culpa de nada. ¿Ahora un año sete hace poco?=Lo empujo para apartarlo tanto de el cómo de Cadence=

Twilight: ¿Un año?=Dijo confundida= Si solo desapareciste hace menos de un mes Cadence.

Shining: Por eso mismo. Lo peor fue que solo vasto un mes… ¡Un miserable mes! Para que me pusieras otro cuerno. (Se exceptúa el que él tiene como unicornio)

La mirada de Shining era muy severa y lo peor era que esa mirada era para Cadence quien no podía mirar a los ojos a Shining Armor, tan solo se "Refugiaba" con el chico quien con algo de miedo trataba de encarar Shining, quien no parecía tener buena mirada para el chico, en mas de una ocasión Shining trato de ir en contra del chico pero casi lo único que impedía esto era cuando Cadence Abrazaba al chico como si en cierta forma ella le dijera "No le hagas nada"

Twilight: Hermano tranquilo quizás… Bueno… El tiempo sea diferente aquí que al de Equestria. Recuerda lo que dijo la princesa Celestia, que cada mundo es diferente, y eso incluye el tiempo que puede pasar en uno y otro mundo.

Paso un momento y nadie parecía hablar, al poco tiempo Cadence tomo aire y dijo.

Cadence: Shining…=Se puso frente a él= Tu sabes más que nadie, que yo sería incapaz de lastimarte… Tanto Física como sentimentalmente. Pero…

Shining: ¿Pero?

Cadence: Conforme pasaba el tiempo aquí sola… No hallaba consuelo alguno… Simplemente pedía regresar con ustedes, tanto contigo como con mis tías. Pero el tiempo seguía su curso, y bueno… Apareció el… En un principio parecía que solo quería ayudarme, sin embargo a pesar de que pasábamos tiempo tanto el y yo, pues… c-comencé a… a… A quererlo.

Shining: Simplemente no es justo Cadence=Dijo algo dolido=

Cadence: Lo se… Pensaba lo mismo… Muchas veces cariño…=Dijo triste= Pero entiéndeme, Los días pasaban y yo tenía la esperanza de que tú llegarías por mi… Día tras día solo te esperaba y lloraba porque tú no estabas al lado mío.

Shining: Cadence… Yo… n-no quiero que me dejes…=La tomo de las manos= Por favor… No te apartes de mi…

Cadence: Tampoco es justo para el… Todo este tiempo cuido de mi, me hizo un espacio en su vida… No sabes la cantidad de cosas que el ah hecho solo por cuidarme, incluso mi simple presencia le llego a causar problemas en mas de una ocasión, tanto para sus padres… como el riesgo de perder a sus amigos por mi culpa… Incluso ellos no son malas personas, ellos me aceptaron incluso siendo Alicornio.

Twilight: Entonces… ¿No regresaras con nosotros a Equestra?

Cadence: Lo que no quiero es lastimar a ambos.=Volteo a ver al chico como si buscara algo de el=

Cadence quito sus manos y las junto, permitiendo asi que una luz azul la envolviera, cuando esta luz dejo de estar presente tanto Shining Armor, Twilight y Cadence eran tres ponis frente al chico quien miraba extrañado a los otros dos Equinos que estaban frente suyo, Cadence con ayuda de sus patas traseras trato de ponerse de pie, pero el chico la ayudo tomándola de las pesuñas al tiempo que ella dijo…

Cadence: Si quieres que me quede… Solo dilo… y lo hare=Dijo tratando de acercarse a el=

Es justo aquí donde empecé mi relato… Un dia estoy con la yegua mas hermosa… Y al siguiente resulta que tiene que regresar a su mundo… Verla ahí y ahora… solo me recuerda de las veces que ella me decía que deseaba con toda el alma regresar a su mundo, tanto por ver a sus familiares como a sus amigos… y ahora que mi decisión depende mucho, de lo que diga. Me da miedo decirle que se quede y que se valla…

Decirle que se quede, solo seria yo el beneficiado, pero… no sería justo para ella. Decirle que se valla, me dolería hasta el alma, claro si es que tengo una, pero hablando en serio, me da miedo decirle esta última respuesta…

Cadence: Sea lo que sea que tu decidas, no importa… Solo quiero escucharlo de tu voz.

Solo mire a sus dos familiares quienes esperaban una respuesta que los hiciera felices, pero… conforme pasaba el tiempo y yo seguía pensando en que decirle a Cadence, ella comenzaba a asustarse porque parecía que ella sabría la respuesta que yo diría.

Yo: Cadence…

Hace unos momentos habría dicho que se quede… pero cuando ella menciono a sus tias y Twilight a sus amigos… me hizo darme cuenta que yo… Soy irrelevante, tanto como en el buen y mal sentido, pero es cierto… Aquí solo me tiene a mi y en su mundo tiene tanto a sus amigos, Familiares y sobretodo su vida hecha, aquí aun le falta mucho por aprender y yo que tengo años viviendo aquí, aun no entiendo muchas cosas y no tengo mi vida hecha… además no dejo de pensar en el dia en que ella fuese descubierta… ese miedo me perturba desde el primer dia que ella llego a mi vida, ese pequeño pero gran miedo fue fundamento para mi decisión.

Yo: ¿T-tiene que irse ahora?=Dijo un tanto nervioso=

Solo mire que Cadence sonrio al tiempo que dijo.

Cadence: Shining… Twilight… ¿Podrían darnos un momento?

Ambos se miraron entre si al tiempo que asintieron.

Twilight: ¿Te parece bien si venimos mañana?

Cadence: Por favor… ¿No te molesta Shining?

Shining: No… Adelante.=Dijo un poco más calmado=

Un resplandor dorado los hizo desaparecer a ambos, al poco tiempo voltee a ver a Cadence quien con una sonrisa hizo brillar su cuerno, para que de un momento a otro ella y yo apareciéramos en mi habitación, ella se sentó en el sillón mientras que yo tome asiento en la cama, suspire pesadamente mientras que Cadence me miraba de manera curiosa, pero a la vez se le miraban los nervios, pero no la culpo esta noche prácticamente seria agitada…

Cadence: Que noche no?...=trato de hablar primero con algo de nervios=

Yo: y que lo digas…

Cadence: Oye… Tu sabes que puedo quedarme, ¿porque no les dijiste?

Yo: No… No pude… O más bien, no debía de hacerlo…

Cadence: No te entiendo… ¿Quieres que me valla?=Dijo extrañada= Pensé que…

Yo:=La interrumpí= Cadence… Seamos sinceros, ¿no querías tu regresar a tu mundo?

Cadence: Si pero… No si tu no estás ahí.

Yo: De que serviría que te quedaras aquí, corremos el riesgo a que en un futuro descubran lo que tú eres, tuvimos suerte conque mis amigos te aceptaran.

Cadence: El que haya pasado una vez, no significa que pase otra vez.=Se bajó del sillón= Tu… =Dijo dolida= ¿No me quieres más aquí?=Se puso frente al chico=

Yo: No es eso Cadence…

Cadence: ¿Entonces qué? Tu habías dicho que lo nuestro no sería Momentáneo, que esto sería algo más.

Yo: Lo se Cadence, pero.

Cadence: ¿Pero que?

Su mirada me pedia una respuesta pero, por lo visto tanto para ella como para mi… no nos gusta pensar en la verdadera respuesta, ella no quiere irse de mi lado y yo no quiero que lo haga.

Yo: No seria justo de mi parte, alejarte de todos tus seres queridos, aun mas… tu tienes tu vida hecha ahí en ese mundo.

Cadence: P-puedo volver a empezar aquí, no es necesario que…

Yo: No Cadence… te duela a ti y a mí… Es justo que regreses a tu mundo. No por mi tienes que quedarte.

Cadence: y tu…=Dijo triste= ¿Que será de ti?=Dijo poniendo sus patas delanteras en sobre mis piernas= Te quedaras solo…

Yo: Bueno… Ya me acostumbrare=Dijo con una sonrisa forzada= a tu ausencia.

Cadence: Eres un mentiroso.

Yo: ¿Se notó mi mentira?=Dijo divertido=

Cadence: Prométeme que no cambiaras…

La tome de las patas delanteras para ayudarla a ponerla de pie y poder abrazarla, ella correspondí al abrazo al tiempo que le dije.

Yo: Porque cambiar si nadie más lo va a intentar.

Cadence: Podrías venir con migo a Equestria… B-bueno si tú quieres…

Yo: Seria lo mismo, pero esta ves seria yo el que estaría apartado de todo… Yo tengo mi vida hecha aquí y tu tienes ti vida hecha allá. Como te había dicho… Tu y yo somos muy diferentes. Además que somos de mundos diferentes. Tu mundo funciona de una manera y el mio de otra.

Cadence: es que… No te quiero dejar.=Abrazo con un poco mas de fuerza=

Yo: Oye…=Le susurró al oído= Esta es nuestra última noche juntos… No hay que desaprovecharla.

Cadence: Me asegurare de que no me olvides nunca.

Yo: Como olvidar a la yegua que cambio mi vida en muchos aspectos?

Solo la tome y la recosté de espaldas contra la cama, ella me esperaba con sus patas abiertas con una mirada seductora, me desvestí, si ella se ira… creo que lo ultimo que le pediré es que se "Despida" pero saben… esta ultima vez parecería que seria la primera.

Apenas me puse sobre de ella, metiendo mi erección dentro de ella, sus patas traseras se afianzaron de mi cintura, al tiempo que ella me dijo.

Cadence: ¿Que le paso al chico tierno y paciente que conocí?=Dijo con una voz tierna=

Yo: Es que yo…

Cadence: =Sonrio= Entiendo… Pero el que sea la última vez no significa que no debamos ir a un buen ritmo ¿no crees? Pero=Apretó sus patas traseras haciendo que entrara aún más adentro de ella provocando que ella dejara salir un gemido= Esta vez no saldrás ahí adentro hasta que yo esté completamente satisfecha=Dijo con lujuria=

Yo: Tonta.

Cadence:=Sonrio inocente= Tanto como quieras…

Trataba de moverme pero la fuerza que tenia ella en sus patas era mucha, yo no podía moverme, si no ella era la que me movia, ella simplemente aflojaba un poco su agarre, solo para que yo tratara de salir de ella, pero cuando ella sentía que hacia esto, Cadence apretaba sus patas metiéndome de nuevo dentro de ella, esto en repetidas ocasiones, termine entrando al juego que quería que yo jugara y asi fue. Con forme seguíamos su ritmo aumentaba y esta vez era yo quien la penetraba sin ayuda de sus patas, ella solo se quedó recostada, cada vez que yo entraba sentía como su interior me apretaba con fuerza, tal fue el punto que termine viniéndome, pero Cadence no dejaba su agarre.

Cadence: ¿Fue todo?=Dijo extrañada= Vamos… no me digas que todo terminara aquí.

Ella comenzó a moverse sacando y metiendo mi miembro, para que despues de un momento pudiera recobrar de nuevo mi erección cosa que parecio gustarle pues en su rostro se mostro una sonrisa al tiempo que sentí como su magia tomo mi cuello acercándome al rostro de ella, Cadence tomo mi cabeza en sus cascos solo para asi darnos un beso, por mi parte yo seguía moviéndome dentro de ella entrando y saliendo a cada momento, termine separándome de ella por la falta de aliento pero apenas pude tener una buena bocanada de aire y ella volvió a tomarme para darme otro beso pero esta vez con un poco de fuerza de su parte… ella me puso de espaldas contra la cama quedando ella sentada arriba de mi mientras me cabalgaba gustosa. Pero esta vez siendo ella quien llevaba el ritmo de los embates que teníamos entre ella y yo.

Solo podía escuchar los gemidos ahogados que daba Cadence por el beso, hasta que terminamos separándonos del beso por la falta de aire, tanto ella como yo estábamos jadeantes, pero eso no le impedía seguir con su gusto y el mío, metiendo y sacando mi miembro a cada momento sin descanso. Sus patas delanteras se apoyaron en mi pecho al tiempo que ella aumentaba la velocidad de sus caderas, yo la tome de la espalda para tratar de tumbarla para quedar yo arriba de ella pero ella puso algo de fuerza en sus pesuñas delanteras para evitar que yo hiciera esto diciendo.

Cadence: No dije que… Hmmm… Podías moverte…=Dijo mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas de arriba a bajo= Tu te quedas ahí y… y… Lo disfrutas.

La idea de quedarme y disfrutarlo era tan tentadora que le tome la palabra, pero conforme ella seguía con aquel movimiento, una idea paso por mi cabeza, mientras seguía moviéndose mi mano derecha paso aun lado de sus caderas solo para tomar su cola en mi mano, cuando ella noto esto, sabia que ella me daría una regañia pero antes de eso solo tire ligueramente de ella haciendo que su caderas se sacudieran con fuerza, pero de una manera muy excitante.

Cadence: Te había dicho que… ¡AH!.=Dijo jadeante=

Volví a tirar de su cola solo para mirar aquel hermoso movimiento que ella hacia involuntariamente con sus caderas, a pesar de que le molestara a mi me encantaba.

Cadence: Pervertido.=cansada=

Yo: Y mucho.=Volvió a tirar de la cola=

Cadence: ¡AH! NO.=Dijo entre jadeos= Es vergonzoso. No me gusta que mis caderas se muevan asi.

Yo:=Sonrio= pero a mi si.

Un último tirón de su cola vasto para que sus caderas se movieran y yo me pudiera volver a venir dentro de ella, parecía que sintió esto pues me dijo, con algo de burla en su voz.

Cadence: ¿Que pasa querido? Te dije que no terminaras hasta que yo estuviera satisfecha.

Ella se levantó sacando mi miembro de su interior, apenas lo hizo y un líquido espeso comenzó a salir de su entrada, al poco tiempo mire que ella bajo hasta mi entrepierna y dijo.

Cadence: Sabes… quisiera saber a que sabes…=Dijo en tono seductor=

Yo: C-Cadence, no creo poder con…

Cadence: ¿Enserio no puedes?=Entono tierno= Vamos… Por mi… Solo te pido eso…

Ella comenzó a lamer la base de mi miembro hasta la punta, no parecía tener una cara de desagrado, me atrevo a decir que… Incluso parecía disfrutarlo, al poco tiempo después de que ella tenía mi miembro dentro de su boca, pude recuperar la erección nuevamente.

Cadence: Sabia que podrías… Te daré un premio por eso…

Solo sentí como ella comenzó a meter mi miembro en su interior al tiempo que note que su cuerno brillo con aquella aura azul cielo, fue en ese momento que sentía que me volvia a venir, solo tome la cabeza de Cadence en mis manos, arrojando todo lo que tenía dentro de la garganta de la Alicornio, pero adiferencia de otras veces esta ves sentía que no terminaba, de hecho parecía no terminar de venirme solo hasta que el cuerno de Cadence dejo de brillar, sentí como mi corrida paro, ella se limpió la boca con su casco al tiempo que con una sonrisa dijo.

Cadence: Espeso… Vamos no te enojes, me dirás que no te gusto?

Yo: Me… Me abría gustado disfrutarlo un poco más sabes…=Dijo agotado=

Cadence: Jhm… Sabes… Eso puede arreglarse. Pero… voy a ocupar un último esfuerzo de tu parte cariño… ¿Puedes?=Dijo mientras se ponía a la altura de mi rostro=

Yo: C-Cadence esto es demasiado…

Cadence: Por favor… Te prometo que esto te va a gustar mucho.=Dijo con una sonrisa tierna y una mira coqueta=

Cadence comenzó a frotar su cuerpo contra el mio, sintiendo su pelaje en todo mi cuerpo, el cual en infinidad de veces me daba conforte y ahora lo volvia a hacer, una de sus pesuñas delanteras bajo hasta mi entrepierna para acariciar mi miembro el cual poco a poco fue recobrando la erección, hasta que estuvo completamente erecto.

Cadence: No pude haber pedido mejor humano.

Yo: y yo a la mejor yegua…

Cadence: Prometes nunca olvidarme pues?

Yo: Como te dije… No voi a hacerlo…

Ella sonrio de manera tierna al tiempo que su rostro se froto contra el mío, ella fue levantando sus caderas al tiempo que se acomodaba para que mi miembro apuntara a su entrada, ella fue bajando de manera lenta sus caderas, pero en el rostro de Cadence parecía aguantar algo, solo dejaba salir un gemido de vez en vez mientras bajaba sus caderas, para cuando me di cuenta ella había metido mi miembro en su esfínter, cuando este entro por completo ella se recostó en mi pecho agotada respirando de manera agitada.

Cadence: D-Dame un segundo… Aun no estoy acostumbrada a que entres en este lugar…

Yo la abrace contra mi al tiempo que comencé a envestirla sacándole un grito de placer, ella comenzó a quejarse pero sus quejas dejaron de estar presentes conforme ella comenzó moverse para aumentar nuestro ritmo, su rostro era el placer puro, su lengua salía ligueramente de su boca moviéndose conforme la envestirla una y otra vez, termine poniéndola esta vez yo de espaldas contra la cama siendo yo quien llevara el ritmo esta vez, tome sus patas traseras con mis manos alzándolas al aire logrando que su interior se volviera mucho mas estrecho.

Cadence: ¡AH! Oye no hagas… Eh… Eh…

Fue tarde, un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo por completo, solo escuche un grito de placer de su parte mientras su interior me apretaba con fuerza, ella cayo en la cama agotada mientras volteo a mirarme.

Cadence: Ah… ¿Aun no acabas?

Yo: Enserio que eres sensible cuando lo hago aquí verdad?

Cadence: Eh espera no lo hagas… ¡AHHH!

Le había dado la vuelta para que quedara boca abajo quedando sus caderas levantadas hacia ami, tome su cola con una mano y puse la otra abajo en su entrepierna.

Yo: Te aprovechaste de mi… es justo que yo haga lo mismo.

Cadence: ¡Ahh! Pues aprovecha ahora que puedes.=Dijo con lujuria=

Tire de su cola haciendo que sus caderas se movieran como esperaba, comencé a meter y sacar mi miembro de ella, mientras comenzaba a frotar su clítoris, con esto solo logre que ella sacara un grito el cual debió haberse oído por toda la cuadra, pero des que ella puso el hechizo para el sonido, pierdo cuidado alguno, seguía frotando aquel delicado lugar mientras la envestía una y otra vez, ocasionalmente para molestarla solo tiraba de su cola, pero no recibía queja alguna si no un gemido de placer de su parte.

Yo seguía envistiéndola, pero conforme lo hacia solo escuchaba gemidos ahogados en la almohada que Cadence daba, ella mordía esta almohada con fuerza, puse mi cabeza sobre su espalda escuchando sus latidos del corazón los cuales eran fuertes y muy acelerados, comencé a bajar la velocidad de mis movimientos haciendo que ella dejara de morder la almohada y haciendo que ella comenzara de nuevo a gemir… a pesar de hacer movimientos un poco mas calmados, sentí que su interior me apretó una vez mas con fuerza alrededor de mi miembro, al tiempo que Cadence dejaba salir un suspiro de placer haciendo que yo me viniera por última vez dentro de ella, la tome, cruzando mis brazos en su pecho, colocándola a un lado mío de la cama.

Cadence: Muchas gracias… Por todo…=Dijo jadeante=

Una vez que perdí la erección, Sali de su interior haciendo que ella pudiera voltearse y me viera, ella tomo en sus cascos mi rostro y dijo.

Cadence: Sabes…=Lo beso= Shining Armor se volvería loco si sabe de esto=Dijo divertida=

Yo: Tiene suerte… de tener a alguien como tu.

Cadence: ¿Enserio quieres que me valla?

Yo: No… Pero es lo correcto…=Dijo rodeándola con sus brazos= Al menos pude tenerte esta ultima noche…

Cadence:=Sonrio= Tonto, tu solo pensando en eso.

Yo: ¿Tu no?

Cadence: Te voy a extrañar mucho… Ni si quiera soy capas de pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mi desde que llegue. Cuidaste de mi… me diste un hogar… amigos… y sobre todo… Tu cariño y afecto…

Yo: al contrario… al salvarme de ese lobo… soy yo quien debería estar agradecido.

Cadence: Lamento haberte dicho que no eras ni la mitad de lo que Shining Armor es.

Yo: Estas justificada por eso…

Cadence:=Sonrio= Duerme bien cariño…

Yo: Igual tu Cadence.

* * *

Cuando llego el momento de irse… Cadence llevaba una pequeña maleta con ella con la ropa que ella tenia. Les había dicho a mis amigos que ella se iría muchos lo tomaron bien pero, por otro lado…

Ojos: ¡NO TE VALLAS!=Dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo=

Tony: Cabron déjala,=Le quito las manos= Para que se queda aquí si no tiene nada.

Ojos: Pues lo puede conseguir.

Fish: Pues, que te valla bien Cadence… Mi puerta estará abierta si decides venir de visita algún dia.

Meño: Fue un gusto, aunque sigo sin entender como este indio no quiere que te quedes.

Cadence: No lo culpen… después de todo.=Sonrio= Ah hecho mocho.

Tony: y que lo digas… Suerte Cadence, aun que… Pues aquí estamos en crisis, si algún diaaa te acuerdas de nosotros, mandanos unas joyas según dijiste ahí abundan no?

Fish: ¡Mira tu que acometido!

Tony: O fui muy indiscreto?

Cadence: JAJAJAA Tranquilos si algún dia regreso de visita, ten por seguro que te dare una.=Dijo amigable=

Tony: ¡yesss!=Dijo Alegre=

* * *

Asi como se lo tomaron bien yo me lo tome un poco mas apecho… pero, creo que uno diría y preferia quedarse con ella, pero entiéndanme, no creo que ustedes o yo seamos tan crueles como para decirle que se valla…Al llegar al lugar, fue en la salida del pueblo, Tanto Shinin Armor , Twilight y Cadence estaban en formas humanas, para no llamar la atención.

Cadence miro a sus dos familiares con felicidad, pero al poco tiempo volteo a verme.

Cadence: Muchas gracias…

Yo: Es la enésima vez que lo dices.=Dijo un tanto harto=

Cadence: Lo se…

Yo solo la abrace con fuerza antes de que ella se fuera, al poco tiempo ella me susurro al oído.

Cadence: Seguro que no quieres que me quede? Aun puedes retractarte…=Dijo en un tono un poco triste=

Yo: Seguro… Tu estarás bien sin mi?=Dijo divertido= Ahí dudo mucho que te dejen dormir hasta las dos de la tarde.

Cadence: Ya me acostumbrare al horario de trabajo=Dijo divertida mientras se separaba del abrazo= Un gusto haberte conocido…

Yo: Lo mismo digo Mi Amore…

Ella sonrio feliz, solo sentí un pequeño beso en la mejilla, antes de que ella se fuera. Tomo su maleta y fue hasta con Shining Armor Y Twilight, alcance a mirar como las manos de Shining y Twiligth comenzaron a brillar en un tono morado y Dorado, mire como ella se despedia de mi, yo regrese el salido de igual manera. Dejenme decirle que ganas me daban de llorar, y no dudo que ella también haría lo mismo, pero… habíamos dicho y quedado en que ni ella ni yo… lloraríamos por esto.

Cadence: Cuidate.

Yo: Pórtate mal y cuídate bien.=Dijo divertido=

Una luz blanco los hizo desaparecer dejándome solo en las afueras del pueblo… Solo estaban las pisadas de cada uno de ellos en el suelo en aquella lisa arena.

Yo: Ah…=Suspiro pesadamente= Es mejor haber amado y perdido… Que no haber amado nunca.=Miro el pueblo a lo lejos= Bueno, creo que sin ella tendre bastante tiempo libre…

"Ring Ring"

Yo: ¿Ah?...=Metio su mano en la bolsa y saco un celular= Hola?

¿?: ¿Oye tendras un dinero que me prestes?

Yo: Cuanto Johnny?

¿?: Unos mil para comprar unas cosas en Lol.

Yo: Oye… ¿Aun te acuerdas de mi contraseña?

Johnny: Que no era Contraseña?...¿Vas a regresar?=Dijo sorprendido= Que la novia no quitaba tiempo?

Yo: No… No lo quita, al contrario… Ella me lo regalaba.

Johnny: Entiendo… ¿Ya se fue?

Yo: Si…

Johnny: Lo siento, pero… Si puedes prestarme el dinero?

Yo: Si… Solo págamelos dentro de una semana.

Johnny: Simona la mona…

"Colgo"

Yo: Creo que con eso rellenare el tiempo…

Tome camino a casa, no tenia prisa alguna, al menos no creo tenerla en un buen tiempo… fue mas o menos una hora de caminata hasta llegar a la casa, la cual como siempre estaba sola… Lo que extrañare será poder llegar a casa y siempre tener algo que "Hacer" Con Cadence, otra cosa los paseos que teníamos por la noche, de ahí en mas solo relleno con mis amigos…

Al llegar a mi cuarto lo único que hice fue tumbarme en la cama, resignado que a partir de ese día en adelante… No volveria a verla. Mi marada paso a mi Laptop la cual estaba en la mesa de trabajo la cual estaba vacía pues estaba empacando para irme a la universidad, solo se encontraba la Laptop y… ¿La tiara de Cadence?

Yo: ¿No se la llevo?=Se puso de pie y fue hasta la mesa= Había dicho que si…

Apenas me puse de pie mire que una pequeña hoja de papel estaba debajo de su Tiara, tome la tiara con una mano y la hoja de papel con la otra y con letra cursiva estaba escrito lo siguiente:

" A pesar de todo, pensaba que me dejarías quedarme contigo, pero solo compruebo algo… Que tu desde un principio cumpliste tu promesa. Dijiste, que si pudieras regresarme a mi mundo lo harías… No por gusto si no porque debía ser asi. Gracias por todos los momentos buenos que tu me diste, este viaje que tuve… Fue increíble, si pudiera te lo pagaría como te había dicho… Pero soy incapaz de pagarte tal cosa. Y se que tu no aceptarías un regalo por eso te deje mi tiara… Se que cuidaras muy bien de ella. Al igual que lo hiciste conmigo.  
Att: Mi Amore Cadenza, Cadence"

Yo: Tonta…=Sonrio tomando la tiara= E-Eres una tonta…=Dijo casi a llanto mientras miraba la corona=

Abri la Laptop y la encendí al poco tiempo me había llegado una solicitud la cual decía.

"¿Te vas a conectar? Dime en que si en A.V.A, Ragnarok o Lol."

Yo:=Cerro la Laptop, Tomo la tiara y en una caja en la cual estaba muy cercas de la puerta la coloco= Al menos se que aquí no te perderás, tiendo a ser muy despistado con estas cosas… Lo Admito… Me gusto tu regalo Cadence…

* * *

En Equestria…

Celestia: Cadence que bueno tenerte de vuelta=Dijo feliz mientras abrazaba a la alicornio rosa=

Pinki: ¡Si! No sabes por cuantos lugares te buscamos, fuimos muchos, uno tenia ¡Mucha agua! Pero abajo de ella avía muchos peses que hablaban y luego otro que tenia vehículos que iban a gran velocidad ¡Y LUEGO OTRO QUE…

Rainbow: Mejor le dices cuando no este yo…=Le tapo la boca con su casco=

Rarity: ¿Y dinos como estuvo? ¿No pasaste nada malo? Encontramos muchos mundo muy barbaros que solo peleaban entre si siendo de la misma especie. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Cadence: Gracias por preocuparse… Pero no… Nada malo paso, incluso… Me fue mas que bien.

Luna: Que bueno saber eso Cadence.=Dijo aliviada= ¿Nos dirás que hiciste?

Cadence: Preferiría… Solo descansar.

Celestia: Es comprensible, ven te llevare a una habitación.

Todas estaban en una gran sala, al momento que Cadence salio Shining sele acerco a Twilight y dijo.

Shining: Twilight… Crees que después de esto… Cadence y yo podamos seguir con la relación?

Twilight: Solo dale tiempo hermano… después de todo, aun que ella no lo demuestre, esta sumamente triste.=Dijo algo apenada=

Shining: Supongo que tienes razón…

Mientras Cadence y Celestia caminaban entre los pasillos, solo había puertas las cuales podían dar tanto a una habitación, como a una zona de trabajo de algún burócrata, o incluso un baño.

Celestia: Un buen chico…=Inicio la platica=

Cadence: Lo es…

Celestia: Vio primero por ti, una muy buena señal, pero… podías haber dado tu opinión ¿sabes?

Cadence: El en muchas formas tenia razón… Despues de todo, los extrañaba a todos… En especial a ti tia…

Celestia: Sabes… Podríamos invitarlo a la Gran gala del galope, si quieres.

Cadence: ¿Dejararias que el viniera?

Celestia: La pregunta es… ¿Tu quieres que venga?

* * *

DOCE AÑOS DESPUES…

Vemos aun adulto de traje, quien cerró la puerta de su casa, entro a la sala de estar la cual estaba conformada por 5 muebles una mesa de centro tres sillones alargados y una segunda mesa en la cual había una gran televisión, el Adulto encendio la tele con el control, al tiempo que fue hasta la cocina, al salir de ella llevaba con el un plato grande en el cual llevaba cereal, apenas estaba apunto de centarse en el sillón cuando miro un resplandor durado proveniente de un cajón de un estante, extrañado se puso de pie y fue hasta el cajón, al abrirlo solo miro una Tiara dorada, en medio de ella como resaliendo había un pergamino con un listón rosa, el Adulto tomo el pergamino en sus mano y le quito el liston, lo extendió y miro que en letra cursiva decía.

Adulto: Quedas cordialmente invitado a la Gran Gala Del Galope, que se celebrara a partir del siguiente mes… Se dara inicio en la noche a partir de las 8. ¿Deseas asistir?

Abajo del pergamino decía "Si" y "No"

Adulto: ¿Gala?...

El miro en su alrededor y miro una plima de tinta roja, estaba punto de tocarla cuando de pronto escucho.

¿?: ¡Abre Güey!

¿?: ¡Si! Que las Chebes se calientan y la carne se enfria.=Escucho afuera de la casa=

El solo dejo el pergamino en el cajón cerrándolo.

Adulto: Lo pensare…=Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta= Cadence…

Fin…

Un tanto largo… se que no es loque esperaban pero… fue el final que me gusto hacer.

Datos curiosos: Nunca revele la identidad del protagonista  
Datos curiosos: La fiesta en el pueblo se festeja apartir del 31 hasta el 12 de noviembre.  
Datos Curiosos: Un dia en Equestria Equivale a 12.54 Dias en la Tierra.

Nota del autor: Disculpen por tardar, pero como había dicho estaría fuera, por la fiesta. Y aun estoy en fiesta. Cuidence… y Revisen mi Perfil con frecuencia que dentro de poco pondré otro fic. Y para los que no saben tengo otro llamado Heart Land Una historia completamente inventada, hechenle un ojo estoy seguro que les encantara.

AUTOR: N1GOD.


	24. Ova- tu llegada 2

Era una noche tranquila en el castillo de Canterlot, eran días en los que el invierno se acercaba, y las noches eran cada vez mas frescas, pero apenas soportables como para caminar por la noche, muy pocos ponis caminaban por aquellas calles de la gran ciudad de Canterlot, después de todo ya eran altas horas de la noche… Pero eso no impedía que solo los enamorados caminaran junto a sus respectivas parejas en aquella hermosa noche adornada por una luna creciente.

En lo alto del castillo se encontraba la princesa Luna observando detenidamente desde un balcón en el cual tenia al lado suyo un telescopio, ella miraba con una sonrisa a las parejas que caminaban tranquilas en las calles de Canterlot, algunas miraban el cielo observando una que otra estrella fugaz pasar frente a ellos.

Luna: Ah=Suspiro relajada= Que grata noche… Aun que lo diga yo=Dijo dejando salir una pequeña risilla mientras miraba por el telescopio y observaba que en la estación de canterlot el tren había llegado= Supongo que algún invitado de la gala quiso llegar antes.

Apenas puso atención y miro unos cuantos ponis salir del tren, uno que otro grifo y minotauros los cuales parecían llevar maletas. Pero algo que llamo la atención de Luna fue un pequeño temblor que sacudió por un momento el palacio, fue escaso el tiempo del temblor, apenas unos cuantos segundos, con algo de preocupación, Luna observo a los que estaban en las calles pero, pareciera que ni siquiera se percataron del temblor, o que solo había sido en la parte interior del palacio. Sin mas Luna salió del balcón y entro a los pasillos del palacio hasta toparse con un guardia nocturno. El cual era un bat Poni con armadura de colo azul obscuro.

Bat Poni: Princesa… =Se inclino un poco= En que le puedo ayudar?

Luna: Sentiste el temblor?

Bat Poni: Si, iba justo a hacer una rutina para inspeccionar el castillo. Le avise a los demás reclutas que hicieran lo mismo.

Luna: Si encuentran algo háganmelo saber.

Bat Poni: Claro Prince…

No acabo la frase cuando miro a lo lejos a un grupo de guardias correr por los pasillos junto a sus lanzas, instintivamente el guardia se alejo de la princesa y fue directo a seguir a sus compañeros, Luna con la curiosidad siguió al guardia… Pasillo por pasillo fueron pasando hasta que se toparon con un par de guardias Solares, quienes al parecer escoltaban a una criatura bípeda, por su apariencia se notaba que era adulto, de cabello largo llegándole hasta el hombro, al lado suyo tenia lo que parecía ser una maleta de viaje con ruedas, vestía de manera elegante, pues llevaba un smoking negro pantalón negro y zapatos negros, una corbata de rallas rojas unas mas fuertes que otras, ojos cafés y algo distintivo era que en su mano derecha parecía tener un pergamino con un listón rosa. Pero en esa misma mano Luna identifico una tiara de oro con gemas purpuras en ella.

Luna: ¿Quien es ese?=Dijo poniéndose frente a los guardias que lo escoltaban=

Guardia solar: La princesa Celestia, nos dio órdenes de recibir a este individuo… Tal parece que fue invitado a la Gran Gala del Galope de este año…Me permite?=Dijo pidiéndole el pergamino=

El bípedo le entrego el pergamino al guardia y el guardia le mostro a la princesa Luna el pergamino.

Guardia: Aquí esta la invitación…

Luna: Veamos…=Dijo tomando el pergamino con su magia= Aja… Cordialmente invitado a la gran gala del galope… Y el boleto?=Dijo enrollando el pergamino=

Sin mucha dificultad el bípedo metió su mano a una de sus bolsas en el pantalón y saco un boleto dorado en el cual tenia tres "G" Mayúsculas, Luna miro un tanto sorprendida de que el tuviera aquel boleto pero mucho mas cuando miro que la firma que estaba abajo en el boleto era idéntica a la de su hermana Celestia.

Luna:=Suspiro resignada= Tengo que ir a hablar con mi hermana.=Dijo dando media vuelta y se fue=

Guardia: Síganos, lo llevaremos a una habitación.

El bípedo asintió al tiempo que siguió a ambos guardias solares, pasando de largo a los guardias nocturnos quienes miraban y susurraban a espaldas de este bípedo, sin embargo Luna, por su parte fue hasta la habitación de su hermana, la cual era muy fácil de identificar, pues era la única habitación que tenía en las puertas gravado la cutiemark de su hermana. Luna toco un par de veces esperando una respuesta, pero no recibió ninguna… una vez mas volvió a tocar, pero tampoco recibió respuesta… Sin mas Luna abrió la puerta y entro al cuarto, en donde miro una gran habitación con cuatro estantes llenos de libros, una chimenea en la cual se podía mirar que aun había fuego en ella, a unos cuantos metros de la chimenea una pequeña mesa junto a un juego de Té y un escritorio en el cual había unos anteojos rectangulares pequeños… Al fondo de la habitación había una cama redonda muy grande en el cual Luna pudo ver un bulto que estaba cubierto por cobijas, con el símbolo de la cutiemark de su hermana.

Luna: Hermana…=Se acerco a la cama= Celestia.

Cuando se acerco lo suficiente pudo ver que de las cobijas salía el rostro de Celestia quien, parecía que mordía la almohada, mientras sujetaba con sus cascos delanteros aquella almohada como si la abrazara. Parecía tan adepta a su sueño que prácticamente todo lo que aquella dormida alicornio escuchaba era solo un fondo de sonido en blanco.

Luna: Hermana…=Nego con la cabeza= Otra vez con tus sueños acaramelados.

Luna hizo brillar su cuerno en un tono de color azul oscuro al tiempo que se escucho como una burbuja exploto, esto provoco que Celestia abriera sus ojos, los cuales mostraban un color purpura, ella se llevo una pesuña a su ojo y lo tallo un momento, hasta que pudo identificar la silueta de Luna quien estaba frente a ella…

Luna: ¿Rica la almohada?=Dijo un tanto risueña=

Ante esto Celestia bajo la mirada y observo que estaba mordiendo la almohada, por lo cual solo la dejo de morder mientras la ponía aun lado suyo.

Celestia: Que ocurre Luna…=Dijo cansada= Son las dos de la mañana…=Dijo dando un gran bostezo al final=

Luna: ¿Tu invitaste a un bípedo al palacio?

Celestia: Que bípedo?=Dijo luchando por que sus ojos no se cerraran=

Luna: Uno estirado, de traje… Parecido a los minotauros pero sin pesuñas y pelo.

Celestia: Esperaba que llegara en la tarde…=Dijo tallándose los ojos= pera que no lidiaras con esto… Ya lo recibieron los guardias que deje?

Luna: Si.

Celestia: No te preocupes hermana, Cadence me pidió que lo invitara a la Gala=Bostezo= Supongo que recuerdas del humano que la ayudo.

Luna: Si.

Celestia: Es el.=Dijo acurrucándose en las cobijas=

Luna: Eso explica que tenga su tiara… Quieres que le avise a Cadence?

Celestia: Quiero que sea sorpresa Luna… No te preocupes me dijo Cadence que el no es malo… no será un problema para los guardias… Pero te encargo que… Vigiles sus sueños por favor… solo si tienes dudas de el.=Dijo poniéndose las cobijas hasta el cuello=

Luna: Eso are… Que pases buenas noches hermana.=Dijo mientras salía de la habitación=

Celestia: Hmhmh…=Dijo entre la almohada=

Luna: ¿Que?

Celestia: Que tu también…=Dijo despegando su rostro de la almohada=

Lejos en una habitación, los guardias había dejado al bípedo en una habitación "Estandar" en la cual contaba con un estante de libros, una cama grande, una ventana alargada en la cual había un pequeño balcón, había una cortina de colo blanco transparente, en la cual se miraba como se movían gracias al viento. El bípedo tomo asiento en el borde de la cama, mientras acomodaba su maleta aun lado de la cama…

Tan solo se dejo caer en la cama al tiempo que miraba detenidamente aquella tiara de oro que sujetaba con su mano derecha… Le llamo la atención el reflejo que generaba la tiara, pues se podía ver asi mismo.

Humano: Que tanto has cambiado Cadence?

FIN DEL CAP.

Nota del Autor: POR LOS QUE PIDIERON MAS… FANFIC PORTI CUALQUIERE COSA. De hecho me alegra escribir la secuela, muchas veces estuve tentado a hacerlo… LEVANTEN LA MANO LOS PEREVERTIDOS…(No te hagas tarugo eso… levantala asi… NO NO LA VAJES Andale asi…)

Suvire la continuación poco a poco, díganme… les parece bien la secuela? Se que fue corto, pero, lo demás no lo será es solo en "Intro"

SEEYA y FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO LO DEMAS. Recuerden comer las doce uvas en un jugo para que tengas sus deceos (Hackeando la vida XD)


	25. Ova- Invitado 2

¿?: Entonces… ¿No habrá problemas debo suponer?=Dijo una voz masculina=

¿?: No los habrá, ten eso por seguro…=Dijo una voz femenina= mientras estés aquí, el tiempo en tu mundo no andará, permanecerá inmóvil. Será como si nunca te hubieras ido.

En los pasillos del palacio de Canterlot aquel bípedo y la princesa Celestia caminaban con tranquilidad, parecía que el bípedo no le costo trabajo hacerse a la idea de un mundo de ponis.

Bipedo: Menos mal. ¿Pero esta segura que no habrá problemas? Según me explico en este mundo no existen criaturas como yo. Ademas en la gala podría haber algo de disgusto si se trata de… em… Ponis de Aristócratas.

Celestia: me eh encargado de todo… Puedes perder cuidado alguno.=Sonrio amable= Es lo menos que puedo hacer por haber cuidado a mi sobrina.

Bipedo: Muchas gracias.=Dijo amable= Pero si no es mucha indiscreción… ¿Donde se encuentra Cadence?

Celestia:=Sonrio= Veo que ansias verla, descuida se nos unirá para el evento de la gala… De momento porque no das un paseo por el palacio. Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos pendientes. Mas tarde ire contigo.

Bipedo: De acuerdo y gracias nuevamente.

Sin mas Celestia se retiro del lugar, por su parte el bípedo quedo mirando el lugar en el cual se encontraba pues parecía ver un simple escenario de algún juego, pues prácticamente el lugar le parecía irreal aun que fuese real, no tenia muchas opciones por lo cual comenzó a explorar el castillo… Vio diferentes habitaciones, salas y lugares en los cuales Mucamas, mayordomos y guardias abundaban. A pesar de que la princesa Celestia les avisara de la llegada de un nuevo "huésped" aun parecían algo tímidos a mostrarse algo amables con aquel ser de dos patas, por parte de los guardias solo lo ignoraban y pasaban al lado de el mientras hacían su rutina diaria. Entrando a puerta por puerta fue descubriendo salones el cual uno de ellos era un salón de música en el cual una poni terrestre de pelaje gris algo oscuro y melena larga un poco negra peinada y lacia, ojos color violeta pálido, como cutiemark llevaba una llave musical del "Sol" al parecer esta poni estaba tocando lo que parecía ser un violoncelo.

Obviamente el bípedo se pregunto en mas de una ocasión como es que puede tocar sin la necesidad de dedos. Pero el escuchar aquellos hermosos acordes que tocaba la yegua, le hizo olvidar rápidamente esa pregunta, apenas se acerco escucho el sonido de un piano el cual tocaba en melodía con el sonido del violoncelo, atrás del piano se encontraba un poni terrestre de pelaje gris también, de melena negra y parecía llevar un pequeño Smoking el cual cubria solo parte de su cuerpo. Ambos ponis estaban tan adeptos a su música que poca atención le prestaron, al bípedo el cual solo se quedo de pie escuchando la música de ambos ponis quienes, parecían tener los ojos cerrados, concentrados en su música y olvidándose del resto del mundo…

Tras unos diez minutos de música, ambos ponis dejaron de tocar, pero apenas lo hicieron escucharon el sonido de un aplauso, ambos por la sorpresa abrieron los ojos para saber de quien se trataba pero, grande fue su sorpresa al mirar a un ser bípedo alto el cual aplaudía a ambos ponis, quienes solo se limitaron a tragar un poco de su misma saliva… el pianista miro a su compañera quien con una seña le dijo que diera una pequeña reverencia al "publico" pero pareciera que los nervios evitaban esto.

Bípedo: Me pareció bien, no he sido muy fanatico a la música clásica pero… Siempre he tenido mis gustos hacia ella… Pero ¿me llego al oído la tonada del himno de la alegría?=Dijo con curiosidad mientras se acercaba a los dos ponis=

Pianista: En efecto… Según me informo la princesa Celestia… usted es su invitado ¿no?=Dijo esto la yegua volteo a verlo con algo de curiosidad pero intriga a la vez= Ella es Octavia Melody, yo soy Arguz Armony.

Bípedo: ¿Les molesta si me quedo a escuchar? No tengo muchos lugares adonde ir…

Arguz: Adelante eres libre de escuchar.

Octavia: ¿Algo en especial que te agrade escuchar?=Dijo la yegua=

Bípedo: No creo que conozcan de la música que yo escucho… de igual manera toquen lo que mas les guste, yo solo quiero escuchar.

Arguz: Siendo ese el caso. Octavia ayúdame con la octava sinfonía.=Ella asintió=

Pasaron los minutos y el bípedo seguía escuchando las melodías que tocaban ambos ponis, mas tarde que temprano ambos ponis tuvieron que retirarse pues solo estaban ahí para practicar un poco antes de la gala… el bípedo siguió con su recorrido por los castillos del palacio hasta llegar a una puerta de madera grande, la cual al abrirla dejo ver los jardines del palacio, los cuales estaban adornados con cientos de flores de diferente tipo, tamaño, color y olor… había diversos senderos los cuales llevaban a diversas partes del jardín, había pequeñas estatuas en el suelo como sapos, conejillos y avez pequeñas que posaban sobre una que otra fuente de pequeño tamaño… pero conforme se adentraba en lo que parecía ser un gran laberinto, miro cercas de este estatuas de gran tamaño, los cuales variaban desde ponis, pegasos, unicornios, grifos, minotauros, manticoras, hidras, inclusive una estatua que le llamo la atención.

Bípedo ¿Cthulhu?=Dijo con una risa de ironía= Creí que Lovecraf no pertenecía aquí.

(Dato de mlp en el regreso de la Armonia aparece su estatua cuando Cherrylee hace el paseo por los jardines)

Bípedo: Por lo que he mirado solo espero que aquí siga siendo solo una historia.=Dijo mientras seguía caminando para mirar las estatuas=

Su curiosidad lo llevaba al tope pues a veces miraba que algunas estatuas tenían grietas, y el solo tocaba con curiosidad las grietas pero al hacerlo con una estatua de lo que parecía ser un grifo escucho una risa particular. Como si esa estatua tuviera cosquillas, su insistencia siguió hasta que esa estatua desapareció con una estela de luz blanca, al tiempo que frente el apareció un dragon con diferentes partes de animales. El bípedo callo de espaldas por la impresión de toparse con aquella criatura extraña de diversas partes de animal.

¿?: Oh vamos no creo que este tan feo ¿o si?=Dijo mientras doblaba su cuello en espiral mientras se acercaba al bípedo con curiosidad=

Bípedo: Cadence me hablo de ti… ¿Discordia supongo?=Dijo un poco mas calmado mientras trataba de ponerse de pie=

Discord: Discordia suena el nombre de una niña…=Dijo mientras se transformaba en una dracunecus de pelo blanco y figura delineada, también cambiando su voz= Aun que en cierta forma eh escuchado que usan mucho la palabra discordia en muchos casos quizás me quede con ese nombre pero…=Chasqueo los dedos tomando de nuevo su forma original= Me agrada mas de esta manera.=Dijo con una sonrisa mientras volaba alrededor del humano= Pero me alegra saber que al menos la princesita del Amor me nombrara la verdad es que me siento alagado.

Bípedo: De discordia viene el caos… Pero no veo nada de eso en ti o al menos en tu… forma de ser.

Discord: Hubieras llegado unos años antes y sabrias el porque me decían asi. Solia ser grande=Dijo mientras aumentaba su tamaño= y fuerte… tenia mi utopía perfecta hasta que no les pareció a ciertas yeguas de color blanco y azul marino con crines ondeantes, las cuales cuyos nombres no pienso decir llegaron y me dijeron que no podía seguir haciendo crecer mi utopía cautica=Dijo haciéndose pequeño mientras se sentaba en una flor=

Bípedo: ya veo…

Discord: Las princesitas no me dijeron que tendríamos un invitado… Dime de donde vienes=Dijo mientras se agrandaba del tamaño del bípedo=

Bípedo: No soy presisamente de por estos… Em ¿lares?

Discord: Aja continua…

Bípedo: Me habían invitado a la gala del galope… Pero solo acepte venir para ver a…

Discord: A la Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza no?=Dijo con una mirada que insinuaba picaridad=

Bípedo: Si de hecho.

Discord: La mento arruinarte las iluciones… pero ella ya tiene dueño o al menos eso e escuchado.

Bípedo: Se que esta casada.=Discord se mostro sorprendido=

Discord: ¿¡Entonces porque pierdes el tiempo con esa yegüita!? Mira=Chasqueo los dedos apareciendo una lista la cual se extendió desde la altura del hombro del humano hasta el suelo y siguió perdiéndose en el laberinto del jardín= Tengo un par de solteronas de hecho son gemelas podría…

Bípedo: No estoy interesado Discordia.=Lo interrumpió=

Discord: Discord por favor=Dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba amabilidad=

Bípedo: No quiero a nadie mas. De hecho quítame esa lista de la cara.

Discord: Como quieras… Ultimamente eh notado que Celestia a estado sobre algunos guardias… es eso o la confundí con Luna o confundí a Luna con Celestia=Quedo pensante sobre una estatua= Sabes que… =Bajo de la estatua y se puso frente al humano= Improvisaremos, si lo que te gustan son las cazadas, tengo una buena idea para hacer que Shining Armor deje a Cadence… De hecho tengo cientos de ideas=Dijo apareciendo una lista igual de larga que la anterior.=

Bípedo: Te eh dicho que no est…=Revovino las palabras de Discord= Aver deja ver eso…

Fin del cap.

Nota del Autor: D nada mal Aun que lo diga yo XD… Tengo una petición de alguien y por Ecced, shynchro, fusión, ritual, pendu, razones no pude contactarlo porque el pinche usuario no me permitia mandarle un PM…

La cuestión es que anterior mente hice referencia al duelo de monstruos… Ustesdes quieres que ponga esto? Seria solo para poner un poco de Relleno por asi decirlo, además de alargar un poco la historia, si les parece podemos meterlos… Podrian tomar algo de la trama, pero no serán el centro si no que lo seguirá ciendo Cadence y el humano…. Hasta entonces espero su decisión. Si no conocen el duelo de monstruos revisen YUGIOH 5DS Y ARC V.

Porcierto si les parece bien, anoten como les gustaría que Cadence y Shining Armor terminen, es solo para la broma de Discord se lleve a cabo, la que mejor favoresca aparecerá en el Fic Seya.


	26. Ova- Regreso

Discord se encontraba al lado de aquel ser humano el cual miraba con curiosidad la lista que Discord le había proporcionado, cada idea que se encontraba ahí anotada era prácticamente "Infalible" según el Dracunecus quien solo esperaba cruzado de brazos mientras el interés del bípedo se hacia cada vez mas presente…

Discord: ¿Que me dices?=Dijo volando alrededor del humano= En lo personal me agrada la idea 3… pero al final la decisión viene siendo tuya.

Bipedo: Algo me dice que quieres algo a cambio…=Dijo volteando a ver a su derecha donde se topo con el rostro de Discord=

Discord: ¿Yo? ¿Algo a cambio? Eso seria in perdonable de mi parte, te ofrezco mi grata ayuda sin que me des algo a cambio… Aun que…=Dijo con algo de interés= No estaría mal que me debieras un favor. Tu sabes una cosa por otra=Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa=

Bipedo: Esto es… simplemente… In pensable…=Dijo recogiendo la lista=

Discord: ¿Qué?=Dijo indignado=

Bipedo: En mas de una involucras a Armor como "Desaparecido" a lo que me hago la idea de lo que tratas de hacer, después de todo… No existe el homicidio hasta que no aparezca el cuerpo.

Dicho esto el humano le entrego la lista enrollada y recogida a Discord quien con el seño fruncido y con algo de aburrimiento en su parte solo le dio la espalda al humano.

Bipedo: Además… Seria incapaz de hacer algo que lastime a Cadence… Siempre ha tenido un corazón muy sensible.=Dijo con melancolía mientras miraba la estatua de una poni= Lo siento Discordia pero no hare nada que perjudique a Cadence…=Dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar en donde se encontraba Discord=

Discord: Que afán de llamarme Discordia…=Dijo cruzado de brazos= Pero muy tu decisión.

Bipedo: en lo que a mí concierne, has lo que quieras pero no me involucres en tus acciones y problemas.

Discord: Ah… ¿Son todos los de tu especie asi de aburridos?

Bipedo: Maduramos… Tiempo atrás quizás hubiera aceptado eso sin chistar. Nos vemos…

Aun que el humano no lo sabia, Discord estaba sonriendo en cierta manera, no por malicia, si no por la grata decisión que había tomado aquel humano… sin muchos problemas Discord chasqueo los dedos desapareciendo del jardien y reapareciendo en una sala de trabajo en donde Celestia se encontraba leyendo unos documentos archivados en una carpeta, mientras estaba sentada y con ayuda de unos lentes leia detenidamente aquel documento… cuando Celestia alzo la mirada miro a Discord quien solo se cruzo de brazos.

Discord: ¿Aun con el papeleo matutino? Siendo gobernante no entiendo porque no pones a alguien a trabajar en esto… O ¿es que prefieres ahorrarte el dinero para ti?=Dijo mientras aparecía a espaldas de Celestia=

Celestia: porque son cosas que tengo que leer yo personalmente Discord…=Dijo sin despegar la mirada del documento= ¿Y bien?

Discord: Al parecer tu invitado es muy leal… Sele endulzo un poco el oído pero… Aun así se negó a la separación.=Dijo mientras tomaba un documento del escritorio de Celestia para leerlo= Te preocupas mucho por tu querida Sobrina…=Dijo colocando el documento al lado del casco derecho de Celestia=

Celestia: Me preocupo solo lo suficiente…=Suspiro mientras con ayuda de su magia levito una pluma y firmo el documento= Me conto tantas cosas de el que… sencillamente no puedo creerlas me cuesta trabajo… tu y yo sabemos el porque… Nos ha tocado ir a mundos humanos alguna vez.

Discord:=Se cruzo de brazos= Si y en muchos casos toman la oportunidad de cambiar su vida para bien, sin importarle los demás. Pero ya comprobamos que no todos son asi…

Celestia: No deben en tardar en llegar las portadoras… Cuéntales sobre el invitado y por favor evita que Pinki haga una tontería… la ultima vez tuve que reemplazar varios vitrales.

Discord: Pesaba que era tu favorita.=Dijo con una sonrisa=

Celestia: En cierta forma… Pero no me gusta que se exceda.

Discord: De acuerdo.=Desapareció=

Fuera del palacio en lo que es la estación de trenes de Canterlot, un tren con un total de 4 vagones se fue deteniendo lentamente en la estación, tras detenerse una cortina de vapor blanco se hizo presente por unos momentos mientras las puertas se habrían dejando ver a un total de 6 ponis de diferente tipo y color, junto enzima de una de estas ponis estaba un dragon purpura y verde el cual miraba el palacio con nostalgia.

Twilight: Bueno, llegamos…

Rarity: ¡AH!

Rainbow: ¿Ahora que?=Volteo a ver a la unicornio blanca=

Rarity: Me agrado ese vestido.=Dijo señalando a una poni a lo lejos=

Casi todas rodaron los ojos, con excepción de Spike quien solo miraba con ojos de enamorado a la poni blanca, pero su mirada de enamorado termino al ser tumbado de la poni purpura por una garra de un ave, cuando Twilight volteo atrás suyo noto que sobre su lomo estaba Discord sobre una silla de montar y un sombrero de vaquero.

Discord: ¡Hola!=Dijo alegre= Mis pequeñas ponis, díganme ¿a que se debe su agradable visita?

Twilight: La princesa Celestia nos invito a la gala, deberías saberlo tú nos entregaste las invitaciones de este año.

Discord: ¿Asi?=Dijo algo dudoso mientras se llevaba una garra a su barba= Creo que lo olvide… Por cierto debes saber que tu sabes quién está aquí.=Dijo bajando del lomo de Twilight=

Rarity: ¿De quien hablas?

Twilight: Se acuerdan de la criatura que ayudo a Cadence, la que les platique hace unos cuantos meses.

Algunas solo negaron con la cabeza, mientras que Fluttershy solo asintió un par de veces, pero luego negó tras tratar de recordar.

Twilight: Las pondré al tanto… De nuevo.

Mientras caminaban Twilight les fue explicando un poco de cómo seria el invitado que esperaba en el palacio pero… Una poni curiosa de pelaje verdoso crines blanco y verde y ojos dorados puso atención a la conversación tras escuchar la palabra…

Yegua: ¡Humano!=Penso para si misma mientras seguía a las seis ponis a escondidas y afinaba su oído para escuchar la conversación sin que estas se dieran cuenta=

Twilight: Y bueno son de esa forma… por lo que pude notar también esque ellos a diferencia de nosotros siempre usan ropa…

Rarity: En lo personal no veo nada de malo en eso. Se podría decir que les gusta estar presentables.

Twilight: Supongo que tienes razón… Ademas que ellos tienen como minimo la altura de la princesa Luna.

Fluttershy: ¿Entonces son altos?

Twilight: En su mayoría según pudimos ver mi hermano y yo.=Dijo un tanto triste=

Applejack: ¿Que ocurre?=Dijo la campirana acercándose a la unicornio=

Twilight: Es solo que… Mi hermano me ha estado diciendo que… Desde que Cadence Regreso, su relación no ha podido seguir igual que antes… Que muy pocas veces hablan en el dia y que cuando llega la hora de dormir que ni siquiera le presta atención, como si estuviera desanimada.=Dijo mientras miraba el palacio de Canterlot mas cercas de ellas=

Rarity: Tu crees que esa cosa… bueno… Tu sabes ¿le haya hecho algo?

Twilight: No se… pero lo que si es… es que cuando Mi hermano y yo llegamos… Cadence y el… Ya tenían una relación.

Apenas dicho esto las ponis con excepción del dragon solo mostraron sorpresa y intriga, por su parte Spike estaba mas entretenido mirando la ciudad, mientras su agua se hacia boca (XD lo hice a propósito) pues miraba que las joyerías con sumo interés y algunos ponis con joyería y simplemente de su boca caían grandes gotas de saliva que casi hacían un hilo desde su boca hasta el suelo. Prácticamente la conversación de las ponis paso a segundo plano mientras el seguía en su mundo de una comida bien preparada. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho.

Twilight: O ¿tú qué crees Spike?

Spike: No se=Dijo tratando de seguirle la corriente a las chicas=

Rainbow: ¡Doce muy bien Spike

Spike: ¿Si?

Rainbow: No…

Al llegar al palacio y entrar por los pasillos, encontraban guardias y mucamas, pero solo una de ellas se les acerco diciendo.

Pegaso: Buenas tardes… La princesa me pidió que las llevase a sus habitaciones una vez que estuvieran aquí… Por favor síganme.=Dijo amable=

Las chicas siguieron a la poni por los pasillos, hasta llegar a una puerta grande en la cual al abrirse, dejo ver una habitación bastante grande para las chicas y el pequeño dragon… la Mucama que estaba atrás de las ponis dijo.

Pegaso: La princesa las esperara a la hora de la cena… A las 8, no lleguen tarde por favor.=Dijo mientras se retiraba=

Mientras ellas se instalaban, no muy lejos de ese pasillo el humano caminaba mirando los vitrales que había, cada uno con diferentes bocetos, en los cuales el podía identificar en una que otra vez a la princesa Luna, Celestia y a la unicornio Twilight… por su parte el permaneció parado mirando los vitrales, los cuales en mas de una ocacion le llamaron la atención, pero en especial uno en el cual pudo identificar a Discord rodeado por un total de 6 ponis y otro en donde esta al lado de dos ponis las cuales el conocía como Celestia y Luna.

¿?: La verdad es que ha cambiado mucho.

Cuando el humano volteo a ver a un lado suyo distingio a Celestia a un lado de el, mirando el mismo vitral que el.

Celestia: Era muy arrogante… además que a todo le trataba de hallar chiste para burlarse… sea cual sea la situación…

Bipedo: No entiendo mucho su mundo…

Celestia: ¿Cadence no te conto nada de aquí?=Dijo algo curiosa=

Bipedo: Lo hizo, pero. La verdad es que me costaba creerle, el pensar que se necesitan pegasos para el clima… magia para elevar el sol y la luna… Simple llanamente no podía hacerme a esa idea. Se me hace… Ridículo, no se ofenda.

Celestia: Es algo entendible… Me comento Cadence que de donde tu vienes no existe nada relacionado a la magia… Si a caso los…=Trato de hacer memoria= ¿Como los menciono?

Bipedo: Ilusionistas… Es lo mas cercano, pero solamente crees en magia de niño, no a la edad de alguien mas grande.=Dijo mientras caminaba para ver los demás vitrales=

Celestia: Es entendible…=Dijo mientras caminaba al lado de el= Pero no quiere decir que no exista. Es posible que en tu mundo hubiera una pisca de magia… Digo para que Cadence pudiera llegar a ese mundo.

Bipedo: Puede ser… =Suspiro= ¿Sabe? Nunca he sido partidario de las coincidencias pero, a veces me quedo pensando… Que hubiese pasado si nada hubiera pasado… o… si nunca la hubiesen encontrado…

Celestia: No ocupas mucha imaginación para saber que era lo que pasaría… Tú hubieras seguido con tus estudios si ella nunca hubiera llegado… Y en caso de que nunca la hubiéramos encontrado… Bueno… en este momento tu no estarías aquí ni ella… ¿Te arrepientes de algo?=Dijo con suma curiosidad=

Bipedo: No se… Estoy indeciso…

Celestia: No eres el único=Dijo en susurro= Unas chicas quieren conocerte… ¿Quieres verlas ahora O mas tarde?

Bipedo: No lo tome a mal pero… quisiera solo permanecer un momento tranquilo, mas tarde me gustaría verlas. De momento solo me ire a descansar.

Celestia: Comprendo… Tienes mucho que procesar. Sabes… Creo que Cadence estuvo en tu misma posición cuando estuvo contigo.

Bipedo: Ahora la entiendo.

Horas más tarde…

Era de noche, la oscuridad por los pasillos era opacada por las velas de los candelabros y de los guardias unicornios que pasaban ocasionalmente por los pasillos haciendo su rutina nocturna, por su parte el bípedo le había pedido a una mucama que le llevase la cena al cuarto… En un principio la Mucama le había pedido que fuera al comedor puesto que la princesa Celestia lo esperaba pero, este solo se negó, la poni no pidió explicaciones por lo cual solo accedió a lo que el bípedo había pedido. A pesar de que las portadoras y las dos princesas estaban en el comedor, se le hacia un tanto extraño a todas pues esperaban la presencia del humano.

Luna: ¿No dijiste que estaría aquí para la cena hermana?=Dijo mientras la volteaba a ver=

Celestia: quizás no se siente agusto.

Luna: ¿Supongo que aun no se hace a la idea verdad?=Celestia sintió=

Twilight: Si gusta princesa… podríamos ir a.

Celestia: No Twilight… Solo dale un poco de tiempo, no cualquiera se acostumbra rápido.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par dejando a un unicornio blanco de crines azules y a una alicornio rosa, casi inmediatamente Celestia se puso de pie y fue hasta donde estaban estos dos, pero tal parecía que había un poco de distancia entre Cadence y Shining Armor, quien solo dejo salir un suspiro pesado.

Celestia: Que bueno que llegas Cadence,=Dijo amable= me alegra ver que pudieras tomarte el tiempo de venir Shining.

Shining: Solo tuve que dejar a alguien a cargo del cuartel imperial… pero tuve que mantenerlo al tanto porque se suponía que mañana llegarían los reclutas de nuevo ingreso.

Celestia: Bueno… fuera de eso porque no vienen a ce…=No acabo la frase cuando fue interrumpida=

Cadence: Tia… ¿A-Acepto venir a la gala?=Dijo un tanto nerviosa pero a la vez ansiosa=

Celestia: Si… ¿Quieres venir a verlo?=Cadence asintió= Ven acompáñame.

Shining estuvo tentado a ir con Cadence pero, al poco tiempo Luna con una simple mirada y moviendo su cabeza en negativa le hizo entender que se quedara ahí donde estaba… el solo se mantuvo un poco mas nervioso pero a la vez tímido, mientras Celestia y Cadence salian del comedor.

Twilight: Hermano… ¿C-Como han estado?=Dijo un poco tímida mientras se acercaba a Shining=

Shining: Mejoro un poco… al menos ya podemos tener conversaciones un poco más fluidas.

Twilight: ¿Como ah estado ella?

Shining: Un poco mejor, o al menos eso creo…

Twilight: veremos como arreglar esto hermano.

Shining: De hecho me preocupa otra cosa Twi…

En los pasillos Cadence caminaba al lado de Celestia quien la guiaba por múltiples pasillos, hasta llegar a una puerta, en la cual se podía mirar que estaba entre abierta, Cadence avanzo para abrir la puerta pero Celestia la detuvo.

Celestia: Cadence…=llamo su atención= Evita hacerle daño a alguno de ellos dos… No es junto ni para uno ni para otro.

Cadence: Lo se tia…

Celestia: Los dejare solos entonces.=Dijo mientras se retiraba=

Cadence inhalo y exhalo una buena bocanada de aire, mientras abría lentamente la puerta para no hacer mucho ruido, al abrir la puerta, se topo con una habitación oscura en la cual solo la luz de la luna que entraba por la puerta del balcón iluminaba la habitación, al entrar y cerrar la puerta tras ella noto que sobre una cama alargada estaba una figura humana la cual alzo su mirada para ver aquella alicornio rosa, Cadence esbozo una sonrisa al tiempo que aquel humano hacia lo mismo y se ponía de pie.

Humano: Hola Cadence.=Dijo sonriendo= ¿Cómo has estado?

La alicornio solo se acerco a el que se ponía de pie en sus dos patas traseras, mientras que sus dos patas delanteras las apoyo sobre el pecho del humano, quien la sostuvo.

Cadence: Mucho mejor ahora que te veo de nuevo.=Dijo con grata felicidad, mientras unas pocas lagrimas salían de sus ojos=

Fin del cap.


	27. Ova- cariño

No era difícil saber como había llegado a ese mundo del cual Cadence, siempre me contaba, habían pasado años desde que no sabia de ella ya había acabado mis carreras, cada uno de mis amigos forjo su propio futuro y camino, eh de decir que Meño , Tony y yo ahora trabajamos juntos, nuestro sueño era crear hologramas sólidos y en estos últimos 5 años, casi lo hemos logrado, algo que nos gusta alardear es que para poder hacer las cosas, es una determinación infinita y nuestra gran imaginación. Aun que muchos de los cuales nos ayudan en este proyecto dicen que es terquedad y no determinación…

Meño y Tony serian quienes presentarían el invento en una junta en Europa, yo quede en ir con ellos una vez que terminara de acabar los últimos ajustes… me encontraba apunto de salir del lugar junto a mi maleta pero… me detuve al frente de la puerta al recordar aquella carta que había llegado hace tan solo unos días. Me acerque al cajón en donde lo tenia guardado y ahí mire una tiara de oro, justo debajo de esta un pergamino el cual estaba extendido.

El pensar que podía verla me hacia sentirme feliz pero… ella era la única que podría llevarme a ese mundo… Como hacerlo con solo un pedazo de papel?, tome en mis manos tanto la tiara como el pergamino y solo mire abajo que decía.

"¿Aceptas asistir a la Gran Gala del Galope?"

Mi respuesta era mas que obvia, quería ir… tenia ganas de hacerlo, pero… hacer de lado mis obligaciones que tengo ahora… me es un tanto difícil, ya en mas de una ocacion eh estado abusando de tener días libres pues el trabajo que hemos estado haciendo Meño y tony es algo de nunca acabar además de ser algo que siempre tenemos que estar atentos con cualquier anomalía…

Yo: Quiero ir… Pero me temo que será en otro momento.

No supe que había pasado pues de la simple nada una luz me encegueció por unos momentos, esa luz venia del pergamino… Tras unos segundos cuando no sentía el golpe de luz molestándome, abri los ojos, pero me extrañe al no ver mi casa, si no unos pasillos alargados con grandes vitrales a mi alrededor, aun costado mio se encontraba mi maleta de viaje, apenas la iba a tomas cuando escucho atrás mio.

¿?: No te muevas.=Ordeno una voz firme pero masculina=

Era de noche, por lo cual no pude identificar mucho al portador de la voz, me sentía un tanto intimidado por el hecho de no saber en que lugar había terminado, al poco tiempo sentí que me arrebataron el pergamino de mi mano para cuando menos me lo espere, frente a mi estaba un unicornio blanco de crines rojos con armadura dorada y a un lado suyo una lanza.

¿?: Invitado a la gala…

Unicornio: Debe ser el invitado de la princesa… Concuerda con las características que nos dio.=Dijo el que estaba en frente mio=

¿?: Debe de tener buenos amigos…

Unicornio: Señor=Se refirió a mi= La princesa Celestia esperaba su llegada hoy en la tarde… Pero descuide, le avisaremos que acabo de llegar, de momento síganos lo llevaremos a la habitación que ella le preparo.

Nunca han tenido esa voz que les dice que hacer? Pues esta me decía dos cosas… "Salta por la ventana" obviamente era una idea bastante idiota además que mi simple sentido "Natural" me decía que estaba bastante alto el lugar en el cual yo me encontraba, la otra opción era de mi la cual era seguir a los guardias, mas por el miedo a que me lastimaran con sus lanzas o que me empalaran como he visto en los libros de historia.

Unicornio: Sígame=Ordeno=

Y fue asi como le hice caso a mis ganas de salir sanito y coleando, esa fue la forma en que había "Llegado" quien diría que un simple pergamino tendría tanto poder con solo decir pocas palabras…

Presente…

Yo: Esa fue mas o menos lo que paso, en cuanto a lo demás bueno… Solo pase el resto des dia paseando por los pasillos.

Cadence se hallaba sentada a un lado mio, aun era de noche, ella solo me pidió que había pasado antes de que yo llegase aquí.

Yo: Tu tia me dijo que mientras este aquí, no pasara nada en mi mundo.

Cadence: Ya veo…=Miro detenidamente al humano= Has crecido mucho… Bastante de hecho…

Yo: Bueno, como sabrás el tiempo en nuestros mundos no es el mismo.

Cadence: Lo se, C-Como han estado todos allà? Diana y Fish aun siguen juntos?

Yo:=Negó con la cabeza= mas o menos medio año después de que te fuiste su relación termino… No me conto muchos detalles pero, lo poco que se es que Diana esta ahora en estados unidos.

Cadence: Y… ¿Pedro?=Dijo curiosa=

Yo: Como Chef en Italia. Le fue bastante bien.

Cadence: Y tu? Pudiste seguir bien?=Dijo un tanto preocupada=

Yo: Si, Meño, yo y Tony, tenemos un proyecto que estábamos apunto de terminar pero…

Cadence: ¿Pero?=Dijo extrañada=

Yo:=Sonrio= Termine en este lugar=Dijo abrazando a la alicornio= La verdad es que te he extrañado mucho Candis…

Cadence: Yo igual…=Dijo acurrucándose en el abrazo del humano= Desde que no separamos… Mi vida aquí no ha sido la misma. Extraño mucho los momentos que pasábamos juntos en la plaza… Las noches que íbamos a bailar a la plaza cuando la sinfonía tocaba…

Yo: Bueno… Por mi parte solo recuerdo eso muy distante.=Dijo un poco divertido= Pero si… eran unos gratos momentos que pasaba contigo.

Cadence: Oye…=Alzo la mirada= Aun te acuerdas de cuando Carlos nos invito a la fiesta de su hermana porque se iba a cazar?

Yo: Aun te acuerdas?=Dijo riendo=

Cadence: ¡Aun te cuerdas tu!?=Dijo divertida= Cuando Carlos empujo a su hermana contra pastel de bodas.

Yo: Jajaja,=Rio un momento= después de eso me acuerdo que su marido le aventó el tazón del ponche de esa noche.

Cadence: También… De que esa misma noche… Pudimos pensar que… Esa noche era como la de tu graduación.=Dijo melancólica= ¿Como te fue con tus estudios?

Yo: bastante bien… Aunque, hubieran sido mejor si hubieras estado tu presente.=Dijo acariciando el crin de la alicornio=

Pasamos el tiempo platicando de lo que alguna vez fue, aquel momento del que ella había llegado a mi vida… los momentos que en aquel entonces eran simplemente incómodos pero… muy tiernos a la vez, era para mi una simple ilusión poderla tener de nuevo en brazos, su presencia siempre me daba conforte, me daba en cierta forma un alivio muy gratificante.

El escaso tiempo que teníamos juntos, solo hizo que la tomara aun con mas cariño… Me acerque a ella para darle un beso, y para mi suerte ella correspondió de manera muy suave, poder tenerla de vuelta y sentirla me hacia sentir cada vez mejor… el sabor único de sus besos era algo que yo extrañaba, sus caricias y abrazos… simplemente algo que nunca olvidaría en toda mi vida. La abrace con fuerza contra mi al tiempo que ella solo me fue empujando muy levemente hacia atrás para recostarme en la cama junto a ella.

Nunca tuve inconveniente con ella casi siempre ella era quien me guiaba y esta vez no quise que fuera la excepción. En ningún momento nos despegamos de aquel beso que tanto disfrutábamos, acariciaba su espalda jugando levemente con las plumas sus alas, ocasionalmente sacándole un pequeño brinco de sorpresa que la hizo terminar el beso.

Cadence: Sabes que me haces cosquillas cuando jugas con mis alas…=Dijo mientras un sonrojo se hacia presente en ella=

No le hice ni la mas minima atención, yo por querer "Molestarla" segui dándome el gusto con sus alas, escuchando aquella hermosa risa que tanto me gustaba escuchar de ella, una risa grata, alegre y madura… al poco tiempo de que yo seguía dándome el gusto ella me detuvo con su casco.

Cadence: Soy muy risueña.

Yo: Lo se…

Cadence: Extrañaba mucho esto…

Yo: ¿Esto? ¿O me extrañabas a mi?

Cadence:=Sonrio= Ambas son la respuesta correcta…

Sus caricias comenzaron, eran lentas pero inteligentes pues ella comenzó a meter sus cascos dentro de mi traje pera irme desvistiendo poco a poco… al principio con el Smoking luego con el chaleco…

Cadence: No entiendo el gusto de los humanos de vestirse con tanta ropa ¿sabes?

Yo: ¿No te acuerdas de lo que hacias?

Cadence:=Sonrio pícaramente= Como si fuera ayer.

Dicho esto ella hizo brillar su cuerno pero, fue en aquel momento que escuchamos que alguien tocaba la puerta de aquella gran habitación, tanto ella como yo nos vimos asustados al tiempo que nuestros corazones solo latían con fuerza, para mi buena suerte el hechizo de Cadence, no había hecho efecto todavía, por lo cual pude mantener mi playera blanca, yo solo me puse de pie algo tembloroso al igual que Cadence quien, trato de acomodarse la crin con sus propios cascos… al poco tiempo la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un guardia de pelaje oscuro y alas de murciélago, orejas algo puntiagudas y ojos dorados.

Bat Poni: Princesa… La esperan en el comedor.

Cadence: M-Muchas gracias.=Dijo un tanto mas calmada=

El poni se retiro dejando la puerta abierta, supuse que era para que ella se fuera.

Cadence: D-Disculpa… No esperaba que…

Yo solo le di un abrazo al tiempo que le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla tratando de darle enterder que "No importa"

Cadence: S-supongo que fue como aquella vez ¿verdad?

Yo: Ya será en otro momento.

Cadence: ¿No quieres venir a cenar con nosotros?

Yo: No Cadence, la verdad aun no me siento con mucha confianza.

Cadence: Entiendo… Estaba en tu misma posición cuando fui a tu mundo…=Me miro con una sonrisa= Vendré mañana, quisiera mostrarte Canterlot.

Yo: Ya que no es precisamente una pregunta, supongo que te estaré esperando.=Dijo divertido=

Cadence: Bien… Te vere mañana.=Dijo saliendo por lapuerta= Me alegro de que estés aquí.=Sonrio=

Yo: ¿Y si no vienes mañana?

Cadence: Mhhh…=Que do pensante= Veré que se me ocurre=Dijo gañéndome el ojo=

Fin del cap.

Nota del autor: Lo siento tenia que hacerlo desde mi punto de vista era muy gracioso arruinar el momento como aquella vez y hacerles este chiste para que recordaran aquel capitulo donde ocurrió lo mismo.

Pero descuiden, si bien tengo planeado la historia (Cosa que creo) No tardo con el Lemon esque no quiero poner cosas repetitivas.


	28. Ova Curiosidad

Normalmente dormía mas agusto en mi cama, pero ahora con este tipo de camas en un palacio la verdad que ya no tendría nunca en la vida problemas de espalda… dormí mas que bien a comparación de otros días, fue la primera y única vez en la vida que pude dormir con tanta confianza en la vida… Apenas me desperté mire que el sol iluminaba gran parte de la habitación, mi idea era esperar a Cadence, pero…

¿?: Hasta que despiertas.

Alterado y con algo de sorpresa voltee mi cabeza hacia donde estaba el balcón de aquella habitación que me habían ofrecido, y miro que estaba Cadence en la puerta del balcón mirándome con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Yo: Q-Que haces aquí?

Cadence: Te prometí que te llevaría de paseo por canterlot.=Dijo acercándose hacia el= Estuve toda la mañana tratando de convencer a mis tías, pero por fin aceptaron.

Yo: Esta bien… Pero no habrá problemas con… Bueno… ¿Yo?

Cadence: Tranquilo, aquí mucho son tolerantes además, vendrás conmigo, ellos no tendrán porque pensar mal de ti si te ven conmigo.

Yo: Bien… ¿Me das un momento?

Cadence: ¿Para que?=Vio que el señalo su ropa= Ah vamos te he visto cientos de veces desnudo.

Yo: Cadence… =Señalo la puerta= Por favor.

Cadence: Bien…

Yo: No se si te lo dije pero en mi mundo es inmoral ir desnudo, la verdad si tus tias estuvieran ahí tendrían mas de una multa por eso, si no estarían encarceladas…

Cadence: ¿Y si solo me doy la vuelta?

Yo: Como si no te conociera…

Cadence: Ash… Bien…=Dijo saliendo de la habitación= No tardes te esperare en la puerta principal. No entiendo porque les apena eso…

Yo: Dilo por ti…

La verdad, ¿cómo compito contra sementales? Y saben muy bien de que hablo (ll ll )Solo pocos entienden esto… Lejos de eso la verdad es que me siento un poco mas alegre, de hecho el mismo lugar me llenaba de felicidad incluso podías respirarlo, ahora veo porque decía Cadence que este lugar era "Magico" sinceramente me causa gracia.

Quince minutos después…

No tarde en encontrarme con Cadence, ella estaba parada cercas de una gran puerta de madera con decoraciones de metal, apenas la mire me dirigí hacia ella, parecía feliz, creo que por el hecho de que yo este aquí con ella…

Cadence: Tranquilo… Platique con mi tia y los guardias no nos acompañaran.

Yo: Cadence, no es que me quiera adentrar al tema pero… No habrá problema si tu cuñada y bueno… tu… ya sabes…

Cadence: No tiene por qué haberlo… despues de todo, solo es un paseo.

Yo: si tu lo dices…=Dijo no muy convencido=

Cadence: ¿A qué viene eso?=Se acercó a el=

Yo: Bueno si por "Paseo" nos referimos a simplemente exhibirme… creo que si es uno.

Cadence: =Arqueo una ceja= No hacías tú lo mismo=Dijo en tono divertido=

Solo deje salir una pequeña risa recordando las veces que salíamos, no proteste mas… pero si… me causaba un poco de incomodidad el hecho de que ella aun este con ese tal Shining Armor… creo que… en cierta forme me tendre que resignar, porque no creo que ella quiera volver a mi mundo… a demás… todo es diferente de donde yo vengo, no es lo mismo desde que ella se fue.

Apenas salimos del castillo, cruzando aquella gran puerta de madera, los guardias me miraron con algo de intriga y curiosidad, no digamos los demás ponis civiles que estaban por las calles.

Cadence: Relájate=Dijo divertida= Sigues siendo el mismo después de todo.

Ella comenzó a caminar y yo simplemente comencé a seguirla, en cierta forma me ponían nervioso las miradas de aquellos ponis, además que me daba cierto sabor en la boca que no me agradaba…

Por su parte Cadence no tenia problemas en irme diciendo donde eran los lugares que ella frecuentaba, desde niña y adolecente, desde parques hasta heladerías y cafeterías, hubo uno que nos llamó la atención una cafetería llamada "Café siempre verde" ella me conto que pasaba tiempo con sus amigas en ese lugar, mas a fuerza que por propia voluntad, Cadence me tomo del brazo con su magia "obligándome" entre risas a entrar, si era una cafetería muy conocida dado que había muchos ponis, desde pegasos a unicornios, incluso los que no tenían ni cuernos ni alas… Cadence me dijo que se les conoce como Terrestres… Pero mi cabeza me hizo pensar (Terrestres los humanos no los ponis)

Cadence me guio hasta una mesa en la cual estaba cercas de unas ventanas, el lugar era como entrar aun pequeño restaurante, pero… un ambiente un poco mas amigable, como para estar con amigos o alguien, pese a eso tome asiento en la primera silla que tenia al lado, "Que debo decir que era incomoda" tuve que tragarme las ganas de decir que era incomoda, por muy obvias razones.

Apenas tuvimos unos minutos solos, llego una poni de pelaje rojizo, crin verde y cola naranja con un mandil la cual amablemente dijo.

Poni: Buenos días princesa Cadence…=Miro al humano= Eh…=Trago saliva= ¿Q-Que les sirvo?=Trato de calmarse=

Cadence: ¿Podrias traerme una malteada de freza?

Poni: C-Claro… y usted?

Yo: un capuchino espeso.

Apenas dije esto la poni se retiro un tanto tambaleante, en cierta forma me causaba gracia mas que nada porque seria incapaz de si quiera hacerles algo a los ponis.

Yo: Sabes yo no deje que salieras a la calle como alicornio…

Cadence: Creeme que mi tia quería convertirte en poni cuando llegaras.

Yo: Y… ¿porque no lo hizo?=Dijo curioso=

Cadence: La causabas curiosidad, es todo… además que en cierta forma quiere ver como actúas con los demás. Suele poner pruebas sin que uno lo sepa.

Yo: Bueno… ¿Entonces no debo preocuparme verdad?

Cadence: Claro que no… Te conozco y se que no harías nada malo.=Dijo con una sonrisa=

Yo: Sabes…=miro el lugar= Apenas y puedo creer de las veces que me platicabas de tu mundo. Tanta calma… Paz y…

Cadence: ¿Armonía?=Completo=

Yo: Si, pero… ese dragon llamado Discord…

Cadence: No es un dragon.

Yo: ¿Ah? Como ¿no?

Cadence: Quizas y si tenga parecido pero no, es un Dracunecus, una criatura formada a base de demás criaturas. De igual manera tienes medio acierto.=Dijo divertida=

Yo: Como te decía… Discord… hay algo mas que deba saber de el?

Cadence: Porque lo dices?=Dijo curiosa=

Yo: Bueno… Me lo encontré y de lo poco que hablamos, bueno no me dio una buena imprecion si sabes bien de lo que hablo.

Cadence: Veras, antiguamente Discord era regente del Caos y la discordia. Pero mis tias lo había apricionado y hace apenas unos años se libero un par de veces y en la última, fue reformado para ayudarnos a mantener la paz aquí en Equestria.

Yo:Jmh=Se llevo una mano a la barbilla= Curioso… En casos normales se le hubiera dado cadena perpetua o como máximo la pena de muerte… Pero viniendo de un mundo en el cual existe la magia…

Cadence: Ah no la magia no tubo nada que ver para reformarlo.=Lo interrumpió=

Yo: No la usaron?=Dijo confundido=

Cadence: Me dijo mi tia, que una de las portadoras lo ayudo en eso, de ahí en mas bueno… es agua pasada.

Yo:=Se llevo una mano a la cara= Que no puede pasar algo de violencia?=Dijo divertido= Ah…=Suspiro con una sonrisa= Supongo que es de mala suerte querer desear lo peor.

Cadence: Para nada… Pero si… No lo hagas, aun que no seamos bélicos, no significa que no hallamos estado en conflictos.

Yo: Esas portadoras… ¿Son algo de que preocuparme?

Cadence: No, una de ellas es Twilight anteriormente tuviste el gusto de hablar con ella.

Yo: ¿La morada Cierto?=Ella asintió=

Cadence: ¿Te preocupa algo?

Yo: Bueno… Me preocupa que tramen algo contra mi… Tú sabes por lo ocurrido entre tu y yo.

Cadence: Ya veo…=Quedo pensante= Sinceramente no creo que ellas hicieran algo como para hacerte ver menos o humillarte. Serian incapases de hacerte algo asi… Aun que…=Dijo un poco dudosa=

Esas últimas palabras me erizaron la piel.

Cadence: Escuche que Reinbow y Pinki, siempre han hecho bromas… =Dijo divertida= Pero no creo que te hagan algo.

Yo: Bueno… Creere en tu palabra.(Que mas me queda)=Pensó para sus adentros=

El resto de la tarde la pasamos paseando por Canterlot, en su mayoría conociendo lugares muy concurridos, tuve que hacerme el tonto de que nadie me veía aun que fuera todo lo contrario… ver a una persona de estatura alta comparada con la de los ponis era algo… simplemente algo que ver. Aun que estuviera con Cadence, los guardias que patrullaban la zona civil me tenían puesto el ojo encima mio, sin mencionar a los pegasos que yo por mas que trato, no puedo dejar de pensar que siempre son avez las que pasan por enzima mio, siempre los confundo por eso.

Pero a pesar de nuestro paseo todo parecía "normal" ocurrían ciertos accidentes en algunas tiendas pequeñas de la ciudad, como que algo se les caia, como letreros o algunos alimentos o objetos de cristal. Casis siempre ponis curiosamente, los mismos ponis problemáticos, no alcanzaba a identificarlos dado que salian disparados antes de que pudiera verlos, en mas de una ocasión me ha tocado tener que esquivar uno que otro proyectil que parecía ser un pastelillo. Como muy extremo fue cuando me toco ver una moneda de oro en el suelo yo por recogerla sentí un viento fuerte sobre mi lomo, al levantarme solo mire un gran bloque de concreto que salió disparado, yo tan solo me sobe la espalda, pensando que me habría quedado discapacitado por el resto de mi vida, pero agradecí mucho a mi tacañería por recoger una moneda.

Cuando desvie mi mirada, mire que Cadence se encontraba en a unos metros mas adelante platicando con lo que parecía ser una amiga suya, yo quize gastarme la moneda, solo esperaba que este mundo un fuera tan carero como el mio… Y gracias que no es asi, pude hacerme paleta de limón de una paletera, que vendía una poni Rosa de crin rosa junto a un mandil blanco. Estaba a nada de darle el primer mordisco… (Nota: Yo me como las paletas a mordiscos y lejos de lo que creen no se siente nada de hecho me agrada) una pelota… Una pelota golpeo fuertemente mi rostro haciendo que tire la paleta. ¿Qué ganaba con enojarme? Ellos son solo… Potros de hecho, solo para desahogarme patéela pelota tan fuerte como pude para dársela al potro que estaba mas alejada.

Di por perdida aquella paleta, después de todo… Lo que fácil llega, fácil se va… Aun que a veces pienso que también aplica en otras cosas… Lo que difícil llega, fácil se va… Me resigne a levantar la paleta, pero cuando iba a levantarla solo para tirarla a la basura mire que un pájaro comenzó a picotearla y este comenzó a toser muchas veces, al final el pájaro dejo la paleta y se retiro… Su puse que la paleta en cierta forma no era para mi… Y por mas miedo a recogerla, decidí solo dejarla ahí.

Cadence: Aun nos queda tiempo…=Dijo acercándose= ¿Quieres ir al parque?

No había porque negarme, la verdad no había mucho que hacer… asi que solo decidí seguirla por el parque, el parque por lo visto daba inicio por un sendero empedrado, el cual nos dirigía al centro donde cientos de ponis pequeños y algunas parejas caminaban, por su parte los potros jugaban, se correteaban y gritaban, la verdad en cierta forma me hizo recordar a mi mismo de niño…

Por donde quiera que yo mirara, no encontraba indicios de problemas… todo indicaba que esta una sociedad pacífica… Un lugar Utópico, me cuesta creer que realmente exista este lugar… Cadence recibia muchos saludos de algunos ponis que eran de buen vestir, pero yo los miraba como Aristocratas, personas (Ponis) con dinero, Cadence me presentaba ante ellos, pero ellos parecían mas interesados en hablar con Cadence, yo apenas y puse caso a las cosas de que hablaban, poco escuche, algo referente a un imperio de cristal, yo tan solo me reía por lo bajo pensando en lo idiota que seria un imperio hecho de cristal, ocasionalmente mencionaban "El porque yo andaba con ella" "Que hacia ella sin escolta" en mas de una ocasión estuve tentado en decirles a estos que les importa… Pero sabia de ante mano que seria rebajarme a su nivel.

Cadence: Te tentaste en muchas ocasiones a interrumpirnos…=Dijo caminando al lado mío= No te culpo… ellos solo hacen platica para tener algo de preferencia de la corona.

Yo: Se cuando hay que actuar… además, estando yo aquí estoy limitado a ciertas cosas.

Cadence:=Sonrió= Haz madurado mucho eso sin duda.

Yo: Es parte de crecer…

Cadence: Lo se, Mañana en la noche será la gala… ¿Tienes algo que ponerte?

Yo: Estaba a punto de irme a Europa… Crees que iría con esto "Harapos"?=Dijo divertido=

Cadence: bien lo entiendo… ¿Quieres regresar al castillo?

Yo: ¿Porque esa prisa?=Dijo confundido=

Solo me pidió que me acercara a ella, al estar cercas ella me susurro al oído.

Cadence: ¿P-Pudieras, hacerme un favor?

Sabia de antemano de que se trataba, no hacia falta que me dijera mas pero el problema yacía en la servidumbre del castillo, pero, al poco tiempo eso desapareció de mi mente al recordar el hechizo que ella utilizaba para aislar el sonido. Al principio pensaba que iríamos caminando hasta el castillo, pero no… En un zigzag, apareci en los pasillos de palacio, ami nunca se me dieron bien el ser transportado de esta forma, mas que nada por el repentino cambio de lugar que siente el cuerpo, de estar en tierra barios metros a bajo a que de la nada, POW Metros arriba en otro lugar… marea mucho.

Cadence: Aun no te acostumbras.

Yo: ¿T-Te cuesta mucho avisarme verdad?=Dijo un poco dolido por el mareo=

Cadence: ¿Tu qué opinas?

Yo: Que te gusta verme la cara…

Cadence: No tanto eso… ven.

Pasillo tras pasillo ella me guio, la verdad mi mente de lo mareado que estaba hace unos momentos me termine perdiendo en el camino, sin embargo la arquitectura del lugar aun no me deja de sorprender, muy idéntica a la edad renacentista de mi mundo, aun que aun no me explico en que era esta este mundo… Por el tren supongo que en la Industrial, pero… mirando la fanta de tecnología a veces pienso que en la imperial o renacentista. Pero estoy indeciso en esas tres épocas. Cuando menos me espere, termine frente a una puerta la cual no me costo identificas, era la puerta de la habitación que Celestia me había otorgado…

Cadence por su parte abrió la puerta con su magia, invitándome a pasar…

Cadence: ¿Crees poder? Desde hace un año que me hace falta…

Yo: ¿No crees que exageras?=ella Negó con la cabeza=

Continuara… (Me refiero a esta esena)

Fin del cap.

HE VUELTO, Feliz año dosmil quinc… CHINGADA ES DIEZ Y SEIS. Muchos tendrán este error en sus libretas XD, Lamento tardar pero fueron días festivos para todos, espero que la hayan pasado bien, tanto en navidad como en año New, hoy se vive un año mas, No… No pierdes un año y no… tampoco un año mas… Real mente es "Un año mas vivido" y espero y vivian este año cuídense.


	29. Ova- Mal entendido

Era de noche en canterlot y curiosamente las 6 portadoras habían entrado al castillo, parecían un poco abatidas pues…

Twilight: Juro que discord me las paga… Como se le ocurrió aventarle ese pedaso de concreto?=Dijo disgustada=

Flash back.

Discord: Escuche que tu cuñada salió con el. Y que tiene problemas con tu hermano. Creo que puedo ayudarte.

Twilight: Solo vamos ah.

Discord: Descuida yo lo tengo todo planeado.

En un chasquido de dedos aparecieron una tijeras en las garras de discord y una cuerda larga, con otro chasquido, las tijeras cortaron la cuerda haciendo efecto péndulo con un gran pedazo de concreto que fue lanzado hacia con el humano que estaba mirando el lugar, pero su distracción fue mayor al ver una moneda en el suelo. Por parte de las portadoras solo suspiraron aliviadas al saber que no salió lastimado.

Fluttershy: ¡Discord!=Dijo enojada=

Discord: ¿Qué?=Dijo confundido y inocencia=

Fin del flash back.

Rainbow: No se Twilight… Ni siquiera el helado picante que hace Pinki lo afecto. No pudimos ponerlo en ridículo frente a Cadence…=Dijo con fastidio mientras seguía caminando=

Pinki: Y ni siquiera se comio los pastelillos que le avente… Quizás no le gusta la nuez.=Dijo pensativa mientras aparecía un globo de pensamiento arriba de ella con cientos de pastelillos de diferentes sabores= Que estará mejor…

Rarity: Ni si quiera sirvió de nada que distrajera a Cadence…(Me dalla de oro para quien adivino que ella fue quien estaba hablando con CADENCE)

Fluttershy: No se Twi… Es un amigo de Cadence… Quizas a ella no le guste que…

Twilight: ¿¡Amigo!? =Dijo con enojo= ¡Será todo menos amigo!

Applejack: Tranquila Twilight, recuerda que solo estará aquí hasta el fin de la gala del galope.

Twilight: Me preocupa que el trate de convencer a Cadence de que regrese con el a su mundo…

Rainbow: Yo no veo tan preocupado a tu hermano.=Dijo con simplesa=

Twilight: Esta mas preocupado que de costumbre… Desde que Cadence Regreso se ha comportado de manera indiferente con el… Y estoy segura que es por ese estirado sin pelo… Ademas les había mencionado que ella se había enamorado de el.

Rarity: Lo sabemos Twilight pero también entendemos algo… Solo piénsalo por un momento… SI hubieras perdido las esperanzas de que alguien te fuera a encontrar… ¿que harías? No Digo que la infidelidad sea algo bueno… pero…

Twilight: ¡Aun peor!=Dijo indignada= ¡Como no saber que ese idiota ya tubo relaciones con Cadence!

De lo que feron las otras 5 les paso un escalofríos que recorrió todo su lomo.

Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinki: ¿Diferente especie?=Dijeron al unison=

Por su parte Twilight se llevo una pesuña a la cara, pues sabia de antemano una cosa… No por nada la llamaban la princesa del Amor a Cadence, y esa era su "Escusa".

Twilight: Saben… Iré personalmente a hablar con ese sujeto.=Dijo mientras caminaba con paso firme por los pasillos=

Rainbow: ¿La seguimos?

Rarity: No creo que sea conveniente… es problema familiar de hecho.=Dijo un tanto incomoda= En cerios creen que la princesa Cadence…

Applejack: No se…

Fluttershy: No lo creo.

Pinki: ¡si!=Todos voltearon a verla con extrañeza y con una ceja arqueada= La freza, le encantara estoy segura a todos les gusta la freza=Dijo mientras chocaba sus cascos en símbolo de victoria para ella=

Por parte de las demás solo rodaron los ojos, mientras que ellas solo pensaba "Pinki"… Pero lejos de con ellas Twilight caminaba un tanto furiosa refunfuñando y meditando cada palabra que estaba a punto de decirla a aquel humano cuando llegara a la habitación de este, a veces dejaba salir sus pensamientos y pensaba en voz alta acaparando la atención de algunos guardias, mayordomos y mucamas, quienes la miraban con algo de curiosidad… pero no al grado como para seguirla… Su marcha paro al mirar a Celestia quien recorría el pasillo junto a una unicornio blanca con lentes rectangulares una pequeña libreta la cual levitaba. Twilight la conocía, era la secretaria de Celestia, al poco tiempo la unicornio blanca se fue del lugar tras recibir unas cuantas palabras y ordenes de Celestia quien alzo la mirada y vio a Twilight.

Celestia: Hola Twilight…=Dijo amable= que haces sola por los pasillos? Pensé que estarías con tus amigas quedando de acuerdo para el evento de mañana.

Twilight: Voy a hablar con ese humano.

Celestia: Ya veo… es por la relación que llevan ambos o me equivoco Twilight?=Dijo serena mientras bajaba su mirada para ver a la unicornio=

Twilight: si princesa.

Celestia:=suspiro= Se que te molesta esto dado que Cadence esta comprometida con tu hermano… pero, debes dejar que las cosas tomen su curso Twilight, Cadence mas que nadie sabe en lo que esta involucrada. Y se mas que nadie que ella no quiere hacerle daño ni a tu hermano ni a ese humano.

Twilight: Princesa entiéndame, no es justo que ella y ese…=La interrumpió=

Celestia: Lo se Twilight… solo… deja que las cosas sigan, a veces el amor suele ser un poco mas difícil de entender.

Twilight: Pero y si el quiere que Cadence regrese? O si la convence?

Celestia: Twilight… Cadence no es una niña en primer lugar. Sabe muy bien en lo que esta metida, y es su responsabilidad arreglar lo que ha hecho. No tuya… si que quieres evitar algo que perjudique a tu hermano. Pero esto le concierne a Cadence… No a ti. No lo veas como un regaño Twilight, mucho menos como una amenaza. Pero esto es…

Twilight: Una lección para ella… ¿Verdad?=Celestia sintió= Y… Y si… ¿ella decide irse con el?

Celestia: Tendremos que aceptar su decisión… después de todo… es su vida Twilight, no seria junto obligarla a hacer algo que no le gusta o que no quiere hacer. Tan bien me hago a la idea si ella decide irse.=Dijo con algo de tristeza=

Twilight: E-Entonces?=Dijo confundida=

Celestia: Deja que todo pase… como te dije… El solo estará aquí hasta el fin de la gala… todo lo demás le concierne a el, tu hermano y Cadence… Ven acompáñame, voy a ver quiénes serán la orquesta de este año.

No muy convencida de lo que Celestia le había dicho, aun asi Twilight acompaño a la princesa. Twi entendía en cierta forma parte de las palabras de su mentora, pero… ella lo único que quería era que Cadence, no se fuera, tanto como por ser su amiga, como por alguien a quien ella apreciaba, pero Celestia tenia razón, era algo que Cadence tenia que hacer. Le gustara a Twilight o no.

Un poco mas lejos de aquellos pasillos, Shining Armor caminaba a paso calmado, meditando el comportamiento de Cadence, no le hacia nada de gracia el pensar que de un simple dia para otro, cuando descubren que ese humano llego Cadence se alegro… Shining se hacia a la idea de la relación que ambos podían tener y era algo que le molestaba, cualquiera en su posición lo estaría, tanto por celos como por miedo a perder algo muy querido para el.

En sus pensamientos trataba de encontrar una solicon a este dilema en el cual se encontraba pero… aquellos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un pequeño quejido de la puerta de al lado… sin darse cuenta Shining se encontraba a 5 pasos de la puerta de la habitación que Celestia le había otorgado a aquel humano… lo que le insitaba a brir eran los constantes sonidos que salían de aquella puerta… a el no le costaba difícil identificar el que de esos sonidos… en otras ocasiones le toco escucharlos… desde gemidos hasta pequeños gritos ahogados y quejidos.

Indignado, enojado y con lo que andaba pensando tan sólo hace unos segundos, se hacía a la idea de lo que ocurría atrás de esas puertas… No le fue difícil abrir aquellas puertas con solo un golpe, en el cual estaba todo aquel enojo que tenia en aquel momento, grande fue aquel portazo, pues ambas puertas se abrieron de par en par solo dejando ver a Cadence y aquel humano.

Por su parte Cadence estaba recostada boca abajo en la cama, mientras que el humano de pie a un lado de la cama, tenia una de sus manos en el lomo de la alicornio mientras que su segunda mano estaba estirando una de las alas de la alicornio. En si el humano estaba vestido, pero al igual que Cadence quedaron un poco asustados al ver al furioso unicornio quien quedo casi al momento un tanto extrañado por la escena que estaba frente a el.

Humano: En casos normales… uno diría "no es lo que parece", pero es prácticamente lo que parece… Ironias de la vida.=Dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza con una sonrisa=

Shining: ¡Que se supone que estas haciéndole!=Exigio con enojo=

Fin del cap.

Corto lo se pero como dije era continuación…. (Mal pensados) Perdon si tardo, pero como saben hay trabajo… y dinero es lo que falta en la vida y creo que muchos estarán de acuerdo con esto.


	30. Ova Des-enlaze

Dicen que tratar de lidiar con un animal enojado es muy peligroso, la verdad no creía que eso tuviera que aplicar con la especie de Cadence, hoy comprobé que si… efectivamente, no lidies con un animal enojado, porque es cómo lidiar con un animal de mi mundo, trate prácticamente en balde de explicarle lo que sucedía sin embargo lo único que recibí a cambio fue una embestida, cayendo al suelo con aquel unicornio el cual mostraba claro enojo.

Anteriormente cuando lo vi claramente tenia menos oportunidad pero… los años pasan y uno no es el mismo de siempre como puedes mejorar puedes empeorar, sin embargo es obvio que todos quieren mejorar y ese también fue mi caso, pero a diferencia de nosotros los humanos, no tenemos magia y esa era la clara ventaja que tenia este unicornio sobre mi.

¿Qué me hizo? Mas que obvio, prácticamente me inmovilizo, todo paso tan rápido que apenas y pude notarlo, sin embargo lo único que lo detuvo y la voz de Cadence quien parecía autoritaria en ese preciso momento, era un tanto dura y parecía estar molesta, de hecho nunca me había tocado escucharla hablar de ese modo o… Tono…

Cadence: ¡Detente en este momento Armor!=Exigió molesta=

El unicornio solo dejo salir un gruñido de molestia al tiempo que me dejaba libre.

Cadence: ¿Puedes dejarnos un momento a solas?=Dijo aun con algo de molestia pero dirigiéndome hacia ami su mirada=

La verdad hice caso inmediatamente, con lo que acabo de pasar, la verdad no quería meterme en problemas maritales… aun que pensándolo bien… creo que lo hice mucho antes. Solo Sali de la habitación pero… Prácticamente en el momento en el cual cerré la puerta, se escucho una de gritos… que la verdad no quería escuchar yo estaba a la coronilla de gritos mas que nada porque, soy de las personas que no soportan los gritos de las personas, me estresa me enoja, si vas a gritar que no sea al lado de mi y eso… Cadence lo sabia de ante mano.

Trate de alejarme, solo tratar de no escuchar nada… pero… Pensaba en los problemas que últimamente le he causado a Cadence… Prácticamente por mi… la relación que tiene con ese unicornio se ha… deteriorado bastante, muchos de nosotros hemos metido nuestras narices en una relación, consciente o inconscientemente y hemos llegado perjudicar a esa pareja, ese es lo que estoy lidiando pero… ese es otro de los motivos, al estar también ligado a la relación que llevo con Cadence, me resulta difícil de hecho querer dejarla ir, tanto por lo que he pasado con ella como todo lo que hemos hecho… Tambien entiendo el hecho de que este cazada y es una de las cosas que me mantuvo un poco a ralla cuando lo supe en su momento, sin embargo eso no me detuvo… creo que… Queriendo y no… esto es como Cadence dijo una vez… "Ahí que aprender a olvidar y dejar ir" supongo que sería lo mejor, después de todo… y al final de cuentas "Fue algo momentáneo" además… cada uno de nosotros ya tiene su vida hecha. Yo en mi mundo y ella aquí.

Narración en tercera persona.

En la habitación se sentía el estrés y también el mismo enojo, era comprensible, después de todo es algo que sacaría de sus sentidos a cualquiera.

Shining: ¿¡Ahora resulta que soy yo el malo!?

Cadence: En primer lugar, y como ya te explique no fue nada de lo que habías pensado antes de llegar Armor… Segundo, el trato de explicarte en varias ocasiones pero te hiciste el sordo, y tercera… Y no se si te hallas dado cuenta pero lo nuestro no ha sido lo mismo.

Shining: Eso lo note desde que regresaste, apenas y me diriges la palabra. Y se muy bien que es el la razón de eso.=Dijo con cierta molestia=

Cadence: Si… Lo es, porque el a pesar de todo, hizo lo que estuvo a su alcance para cuidar de mi… ¿Me encariñe con el? Si… ¿Porque? Me dio un hogar, amigos… y su confianza… quizás no vivía con todos los lujos pero, fueron los mejores días que pude haber vivido ahí en ese mundo.=Dijo con melancolía=

Shining: ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar Cadence?... ¿p-porque?… ¿simplemente olvidaras lo que alguna vez fuimos? Todos aquellos días en los cuales siempre nos veíamos, saliamos… ¿olvidaras esto?=Dijo un poco dolido=

Cadence: Shining… hace tiempo, ya había meditado esta situación… me encontraba en ese dilema…sinceramente no quiero lastimarte mas de lo que ya te he hecho… mi conducta de estos últimos días, no fue la adecuada lo se… pero quiero que entiendas que… Lo nuestro simplemente ya no puede seguir.=Aparto la mirada=

Shining: …Entonces… que… ¿te iras con el?=Dijo con recelo=

Cadence: Shining lo siento…

Shining: No…yo simplemente me negaba a esto… el problema fue que… no pude anticiparlo. Cadence…=Volteo a verla= Enserio no… No hay forma de que esto….=Ella negó con la cabeza=

Cadence: Shining… No es lo mismo ya… solo te pido que me perdones.=Bajo su mirada=

Shining: De que sirve… El daño ya está hecho Cadencia…=Salió de la habitación=

Tanto uno como otro solo mantuvo la cabeza agachada mientras se escuchaban los pasos de Shining saliendo de la habitación, Cadence solo se sentó en el suelo, pensante y con preocupación, tratando de pensar en que hacer… al poco tiempo de estar sola, ella alzo la mirada y vio a Celestia quien solo dejo salir un suspiro mientras se acercaba a su sobrina, Cadence trataba de no mirar a Celestia, en cierta forma le daba pena hacerlo, y mas ahora.

Celestia: Creo que no ocupas decírmelo…=Se puso al lado de ella= Tu mirada lo dice todo…

Cadence: Tia… hay días en los que quisiera que… bueno… simplemente nada hubiera pasado. Pero… pienso en ello y en cierta forma me alegro.=Alzo la mirada= pero esto resulto ser al final una arma de doble filo… No quería que Shining me odiara… y tampoco quiero que este triste…=Vio a Celestia= Lo que ocurrio entre el y yo, fue diferente… a comparación con Shining…

Celestia: Querida… hay veces que el amor suele ser inoportuno y nadie dice que no será doloroso, pero al final… la decisión terminara siendo de la pareja. Piénsalo bien, mañana será la gala, y… el ultimo dia en que puedo mantener a este humano aquí… si decides irte… sabes que por mi no habrá problema…=Dijo de manera comprensiva= solo quiero que seas feliz.

Cadence: Tia, prácticamente Shining y yo terminamos… que mas queda… si voy a la gala, muchos quedaran confundidos eso sin mencionar que… podrían verte mal y ami.

Celestia: puede ser… pero recuerda, la gala suele ser algo hermoso y la verdad por como van las cosas… cuando no puedes bajar mas solo queda elevarte querida.=Fue hasta la puerta= Si te preguntas, esta en los jardines del palacio.=Salió de la habitación=

Cadence solo suspiro tristemente, tan solo se puso de pie y fue hasta los pasillos, pero solo se encontró con Discord quien en una sonrisa maliciosa la cual cubría su rostro dijo.

Discord: Hola Cadencia, Pudiera saber adónde ibas?

Cadence: Discord no estoy de humor…=Dijo mientras le sacaba la vuelta para seguir con su camino pero Discord solo comenzó a volar a un lado de ella=

Discord: O Vamos no puede ser tan malo, solo te pregunte a donde te dirigías.

Cadence: ¿Porque debe de importarte?=Dijo un tanto curiosa pero sin voltear a verlo=

Discord: Bueno con la cara de tu ¡EX! Marido, suponía que llamarías a una funeraria.=Dijo casi en risa=

Cadence paro de golpe y miro a Discord.

Cadence: ¿Que insinúas Discord?=Exigió saber casi de forma agresiva=

Discord: Solo te informo que mire a Armor dirigirse a los jardines reales del palacio.=Dijo al tiempo que desapareció=

Casi al escuchar esas palabras, sintió un gran escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo… Fue hasta los jardines, a paso rápido pidiéndole a un par de guardias que la acompañaran, en muchos aspectos, Cadence temía de que ambos llegasen a pelear cosa que en este punto era casi inevitable eso, apenas abrió las puertas de la entrada a los jardines, se encontró con lo obvio, tanto humano como Unicornio estaban trenzados en una pelea uno contra uno, no le pusieron la menor atención a Cadence quien le había ordenado a los guardias separarlos, sin embargo, no parecía suficiente, por lo cual con uso de su magia, Cadence termino durmiendo a ambos, tanto Armor como el humano terminaron callendo al suelo, adormilados, con varios moretes en su cuerpo…

Cadence: Ah en que me meti…

Fin del cap.

Nota del autor:

Veredicto final, varios amigo hemos tratado de llegar a la conclusión pero esto esta disparejo, por lo cual les pido de favor que opinan… que se quede con el humano o con Armor… bien dicen que lo cortes no quita lo valiente, pero ocupo su comentario… tengo dos finales puedo ponerlos pero seria abrir otra historia con el final "bueno"

O quieren que ponga los dos finales? Final alternativo como quien dice…


	31. The End

Solo desperté en una habitación la cual estaba obscura, apenas la luz de la luna podía iluminar parte de la habitación pero no toda en su totalidad, escuche solo pasos que provenían de afuera de la habitación, yo tan solo me puse de pie y fui hacia la puerta solo para toparme conque había un par de guardias en cada lado de la puerta.

Guardia: La princesa Celestia nos pidió que estuviéramos aquí.=Explico el unicornio= Una mucama le traerá la cena… De momento puede estar tranquilo.

No hacía falta saber por qué había guardias, y creo que lo mismo debe de estar pasando con aquel señor Armor… solo me preocupaba lo que pasaría en la gala… la cual seria mañana en la noche…

No pude hacer mucho esta noche, los guardias me prohibieron salir con respecto al problema entre Shining Armor y yo, no los culpo después de todo, al ser capitán de la guardia el debe tener subordinados que le ayuden en cualquier circunstancia,asi que solo me resigne a salir por el resto de la noche, quizás solo para matar el tiempo podía tomar algunas cosas de mi maleta y hacer algo pero, recordé que solo traía los registros y papeles del sistema de funcionamiento de la Masa solida para los hologramas… solo voltee a ver la estantería que estaba en una de las paredes y decidi al menos leer algo antes de dormir, no se alguna novela, algún simple libro… prácticamente lo primero que tomara. El cual para mi mala suerte tenia que ser de Poesía.

Yo: Okey el segundo mejor…=Tomo otro el cual era de poesía igual= Diablos…

Narración en Tercera persona

Rarity: Estas segura Twilight?

Twilight: Si, mi hermano me dijo que Cadence termino con el…=Dijo con recelo= Y estoy mas que segura que es por ese dos patas.

Apple Jack: Oye Twi, se que esto te molesta pero… pero no es un problema que nos concierna a nosotras, mucho menos ati.

Rarity: AppleJack tiene razón querida, nos guste o no, es algo que ambos deben de discutir.

Twilight: ¡Lo se! Es solo que… Mañana se va ese humano, y… Ah=Suspiro= Tengo miedo de que Cadence decida irse con el.

Pinki: Twi, la decisión no es nuestra… además recuerda, cada quien hace su vida, después de todo solo se vive una vez.

Rainbow: Pero tengo una pregunta… ¿Y si el se fuera antes de tiempo?=Dijo con una risa maliciosa=

Twilight: Muy buena idea Rainbow.

Rarity: No me involucren en esto=Dijo mientras se retiraba=

Applejack: Suerte con eso…=Sigue a Rarity=

Twilight: Tu Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: N-No me mires asi Twilight… Sabes que no me gustan los problemas y mucho menos de esa clase. Ya sea broma o…

Pinki: ¿UNA BROMA? YOOO PARTISIPO!

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

La guardia seguía con su dia "Normal" pero con un poco mas de movimiento por lo que ocurriría en la noche, muchas de las ponis de servicio del castillo estaban decorando la Sala donde se haría la Gala, además que uno que otro guardia ayudaba en a las ponis de servicio. Celestia recibía barias visitas de algunos nobles de las afueras de la ciudad de Canterlot, inclusive algunos oficiales de la guardia de otras ciudades que había recibido la invitación de la princesa, pero había algo que le gustaría saber.

Celestia: Luna… ¿Si invitaste a alguien con los boletos que te di?

Luna: si las estrellas y la luna bajaran serian las primeras a las cuales invitaría…

Celestia:=Suspiro= Esperaba que al menos hubieras tenido alguna relación con la nobleza de Trotinham, o de Ponisco.

Luna: Hermana… sabes que soy muy extracta a la hora de escoger a alguien con quien hablar o relacionarme.

¿?: Que pena… había muchos que esperaban una cita con usted princesa, creo que seria bueno que yo acabara con sus ilusiones=Se escucho una voz burlona=

Celestia: Espero que esta vez no hayas invitado al primero que veas… solo para desacerté de los boletos que te di Discord.

Discord: Oye la gala anterior fue mucho mejor, haber traído a la banda de Rock había sido lo mejor, que no te guste la música actual es tu problema Celestia… Ademas a quien no le gusta la canción de "Sugar Cult". Además su nombre me gusto… Memori jajaja casi como si dijera Me… Morí.=Dijo divertido=

Celestia: Ahora aquien se supone que invitaste?

Discord: Bueno…=Chasqueo los dedos y en su garra apareció una lista la cual callo hasta el suelo= Tomando en cuenta las normas y restricciones que tú me diste debido al "Incidente"=Movió los dedos= de la gala pasada.=Desapareció la lista= No invite a nadie=Dijo encogiéndose de hombros= Todos eran unos aburridos de la nobleza y a mi me molestan esos aburridos… suficiente tengo un una=Dijo señalando a Celestia=

Celestia: =Suspiro= Al menos no decidiste socializar o conocer a alguien discord? Al menos espero un poco mas de ti, Luna no ha querido si quiera intentarlo.

Discord: bueno he estado investigando a Ponis, entro a sus casas, veo sus gustos y demás y…

Celestia: Sabes que puedes conocer a Ponis sin tener que recurrir a métodos ilegales Discord.

Discord: Me interesan los ponis, lo que no me interesa es la conversación, platica, y tiempo y todo eso aburrido que te mencione.

Celestia: solo pierdo el tiempo… Ah… al menos se presentaran el la gala?

Discord: Yo solo voy para ver que pasara con el Capi y la princesa del amor y el estirado. Ya tengo apartado un lugar para ver la obra=Dijo con una sonrisa=

Luna: Ya que tocamos ese punto… Unos guardias me dijeron que Cadence salió a media noche, no me dijeron a donde se dirigía.

Celestia: Creo que solo nos tocaría esperar, recuerda la decisión se tomara hoy…

Luna: Tienes razón… Bueno sera mejor ayudar a las preparaciones para la gala de esta noche.

Celestia: Discord podrías ir por las Portadoras?

Discord: ¿Tengo que?=Dijo sin muchos ánimos=

Celestia: Podrías ayudar a las ponis de servicio.

Discord: Donde decías que se encuentran las Portadoras?=Celestia Sonrio=

Un tanto disgustado, Discord siguió la pequeña orden de Celestia, no paso mucho tiempo hasta toparse con aquella criatura de dos piernas que llevaba un traje negro junto a corbata roja.

Discord: ¿Y quien fue el vencedor? =Le dijo al humano mientras flotaba arriba de el=

Humano: No dejo de pensar que tu tuviste parte de la culpa…=Dijo un tanto disgustado mientras seguía caminando=

Discord: ¿Que?=Dijo inocente= Yo no le diría que el capitán de la guardia donde estabas justo después de que Cadence lo mando a a volar por la ventana… Si sabes a lo que me refiero claro.

Humano: ¿De que hablas?=Dijo confundido=

Discord: Ah no te contaron la pequeña riña que tuvieron la princesita del amor y el capitanaso, resulto en disolución? Después de todo es química básica, mucho disolvente y poco soluble igual a Disolución.

Humano: Pero eso no explica el porqué se halla ido.

Discord: Ata los cabos sueltos, toma las razones y circunstancias del porque lo hizo. Yo mismo podría decirte el porqué pero no sería divertido… Claro está.=Dijo con una sonrisa burlona=

Humano:=suspiro= sabia que venir aquí seria de muy mala idea…=Dijo un tanto disgustado= Desde que llegue sabia que el problema iba a estar entre Armor y yo…

Discord: Si ya lo sabias porque quisiste venir?

Humano: Por verla una vez mas…=Desvio la mirada= Aunque haya sido poco tiempo el que estuve con ella, la verdad es que me encariñe demasiado con ella. Desde que regreso aquí no hubo dia en mi mundo en el cual no pensara en ella…

Discord: Disculpa si me duermo, pero el romanticismo no es lo mío. =Dio un gran bostezo=

Humano: De igual manera ya tome la decisión… Esperaba verla pero, por mas que la busco nadie me da pistas de ella…=Suspiro pesadamente= Fue un gusto Discord.=Dijo mientras se retiraba=

Quizás si y Discord era un insensible cuando se trataban de estas cosas pero, en cierta forma entendía un poco, después de todo tenia también cariño por una que otra poni que le llamo la atención, o por simple gozo de estar con ella… en un chasquido de dedos Discord desapareció del lugar y reapareció en lo que parecía ser un gran bosque con una pequeña neblina apenas notoria, algunos grillos los cuales saltaban o haciendo su característico sonido, al igual que un búho posado en una rama mirando al Dracunecus.

Al poco tiempo Discord noto dos figuras reconocidas acercándose a el.

Discord: Usualmente no tomo partido Cadence… Pero tu caso es…=Sonrio= Muy especial Eh de admitir.

Cadence: ¿Tarde demasiado?

Discord:=Se cruzo de brazos= Unas buenas horas si las tomaste. Será algo divertido pero quiero ver tu acto querida.

Primera persona…

Hable con Celestia explicándole el porqué no me quedaría para la gala, me estuvo insistiendo demasiado, casi estuve a punto de reclamarle y gritarle porque comenzaba a hablarme de manera muy muy sofisticada y calmada y incluso comenzaba a entenderle menos en algunas de estas dado que no siempre he estado con personas de alta alcurnia, casi muy por la fuerza termine convenciéndola de que me regresara a mi mundo. La verdad agradezco, porque estaba a nada de cortarle las alas. Pero ahora que lo pienso, creo que primero me tendría que deshacer de los guardias… y luego correr… y luego escapar… y luego cambiarme de reino… y trabajar… y… Mejor me regreso sin hacer nada violento.

Celestia: Entiendo… Bien, pero solo te pido que al menos te quedes a la gala, quizás no este Cadence pero, es algo que te va a gustar tenlo por seguro.

Yo: Entienda, lo último que quiero es causar otro problema.

Celestia: Ten por seguro que me encargare de que usted y Armor no se miren, solo te pido que disfrutes esta velada.

Yo: ¿Segura?=Ella asintió= Me seguirá insistiendo verdad?=Asintió nueva mente=

Y no pude quitarme su propuesta, tiene una forma de decirte las cosas que termina convenciéndote… Creo que no quedara mas opción que quedarme a la gala, pero me preocupa mucho el encontrarme de nuevo con Armor. Pero al final quizás no me arrepienta de esta gala.

MAS TARDE ESA MISMA NOCHE EN PLENA GALA.

Yo: La odio Celestia…=Dijo en voz media mientras miraba a muchos ponis de alta alcurnia mirándolo con curiosidad= Me siento un bicho raro y valla que eso le encantaría a Tonny…

Celestia: Vamos no te queda para nada mal el traje que te hizo Rarity.

Yo: Es bueno lo admito pero odio los sombreros de copa.=Dijo quitándose el sombrero y en el momento que paso un poni terrestre se lo puso=

Celestia: Descuida la banda musical no tardará en llegar.

Yo: Enserio tengo que estar aquí… al principio resulto buena idea pero… esperaba que hubiera no se… Grifos, Minotauros o Dragones asi al menos no me sentiría tan… Observado.

Celestia: Solo es por esta noche.=Sonrio=

Yo: Yo y mi bocota por cumplirle el gusto a cualquier yegua…=Dijo mientras se dirigía a una mesa en la cual afortunadamente no había nadie sentado=

Por su parte Celestia solo le mando a un mesero para que le tomara la orden en lo que llegaban los músicos, los cuales comenzaban a entrar de uno en uno por la puerta principal con su respectivo instrumente el cual iba desde violín, arpa, Liras, el contrabajo, pero en lo que seria el escenario ya había lo que parecía ser un piano grande.

Conforme pasaba la noche solo maldecía a los malditos aristócratas que no tenían otra cosa que ver mas que yo, al menos debo decir que al menos la música me tranquilizaba en toda la noche, podría decir incluso que aquella música tenia un toque "Magico" por asi decirlo que me ponía muy en contacto con el ambiente romántico y emocional, tal era el grado, que inclusive algunas parejas se acercaban a una pequeña pista de baile en la cual yacía justo abajo del escenario de los músicos.

Muchos recuerdos cruzaron mi mente al ver a barias parejas bailar, decir el porque era mas que obvio, simplemente la echaba de menos…

El pasar de las horas solo demostró mi desafortunada suerte irse… Abecés pienso que Discord solo existe para traer mucha más mala suerte, era demasiado tarde en cuanto a la hora me refiero y… Una Cadence bailando con su "Ex prometido" como menciono el Dracunecus solo me hizo que me retirara del lugar y buscara a Celestia… Lo peor de todo fue que ella ni siquiera me dirigió la mirada, además después de lo ocurrido entre Armor y yo, tenia mas que claro que acercarme seria atar yo mismo la soga a mi cuello.

Tenia mas que claro que era hora de seguir con mi vida… aquí desde un principio no tenia que involucrarme en nada. Una vez que tome mis cosas no tarde en encontrarme con Celestia quien pareciera hablar con dos ponis de buen vestir, además de hablar muy sofisticadamente, la verdad irme en ese momento era algo que quería hacer… y darle un fuerte golpe al primero que se me pusiera en mi camino y eso lo hice con un unicornio blanco de crin Rubia que respondía a la nobleza de la corona. No se simplemente me hizo sentirme bien…

Celestia: ¿Ya hablaste con Cadence?

Yo: Creo que no hace falta decir nada…=Volteo a ver a aquella pareja junta= Muchas gracias por dejarme venir a este lugar… también lamento mucho los problemas que le haya provocado. Y en cuanto a su sobrino… no le haría nada mal una mano firme…

Celestia: Deja que me preocupe yo por eso, esta bien?...=Suspiro= Retomando lo que viste… Encerio no…

Yo: No…=La interrumpio= Solo quiero regresar a casa, tengo que tomar un avión y seguir con mi trabajo. Además, allá pertenezco.

Celestia: Entiendo…=Sonrio= Pues solo puedo desearte suerte. Si el tiempo lo amerita puede que vaya a visitarte.

Yo: Gracias.

Sin mucha dificultad de su parte, observe que ella hizo brillar su cuerno en un tono dorado, casi color oro… no sentí nada en lo absoluto… solo para cuando abrí los ojos… Note que me encontraba justo afuera de mi casa con un Taxi al frente mío todo alrededor mio estaba inmovilizado, era como ver todo parado, sin movimiento sin siquiera vida, ver apenas unas cuantas gotas de agua caer porque estaba lloviendo y sobre todo… un par de chicos jugar con una pelota la cual estaba suspendida en el aire, justo en medio de ellos dos… Pero conforme pasaban los segundos, el movimiento comenzó a tomar su velocidad normal, y el sonido comenzó a hacerse presente mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer a un ritmo constante.

El taxista me miro desde su asiento dándome una señal para que me apurara por la lluvia dado que, estamos a mediados de año… Una vez que entre deje dos maletas en la parte trasera del taxi y este comenzó su camino.

Taxista: Hasta el aeropuerto verdad?

Solo le asentí con la cabeza, no tuvimos mucha conversación salvo el porque iba de viaje, en cuanto al resto del camino, terminamos escuchando música que era de nuestro agrado, fue mas o menos una hora de viaje hasta el aeropuerto donde al llegar tuve que apurarme, ya que habían dado la tercera y ultima llamada, no tuve problemas ya que los encargados fueron muy amables de guiarme hasta la cabina de entrada al avión… Lo único que faltaba eran varias horas de viaje hasta llegar al destino que era Europa… de ahí en mas… Todo lo demás , es agua que pasara y tomara camino diverso.

XxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Horas después…

Meño y Tonny me habían recibido en el aeropuerto de Inglaterra Londres… ambos llevaban un letrero el cual en ingles decía "Buscamos amigo", no era difícil los tres nos conocíamos y no era difícil, pero los años cambian nuestro comportamiento y ciertas cosas… Meño era mas delgado a diferencia de antes, además de tener un poco mas de físico, Tonny a pesar de mantener su tamaño pequeño, se convirtió en un chico brillante y lo hace destacar mucho, en cuanto a mi… creo que no hace falta describirme soy como cualquier otro…

Meño: Que bueno que llegaste, ya apartamos las habitaciones y tenemos la cita para la exposición del sistema Soild Hologram…

Yo: Menos mal, cuanto tuvieron que rogarles a los ejecutivos?=Dijo en tono burlón=

Tonny: Casi nada, de hecho cuando supieron de nuestro proyecto, no dudaron.

Yo: y cuando será la exposición?

Tonny: En tres semanas, para entonces ya tendremos el equipo aquí, y lo instalaremos…

Meño: Bueno ya que estamos aquí, vamos a disfrutar de Londres, tengo muchas ganas de ver el Big Ben.

Tonny: Uh luego pasamos a la Exp del libro, tengo unos que me encargo el Jorge y Noa.

Meño: Bueno, menos platica y mas movimiento, que tenemos mucho que abarcar.

Tan rápido salimos del aeropuerto Meño tiro el cartel que tenia y caminamos siguiendo un rumbo recto donde había cientos de automóviles, señales de tránsito y semáforos, la verdad quedaba yo maravillado por todo lo que miraba, ganas nos sobraban a los tres de entrar a la primera tienda que mirábamos incluso, solo por entrar aquellas casas museo.

Tonny: Bueno ágamos una co…=Dijo extrañado= ¿C-Cadence?

Ese nombre me erizo la piel al tiempo que recibí un pequeño escalofrió, al principio pensé que era una broma de mal gusto de Tonny ya que desde hace algunos años hacia esa broma apropósito pero… Al voltear a tras mio…

Cadence: Sabes… No es fácil seguir tu esencia desde un continente a otro. Discord me ayudo a encontrarte.

Tanto yo como Meño y Tonny estábamos frente a Cadence quien tenia una apariencia humana…. Piel clara, de vestido rojizo, mientras que al lado de ella, un hombre de pequeña barba de chivo con un traje oscuro y sombrero de copa mientras que un pequeño colmillo salía de su boca.

Discord: Buenas tardes.=Dijo alzando su sombrero=

Meño: Y este Güey qué onda?=Dijo señalando a Discord= Esta bien que estemos en Londres pero ese traje es absurdo.=Dijo en tono burlón=

Discord: Era lo mas adecuado que tenia para la ocasión… Con su permiso solo vine a acompañar a la dama y es hora de que me retire.

Cadence: Muchas gracias por ayudarme Discord.=Le dijo agradecida mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla=

Discord: Si ocupas algo sabes que cuentas conmigo. Nos vemos.

Tanto Tonny como Meño vieron como Discord en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecia, sin que siquiera la gente a nuestro alrededor se fijara en nosotros o en la persona que había acabado de desaparecer.

Tonny: Y… ¿Me trajiste mi gema?=Dijo divertido recordando lo de hace años= No te creas solo bromeaba.

Cadence: Enserio?=Dijo mostrándole un zafiro= Te la había conseguido en el imperio de cristal hace unos días…

Tonny: Bien dicen que a caballo regalado no sele ve el diente.=Dijo tomando el zafiro= No te ofendas.

Cadence: Jajaja, descuida escucho eso mas de una vez.

Yo: Pense que estarías con…

Cadence: ¿Te parece si te lo explico en privado?

Meño: Como siempre sobramos… No se crean, toma.=Le entrego un papel= Es la dirección y el número de tu habitación solo llega da tu nombre y te darán la llave.

Tonny: Yo veré cuanto le saco a esta cosa…=Dijo mientras seguía mirando el zafiro= Güey, tengo un zafiro en mis manos… Por fin me siento Rico al tener algo como esto=Dijo en tono divertido=

Meño: Eso no quita lo pobre que serás en un tiempo después.=Dijo divertido=

Ellos tomaron su camino, alejándose mientras que miraban las diversas tiendas de aquella calle transitada.

Cadence: E-Estas confundido verdad?

Yo: Demasiado… No entiendo cómo es que… bueno… Discord me dijo que tu y Armor habían terminado.

Comenzamos a caminar por las calles, podíamos hablar tranquilos dado que yo dudaba mucho que algunos de los que estaban ahí, entendieran el idioma español, solo esperaba que no hubiera un bilingüe por ahí.

Cadence: Supiste del momento en el que me fui verdad?

Yo: Si, nadie supo darme tu paradero, o a donde te habías ido… pensaba que estabas un tanto cansada de lo que había ocurrido… Harta mas que nada…

Cadence: No te mentiré, en su momento llegue a estarlo...=Dijo un tanto decaída= Pero estuve pensando ciertas cosas… No me agradaba para nada Romperle el corazón a Shining Armor… mucho menos a ti. Y ambos sabemos que no podía estar con los dos.

Yo: Bueno… Al menos que tuvieras otra copia tuya=Dijo divertido a modo de broma=

Cadence: Bueno…=Dijo algo nerviosa= La cosa fue mas o menos asi.

Yo: A que te refieres?

Cadence: Precisamente es eso, la Cadence que viste en la gala no era precisamente yo, si no una copia mia de un Estanque mágico que se encuentra en lo profundo del bosque EverFree…=Explico= Mi tia Celestia me había contado de ella cuando era una potra… y tuve la idea de hacer otra yo para… bueno… creo que ya te aras a la idea.=El asintió= Como mi Tia me explico, "Mi copia" no tendría en si todos los recuerdos, y la razón por la cual me tarde en llegar hasta Canterlot, fue por tratar de explicarle un poco a esa otra Yo. No mencione nada de ti si no que… Lo que pasaba entre Armor y yo… ya no era lo mismo… Ella termino haciéndose a la idea y pudo ayudarme.

No sabia si sentir felicidad o un poco de enfado porque pensaba que prácticamente ella, en este momento esta con los dos… pero…

Yo: Solo una cosa…

Cadence: ¿Si?

Yo: ¿Tú eres la original?=Dijo un tanto dudoso=

Cadence: Hummmm… Puede ser…=Dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano= ¿No te gustaría averiguarlo?=Dijo en tono pícaro mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla=

Yo: ¿Como se… que la copia no me está seduciendo=Dijo siguiéndole el juego= y la original se quedo allá en Equestria?

Cadence: Hay muchos métodos para que te des cuenta de que yo soy la original…=Dijo en tono tierno= De momento…=Sonrio= Me gustaría mucho que me dieras la satisfacción de un vuelo decente… Aun me la debes.

Yo: Temo que eso tendrá que esperar…

Cadence: ¿Tiene qué?=Dijo un poco triste=

Yo:=Sonrio= Sabes que solo juego contigo=La abrazo=Aun que no lo parezca… Todos estos años, soñaba por poder volar de nuevo contigo a mi lado. En cierta forma… Termino agradándome esos paseos tuyos.

Cadence:=Sonrió= Te dije que terminarían gustándote… Sabes cuando lleguemos Discord y yo… Vimos unos pastizales a unos kilómetros al este… Quizás ahí nadie nos vea.=Dijo animada= ¿Que dices? ¿Vamos?

Yo: ¿No te gustaría primero disfrutar de Londres? Porque créeme, pasaremos mucho tiempo aquí, tanto por trabajo… como por gusto. Además, creo que te encantara ir de compras de este lado del charco.

Cadence: Miedoso… Aun le tienes miedo a las alturas.=Dijo divertida=

Yo: A las alturas no… A la muerte de una altura de casi mas de 500 metros… Si.

Cadence: Mentiroso, Pero te tomare la palabra en ir de compras.

Yo: Siempre funciona=Pensó feliz para sus adentros=

Cadence: Una última cosa…

Yo: ¿Si?

Ella me tomo de las manos mientras me daba una sonrisa tierna, ella acerco su rostro al mio para plantarme un suave y delicado beso en los labios, extrañaba mucho aquella sensación única que ella podía darme y tenerla de nuevo cercas de mi… era como tener por fin aquella pieza que tanto te hacia falta para completar algo… apenas se separo del beso ella me miro y dijo.

Cadence: Te quiero…=Dijo en tono suave=

Yo: No tanto como yo Cadencia… Aun que… No por nada te dicen la princesa del amor.=Dijo en tono pícaro=

Cadence: =Sonrió= Me halagas, pero no es por eso precisamente.=Dijo en tono seductor=

Yo: Yo no me refería a eso.=Dijo divertido=

Cadence: Despues de todo… Lo nuestro i iba mas allá.=Sonrió=

Yo: Ami también me agrada esa idea.

FIN…

A pesar de las Dificultades, uno debe aprender a sobre llevar un amor… Pues asi como puede terminar, puede reiniciar… Muchos lo sabemos pero pocos son los valientes que lo llegan a disfrutar y sentir, tanto como la felicidad como el Dolor… Pero Recuerda, la vida no es fácil… Después de todo… ¿Que chiste tendría la vida si todo no lo sirvieran en bandeja de plata?

No esperes que el amor llegue y toque tu puerta, para eso uno mismo tiene que encontrarlo, quizás hayas tenido una mala decisión y tomaste un amor el cual no pudo corresponderte… Pero recuerda "El que busca encuentra, tarde que temprano saldrá" El amor no es una ilusión como todos dicen, es algo que se necesita en la vida… No te opaques y te vuelvas gris, porque al final la culpa solo será de uno… Tuya y de nadie mas… en caso mas especifico, Nuestra culpa.

Todos tropezamos y hacemos malas decisiones, pero si tu pareja realmente te quiere, ella entenderá… Pero si tu tropiezas apropósito por ponerla aprueba y ella no entiende… Ya sabes lo que necesitas hacer… Recuerda "Lo caliente no quita lo inteligente".

Busca, porque pede ser que alguien también este buscando y puede ser… que ambos sin querer terminen encontrándose. Pero recuerda es mas Una amistad… Los amigos son para siempre… Un amor… tiene fecha. Incluso quizás, un amigo o amiga tuya, te ve con muy buenos ojos y uno… ni siquiera caso le hace…

THE END.

Nota final: Se que les prometi final alternativo pero, por mas que le miraba, no me parecía un tanto justo ni para uno ni para otro, creo que por tener demasiada enpatia hacia ambos personajes, como el prota y Shining... Lo se, se que son personajes pero hacerles ese final, me impedia escribirlo por lo ya contado.

Seles agradece su tiempo... Sus comentarios... Y el leer este fic que nacio de una mente alocada... Muchas gracias por leer el Fic Mi Amore. Suerte en la vida real... n.n d

Recuerden mis fics siempre seran para su entretenimiento...Nunca busque insultar a nadie y mucho menos burlarme... Como se menciono... Se hizo solo para entretenerlos ati y al resto de los lectores.


	32. Inf

_**Para el o la interesad ... se creo secuela de esta historia, encontrarla en el perfil de autor. y de nuevo muchas gracias por su preferencia y lectura, el que comenten me anima a seguirles dando mas historias, capítulos y un bien tiempo para su entretenimiento gracias. d n.n b**_


End file.
